Heir To The Dark Lord (Year 4)
by JosieVang2
Summary: Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it! REVIEW AND STUFF!
1. Welcome To The Wizarding World

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it! REVIEW AND STUFF PLEASE! :)

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>In a normal suburban house in Las Vegas, America, a man and a woman met. There was nothing said between them for several minutes. The woman was a Muggle and as such wore muggle clothing, while the man wore a heavy hooded cloak that obscured his features as well as his face. There was no sound except for the wind and rain outside. The night was stormy and forbidding. And on this night in her own living room, the woman's life would be forever changed.<p>

"I trust that this will be taken care of." Said the cloaked man. It wasn't a question. His voice was smooth and regal, charming even, the woman allowed herself to think. Judging by his voice, he couldn't be more than 30.

"Don't worry, sir." The woman said reassuringly. But she didn't dare try to peek under the hood. She respected the man's right to his privacy in this matter. It wasn't an easy decision to give up something like this, especially to a stranger, but it did take real courage to do so. In fact, the woman felt a small twinge of pity for the man. And besides, this wasn't the strangest night of her life by far.

The single exchange done, before the woman could ask anything at all, the man turned and left out the front door, his cloak slithering along the floor like a snake. As soon as he was gone, a sudden series of cries caught the woman's attention. The woman sighed and took the small bundle of blankets up in her arms. She stared down at the small face of the baby girl in her arms, mesmerized by the infants incredibly dark, brown eyes that seemed to pull her in...

* * *

><p>In the hot summer of Las Vegas, just a few days before July 29th, a few days before Bastila Phoenix turned eleven years old, her whole life changed. And it all started with an old man and a letter. When the front doorbell rang Bastila got up from the couch during a movie with her mother in the living room and went down the hall to the door. She opened it, revealing an old man in a gray suit. The girl looked the man up and down curiously, noting the glasses, the twinkling kind eyes behind them that reminded her of her grandfather, and the very long beard.<p>

He was also carrying an envelope in one hand. The envelope had a glossy golden stamp, a crest of some sort.

"Hello, young lady." The old man said, smiling down at the girl. Bastila somehow felt instantly at ease with him.

"Hi. I'm Bastila, Bastila Phoenix. Are you looking for my mom about something?" She replied, her dark hazel eyes fixed on the envelope.

"Why yes indeed. In fact, I was hoping I could speak to both of you." Though the old man answered kindly, Bastila had a sense that he was examining her somehow. Evaluating her. Bastila shrugged and opened the door wider.

"Come on in then."

The old man gave a "Thank you." and allowed Bastila to lead him down the hall.

"Mum, this old guy is here and he wants to talk to us." Bastila Phoenix told her mother upon re-entering the living room. Her mother, who had been waiting for her on the couch to resume their movie, was now standing and regarding the man with an expression of confusion. But not rudeness or wariness.

"I'm sorry if this is a bit forward, but who are you?" Asked Jennifer Phoenix, a kind smile on her face as she looked at the old man.

Bastila reflected, not for the first time in her life, that she was quite lucky to have a mother like hers, even if she ONLY had a mother. She'd been to other childrens houses before and seen parents who didn't care, or thought their children were an annoyance. Or worse. Parents who were rude and cruel to anyone.

But not HER mother. Bastila's mother was kind and helpful, and gentle to everyone. She was also patient.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and if I am to return your forwardness, Miss..."

"Phoenix. Jennifer Phoenix." Bastila's mother said, smiling. "Feel free to sit wherever you like." She added, gesturing to the cushiony armchair that sat beside the TV in the corner of the living room, across from the couch.

"Ah, thank you miss Phoenix." Dumbledore replied, seating himself in the chair as Bastila and her mother sat on the couch opposite him. "Now, to return your forwardness, I must admit I'm quite interested in having your daughter attend my school. I am the Headmaster."

"Headmaster?" Bastila spoke up. "That's pretty much a different word for the principle, but..." She trailed off, her brain in overdrive now. "But Headmasters of schools is mostly a Britain thing, I think."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "Ah, you are a very clever girl miss Bastila. Yes, my school is most certainly in Britain. It is called Hogwarts."

Bastila's usual calm, calculating demeanor broke, and she stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop from giggling.

"Bastila." Her mother said mildly, warning her daughter.

Once Bastila regained control of herself she looked right into Dumbledore's eyes. "Sorry Headmaster. That was rude."

"It's quite alright." Albus told her kindly before turning his attention to her mother. "I presume you have questions you would like to ask."

Jennifer nodded, her face still pleasant. "Yes, what sort of school is this, and what has my daughter done to gain the attention of your foreign school?" She glanced sideways at her daughter, smiling still to let her know she hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. "My daughter is INCREDIBLY talented and smart, she's top of her class and is working at several levels above her peers, but how could any of this have gained your attention?"

"I see." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. "Your daughter is indeed extraordinary, but that isn't the extraodinary thing that brought her to Hogwarts' attention."

"What did?" Jennifer asked.

"Magic."

"Magic?" Jennifer repeated.

"Yes. You see miss Phoenix, there is a magical community living around the world, each with their own governments and magical schools, stores, and anything else." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "And forgive me if I appear vain, but Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is the most prestigious in the Magical world."

Bastila's heart and mind had been racing at a thousand miles an hour as she listened to Dumbledore's words, and they both came to the only conclusion they could possibly make. "If any of this is true, can you prove it?" She asked casually.

"Bastila!" Her mother said sharply. "Don't indulge this bull...This delusion." She amended, now eyeing Dumbledore with suspicion and slight fear.

"You don't need to be afraid Miss Phoenix, I assure you this is quite real." Dumbledore said gently, rising from his chair. He looked at Bastila, his eyes twinkling again. "And of course I shall prove it to you, young Bastila."

Albus drew out a long thin piece of wood from out of nowhere and smiled.

"A wand!" Bastila said.

"Very good, yes." He turned again to Bastila's mother. "I assure you no harm will come to you or your daughter, and that I am quite serious."

"Wait." Bastila said, looking between her mother and Dumbledore. Dumbledore waited patiently for her to speak, and her mother looked at her in confusion. "Can you turn the TV into a fluffy white cat?"

Dumbledore smiled indulgantly. "If that will prove it to you and your mother, of course."

"Mom, if he actually does this it means it's REAL!" Bastila said excitedly. "If it was a trick and he had something planned out already, nothing will happen. But if he does do this...There's no way he could have had any time to prepare it!"

Jennifer, apparently deciding to humor her daughter and the crazy Headmaster, just smiled lightly. "Alright."

"Okay!" Bastila confirmed, looking to Dumbledore. "On the count of three." The twinkle in Albus's eyes became a little brighter as he said, "That will work quite fine."

"One!" Said Bastila.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, still playing along.

"Two." Bastila leaned forward off the couch, staring hard at Dumbledore, then the TV. "THREE!" She cried.

Dumbledore gave the girl a slight wink as he pointed his wand at the TV. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light that made Bastila blink, and then stare in complete shock at her entertainment stand. Sitting on it wasn't a TV anymore, but a real life white, fluffy cat. It looked around curiously before beginning to pace back and forth on the wooden furniture piece.

"No way!" Bastila squealed, rushing forward and jumping over the little table in front of her in the process. She waved her hand around where the TV had been, touched the wall, and then reached out to the cat. She started to pet it, then picked it up and cradled it in her arms. It started to pur immediately, obviously happy to be with her. Bastila took the cat over to her shell shocked mother and dumped it on her lap. "It's real! It's real it's real it's real!"

Then Bastila looked to Dumbledore. She rushed up to him and promptly hugged him, shocking the Headmaster into a hearty laugh. "I knew there was nothing wrong with me."

Jennifer placed the cat on the TV stand again and went over to the two, placing a hand on Bastila's shoulder and staring at Dumbledore as he waved his wand at the cat, turning it back into a TV.  
>"What do you mean honey?" Jennifer asked her daughter softly, tearing her eyes away from the Headmaster and the TV finally.<p>

Bastila sighed. "I've been doing weird stuff my whole life. Don't you remember? Like that time I ended up in the tree and-"

"Had no idea how you had gotten up there." Her mother finished in a whisper.

"That's just what I told you. I was really thinking about it at the time. I kept thinking I wanted to get up there, and I did. OR what about that time those girls tried to bully me and cut my hair up." Bastila said slowly. "I was really mad about it and I kept wishing...My hair grew back in like a few minutes and you just said maybe they didn't cut it up as much as I thought."

Bastila grinned. "All my wishes come true."

"I remember." Her mother nodded. Looking at Dumbledore she asked, "So my daughter is...A witch?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Quite right. And from the sounds of it she is very powerful. To have such control and strength at her age is extraordinary indeed."

"My moms not a witch. She can't be." Bastila stated airily.

"Oh, why do you think that?" Dumbledore inquired.

"She adopted me." Said Bastila.

"Ah, I see. Then perhaps your biological parents were witch and wizard, or at the least they came from a very strong line of them." Dumbledore explained.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, if it isn't too much trouble, I want to know everything about the Wizarding world. If my daughter and I are going to be involved in it from now on." Jennifer addressed, her face now lit with wonder and curiosity.

Dumbledore offered her a smile. "Indeed. Now, I believe I should begin with the Ministry of Magic, as well as the Statute of Secrecy..."

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after the meeting with the Professor Dumbledore when Bastila's mother knocked on the Bastila's bedroom door and spoke the words she had been waiting for. "Bastila. It's time to wake up! Headmaster Dumbledore will be here soon to take us to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies!"<p>

Bastila was up and ready in under a minute. Both of them were waiting in the living room, waiting for the inevitable. Bastila's mother kept looking at the clock every few seconds, as if she didn't think he'd show up, confirming to her that everything was some crazy dream.

As it was, Professor Dumbledore appeared out of thin air in the middle of the living room with an audible rush of air. "Hello Jennifer, you and young Phoenix are ready I assume?"

"We're ready." Jennifer smiled, glancing down at Bastila, who was staring at the Headmaster again.

"Then, if you would both be so kind as to hold onto my arms." Dumbledore said.

"I remember." Jennifer nodded. "Apparition."

"Yes. It is very important that you hold on to me tight, or you might find yourself somewhere different from where we intend to appear." Dumbledore replied. Both mother and daughter linked an arm through each of Dumbledore's, and his eyes twinkled as he said to Jennifer. "On three, Miss Phoenix?"

Bastila smiled, tightening her hold. Her mother nodded at Dumbledore.

"Excellent. One. Two. Three." Bastila felt a great pulling sensation, and then felt as if she were being squeezed through a space too tight for her when just as suddenly it was over. The three were now standing in an old pub in London that was empty except for the owner and a few random strangers.

"Good evening, Tom." Dumbledore inclined his head at the owner as he strode over to a back door, motioning for Bastila and her mother to follow.

"Good evening Dumbledore." The bartender said respectfully. Then he nodded his head at the two girls. "Muggle borns I assume?"

"Indeed they are Tom." The Headmaster replied quietly. He held the door open and allowed Bastila and her mother to go through. They were now faced with a brick wall in a little square area. Dumbledore took his wand out and tapped it against a few bricks, then stood back. The brick wall suddenly changed, the bricks moving apart to form an opening that revealed a huge street full of Wizards and Witches everywhere.

"Amazing." Jennifer breathed as they walked through the packed street. She tried to take in all the different people and outfits, as well as the shops on all sides, but she wasn't able to move her head enough.

"This is awesome!" Exclaimed Bastila, her eyes huge as she looked everywhere.

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed it is. You have your letter?"

"Right here." Bastila said, pulling the letter with her school supply list out of her pocket. "Mom." Bastila handed her mother the envelope with no prompting. Her mother thanked her. Jennifer read the letter. After a few seconds of patient waiting, Bastila was handed the letter back again.

Bastila smiled as she began reading the letter for the hundredth time.

* * *

><p>First-year students will require:<p>

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<p>

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.<p>

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

* * *

><p>When Bastila was finished reading the letter, she read it three more times. "Where should we go first?" She asked her mother and the Headmaster.<p>

Her mother looked at her with an amused smile. "Where do you want to go first? After we visit the Gringotts bank, that is."

Bastila's eyes were inexplicably drawn to a pet shop to her right, and she pointed it out immediately. "Can we go there?"

Bastila looked between her mother and the Headmaster. Dumbledore simply smiled. Jennifer looked at the Headmaster questioningly. "If the Headmaster doesn't mind."

"Of course not my dear. Animals can be some of our best of friends." Dumbledore replied. "Ah, here we are." He added as they walked up the steps of a huge marble building. They entered it to find a row of desks on each side, and a main desk at the far side of the building. All of the seats were filled with, not Human tellers of course, but Goblins.

Bastila could see her mother was trying not to stare, but she knew her mother couldn't help herself. This was fairy tale creatures made real. Bastila had no such troubles. She smiled at the Goblins they passed and smiled at the one at the head desk. Dumbledore waited patiently for the Goblin's attention, and when he had it he gave a slight nod of the head.

"Greetings, Headmaster." Said the Goblin.

"Hello Scarhook, it is good to see you again old friend." Dumbledore replied serenely. "I'm here with a young Muggle born Witch who will be starting Hogwarts in a few short weeks, as well as her mother Miss Phoenix."

"Very well." Said Scarhook. He leaned over the desk to better look at Bastila, surprising her. "What is your name?"

"Greetings, Master Goblin Scarhook. My names Bastila Phoenix." Bastila smiled, gave a deep bow and added firmly, "May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet!"

Scarhook, Dumbledore, Jennifer, and the nearest Goblins all stopped to stare at the girl. Bastila stared determinedly at Scarhook, hoping she hadn't offended him. Her worry was proven false when Scarhook broke into a grin, and he reached down and shook Bastila's hand. "Well met, young Witch. May your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you. You do me and Gringotts a great honor by using the Goblin formal greetings. Few Magical Humans pay us that respect, nor do they even know them. What can I do for you today?"

"We're here to exchange my moms none magic money for Gold and to set up a bank vault. Right Professor?" Bastila looked at Albus briefly, who nodded, his eyes twinkling again. Bastila was pleased with herself that she'd gotten the greeting right, but she felt uneasy at the fact that it had come from inside of her head, from a whispery voice of assistance.

"I will be glad to assist you, as would Griphook." As Scarhook said that, another Goblin appeared out of nowhere.

"Greetings, Master Griphook." Bastila said, bowing to Griphook and repeating the Goblin greeting as she had with Scarhook.

Griphook's face lit up. "I would be most pleased to help the Phoenix family acquire a vault and make the currency exchange."

"Thank you." Bastila answered happily.

"We would most appreciate it." Said Bastila's mother, who had been unusually quiet since entering the bank.

"Indeed. Please follow me." With that, Griphook lead Bastila and her mother, as well as Dumbledore back behind the counters. They were taken to a carnival looking cart with seats and rails. Once they were all settled in and advised to hold on, the cart moved down the track quickly, deep into the caves.

By the end of it, they all climbed out onto solid ground again. With Bastila laughing and her mother looking almost sick. Dumbledore seemed unphased by it. Griphook then took them to an empty vault, sliding his finger down the door and opening it. He then summoned a golden key out of thin air and handed it to Bastila's mother. "This is the key to the Phoenix family vault. Vault 318." He said, pointing to the words engraved above the vault door. "When young Bastila is of age, she will be allowed to acquire her own vault."

"Thank you." Bastila's mother said graciously. Griphook then was given the money Bastila's mother had brought, a large sum of 500 dollars. Griphook made the money vanish, and then the vault was filled with Gold. Gold that had just appeared out of nowhere. "I'll need to get used to this sort of thing." Jennifer sighed in exasperation.

"Your exchange grants you fifty Galleons, Miss Phoenix. However, the program Gringotts has in place for Muggle borns new to the Magical world has given you 300 Galleons to pay for your childs tuition to Hogwarts and school supplies." Griphook informed her.

"500 dollars is only equal to 50 Galleons. How much does a Wand cost?" Bastila's mother asked Dumbledore worriedly.

"Seven Galleons, my dear. But do not fret. You will not need to exchange your currency if you find a job of your choosing within the Magical world." Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh, alright." Jennifer said simply. Griphook informed them that business was concluded, and Jennifer surprised them by bowing slightly to Griphook and after a whisper from Bastila, gave the Goblin the formal good-bye. Which was followed shortly after by Bastila's own good-bye.

The three went around Diagon Alley, picking up Cauldrons and ingrediants and spellbooks until they arrived at the pet store. It was then that Bastila remembered that she'd been promised coming here FIRST. But she wasn't bothered by that now that she was here! The girl passed owls, toads, cats, and crossed into a section full of snakes.

"Headmaster. Will my daughter be safe?" Jennifer asked as she watched her daughter stare into the snake tanks one by one.

"Oh yes, magical snakes are quite good pets." Dumbledore answered. "They have a seemingly higher intelligence than none-magic ones, as well as the ability to feel emotions."

Jennifer was surprised at that information, but still persisted. "I mean at Hogwarts." She clarified.

Dumbledore looked Jennifer in the eyes for a moment. "Madam, there is no safer place in the Magical world than Hogwarts, I can promise you that."

"She's going to be there all year. She won't come home every day like..None-magic schools." Jennifer said quietly. "It will be very hard to get used to. I don't know what I'll do with myself."

"You will miss her." Dumbledore said gently.

"Yes." Admitted Jennifer.

"Miss Phoenix-" Albus was cut off by the sudden unmistakable sound of parseltongue. He walked briskly into the snake section and found the source to be none other than Bastila Phoenix.

He was quiet and still, and then he said softly. "You possess an extremely rare gift, my dear girl."

Bastila stared at him in confusion. "What gift?" She said in English. "I was just talking to the snake. Can't everyone here do it? If Goblins talk, why not snakes too?"

Jennifer looked at her daughter with worry, then looked to the Headmaster.

Albus sighed heavily. "Parseltongue is an extremely rare gift among magical people. It is the ability to speak to and understand the language of serpents. Do you recall the talk of Salazar Slytherin and his House?" When Jennifer and Bastila both nodded, he continued. "Salazar had the same ability. He was able to speak with snakes."

"Cool!" Bastila grinned. "Does that mean I'll be in Slytherin House? You said before that the Slytherin head of House was a Professor Snake and...That he teaches potions too."

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected, smilling. "And indeed he is. As for your placement in Slytherin, I do not believe that possessing this ability will place you in that House, no."

"I guess we'll see." Bastila said confidently. "But I still like the sound of potions." She added, pulling out her potions textbook from their basket. "I mean look at this." She flipped the pages to a Cheering Potion. "Just imagine if everyone was happy. I'd like to make this. A lot of them." She flipped to a new page and showed it to the two adults. "Or this. Skelegro. It regrows bones. And it's not just the potions, it's making them. It sounds like fun. Like making food almost." When she had finished her ramble, Dumbledore gave her a wide smile.

"My dear, I do believe Professor Snape will get along quite well with you."

"Can I have a Snake?" Bastila asked suddenly, turning her eyes back to a certain pink scaled Snake with purple markings that looked like it could wrap around her arm a few times. It also amazingly had WINGS. Light blue feathery wings, as well as fur on the tail. "I know they aren't on the Hogwarts list, but they're here in the shop and I don't want to leave her..."

"Her? What's wrong with her?" Jennifer's mother asked sympathetically.

"She said she's sick and restless." Bastila said, now sounding worried. "She's a magical snake, but she isn't healthy in here. She uses her magic to fly."

"I do not see why I couldn't make an exception in this case. There have been more than a few made in the past. One Wizarding boy had a dog, for example."

"Is the snake poisonous?" Jennifer asked Dumbledore instantly.

Suddenly the snake hissed, and Bastila hissed back.

*My bite is not lethal.*

*Great! Let's see if I can get you out of here.* Bastila smiled as she looked at her mother. "She says she's not." The girl explained in English.

Still, Bastila's mother looked uneasily at Dumbledore. "Can magical snakes lie?"

Albus took on a thoughtful expression. "Not generally, no. But to be safe, we had best speak with the shop owner."

And so it was that five minutes later they were out in the streets of Diagon Alley once more, with the winged serpent wrapped around Bastila's left arm and hidden under the long sleeve of her shirt. Bastila had decided to name her Nyssa. Nyssa herself was very taken with the name, something that made Bastila very happy.

"All I need now is a wand." Bastila stated as they headed for Olivanders wand shop.

The three entered and the doorbell chimed, alerting Olivander to his customers. The old man appeared out from all the shelves of wands behind a desk, his expression inscrutible. "Miss Phoenix, ah. I wondered when I would be seeing you here."

"You have?" Bastila asked, stepping up to the desk gracefully.

"Professor Dumbledore told me of your meeting. He says you are quite promising. Powerful. But promising." The old Wandmaker whispered oddly.

"I guess so." Bastila said, staring Olivander down. The man was really creepy, she decided. She chanced a look back at her mother and Dumbledore, who were sitting together on an old bench in front of the window.

*He is strange, for a Human.* Nyssa agreed from beneath Bastila's sleeve.

Olivander either didn't notice the hissing or was pretending that he hadn't. He went back to his hundreds of shelves and came back with a long box. He pulled the top off and lifted up a black, thick wand. "Give it a wave." The Wandmaker told Bastila. The girl took it and did just that, causing several other wand cases to fly off the shelves.

Olivander took the wand away and returned with another. This time a thin long brown one. Bastila took it and waved the wand around. She was rewarded with green sparks. Olivander wasn't pleased with this though, as he snatched that wand away too. He muttered to himself as they went through five more wands, and then he suddenly stopped as he looked over all the wand cases. "Ah..." He sighed as he ran his hand along the shelves, stopping it on a wand case on the very end of the shelf.

"It would be most curious...But strange things do seem to be happening in my shop lately...Yes..." The Wandmaker returned to Bastila with a white wand case. He placed it almost reverantly on the desk in front of the girl.

Bastila examined the thin white wand as Olivander held it up in front of her. "13 and 1/2 inches. Moderately flexible. Made of Snakewood with a Thestral hair for a core...Hmmmm..." The Wandmaker held the white, black snake scale patterned wand up to his ear, then placed it in Bastila's open hand.

When Bastila waved it, she left a trail of dark blue, almost black smoke in the air. The smoke twisted into a snake before vanishing.

"Curious. Very curious." Olivander muttered, staring hard at Bastila now.

"I'm sorry but...What's curious?" Bastila asked hesitantly.

"It is interesting that you have been chosen by this wand, for it is told that only those who have seen Death may use a wand with a Thestral hair for a core. Only people who have seen Death may see Thestrals. They are invisible creatures, considered by most to be dark beasts."

Behind Bastila, her mother let out a gasp. Bastila just sighed as she fingered her wand. "I've seen someone die before." She admitted quietly, looking away from Olivander. "There was this girl two years ago who...We were swimming together in a river and we were dragged under. She was swept away and lost, but not me." Bastila shivered at the memory and forced herself to continue, taking a breath. "I always wondered about it before, but now I don't because I know it was magic that saved me. I was pulled out of the water onto some rocks, but there wasn't anyone near me."

"I wonder why my magic saved me, but not her." Bastila finished after a long silence, voicing what had been on her mind since discovering she was a Witch.

"I am truly sorry my dear child." Olivander whispered. He took a moment to compose himself, then cleared his throat loudly and looked to Bastila's mother. "Miss Phoenix if you wouldn't mind..."

The Galleons exchanged, Dumbledore, Bastila and her mother left the wand shop and headed back to Tom's pub. "That was very brave of you to speak of such a terrible thing." Dumbledore told Bastila gently.

"It helped to talk about it." Bastila said blankly. "I haven't in a long time. I had a counselor, someone who helps you get past tragedies, but I stopped seeing her a while ago. It still bothers me. I didn't think it would."

"Sadly, some wounds never heal." Albus said quietly.

* * *

><p>After two weeks of pouring over her textbooks, mostly her potions book, It was finally the day. The day Bastila would be going to Hogwarts. She had gathered all of her things, clothes, spellbooks and a few preserved rats for Nyssa and put them into her Hogwarts trunk. She went to the living room when her mother called for her, and Bastila tried her hardest to remain calm.<br>Bastila and her mother were once again waiting in the living room for Professor Dumbledore to apparate. When he finally appeared, he gave them both a smile. They exchanged greetings and then they were off. Disappearing from the living room and reappearing in the middle of Kings Cross station in London.

Dumbledore showed them to barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, and they both watched in amazement as many Wizards and Witches frequently passed through the pillar as if it wasn't even there.

"Headmaster, will we need to do this every year? Apparating with you." Bastila asked.

"Hmmm. I'm quite certain we can work out a Portkey for the start and end of your years, as well as the Christmas break. It is an enchanted object that works much like apparation. Upon touching the object it will transport you to any pre-set destination." Dumbledore explained as they watched a large redheaded family linger around the barrier. They appeared to be speaking to a young black haired boy with glasses. "I think that the Ministry could work out the arrangements with your mother."

"I'll have to do that as soon as I can." Bastila's mother said with a smile.

The reheaded family disappeared past the barrier, as well as the boy with glasses. "I believe it is your turn now. I must get back to Hogwarts to arrange the welcoming feast and rehearse my speech." Dumbledore gently told the Phoenix family. Bastila's mother nodded, while Bastila gave Dumbledore a little bow that the old wizard surprisingly returned.

With a quick look around and a slight pop of air Dumbledore was gone.

"Ready?" Bastila's mother asked.

Bastila smiled radiantly. "As I'll ever be." She gripped the handle of her cart carrying her trunk and started walking toward the barrier. Though she stepped through it slowly, she didn't hesitate. The girl grinned as she was greeted by teeming masses of Wizarding families and a long red and black train. The Hogwarts Express!

A moment later Bastila's mother appeared beside her. Together they approached the train, going through the crowd toward the nearest train car. Bastila determinedly grabbed her trunk and heaved it up the steps into the train. She stepped up onto the stairs and turned to her mother, all smiles and joy. "This is it mom." Bastila said.

"It is." Said her mother, looking upset and happy at the same time. Without another word she took Bastila into a long, fierce hug. "I'll miss you so much honey. I love you and I hope you have a wonderful time. This is the world you really belong in."

Bastila drew back, blushing under all the sentiments and trying to keep her eyes cool as she replied. "I'll always love you mom, and I'll miss you just as much. But you belong here as much as I do!"

Bastila's mother smiled and stroked her daughter's face for a few precious moments, pushing black hair strands out of Bastila's face and equally dark eyes. "Have fun." Then she stepped back, disappearing into the crowd to watch the train.

Bastila let out a breath of exasperation as she grabbed her trunk again and started down the train car. Why was her mother always so mushy?

The girl was still heading toward the back of the train when it had pulled out of the station and was well on it's way across grassy fields and plains. Eventually though, Bastila managed to find a compartment with only two other kids in it. It was the black haired boy with glasses, and one of the redhead boys.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Bastila asked, sliding the compartment door open. "I've been trying to find a free space for...Well, forever." The two boys exchanged looks that Bastila couldn't discern. Then the black haired boy said, "Of course it's okay. Come on in."

Bastila gratefully took a seat next to the redhead who was sitting across from the black hair and smiled at both of them in turn. "I'm Bastila, Bastila Phoenix."

The redhead introduced himself as Ron Weasley, while the black haired boy said "Harry Potter."

What happened in the second after Harry spoke was something incredibly confusing to Bastila. Upon hearing his name the girl felt a massive surge of rage and anger, as well as a large amount of fear. As she sat there struggling to figure out why she was suddenly feeling these things so strongly, Harry put his hand up to his forehead and pressed his palm against a lightning bolt scar and began gasping in pain. As the gasps turned to screams, Bastila felt a surge of sick pleasure at seeing the boy in such agony. Then Bastila's emotions exploded, taking her into dark oblivion.


	2. The Awakening and The Sorting

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>In the darkness, Bastila awoke. Her eyes were shut, though she could tell it was night. She became gradually more aware of herself. She was laying in a bed, her head on a soft pillow, and she was covered in a blanket.<p>

Bastila's eyes snapped open. When she tried to sit up, she let out a moan of pain and immediately fell back onto the bed. Her body felt very strange to her, as if it were stretched and thin. She felt uncomfortable with her body as she lay there in the darkness. Taking in her surroundings it was very easy to tell that she was in a hospital. She was in a pure white single hospital room, complete with Muggle TV hanging from the ceiling, a nightstand beside her and a host of letters and cards. She sighed at the thought. Had she been taken off the train? Then she remembered Harry Potter. Was he alright? What had happened to him?

Bastila closed her eyes again, listening to the night silence. But she'd apparently attracted the attention of the staff, as the door to her hospital room opened to reveal three nurses. Two female and one male. "You're awake!" One of the women exclaimed. They were all staring at Bastila with shock and awe, and Bastila thought she saw the glistening of tears as the light was switched on.

"What..Happened? Who are you? Where am I?" Bastila croaked out, apalled at how much energy that took, and how dry her mouth was. She clamped her jaw shut when she realized a half second later that something was wrong with the way her voice sounded. She had the feeling that there was something very wrong with her in general.

"Please try to relax dear. I'm Nurse Sarah and you're in the Wizarding Hospital called St. Mungos." The Nurse said gently. "No one knows what happened to you I'm afraid. Your fellow students in the compartment said that you collapsed and lost conciousness. I'm sorry to tell you that no one has been able to discover the cause of it."

"Did I miss the Sorting?" Bastila asked, calling on her feeble vestages of strength again. "Can I still be sorted?" The girl again balked at how strange her voice sounded, as if it belonged to someone else.

Bastila gratefully accepted a straw and sipped from a cup of water that was held out to her by the male nurse, which gave Nurse Sarah time to gather herself. She looked extremely troubled and upset as she stared at Bastila, unnerving the girl all the more at this whole predicament.

"Bastila sweetie. We hadn't really expected this to happen...I'm not sure how to explain things to you." Nurse Sarah whispered apologetically, tears running down her face as she sat in a chair on Bastila's bedside.

"Just...Tell me." Bastila choked out, now feeling fearful and upset herself at whatever the horrible news was.

Sarah reached out and took Bastila's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "This will be extremely difficult to hear Bastila."

"Tell me please! What happened to me?" Bastila pleaded, now feeling the tears running freely down her face.

Sarah hesitated, then nodded. "When you fell unconcious you went into a coma. It means that you were asleep, but you couldn't wake up. It's a medical condition." She started softly.

Bastila squeezed Sarah's hand now, thankful that it was there. "That doesn't sound so bad." Bastila said blankly. She'd been expecting something far worse. Considering what little she'd seen about coma's on TV, it really didn't seem so bad.

"Bastila, when people go into a coma they...Sometimes people don't wake up for years." Sarah explained, her voice wavering.

That's when it all fell into place for Bastila. As the realization dawned on her, her brain started working at a frantic pace. The tears, the expressions of amazement on the Hospital staff's faces, the feeling of discomfort in her body and the change of her voice."How long was I in a coma?" She whispered, dreading the answer but at the same time knowing she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't know.

"Tomorrow is September 1st. It'll be three years." Sarah answered.

Bastila's entire world froze as she tried to comprehend that information. She squeezed Sarah's hand so tight that she was afraid she'd hurt the woman, but she couldn't stop herself. She began to shake and shiver, and the tears flowed with renewed intensity. Bastila felt the room spin despite the fact that she was laying down and she dimly heard someone say something about "Going into shock" before the darkness once again claimed her.

When Bastila woke up again, she found herself in the hospital bed. Still in St. Mungos Magical hospital. She was bathed in the morning sunlight pouring in from the window in her room.

"Impossible." Bastila muttered as memories of last night flooded back to her. Still, looking down at herself in the daylight, at her now obviously changed body, there was no way to deny the truth of her situation. Just then the door opened and the Nurse from last night, Sarah, entered the room.

"How are you feeling Miss Phoenix?" The Nurse asked as she approached Bastila and waved her wand over the girl.

Bastila almost didn't give an answer. "I still can't move very much." She said said, sighing as she demonstrated by trying to sit up again and move her arms. Her movements were sluggish and uncoordinated.

"That's to be expected with your condition." Nurse Sarah told the girl gently. "You'll be up and about again soon. We've been giving you potions over the years to counteract your muscle and bone degeneration, so you won't have to undergo any heavy physical therapy, but you've still been asleep for a very long time and so you won't be used to movement."

Or my new body. Bastila thought to herself, staring at her long mature figure. "Okay." Was all she said aloud. She was lost in her swirl of thoughts, musing over all the things she wanted to ask the Nurse. As Bastila looked around the room, it came to her. "Where's my mom? She should be here. Did you tell her I woke up?"

Nurse Sarah froze in the middle of casting a diagnostics spell. Bastila felt a sinking feeling inside as Sarah again took her place at her side and looked her in the face. "Your mother...Passed away."

"When?" Bastila found herself asking.

"It would have been your near the start of your second year at Hogwarts. Almost two years ago. I'm so sorry..."

"Can you go...Get those potions for me to take?" Bastila asked the Nurse, closing her eyes tight.

Sarah nodded, rising from the bedside and leaving the room without a word, leaving Bastla in silence. Or so she thought.

*Bastila?* Came a familiar, whispery female voice.

"Nyssa?!" Bastila bolted upright in bed, her eyes searching the room for the familiar feathered wings and scales. The room however was still empty. She was about to lay down again and pass it off as her imagination when suddenly the pink snake appeared out of thin air on the window sill outside. Nyssa was perched there, her wings folded, looking in on Bastila's room.

*Bastila.* Nyssa stated warmly. *Please let me in. I've missed you more than I can say. For so long I've had no hope of you waking.*

Bastila sighed as she looked down at her Hospital blanket. She threw it off, revealing her nightgown covered form and her long, slender legs. *I'll try. I don't know if I can walk...* Bastila told Nyssa, biting her lip.

*I'm sorry Bastila. You don't have to do this.*

*Yes, I do.* And that was the truth. If she was ever going back to Hogwarts, if she was ever going to...To visit her mothers grave, she'd need to get used to herself and get her independance and confident streak back. Bastila swung her legs off the bed slowly, holding herself up by her arms. She sat there on the edge of the bed for a moment, feeling her feet on the floor. Then she carefully stood, using the nightstand for support. Slowly but surely, using the walls for support, she made her way to the window and let Nyssa in.

The winged snaked immediately draped herself across Bastila's shoulders, holding her head close to Bastila's ear. Nyssa suggested the girl walk around the room once, and Bastila did just that. She did it until she could confidently walk without falling or holding onto anything.

Nurse Sarah returned to the sight of Bastila (With Nyssa on her shoulder) standing by the window, staring out at London. Instead of screaming and acting fearful at the sight of a winged serpent draped around her patient, Sarah smiled knowingly. "Hello Nyssa. I was wondering when you would be here."

"How do you know her? Are you a Parseltongue too?" Bastila asked in surprise.

Sarah shook her head as she approached the two. "No. Your case has been followed by thousands of Wizards and Witches for years. After you fell into your coma, Professor Dumbledore took Nyssa into his care and had another Parseltongue as a translator. Bastila and Nyssa, the comatose Parseltongue and her companion. It's common knowledge I'm afraid."

*Is this true? I'm famous? How's Professor Dumbledore?* Bastila asked Nyssa curiously.

*Yes, it's all true.* Nyssa hissed, nuzzling her head against Bastila's cheek briefly. *Albus Dumbledore is as annoyingly serene as ever.*

*Alright.* Bastila giggled, then she said to Nurse Sarah. "I've been walking around the room. I can do it without falling over or anything."

"That's very good!" The Nurse said. "I'm glad we've had you on those potions then. Speaking of which..." Sarah drew out a little potions bottle from her pocket and handed it to Bastila.

The girl unscrewed the lid and tentatively tasted it with her tongue. She immediately recoiled. "Yuck! Can't anyone make medicine that tastes good?"

Sarah laughed at Bastila, earning her a glare. "I'm afraid not."

Bastila sighed. She pinched her nose and closed her eyes as she poured it down her throat in an effort to avoid having it land on her tastebuds. Still, she shuddered as it went down. "Where am I going to live now?" She asked Sarah.

Sarah gave her an apologetic look. "There was a Ministry court battle over that after your mother-...Almost two years ago. It seems that your mother didn't have any living relatives, so it was decided that prominent Wizarding families would present their cases as to who would best be served as your Guardians."

"Oh. Well...I don't care who won as long as they're nice and everything. I bet I'll get used to it."

"That's a very wise outlook." Sarah said with a smile. "Albus Dumbledore won your case with hardly any opposition, besides the Malfoy family."

"I get to live with Dumbledore?" Bastila asked incredulously.

"No." Sarah said, confusing Bastila. "He won the case, but he wasn't fighting it on behalf of himself. It was for another person. Severus Snape."

Bastila's mood improved dramatically. "The Hogwarts potions teacher?!"

"That's right." Sarah nodded.

"Goody! Before I went into the coma I liked the thought of potions. I still do." Bastila exclaimed.

*Potions DID save your life.* Nyssa hissed out in amusement.

*True.* Bastila replied.

"What did she say?" Sarah asked curiously.

"She said potions saved my life. It's irony or something." Bastila told the Nurse.

"Hmm." Sarah said thoughtfully.

"I want to go to Hogwarts. I have to catch up on school. I want to...See the magical world more and learn about it. I'm muggle-born and I only got to see Diagon Alley." Bastila could hear the pleading tone in her own voice, but she didn't care. She'd lost three years of her Magical life!

Sarah gave a sigh. "That would be up to your Guardian."

"I need to meet him anyway, can you ask him to come here?" Bastila said quickly.

"You're a stubborn child." Sarah teased.

"No, I'm just determined." Bastila shot back. "Can you PLEASE get Professor Snape?"

"I'll contact Dumbledore's office and ask him if Mr. Snape is available." Sarah answered, giving in finally. "But I want you on that bed and resting by the time I get back. No matter how well you can walk, I'd imagine you'll get exhausted quickly."

Now that she mentioned it, Bastila did feel very fatigued. "Okay fine. I do feel really tired."

Bastila lay in bed talking with Nyssa, who was curled up beside her, about Dumbledore and what it was like being inside Hogwarts. They were in a detailed and animated discussion about the last three years of events at the school (Bastila was shocked to hear about a possessed teacher, a secret chamber that held a Basilisk snake, and an escaped convict) when Nurse Sarah returned once again, this time accompanied by a tall thin man in a black cloak with greasy long hair and dark eyes.

"Bastila, this is Professor Severus Snape, the man who won the case for your Guardianship." Sarah introduced. To Bastila's sharp mind, she seemed almost afraid of Snape for some reason. Bastila had to admit that he looked a little intimidating with his outfit. He looked like an evil movie villain.

"You may leave us, Nurse." Snape told the Nurse. His voice was silky and low, but expressionless. Sarah left the room almost eagerly and shut the door, leaving Bastila to wonder if she DID have some reason to fear her Guardian.

There was silence as they stared at one another, then Bastila smiled. "You can sit down if you want." She said, indicating the chair at her bedside.

"Thank you, Miss Phoenix." Snape replied, seating himself after another long silence.

"I'm Bastila Phoenix, but since you're my Guardian I guess that makes me Bastila Snape." Said Bastila. Snape didn't react, so she hurried on with "And this is Nyssa. She's a magical coutal snake."

*He's a very introverted man who has been hurt and suffered loss before, but you don't have to fear him Bastila.* Nyssa sissed out quietly. *I've heard him speak to Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office more then once. He truly cares about you and wants to raise you as his own. He just doesn't know a way to express that. I wouldn't dare tell him this, but he knows what it is like to lose a mother, Bastila."

Snape turned his gaze on Nyssa, patiently waiting for her to stop before speaking to Bastila himself. He took a breath and gathered his courage, forcing his voice to be soft in a way it had only been when speaking to Lily. "Indeed it does. If you want to keep your original name I will not challenge your decision. I-" Snape paused when he saw the girl flinch. What had he done wrong already? He could not afford to frighten or push away his adopted daughter as he had done to Lily on several occassions! To do so with this girl would be even more disasterous! Deciding to be tactful for once in his life he asked, "Are you alright Bastila?"

Bastila looked deep into Snape's eyes and then smiled. "I'm alright, thank you for asking me." Then her smile faded. "I...I just...I've only cried once about my..My mom...And I feel like I should be more sad than I am. I shouldn't be smiling or joking with people."

Snape's breathe caught in his throat as he listened to the girl's words. They were almost exactly the same as his own thoughts when he had lost his mother as a teenager. He too often had berated himself, thinking he hadn't done enough grieving, and that he didn't deserve to feel good. Damned Dumbledore was right. This girl needed his care and guidance. And, Snape had to admit to himself that he didn't want the girl to turn out as bitter as him. He pondered about what to say to the girl to ease her pain, then he remembered Dumbledore's words to him.

"I am sorry you've had to suffer such terrible pain. But it will heal in time, I promise you." He told the girl.

Bastila sat up in bed, but she didn't speak. She lowered her teary eyes for a second, then tentatively reached out her hand toward Severus. She expected him to grab it or slap it away at any moment, but he didn't and soon Bastila was touching her Guardian's face, her hand on his cheek.

Snape sat stock still as the girl, his adopted daughter, held her hand to his face. He felt shocked at her touch, and conflicted at the expression of...Was it love? Gratitude? No one since Lily had done anything like this to him. He was shocked even more when the girl suddenly leaned forward and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Thanks daddy." Severus hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a while longer before pulling apart.

Bastila looked at her new father for a moment before remembering the Hogwarts situation. "Can I go to Hogwarts?" She asked quietly. "I'm well enough really. I can take the daily potions they have me on at Hogwarts the same as I can here, and I need to get into the Magical world. I've missed my first three years of it! Mostly school though. I was looking forward to potions the most. It sounds so lovely and..And...Complex and artistic."

Severus considered Bastila's words and came to a quick decision. "I do not see why there would be any issues with your attending school, if you truly feel you are able. I will arrange for the medical potions to be delivered to you by owl every morning at breakfast."

"I still have to be sorted, too." Bastila said determinedly.

"Yes, you do."

"I hope I'm in Slytherin."

Snape's lips quirked into a smile. "That would be my hope as well." A pause. "Are you truly interested in potion brewing? You see the complexity and the artistic nature of it?"

"Of course it's true. I'm not going to suck up to you just because you're a potions master." Bastila answered without hesitation. "And I don't want you to play favorite with me either. I've ALWAYS earned my grades. In the non-magic world, other kids used to tell me I was cheating or that the teachers were giving me special treatment because I was getting straight A grades and was doing High school level work, but it wasn't any of those things. It was my own mind and ability."

Snape was very pleased with this. His own daughter was fascinated by potions, and saw it as an art, as he did. She was also incredibly smart, straight-forward, cool and collected (At least as much as a child could be) and she understood the value of effort and hard work. Snape was glad to have confirmation that he had made the right choice when he had gone to Dumbledore about the adoption case. Maybe this girl could finally be the one to mend his broken soul.

"I see." Snape replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts. He gave the girl another smile, something his face wasn't used to doing. "I am...Glad to have such a talented and studious girl as my...Daughter." There. Severus had finally admitted it aloud, and to the girl no less. She was his DAUGHTER now. His CHILD. And to Severus, saying it outloud, it felt GOOD.

The newly paired father and daughter sat together for a while longer before Nurse Sarah poked her head in the door. "How are things in here?"

"I'm proud to have Bastila Phoenix as my daughter." Severus replied softly, making Sarah's eyebrows go up in surprise.

"I-I'm..Happy to hear that."

Snape's lips tugged into a smirk. "Indeed. If you would not mind, I would like for the medicine you have my daughter taking to be recieved every morning at breakfast by owl."

"I'll get that arranged right away." Sarah assured him, staying true to her word and going to leave. However, Severus called her back before she could do so.

"I shall also inform you that I have judged my daughter well enough for her to leave, and she shall be attending Hogwarts. We will be leaving within the hour, if that is suitable."

"Of course it is, Mr. Snape. From what I've seen of her myself today I'd say she's perfectly well, physically." Then Sarah was gone, leaving questions burning inside Bastila.

"How am I going to get a trunk and school supplies before school starts? The train leaves in a few hours I think." Bastila said, slightly panicking.

"Be calm." Severus told his daughter gently. "Rest assured that by the time you are at Hogwarts this evening I shall have arranged for you to have everything you need for your fourth year."

Bastila relaxed ever so slightly under the soft gaze of her father. "Alright. I trust you."

Severus felt as if he had been punched in the gut. I trust you. He was a liar, a double agent and a spy. He was the last person anyone should ever say that to. "And I trust you not to cause trouble at Hogwarts. There will be no pranks, no bullying and no evading detentions if you should gain them."

"I'd never cause trouble!" Bastila exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm glad to hear it." Severus surprised himself by letting out a genuine chuckle.

"I promise."

"Good."

Bastila fidgeted, then asked in a quiet voice. "Is it alright if I keep my orignal last name?"

Severus regarded the child curiously. "Why?" He asked finally.

"To honor my mom." Bastila answered without hesitation. "She's been dead to everyone for years, but to me it was in the blink of an eye. One moment I'm eleven, and she's alive, and the next I'm fourteen and I find out she's gone. I'm not ready to let her go yet..."

"I don't see a problem with that." Snape said softly. "You may change your name to Snape when you are ready. Now, we must get ready to meet with the Headmaster."

* * *

><p>Severus and Bastila (With Nyssa perched on her shoulder as usual) floo'd into the Headmaster's office. Severus stepped out first, then Bastila. When Bastila stepped out of the fireplace, Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, stood up and approached the girl swiftly with a happy smile and tears.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore!" Bastila exclaimed, surprising the Headmaster with a hug.

"My dear girl, I cannot say how pleased I am to see you awake and functioning after all these years." Dumbledore said softly as he pulled away from Bastila and looked her over.

"You're shorter than the last time we met." Bastila giggled.

Dumbledore's eyes gave that familiar twinkle, sending waves of comfort and joy through Bastila's body. "Alas, it is you who has grown taller."

Severus stood off to the side, watching the exchange with surprise before he decided to interrupt. "Headmaster, there are several issues that need to be addressed as I am sure you are aware, particularly my daughter's placement among the Houses."

"Right you are Severus. It's no matter at all." Dumbledore replied, waving his hand. "I will simply make an announcement to the students and staff and have her sorted before the new first years." The old wizard gave Bastila a kind smile before adding, "If that would be alright with you, of course. Many students, as well as the staff, will be pleased to know your awakening was more than mere rumour told around St. Mungos' halls."

"It's okay." Bastila shrugged, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "I don't want it to be a big deal, but people still have to know."

Dumbledore beamed. "Ah, the wisdom of youth." Then he turned his eyes on Nyssa. "I trust you will watch over young Phoenix?"

*If anyone tries to hurt my Bastila I'll bite their heads off. I'm not as big as that Basilisk was, but I'll do my best!*

Bastila fell into laughter, then repeated the serpents words to Dumbledore and Severus. Dumbledore laughed as well, while Severus looked half amused and half stricken.

"I presume she has been de-fanged?" Severus muttered to Dumbledore out of the corner of his mouth while Bastila and Nyssa became engrossed in a conversation.

"Oh yes. There's no need to worry about that my boy. All the proper steps were taken years ago upon her purchase by miss Phoenix." Said Dumbledore cheerfully. "She is quite the protective creature."

Severus smiled to himself. "Quite."

"Would it be okay if I get a tour?" Bastila said suddenly.

The two Wizards looked at one another silently, exchanging nods. "Of course my dear girl." Dumbledore answered warmly. "That is a very wise idea. I'm not quite sure why I myself did not think of it."

"It's alright Professor. You can't be perfect all the time."

Dumbledore's smile left him for a moment. "Too true, my dear girl, all too true..."

After having her trunk and school things summoned to Dumbledore's office and being given her snakewood wand, as well as having been allowed to change into muggle clothes befitting of a 14 year old girl rather than an 11 year old, Bastila Phoenix took the rest of the day exploring the Castle with Severus, who surprisingly didn't seem to mind. He pointed out all the classes and the different House dormatory entrance portraits, and then he led her to the Great Hall, ending the tour with a trip around the grounds after a lunch stop in Severus's office. Bastila did her best to memorize everything, and welcomed Nyssa's odd comment or two on things at Hogwarts. When the tour was finally over, it was late evening when they returned to the castle. But not before Severus had a very brief conversation with her.

"I think it would be best for Nyssa to stay invisible unless you are alone together, or alone with myself or the Headmaster, or if you happen to find your life being threatened." Snape told the girl. "Though your fame amongst the Wizarding world and the students in particular will lend Nyssa credit and safety, the school still cannot endorse a large serpent roaming with one of it's students. Particularly after what happened a year ago with the Chamber of Secrets opening."

"I understand." Bastila answered with a nod.

*I too understand. I don't want to frighten the children.* Nyssa hissed out. *But it would be fun.*

Severus smiled when Bastila translated for him, and Nyssa promptly melted into thin air on Bastila's shoulders.

When the students began to arrive, Bastila watched them for a moment before being taken into the Great Hall. Severus took her past the four empty House tables, all the way up to the staff table. He sat down at the very end of the table and conjured a chair beside him, which Bastila gratefully took. This earned them odd looks and mutterings from the rest of the staff as they arrived and took their seats. Dumbledore simply waved their concerns off, saying that it would be explained once the students were here.

It was only a short time after that the students filed into the Great Hall. The older ones sitting at their respective House tables, and the first years being led in by Professor Minerva McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall set a stool in front of the head table, then placed an old hat atop it. Dumbledore beckoned the strict woman over and whispered to her, giving a glance at Bastila. Minerva looked over as well, then nodded. Her face was slightly pale as she took her place next to the sorting hat, clutching the scroll of student names, the only sign that she wasn't quite able to contain her shock at Bastila's identity.

Dumbledore allowed the students a few minutes to converse amongst themselves before rising from his golden chair. "To our old students I would like to say, welcome back. To our new students I give a heartfelt welcome. Now, before we begin the sorting of our first years, I would like to make an announcement of a sort."

Bastila gave Severus's hand a gentle squeeze under the table, surprising the man. "Do not be nervous. You will simply be required to sit on the stool and place the hat upon your head. It will sort you based on your qualities and mind." Severus said in an attempt to reassure her. Thankfully, it worked, and Bastila nodded and returned her attention to Dumbledore.

"I'm sure that most of our older students are aware that, three years ago, we lost one of our students before she had a chance to begin her magical education." Dumbledore said, smiling serenely. Whispers broke out among the House tables, and Dumbledore raised a hand for silence. "I will take that as confirmation of my suspicions. Now, this student was a young Muggle-born named Bastila Phoenix. She was only freshly eleven, and she has resided in St. Mungos for the past three years. She was in an unwakable sleep known to the medical realm as a Coma." Albus paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "I am very pleased to announce that she has, by stroke of miracle, recently awoken from her slumber, and will be attending her fourth, technically her first, year of Hogwarts with us."

Albus shot Bastila a wink and subtly motioned for her to stand, which she did. Now every eye in the Great Hall, student and staff alike, was on her. Bastila regarded them all calmly, though she did smile at all the cheers and clapping, and gave the students a bow. She amusedly felt Nyssa tense up at the unexpected move, but was happy that her friend was staying invisible as per Severus's request. "Now, miss Phoenix has yet to be sorted, so I thought it best to do so properly." Albus turned to Minerva slightly. "Professor Mcgonagall, if you would please do the honors..."

"Of course." Minerva smiled and said to Bastila, "Miss Pheonix, if you would seat yourself on the stool and place the hat on your head, you will be sorted."

Bastila gave the Headmaster and Transfigurations teacher warm smiles, then walked around the head table and sat on the stool. She took up the hat and gently drew it over her head. She closed her eyes only to avoid the stares, then waited. It was only a heartbeat later when she heard a voice in her head. However, it was a different voice from the one in her childhood-

'Who do we have here?' The voice said, surprised. Bastila felt it's presence in her mind and realized that, somehow, it was the sorting hat itself. 'Ah...I can see it now. Well I must say welcome back, Miss Phoenix. I regret that I wasn't able to sort you three years ago. But rest assured I will do my best now.'

'Thank you. That means alot to me.' Bastila said graciously.

'You are an exceptionally bright and clever individual, Ravenclaw traits, though you also possess the calm and collected demeanor of a Slytherin. Although from this incident in the river I can see you also have qualities that would make Godric Gryffindor proud."

'You can see into my memories?' Bastila asked in surprise.

'Yes, but I never reveal anything learned under my brim to anyone else.' The Sorting Hat reassured her. 'Interesting...You possess Hufflepuff loyalty and commitment as well. You are a very kind soul. My my, I haven't had this challenging of a sorting since...'

'Is it okay if I just ask you to put me in Slytherin?' Bastila said, laughing in her head. 'That would save both of us all this trouble, and I'm a Parseltongue so it seems pretty logical. plus my adopted dad is Head of House.'

'Hmmm...Well, if you're sure.' The sorting hat said slowly. 'Yes? I can sense your resolve. Very well then. I wish you luck in...Slytherin!' Bastila heard the last word aloud, shouted to the whole hall. She took off the hat and set it on the stool, then walked down to the Slytherin table amongst the renewed cheering and clapping on her behalf. Bastila was grateful when a blonde haired Slytherin boy smiled at her and slid aside to let her sit next to him. "The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy introduced, turning to stick out his hand.

Bastila took his hand and shook, smiling back. "Bastila Phoenix."

"You're Muggle-born." Draco blurted out.

Bastila raised an eyebrow. "So? My blood doesn't have anything to do with my magical abilities."

"Right. Sorry." Draco said hastily under her glare. Draco shuddered and looked away, not sure what had come over him. He'd felt SOMETHING deep and dark from behind the girl's eyes. Something that reminded him of how his father sometimes looked.

Bastila and Draco chatted together while the first years were sorted, until Dumbledore stood once again. "Now that the sorting is finished, I have another important announcement to make. This castle will not only be your home, but home to some very special guests this year. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to playi host to a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later. Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from Beaubatons academy of magic, and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The Great Hall doors opened to reveal several girls in blue outfits and hats, French style, and they made their way to the front of the Hall with impressive gymnastics and showering of Magical butterflies. When they arrived at the head table they bowed. Their Headmistress, a huge woman who stood taller then Dumbledore, trailed behind them and greeted Dumbledore before taking a seat next to Rubeus Hagrid.

Next came the "Proud sons of Durmstrang". Impressive, thick and muscled men who twirled staffs and made a bird from magical fire in front of Dumbledore. Their Highmaster Igor Kakaroff, a man with a black beard and cold eyes also took a seat at the head table after speaking to Dumbledore.

The new arrivals and the Hogwarts students mixed together at the House tables and began to eat the feast that magically appeared before them.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore cried after everyone had had their fill of the feast. "I'd like to say a few words." Albus got up from the head table and stood beside a tall casing that looked like a castle tower."Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of international magical cooperation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch-"

Suddenly the fake sky in the Great Hall turned dark and stormy, and lightning began flashing down at the students. Panic ensued until a bolt of magic hit the ceiling from somewhere Bastila couldn't see, and the ceiling calmed. In the silence there was the sound of wood on stone, and a large man in a trenchcoat with a staff walked down the Great Hall's length. But the most striking thing about the man that Bastila could see was he had a fake eye.

The man whispered to Dumbledore before going to stand behind Snape.

An old man who Bastila guessed to be Barty Crouch took the stand in front of the head table now, alongside Albus. "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final!" Barty Crouch called out over the sudden uproar.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed. The room instantly fell quiet. Dumbledore waved his hand over the castle tower case, melting it away to reveal a tall stone Goblet. Blue flames lit up inside the Goblet. Dumbledore turned to address the Hall once more. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the Tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly." Dumbledore warned sternly. "If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun!"

As Dumbledore sat down again, Severus watched from the head table as Bastila began speaking with Draco over desert. Snape was pleased that they seemed to be getting along. When Draco glanced his way, Severus gave him an approving smile.

"So what kind of magic can you do?" Bastila asked of Draco as she took a sip of grape juice.

"Err. What?"

Bastila rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Well Dumbledore turned my TV into a cat when we first met, those Beaubatons girls made glowing butterflies, and the Durmstrang boy blew a giant bird made out of fire. What can you do?"

Draco shifted uneasily in his seat, remembering all the dark spells his father had taught him. "Just what we get taught here. Shield charm, levitation, full body bind, leg locker jinx, transfiguration. Disarming spell. Useful magic."

"Interesting. So there's different categories of magic?" Bastila said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Want me to explain?" Draco smiled at her curious expression and launched into an in depth description about most of the magical spells he knew, as well as what they did.

"Maybe if we have free time...I could practice with you. Like friendly duels." Bastila suggested at the end of their conversation as they walked down to the dungeons to the Slytherin dormatory, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy.

"Yeah? I'd like that." Draco said, being completely honest. The portrait swung open for them, and they entered the Slytherin common room. It was a cozy little place with green and silver carpeting, as well as a fireplace on each side of the room surrounded by cushiony chairs. At the other end of the room were staircases that led left and right. One to the boys dorm, and one to the girls', Draco explained happily. He wasn't at all annoyed with the girl's questions. Truthfully they weren't too frequent, but still.

Bastila entered the girl's dormatory after saying good night to Draco and found her trunk with her name on it at the foot of a bed. There were several other girls her age in the room, but they were already sleeping. Without even changing out of her day clothes, so as not to wake her Housemates, Bastila slipped into her own bed. She smiled to herself in the darkness as she felt Nyssa slither across her pillow and down over her admittedly grown up chest. *I'd best sleep under the bed.* The serpent hissed, amused as she slipped off the side of the mattress and silently landed on the floor.

*Alright.* Bastila hissed back in answer. That was the last thing she did before falling asleep.


	3. Dawn Of The First Day

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bastila was greeted by the sight of another girl's wand in her face upon waking up. When the girl saw Bastila's eyes open, she sighed in relief and put her wand in her pocket. Bastila sat up slowly, regarding the other girl coolly. "Why?" Said Bastila.<p>

"You're going to be late for breakfast." The other girl said simply, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't going to attack you or anything. I was just going to hit you with a mild stinging hex if you didn't wake up soon."

Bastila smiled as she got out of bed. She looked around and saw no one else in the dormatory. Then she went about with getting changed out of her clothes from yesterday. "Thanks for the concern. I'm Bastila Phoenix."

"Daphne Greengrass. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said the girl, staring at Bastila.

Bastila smiled at Daphne as she changed clothes. "You too."

Slience.

"What's your favorite spell category?" Bastila asked, deciding to keep the conversation going. 'It would be nice if I could have another friend on my first real day. Then I'd have Draco and Daphne.' She thought to herself with a smile. 'Not bad for the new girl on the block.' Daphne smiled at her, still watching as Bastila changed.

"Oh. I'd say Transfiguration. Turning one thing into another." Daphne responded.

"That's the one I'm looking forward to the most, too. Next to potions, anyway." Bastila said with a laugh. She noticed Daphne's eyes on her. Bastila blushed and hastily threw on a shirt and pushed her long dark hair over her shoulders. A contrast to Daphne's pure white hair that was pulled into a ponytail. A few seconds of slipping her shoes on and Bastila was ready for the day. "Down to breakfast then?" Bastila asked. Just then she felt the light weight of Nyssa landing on her shoulder. Nyssa was invisible, following Severus's orders faithfully.

Daphne nodded, not noticing a thing. "Let's go."

The two teenagers made their way to the Great Hall from out of the cold dungeons. Both girls sat on either side of Draco, who seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at the Goblet of Fire. The girls' arrival snapped him out of it and he greeted them both kindly, though he gave Daphne a strange look that Bastila couldn't understand. "How's it going?" Bastila asked, smiling at Draco.

Draco smiled back, then handed Bastila a small potions vial. "This came for you in the mail." Draco suddenly went red as he added, "It's from St. Mungos. I read the note."

Bastila took the vial and thanked Draco. "It's alright. You're my friend." She shrugged and downed the potion in one go and set it back on the table. "I don't have anything to hide from you."

Draco's face flickered for a moment, then he grinned. "Yeah, I reckon we're friends." His eyes again slid over to Daphne, his eyes curious. "What's Greengrass doing with you?"

"She's my friend too. Second friend, anyway. She's the reason I'm not late for breakfast." Bastila smirked, already reaching for some eggs and bacon.

"She's your friend and you just met her a few minutes ago?" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

"You're my friend and I only met you last night." Bastila pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"True." Draco shrugged, helping himself to some toast.

"So what's our first class today?" Bastila asked her friends. "I can't wait to get started already!"

Daphne rolled her eyes muttering "Someones enthusiastic..." while Draco snickered and pulled out his schedule. "Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors." He said with obvious distaste.

"I thought you liked Defense against the Dark Arts?" Bastila said, feeling confused.

"It's not the class he's not fond of, Bastila. It's the Gryffindors!" Daphne laughed.

"House rivalries? What a waste of time." Bastila said, snatching Draco's schedule out of his hands and reading it before handing it back to him.

The Slytherin trio left for Defense Against the Dark Arts class after breakfast. They were surprised to find that they were some of the first to arrive when they entered the classroom. Bastila stopped in her tracks when she saw three Gryffindors sitting together, two oddly familiar boys and a girl.

Daphne and Draco took up seats in the back of the class, so as to be as far from the Gryffindors as possible. Bastila did the opposite. She walked right up behind the Gryffindor trio, confident and cool as ever. They turned to face her, and Bastila felt her heart skip a beat. They were the two boys from the train! Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, she remembered them saying..

"Bastila?"

Bastila's mind was running too fast for her now as she felt things rush back to her. Her first trip with Dumbledore. Discovering she was a Witch. Diagon Alley and Gringotts.

"I think she still has a knut loose from that Coma." Ron whispered, waving a hand in front of Bastila's unblinking, stone still face.

From afar, Bastila saw and heard the girl elbow the Weasley boy. But Bastila was too wrapped up in her own head now. She was remembering too much, FEELING too much! Everything about her life rushed through her until all she could see and hear was her mother.

*Bastila?* Hissed a very alarmed and concerned Nyssa from Bastila's shoulder.

Her mother's love and affection, her hugs and kisses, her comfort. Her joy and support at finding out her daughter was a Witch.

*BASTILA?!* Nyssa screamed, hissing frantically now.

Bastila felt the room spin, but she was only aware of blackness and a single fact. Her mother had been dead for over two years. Bastila felt herself hit the floor and lay there on her back, thrasing and screaming animalistic noises as anguish and sorrow ripped through her so powerfully and overwhemingly that it was causing her physical pain. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Her eyes were shut so tight that her face was white and pale, sweat rolling down it as she continued her thrashing. Bastila was dimly aware of Nyssa slithering under a desk, now visible. She heard commotion around her, and some part of her recognized what was happening even through her torturous pain. Then she began slipping away into her sea of thoughts...

"What the hell did you do to my Godsister, Potter?!" Draco roared, his face white as he looked from Bastila to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were now on their feet with wands drawn. Draco's wand was also out and aimed at the Gryffindors.

"Harry didn't do anything!" Hermione yelled back, looking frightened as she watched Bastila herself.

"Godsister?" Ron exclaimed. Though he too was looking at screaming, thrashing girl on the floor.

No one had noticed Nyssa.

Daphne was the only one who wasn't involving herself in the fighting. She was down on her knees beside Bastila, looking at her friend with worry. Bastila looked as if she were under the Cruciatus curse for heavens sake! "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" Daphne screamed at Draco and the boys, who were still squaring off and shouting at one another. "WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING! I DON'T CARE WHO DID OR DIDN'T CURSE HER BUT WE HAVE TO MOVE HER NOW! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

To her surprise, everyone stopped and put away their wands. Draco rushed over and stared down at Bastila, as did Hermione Granger. "Granger, don't you know any spells to help her?" Draco shouted at her frantically. "You're the best in our year!"

"I...Yes!" Hermione pointed her shaking wand at the still screaming Bastila and squeaked out, "I'm sorry Draco but I have to get her to stop this or she could hurt herself!" She pointed her wand at Bastila and said, "Petrificus Totalis!" Bastila immediately froze up, her arms and legs shooting out straight and her screaming coming to a halt as she became still.

"Okay..." Hermione said, trying to stop her hand from shaking as she readied her wand once again. "Locomotor Bastila!" Bastila rose up into the air and levitated, and Hermione started to walk out of the classroom. Bastila's hovering, innert form followed. So did Draco, Daphne, Harry and Ron.

No ever noticed the invisible snake flying along after them.

The walk through the castle was a long one, and nobody spoke a word to one another, except for Hermione's occassional voice of "Petrificus Totalis" to reaffirm that the spell wasn't wavering. Magic was always more difficult to do when under stress.

Finally they reached the Hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to the small enterouge. "What happened? Why is this girl...Miss Granger, explain yourself!"

Hermione, remaining remarkably calm, quickly told Madam Pomfrey everything that had happened in the classroom. "Then Draco asked me if I knew any spells that could help her so I...Put her under Petrificus Totalis so she wouldn't hurt herself and then we brought her here."

"That was very quick thinking Miss Granger. Set her down here please." Pomfrey ordered, motioning to an empty bed closest to the entrance of the Hospital wing. Hermione did so. The students all waited and watched as Pomfrey went about doing diagnostic spells on the petrified girl. After a few long minutes Pomfrey turned to the group of waiting students. "I don't have any idea what's wrong with her, children. I'm sorry. But whatever is happening to her...It's causing her brain to overload, and her...Her soul is in an extreme level of pain. Pain I've never seen one undergo before."

"Her soul?" Draco asked, now looking very sick.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy." Pomfrey shook her head slightly. "Whatever is happening to her doesn't seem to be from anything external, however. It seems to be coming from Bastila herself."

"So she's...What, torturing herself?" Ron said tactlessly.

Pomfrey nodded, looking shaken herself. "In all my years of treating students...I've never seen anything like this. Weasley and Potter, go and bring the Headmaster here."

"Right." Ron said, nodding to Harry. Both of them left the Hospital wing, and Pomfrey went about giving a potion or two to Bastila's still frozen form.

Madam Pomfrey sighed after casting a few more spells on the girl and turned to Daphne, Hermione and Draco. "She isn't critical anymore, but she's deep within herself. Her mind has retreated in an attempt to protect itself from further self harm."

"Will her mind come back out again?" Hermione asked, her eyes tearful.

"In time, yes." Pomfrey said quietly. "Once her conciousness sorts itself out and realizes the danger is past. Finite." She added, pointing her wand at Bastila. The girl's body relaxed, and her eyes closed shut in sleep.

The three students faces shone with relief. Pomfrey retreated to her office, telling them that they could stay with Bastila until the Headmaster arrived.

After a moments silence, Draco reached out a hand and started to stroke Bastila's hair, not caring about the presence of Hermione or Daphne. "Thanks, Granger." He whispered.

"What?" Hermione said, thinking she'd heard wrong.

"I said thanks." Draco said softly, withdrawing his hand from Bastila's sleeping form. "Who knows what could've happened to her if you didn't step up and help."

"Oh...It was nothing, Draco." Hermione said slowly, still confused at the fact that she was having an actual kind conversation with the boy.

"And I..." Draco trailed off, glancing at Daphne for a moment before continuing. "I know blood status isn't everything. Purebloods, half bloods, Voldemorts ideals..My father's ideals. I know it's all wrong. You're a muggle-born and you saved my friend, my Godsister, when I couldn't."

"If you really mean that, it means more to me than you could ever know." Hermione said finally.

Just then, the Headmaster walked in with Harry at his side. Ron was missing. "Harry here has explained everything to me." Dumbledore said, his eyes on Bastila as he approached the little group around her bed. "I understand this is very upsetting for all of you, but I'm afraid you will need to return to your classes. Except for you, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore added.

Draco startled and nodded silently and resumed stroking Bastila's hair.

Daphne and Hermione left, leaving Dumbledore, Harry and Draco with Bastila. Then they were joined by Madam Pomfrey.

"Headmaster-"

"I am aware of the situation, Poppy." Dumbledore said sternly, cutting the woman off. "Now, I need you to kindly go to St. Mungos and inform them of what has happened. Ask them their opinion on Miss Phoenix, since they cared for her for so long."

Pomfrey nodded before hurrying off. "Of course." When she reached the doors however, they were blasted open as if struck by a cannon.

A furious Severus Snape entered the Hospital Wing, stalking over to Bastila's bed. "POTTER!" He bellowed, his eyes full of rage. Snape had Harry shoved up against the wall with his wand drawn faster than anyone could react.

"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted at the potions master, drawing his own wand. "Release Mr. Potter at once!" His voice was harsh and firm, a tone no one had heard him use before.

Snape stood there for a long moment before lowering his wand and stepping away. But he was far from soothed. "This BOY is a menace, just as his father was! Look what he's done to my daughter!" Harry grew angry at that, but Snape payed him no attention. "I do not even need to preform more than a rudimentary pass at her mind to experience the horror she felt and the torture she was in! I have felt the strongest of Crucios from the Dark Lord himself and even that does not compare to the amount of pain my daughter went through!"

Dumbledore's face was ashen and sad, and his voice was gentle when he spoke. "Severus my boy, I understand your concern, but Harry did not cause your daughter's suffering."

"Didn't he?" Severus spat. "Think about it Headmaster! The only two times my daughter has come into proximity with Potter, she has suffered. The first time three years ago on the train, she fell into a damned Coma after experiencing an overload of emotions. Now today it has happened again, and this time I daresay the effects were far worse considering the torture she was put through!"

"Severus-" Albus began, only to be cut off.

"No! Albus!" Severus shouted. "You protected your Gryffindors when I was almost murdered by James and his little gang, and now you dare try to protect THIS Potter after he tortures my daughter? I will NOT stand for this!"

Dumbledore was silent now, suddenly looking very tired. "I agree that Bastila's proximity to Potter is causing her ill effects, but I do not believe Potter would, or is, causing them on purpose. How do you feel Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning away from Severus.

"My scar feels like it's been covered in acid, and my head feels like it was stabbed." Harry said. "This happened on the train too, before first year. Sir, do you think maybe Bastila is...Like Quirrel was? The same thing happened around Quirrel, in first year."

"You're kidding, Potter." Draco spoke up before Snape could. "You think my Godsister has Voldemort on the back of her head? Feel free to check."

"Both of you make sound points. It is a intriguing coincidence, but I do not believe Miss Phoenix to be possessed." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Potter WiLL be punished. Dumbledore." Snape growled. "Concious or not, Potter has tortured a fellow student, and my daughter no less. There must be consequences."

Severus and Albus stared at one another for an eternity before Albus gave a great sigh. "Would having Mr. Potter serve detention every night with Professor McGonagall for the next four days satisfy you, Severus?"

"A weeks worth of detention with Minverva? Don't make me laugh, Albus. Make it two weeks and put him with Filch." Severus replied vehemently.

Albus sighed once more. "Very well, Severus. If that will ease your worry..."

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he'd been betrayed, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Severus said, his voice now soft as he moved to Bastila's bedside. He conjured a chair with a flick of his wand and sat down.

"She will recover, my boy." Albus told Severus gently. He turned to Draco and Harry, "Come along now you two. We must give Severus his privacy." Dumbledore led the two children out of the Hospital wing, leaving Severus alone with Bastila at last.

Severus sat there alone, stroking Bastila's hair and holding her hand, things he'd never have had the courage to do if she were awake. He'd never been able to show affection to Lily either. It had always been her who'd initiated their hugs. Severus found this to be fruitless after a short time, however. What good was he sitting here feeling helpless? He couldn't do a thing for her! And it wasn't like she was aware that he was showing her affection!

Severus was torn from his thoughts as he heard a distinct and familiar hissing. Nyssa turned visible again, and she was coiled up on the window-sill above Bastila's bed. "I trust you were not harmed by the events in the classroom." Severus spoke softly to the serpent, knowing she could understand English even if he couldn't understand Parseltongue.

Nyssa nodded her long head up and down in a competely un-snakelike way. Severus smirked at her, amused that he was still managing to communicate with her despite not speaking her language. "Good. Watch over Bastila. If she awakens I want you to stay with her as you have been."

Nyssa nodded again and vanished, turning invisible once more.

Snape sighed, deciding that he'd have more luck being productive. He gave Bastila a last squeeze of the hand before heading down to the dungeons to prepare for his next potions class. It took him only five minutes to arrange everything. Then he sat there at his desk trying to work on all the papers and essays from previous classes. When he'd finished with this too in an annoyingly short amount of time, he started to read one of the Muggle books from his childhood that he still kept. But try as he might, he couldn't keep his mind from straying back to Bastila.

As it turned out, Severus wasn't the only one worrying about Bastila Phoenix. In Transfigurations class, Daphne Greengrass was staring idly into space, ignoring the cup she was supposed to be trying to turn into a rat. It was only when McGonagall swept up in front of her desk that Daphne snapped out of her inattentiveness. "Yes Professor?"

"Miss Greengrass, I expect you to pay attention in my classroom and to do the tasks assigned." Huffed McGonagall. "This is not the time to daydream."

"Sorry Professor. I'm just really worried about a friend of mine." Daphne said apologetically.

McGonagall's face softened impercetably. "I understand that the incident with Miss Phoenix has upset you, but you must still attempt your classwork, Miss Greengrass."

"I'll try." Daphne promised, bringing her wand up again and pointing it at the shoe. She uttered the spell and focused her intentions, picturing the animal in her mind. She was rewarded with a rat that humorously had shoelaces for whiskers.

"An excellent attempt. Five points to Slytherin." Minerva praised before continuing around the classroom.

Daphne was profusely relieved when the class ended, and somehow managed to endure Herbology and Divinations in the afternoon. (After a quick lunch break of course). Full of food and renewed energy, Daphne hurried off down to the dungeons for potions, the final class of the day. Professor Snape was more sullen than anyone had ever seen him, and he didn't even take points from disruptive students. Daphne and the rest of the class were well in the middle of brewing a Girding Potion (A potion that increases ones endurance for several weeks) when the classroom door opened. In walked Bastila Phoenix, her steps brisk and her head held high. Her eyes were as dark as ever. They showed no weakness and no betrayal of her ordeal earlier in the day. She marched straight up to Professor Snape's desk and said without preamble, "I'm sorry for being late, Professor. I would have been here well over ten minutes ago if Madam Pomfrey hadn't kept me for examination."

Severus smiled at his daughter's no-nonesense attitude. She truly was back to her usual self. "No matter. I trust you have not suffered extensive damage, as your presence in this class indicates?" Bastila nodded. "Good. The assignment today is to brew a Girding Potion, a potion that enhances ones endurance. I want you to do your best with it in the time remaining, and I will see you after class to discuss a few...Private matters."

"Yes sir." Bastila said, spinning on her heel gracefully and stalking over to Daphne, taking up a seat next to her friend and beginning to work on her potion.

Severus watched the girl closely for the last ten minutes of class, marvelling as he saw her glance between her textbook and her cauldron, adding ingrediants and working at a fast but not sloppy pace. When the time was up Severus stood and called for all brewing to be halted. Severus went from student to student, inspecting their potions, finding mediocre and horrid brews. There were a few he could see that were at least acceptable, but he chose not to comment on them. He expected the best his Slytherins could muster, and if this was the best they could do, he was disappointed once again.

When Severus reached Daphne and Bastila's cauldrons, however, he was taken aback by their potions. Daphne's was a faded green, and it was far above anything the others had made. Just a few adjustments and it would be perfectly made, Severus thought, pleased with Greengrass. "Well done, Greengrass. With a few small changes your potion would have been brewed to perfection. Twenty points to Slytherin." Daphne glowed at the praise as Snape turnd to his daughter's potion. Bastila's was a bright green, transparent, and the surface was as smooth as a calm lake.

"Miss Phoenix..." Severus said slowly.

"Yes, Professor?" Bastila cringed inside, wondering if she'd completely messed up somehow. The last thing she wanted was for her father to think she was a failure in his own class!

"This potion is brewed beyond academic perfection. It is Ministry level quality." Severus stated, feeling immensely proud and shocked. He allowed his face to twist into a pleasant expression, complete with a smile. "You brewed this within one third the amount of time it took the rest of the class."

"Oh...Thank you Professor." Bastila replied, accepting the compliment.

"Fifty points to Slytherin." Severus announced a little louder than necessary for the benefit of the other students. "Class is dismissed." He said, sitting back down at his desk.

Bastila made her way to the Severus's desk while the other Slytherins filed out of the classroom after having put away the ingrediants and cauldrons, minus Daphne, who stood waiting at the door.

"I thought I said I didn't want you playing favorites with me." Bastila began, blushing ever so faintly.

Her blushing only seemed to amuse Severus, however, who smiled and replied warmly, "I assure you that if any other student were to produce a potion on par with those produced by Ministry workers, on the fly I might add, I would award them fifty points as well."

"I-"

"You are too humble." Severus cut her off gently. "Take pride in your ability and do not feel you should need to hide it for fear of making others look inept."

"I guess they do that well enough on their own." Bastila laughed.

Severus let out a small chuckle. "Indeed."

"I talked to Headmaster Dumbledore earlier." Bastila said after a moments silence. "He's going to arrange my schedule so that I'm not in any classes with Harry."

"That is good news." Severus said lightly. His gaze shifted past Bastila to land on Daphne. "Miss Greengrass, what are you still doing here?" He said harshly. "Your skills at eavesdropping leave much to be desired, and you are missing dinner as it is."

"She's alright daddy!" Bastila said quickly, throwing a glance over her shoulder. "I met her this morning and we sort of became friends. Like your Godson, Draco Malfoy. We're all friends."

"I see." Snape said after a long silence.

"She was in the DADA class when I...You know. She was the one who got everyone to stop arguing and help me." Bastila persisted.

"Then she is to be commended." Severus replied, his pleasant expression returned as he looked at Daphne. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"It's what any friend would do." Daphne said.

"Not any." Said Severus, remembering his own childhood. "I am...Pleased that my daughter already has such exceptional friends in you and Mr. Malfoy. Now run along to dinner, Miss Greengrass. I must have a quick word alone with Bastila."

With a quick nod from Bastila, Daphne was gone from the room.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Bastila." Snape began softly. "There is a way to protect your mind against these...Reprecussions that come from being in Potters presence. However, it is a form of magic that most adults cannot even master."

"I'd still like to try." Bastila answered. "What is this magic called?"

"Occlumency. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one. Occlumency is used most often to magically close one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an Occlumens."

"Legilimency is the opposite of Occlumency then." Bastila mused. "Legilimens break into your mind, while Occlumens keep people out."

"That is the basic idea, yes." Severus replied. "I am a master of Occlumency and Legilimency. It is plainly in your best interest for me to teach you how to be a successful Occlumens."

Bastila smiled. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow night, my office at seven o'clock...If that is acceptable to you." Severus added hesitantly.

"It's perfect. Thank you for everything daddy. I...I'd be lost without you. I really would be."

Severus stared at her for the longest time yet, then got up from his desk and startled Bastila by taking her into an embrace. "I will never allow you to be lost. You're my daughter." Then he pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Now, let us go enjoy dinner."

* * *

><p>"That took a while." Daphne commented as Bastila sat down next to her at the Slytherin House table.<p>

"It was worth missing a few minutes of food." Bastila replied, rolling her eyes. "Daddy is going to teach me Occlumency, a magic that lets me shield my mind from outside influence and stops people from looking at my thoughts and memories." She explained to her friend as she bit into a chicken leg. "Once I have the shields up and mastered it should stop me from...Well, you know, overloading around Harry Potter."

"That's really great Bas!" Daphne leaned over and hugged Bastila before she could react, then followed it up with a quick peck on the cheek.

Bastila felt herself blushing and hastily snatched up a cup of juice. She guzzled it down, avoiding Daphne's eyes. For some reason, Daphne made her feel...Very strange. "Thanks." She told Daphne when she was back to normal, the use of a nickname completely lost on both of them.

"Will it be easy to learn?" Daphne asked, seeming interested.

Bastila shook her head. "No. Daddy says it's a very rare bit of magic and that most adults can't even master it. But I have to try."

"Hey!" Daphne said suddenly in a hushed tone. "Everyone's staring at you."

Bastila looked up and down the Slytherin table and sure enough, she was being watched. But the looks weren't rude. Far from it. Most of them seemed awed or cheerful. "Why are you all staring at me?" Bastila asked loudly.

"Are you kidding?" Said an older boy Bastila didn't know. "You gained Slytherin 50 points in one class! That's legendary!"

"Yeah, keep it up!" Shouted a third year girl down on Bastila's left.

Daphne rolled her eyes at them. "We're all very impressed and overjoyed and all that, now stop staring at her or I'll have to shoot some stinging hexes."

"What are you her bodyguard?" The third year girl shot back.

"No, I'm her girl- Best friend." Daphne replied. She was horrified with herself for what she'd nearly said. 'That sort of thing HAS to stay in your head! How can you even think that anyway Daphne? You've only known the girl for a day!' Daphne thought, furious at herself. 'Some crush or attraction doesn't mean you should go thinking like this!'

"If you're done eating, I think we should get back to the Slytherin dorms." Bastila whispered to Daphne. "I don't like being gawked at, even if it is for a good reason."

"Right." Daphne whispered back.

The two girls got up from the table and left the Great Hall. They were both in the girls dormitory long before desert was even served. Which meant they were alone together. The only two girls in the entire Slytherin dungeon, and they would be so for a long time, with all the others at dinner.

"I'm glad to be away from all that." Bastila sighed, letting herself fall mercifully onto her bed in the pale blue darkness lit by moonlight from the windows.

"Yeah. It was pretty rude of them." Daphne said quietly. "Bunch of idiots if you ask me."

"You can lay with me if you want to." Bastila said, her voice soft as she scooted over and patted the bed space beside herself. After a moments hesitation, Daphne joined her on the bed.

They lay there together, side by side for a while in the silence. But silence never lasts.

"The Magical world is better than I ever imagined." Bastila whispered. She turned her head on the pillow and found herself nose to nose with Daphne.

"I've lived in it my whole life, so I'm used to it." Daphne offered in response, her voice as quiet as Bastila's. "What's your favorite thing about it?"

Bastila didn't even need to think about it. "Everything. But mostly the people. In the Muggle world I never had friends. I was the most talented girl in school. But everyone hated me for it. The only ones I ever loved and liked were my teachers and my mother." Bastila instantly fell silent, her heart suddenly aching as she thought about what she hadn't for a whole day. Her mother was still dead. She was gone forever. Bastila felt the sadness and heartache welling up inside, threatening to spill over. And spill over it did, in the form of flowing tears.

"I'm so sorry Bas." Daphne said, turning on her side and scooting closer. She snaked her arm around Bastila's waist, pulling herself closer while she raised her other arm and carressed Bastila's hair. Bastila wordlessly turned and pressed herself up against her friend, burying her head in Daphne's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, with Bastila weeping and Daphne whispering words of comfort, until they fell asleep in each others arms...


	4. The Lineage Spell

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>"That took a while." Daphne commented as Bastila sat down next to her at the Slytherin House table.<p>

"It was worth missing a few minutes of food." Bastila replied, rolling her eyes. "Daddy is going to teach me Occlumency, a magic that lets me shield my mind from outside influence and stops people from looking at my thoughts and memories." She explained to her friend as she bit into a chicken leg. "Once I have the shields up and mastered it should stop me from...Well, you know, overloading around Harry Potter."

"That's really great Bas!" Daphne leaned over and hugged Bastila before she could react, then followed it up with a quick peck on the cheek.

Bastila felt herself blushing and hastily snatched up a cup of juice. She guzzled it down, avoiding Daphne's eyes. For some reason, Daphne made her feel...Very strange. "Thanks." She told Daphne when she was back to normal, the use of a nickname completely lost on both of them.

"Will it be easy to learn?" Daphne asked, seeming interested.

Bastila shook her head. "No. Daddy says it's a very rare bit of magic and that most adults can't even master it. But I have to try."

"Hey!" Daphne said suddenly in a hushed tone. "Everyone's staring at you."

Bastila looked up and down the Slytherin table and sure enough, she was being watched. But the looks weren't rude. Far from it. Most of them seemed awed or cheerful. "Why are you all staring at me?" Bastila asked loudly.

"Are you kidding?" Said an older boy Bastila didn't know. "You gained Slytherin 50 points in one class! That's legendary!"

"Yeah, keep it up!" Shouted a third year girl down on Bastila's left.

Daphne rolled her eyes at them. "We're all very impressed and overjoyed and all that, now stop staring at her or I'll have to shoot some stinging hexes."

"What are you her bodyguard?" The third year girl shot back.

"No, I'm her girl- Best friend." Daphne replied. She was horrified with herself for what she'd nearly said. 'That sort of thing HAS to stay in your head! How can you even think that anyway Daphne? You've only known the girl for a day!' Daphne thought, furious at herself. 'Some crush or attraction doesn't mean you should go thinking like this!'

"If you're done eating, I think we should get back to the Slytherin dorms." Bastila whispered to Daphne. "I don't like being gawked at, even if it is for a good reason."

"Right." Daphne whispered back.

The two girls got up from the table and left the Great Hall. They were both in the girls dormitory long before desert was even served. Which meant they were alone together. The only two girls in the entire Slytherin dungeon, and they would be so for a long time, with all the others at dinner.

"I'm glad to be away from all that." Bastila sighed, letting herself fall mercifully onto her bed in the pale blue darkness lit by moonlight from the windows.

"Yeah. It was pretty rude of them." Daphne said quietly. "Bunch of idiots if you ask me."

"You can lay with me if you want to." Bastila said, her voice soft as she scooted over and patted the bed space beside herself. After a moments hesitation, Daphne joined her on the bed.

They lay there together, side by side for a while in the silence. But silence never lasts.

"The Magical world is better than I ever imagined." Bastila whispered. She turned her head on the pillow and found herself nose to nose with Daphne.

"I've lived in it my whole life, so I'm used to it." Daphne offered in response, her voice as quiet as Bastilas'. "What's your favorite thing about it?"

Bastila didn't even need to think about it. "Everything. But mostly the people. In the Muggle world I never had friends. I was the most talented girl in school. But everyone hated me for it. The only ones I ever loved and liked were my teachers and my mother." Bastila instantly fell silent, her heart suddenly aching as she thought about what she hadn't for a whole day. Her mother was still dead. She was gone forever. Bastila felt the sadness and heartache welling up inside, threatening to spill over. And spill over it did, in the form of flowing tears.

"I'm so sorry Bas." Daphne said, turning on her side and scooting closer. She snaked her arm around Bastila's waist, pulling herself closer while she raised her other arm and carressed Bastila's hair. Bastila wordlessly turned and pressed herself up against her friend, burying her head in Daphne's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, with Bastila weeping and Daphne whispering words of comfort, until they fell asleep in each others arms...

The next two months passed by quickly but peacefully for Bastila Phoenix. Her Occlumency training had started off with a bang, so to speak. She'd managed to easily grasp the concept and repel Severus from her mind, something that astonished the potions master. Apparently, Bastila was something called a "Natural Occlumens". Someone with shields already around the deep parts of her mind and someone who could master Occlumency with ease. Bastila was very pleased with this. And she'd only been getting better and better at it. She was even learning Legillimency in the hours that she had alone to herself at night. She hadn't told Severus this, though. But she figured she should know both skills.

And it wasn't just Occlumency and potions she was excelling in. Bastila was succeeding in every single one of her other classes as well. Every spell, every charm and jinx, she was mastering on the first try. She also found she had a knack for Herbology. She'd loved gardening when she was little, so this made her ecstatic! Then there was her magical combat lessons with Draco and Daphne out on the school grounds. It was in the middle of these on Thursday afternoon, Halloween day (the day that the Goblet of Fire would choose its' competitors for the Tri-Wizard Tournament after dinner) that something unexpected happened. They gained an audience.

"Expelliarmus!" Daphne cried, her wand aimed at Bastila.

Bastila held her wand tight and dived aside to avoid one of Draco's stinging hexes. Bastila sent two stunning spells each at her friends before they could even react. Both hit Draco full on and he crumpled, unconcious. But Daphne avoided both of the stunners intended for her by throwing herself at the ground. "Stupefy!" Daphne replied, shooting a stunner at Bastila's legs. Bastila leapt over the spell, but that gave Daphne enough precious seconds to get back on her feet.

"Bombarda!" Bastila said calmly. She heard the crowd of students around her gasp, as Bombarda was an explosion spell, but Bastila didn't intend to hurt her friend. Her wand had been aimed at the ground in front of Daphne. The exploding spell hit the ground, sending dirt, grass, dust and rocks into the air. Bastila muttered a disillusionment charm, turning herself invisible under the cover of dust and dirt, then she moved to the far left of her previous position.

Bastila smirked to herself when the dust had cleared, revealing a confused and slightly shaken Daphne. Bastila pointed her wand at Draco's unconcious form and whispered Wingardium Leviosa, moving Draco out beyond the crowd for safety. She'd have to be very careful with what she was planning to do next...

"Where are you Bas? You can't hide forever, whatever spell you're using." Daphne said with a laugh. "I'd bet a disillusionment charm. I saw you practicing that one last week, and you're the only student I know who could use it so completely as to turn yourself TRULY invisible."

Bastila pointed her wand at her own throat and giggled out, "Sonorus Distorta." It was a varient of the megaphone spell. Then she spoke in a loud, deep voice. "The end is near, young Daphne Greengrass!" Bastila boomed, trying to keep from laughing as she approached Daphne while still invisible. The Sonorus spell made it so no one who heard it could tell where it was coming from, specifically. So Bastila was using it to her advantage.

A secretive grin came over Daphne's face. "Is it? Finite Incantatem!"

Bastila felt a warmth spread from the top of her head down to her feet and realized she wasn't invisible anymore. 'Time to put the plan into action, then...' She thought with a sigh. She REALLY hoped this didn't get out of control. Daphne sent out another Stupefy, which Bastila blocked easily by throwing up a shield charm with a cry of "Protego!". Bastila then steadied her breathing. Her shield was taking spell after spell from Daphne, but none of them were even coming close to breaking through. Bastila pointed her wand straight out in front of herself, focused her mind on exactly what she wanted and shouted clearly "Serpensortia!" Then she lowered her shield.

The end of her wand exploded. Daphne watched, aghast, as a long green snake burst out of it, fell heavily on the grass between them and raised itself, ready to strike. The crowd started to scream, and Bastila immediately started speaking to the snake in furious Parseltongue. *Hey! I didn't summon you to attack her! She's my friend, and this is just a practice duel alright? I just want you to..Maybe scare her a little. But don't hurt her or I'll turn you into dust.*

The snake turned it's head and stared at Bastila in surprise, considering her. *Very well, Human. I will do as you wish.* The snake said, revealing itself to be a male. Then it began to move toward Daphne, slowly and deliberately.

"This isn't fair!" Daphne cried, looking uncertainly at the snake. "What did you say to it?!"

Bastila rolled her eyes. "Relax. I just told him to scare you."

"He's doing an EXCELLENT job of it!" Daphne retorted, her wand still on the serpent. "I never should have told you about second year." She muttered angrily.

"Do you give up?" Bastila said, breaking out into giggles. The snake was now winding circles around Daphne's feet, brushing up against her legs.

"Never! Just because Nyssa is such a sweetie doesn't mean I'm afraid to hurt a serpent!" Daphne declared. From out in the crowd, a sharp hissing was heard, startling several students. *I am not a sweetie, I'm a vicious pack of scales!* Nyssa said, affronted. She was completely visible and hovering in the air now.

Bastila mentally sighed. Her father was going to be very upset that Nyssa had revealed herself, especially because of something so minor. But, surprisingly, none of the students seemed too concerned about her. In fact, some of the girls were cooing about how beautiful she was in the sunlight.

Bastila came out of her thoughts just in time to see the snake at Daphne's feet turn into black smoke, and to witness a stunner sailing her way. Bastila, reacting quick as lightning, threw up her shield once more. It barely came up in time.

"You can't hide behind a shield forever Bas!" Daphne mocked playfully.

"Yes I can." Bastila stated matter of factly. "I could do this all evening."

Daphne scowled and lowered her wand. "Well...Don't. For the sake of the duel! It has to end soon or we'll miss getting to see who the Goblet of Fire picks for the Tournament."

Bastila smiled and indulged her friend, lowering her own wand and dissolving her shield. "Alright. I'll let you win this one. Stun me so we can go to the dungeons. We can play Wizards Chess or something while we wait for dinner and this whole Goblet of Fire thing. I still think the Wizarding World has overly-dramatic ways of doing things..."

Daphne grinned and casually flicked her wand. "Stupefy."

Bastila fell to the ground, unconcious. But she and Draco were both back to normal within seconds. "How did she win this time?" Draco groaned, rubbing his head where he'd struck the ground as he got to his feet.

Daphne smiled. "She didn't, this time. She surrendered. After a bombarda and a disillusionment charm combo, and a snake summoning spell."

"You never should have told her about that bloody duel!" Draco accused.

Daphne laughed. "I said the same thing."

"Daphne and I are going to head back to the Slytherin common room until dinner. Do you want to come with?" Bastila asked Draco.

He shook his head. "No. I'm going to talk to a friend."

"You have friends?" Bastila said, pretending to be shocked.

"Besides US?" Daphne cried, joining in, trying her best to look hurt.

Draco scowled at the two girls. "That's right, now piss off. I'll see you at dinner."

"Right." Daphne replied, while Bastila nodded.

The three went their separate ways, with the crowd of students still following after Bastila and Daphne. Or more specifically, Bastila. One girl however, a Slytherin in the same year as Bastila and Daphne, came up to Bastila. "Hey! I'm Tabitha Bainbridge. You kind of forgot Nyssa." She said, gesturing to the winged serpent who was currently resting comfortably on her shoulders as she would with Bastila.

"I didn't forget her." Bastila laughed. "She comes and goes when she pleases, for the most part. But usually she's invisible, and resting on my shoulders like she is now with you."

"She's really beautiful." Said Tabitha, keeping in stride with Bastila and Daphne.

Bastila giggled. "She's VERY beautiful." Nyssa suddenly slipped off Tabitha and glided through the air to land on Bastila.

*I am a proud serpent, a bringer of poison filled death and magical burns! I have a reputation! Being around these children all the time is making people underestimate me.* Nyssa hissed out grumpily.

*That reminds me. I never asked you what you were doing before you were in Diagon Alley.* Bastila said as they continued toward the castle entrance.

*I was living the life all serpents wish they could have. My home was an old tree out in the Forbidden Forest, as a matter of fact.* Nyssa hissed out, seeming wistful. *I had all the rats I could eat. I still know the spot, Bastila. That is where I have gone to feed these last few days, as well as when I was under the care of Albus Dumbledore during your coma.*

Bastila smiled and nuzzled her cheek against Nyssa affectionately. *Well, I'm glad we met.*

*I feel the same way.* Nyssa hissed back.

Bastila and Daphne, along with Nyssa, entered the Slytherin Dungeon as dawn settled in. It was nearly thirty minutes to dinner. Bastila and Daphne were chatting animatedly to each other about their earlier duel. Nyssa flew off from her perch on Bastila's shoulders and landed in front of the fireplace, where she lay down and curled up. The two girls went into their dormitory.

"That was an amazing duel!" Bastila exclaimed as she lay down in her bed, feeling tired and overheated.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Daphne giggled, laying beside Bastila and wrapping her arms around her just as she had been doing for the past weeks.

Bastila grinned and snuggled up closer to Daphne, completely at ease. She was no longer embarrassed by Daphne's affections, knowing it was just how her friend was. And, if Bastila was honest with herself, she liked being close to Daphne. On a level that went beyond friendship. Bastila enjoyed it all, and often times she would lose herself in it and do things she'd never have done if she had time to think about it. She knew Daphne felt the same way, as the girl had moments of her own where her hands and lips had strayed...

"As many times as it takes to get it out of my system. Your spellwork is incredible." Bastila told her friend, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Daring today, aren't we?" Daphne replied, pretending to be shocked at the kiss. In response, her hand, which had been resting on Bastila's lower back, slowly slid further down.

Bastila startled at the contact. The deliberately made advance. She grinned and rolled herself over so that she was on top of Daphne, then she started kissing down along Daphne's neck and shoulder. She pulled away after a moment, looking into Daphne's eyes.

Daphne smiled up at her. "That was unexpected." She whispered, her face flushed.

"Not the only thing..." Bastila murmured, leaning down and planting a deep kiss on Daphne's lips. It was nothing like their previous "Accidental" kisses that they both knew were anything but. It was a raw, emotion filled kiss. As Daphne drank into the kiss, her hands now openly roamed Bastila's backside.

It was a long time before they drew apart again, and a long time after until they woke up. They had fallen asleep together.

Later in the evening, they woke to the sound of two girls whispering.

"Look at them! It's cute!"

"It's disgusting! Phoenix isn't even a Pureblood. Greengrass is going to bring shame to her family. Not that she hasn't already done that..."

Bastila sat up straight, fixing the girls with a glare. "Get out." She said levelly, pulling out her wand. One looked to be a fourth year, and the other a sixth year.

Daphne just covered her rapidly blushing face with a pillow.

"Wait until your mother hears about this." The sixth year girl taunted Daphne.

Bastila narrowed her eyes even further. "Out. Or I'll make you get out."

The girl considered Bastila's wand, and her expression and decided she really didn't want to be hexed. "Have it your way then, Phoenix." She muttered, reluctantly leaving the dorm and dragging the fourth year girl with her.

Daphne sat up in the silence, setting the pillow down again.

"Why would your mother care about you...With me..." Bastila struggled to find words to express herself.

"She's just...Not good." Daphne answered after a long pause. She wrung her hands and seemed unaware that she was doing so.

"What's your family like?" Bastila persisted. "You haven't said a word about them and we've known one another for months now. Every time I try to bring it up you get all evasive!"

"Not good." Daphne repeated. "What about you? You have to wonder about your father, don't you? And your mother? I mean the ones who gave you to..."

Bastila sighed, reluctantly deciding not to press the issue. "I don't know. I haven't thought about them very much. I don't even know where I'd start to look for them or get information about them."

"There is one spell..." Daphne said quietly. "But it's considered Dark Magic. It's...frowned upon."

Bastila narrowed her eyes. "Tell me. Please." She added.

"Okay. Well, it's called the Lineage Spell. It does what the name implies, basically." Daphne explained. "It allows the caster to know all the ancestors of the person the spell is casted on. It's thought of as a Dark Spell because in ancient times the spell was used to discover heirs and children of royalty. Many kings and queens used it to cut off their rival bloodlines, or future rivals, before they could ever rise up to challenge them."

Bastila smiled weakly. "I had no idea the Wizarding World was so...So..."

"Dark?" Laughed Daphne.

"Right." Bastila nodded, blushing. "So can you use it on me? To find out who my real mother and father are?"

"My family passes the spell on from generation to generation. I know how to do it, yes." Daphne said slowly. She looked away, as if it was painful to admit.

"Then do it!" Bastila said, overjoyed. She was finally going to get some answers about her real parents. All it was going to take was one spell.

Daphne smiled at Bastila's enthusiasm. She got to her feet and stood in front of her, drawing her wand and pointing it at Bastila's forehead. Still, she hesitated. "You can't tell anyone about this alright? I mean it. Dark Magic isn't entirely illegal, but even the legal spells and potions are looked down upon. It's Dark Magic for a reason."

Bastila nodded, taking her friends other hand. "I promise. I'd never do anything to hurt you Daphne. We're friends, remember?"

Daphne smiled, instantly feeling the tension diminish at Bastila's touch. "Okay." She took a breathe and looked around the room. Then she said softly, "Aperio Genus."

There was a rush of noise, as if a draft had entered the room, followed by a flash of dark purple from Daphne's wand tip. A dark purple halo appeared over Bastila's head. It travelled down, expanding as it went down over her body and back up above her head again. The purple ring stayed there for a few moments before vanishing into thin air.

Daphne was standing completely still.

"Daphne-" Bastila started, but was stopped short at the sight of a purple glow around the outer edges of Daphne's body. Like the ring, this too, soon disappeared. Daphne's face was pure white, and she was staring at Bastila as if she were terrified. Her eyes were wide, and her wand was shaking along with her entire arm.

"Daphne?" Bastila said again, now very worried about her friend. She reached out for Daphne's hand again, but Daphne stepped backwards, her wand still aimed at Bastila.

"Stay away from me." Daphne whispered in a high pitched voice. Her entire body was now shivering as she continued to back away from Bastila.

"Daphne! What's wrong? What did you see?" Bastila demanded, feeling angry now. Why was her friend now treating her like some kind of monster? "Look, Daphne. You said your family wasn't good, but I'm not judging you for it, so stop acting like this about ME! If my father or mother is someone dark just TELL ME!" She was shouting now, and her wand was out and pointed at Daphne in a heartbeat.

Daphne didn't respond with words, but instead with a flash of red light and a shout of "Stupefy!". She had cast the stunner when Bastila's wand had come up. Bastila, however, was quick on her feet even with the surprise attack. She was already tossing herself aside off the bed when she saw the burst of red light. Bastila rolled to her feet and blocked another Stupefy, holding her shield firmly in place after a hastily muttered "Protego."

Daphne sent a constant stream of random spells at Bastila's shield, her voice panicked and uneven.

"STOP IT DAPHNE! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Bastila shouted as her shield was weakened bit by bit. Then Daphne bellowed out, "BOMBARDA!" Unlike their earlier duel, however, Daphne was aiming directly at Bastila.

The explosion spell hit Bastila's shield, shattering it and sending Bastila, as well as her bed and a few other items, flying back against the wall. Bastila hit hard and slumped to the floor, feeling a terrible pain in the back of her head and felt wetness on the spot of impact. She shook her head, trying to clear it and take stock of the damage. She was acutely aware of the large amount of blood coming out of her head. She let out a faint cry of pain when she tried moving her left arm. She almost passed out when she looked down at it. It was trapped underneath her nightstand, shoved up against the wall by her bed. It was covered in blood, and a sliver of bone was clearly sticking out the side. Bastila kept her arm motionless as she looked up to see Daphne standing there, looking like she'd gone mad. She deliberately aimed her wand at Bastila and screamed "Diffindo!" Bastila felt as if an invisible sword had sliced through her chest, and she looked down to see a huge bloody gash from her left breast down to her right hip. When Bastila looked up again, gasping in shock and further pain, she found that Daphne was gone. She had fled from the dormitory. And she had attacked Bastila over who her parents were.

*Bastila!* Came the worried and fearful voice of Nyssa. The serpent flew over to Bastila's side. The snake looked Bastila twice over and sighed. Or at least as much as a snake could sigh. *Did Daphne do this to you?! She ran past me and I...I'll find her and rip her throat out!*

*She...Did this to me. But, Nyssa, it was just a...A misunderstanding.* Bastila replied, feeling dazed and disoriented as she sat there on the floor.

*A fractured skull, a broken arm and a...Bastila!* Nyssa's voice became even more concerned as Bastila started to close her eyes and lean on her broken arm trapped by the nightstand. *I'm going to tell the Headmaster!* Nyssa turned and flew out of the dormitory, past the common room and out into the rest of the castle as fast as she could. She put all her magic into her flying abilities, determined to reach the Headmaster before Bastila was lost!

She was winding through the halls faster than she'd ever flown before, over the heads of startled students of all ages. But Nyssa was only concerned about ONE student. HER student. Her Bastila Phoenix. Nyssa reached the Gargoyle into the Headmaster's office and hissed out the password. *Lemon drop!* The statue turned aside to reveal the spiral staircase, and Nyssa had the fleeting thought that perhaps the magic of the staircase transcended languge barriers. She rushed up to the top of the stairs and gathered her magic within herself, then slammed her tail against the door. It burst open as if hit by an explosion, startling Professor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape who had been deep in conversation.

Nyssa flew over to Dumbledore, floating back and forth in the air before him impatiently. She again gathered her ancient serpent magic, then she did something she'd never done before. Something she didn't even think she could possibly pull off. She focused her thoughts and let her magic loose. Green, glittering words appeared in the air in front of Albus.

"Daphne Greengrass attacked Bastila Phoenix and fled. Bastila is in the Slytherin Dungeons in the Girls Dormitory. She has a Broken arm, fractured skull, heavy bleeding. Death is imminent."

The words hung there for a moment. It was deathly quiet. Then Albus was on his feet, as were Severus and Minerva. Severus, however, was far ahead of his colleagues. He was already out the door and rushing down the stairs.

Dumbledore turned to Minvera, his fave grave as well as alarmed. "Please try to find Miss Greengrass. Ensure that she has not brought any harm to any other students, or herself, then take away her wand and bring her to my office, if you would."

McGonagall's nostils were flaring with her barely controlled fury. "Certainly. And what of the rest of the students? What of Beaubatons and Durmstrang? And Barty Crouch? They will all be in the Great Hall VERY shortly for the dinner feast and the selection-."

"I am aware of that, Minerva." Dumbledore said, waving his hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the hall. "I will be going to the Ministry, and in the event that this situation is not resolved by the time of the feast, I would like you to inform Flitwick about the situation and ask for him to explain it to the Great Hall."

"Of course." Minerva nodded. "I believe we may have found a student more danger prone than Potter." She said under her breath.

Dumbledore acted as if he hadn't heard McGonagall's remark, then focused his energy on the Castle, calling upon Hogwarts itself. "One of our students has attempted to murder another. Please help us to locate her."

Immediately a deep voice boomed out. "HOGWARTS HEEDS THE CALL OF THE HEADMASTER. THE ONE YOU SEEK HIDES AT THE ENTRANCE TO SYTHERINS HIDDEN CHAMBER ON THE FIRST-FLOOR."

"Moaning Myrtles bathroom." Minerva shook her head before moving off down the corridor. "The entrance to that dreaded Chamber of Secrets."

Albus returned to his office and threw floo powder into the fireplace and then stepped into it. "Ministry Headquarters, Atrium." He disappeared in a burst of green flames.

* * *

><p>Severus breezed through the Slytherin common room and rushed into the Girls dormitory, his cape billowing behind him like a bat. His wand that had been clenched tightly in his palm was held even more so as he stared at the destroyed room. His eyes landed on Bastila. The girl was sitting against the wall, furniture pinning her there. Severus's face paled when he saw the blood smeared on the wall behind Bastila and pooling on the floor around her. She was leaning against the furniture, her eyes closed, her body unmoving.<p>

Severus rushed over to her and lifted the furniture away with a wave of his wand. He caught Bastila as she fell and almost felt sick at the sight of her mangled arm with a white, bloodied bone sticking out of it. There was also a huge bloodstain on her front, and a large gash going from her chest down to her waist. Severus immediately identified it as coming from Diffindo. The cutting curse. He checked to make sure she was breathing and he sighed with relief. Then he set about healing her chest. The blood receeded into the wound and sealed itself up, leaving a long scar along her front. When that was done he focused on her arm. The bone slid back under the skin and mended itself. The skin resealed the same as it had on her cutting injury.

Severus did as best he could to mend her her skull, but he knew it was beyond even his abilities. Fixing a broken arm was one thing, but fixing a bashed skull, as well as whatever unknown brain damage might have occurred, was something else entirely. He gave a frustrated snarl and carefully picked up his unconcious daughter in his arms, and left as quickly as he could for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall opened the door to Myrtle's bathroom with her wand raised, ready for anything. She found Daphne Greengrass sitting in a corner, staring at the wall. When McGonagall approached, Daphne got to her feet and spun around, instantly launching a Stunning Spell. McGonagall blocked it easily, but she was still shocked that she was being attacked by a student! And that wasn't the only spell to come her way. Daphne followed the first stunner with two more, and then a bombarda.<p>

Minerva blocked the spell, surprised by the power behind it. "Miss Greengrass, stop this at once!" She shouted at the girl.

"YOU STOP THIS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSES! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS!" Daphne screamed back, shooting off more stunners.

"What who is? Bastila-" But Minerva's words were drowned out by a flurry of bombarda spells hurled her way. McGonagall blocked each and every one, and finally went on the offensive. She flicked her wand at the faucets, wordlessly bringing the water out and twisting it, sending tendrils aimed for Daphne. The water wrapped around the girl's arms and solidified into ice, then McGonagall hit the girl in the chest with a Stupefy of her own, ending the duel. McGonagall sighed and melted the ice away. She bound Grengrass with an Incarcerous spell, sending out black ropes to tie her up, then levitated the girl and made her way out of the bathroom, stopping only to retrieve the child's wand from where it had been dropped.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape barged into the Hospital Wing, much to the surprise of Madam Pomfrey. She was about to ask what was wrong when she clearly saw her answer. Bastila Phoenix was held in his arms, blood stained and unconcious. Her clothes had been cut from the top down along her front, as if she had been sliced by a sword. They were also soaked with blood.<p>

"Dear heavens, Severus! What happened? Put her here!" Pomfrey led him over to a bed, and he lay Bastila down on it gently before stepping back.

"She was attacked in the dormitory by Daphne Greengrass. I managed to heal the damage the cutting curse did to her front-side, and I healed her broken arm as well as I could. Bones are not my expertise, I'm sorry." Severus apologized, speaking quickly and softly. "I..Also could not do anything for the base of her skull. When I found her in the Slytherin dormitory she was pinned to the wall by her furniture, as if she had been blown back and hit the wall. That would certainly acount for the-"

Pomfrey gasped as she turned Bastila's head to the side, staring at the back of the girls head. She didn't need Severus to explain any further. She conjured several potions and poured them down Bastila's throat, then roamed her wand over Bastila's chest and stomach. Severus turned his head away when Pomfrey ripped Bastila's shirt open with a flick of the wand to inspect the scarred over injury. Satisfied with the healing, Pomfrey inspected Bastila's arm, then returned her attention to the back of Bastila's head. Pomfrey cast a quick diagnostic spell and set about the intense work of setting the skull right again. After a long while, she sighed and stepped away from the bed.

She turned to Severus with an expression the potions master hadn't seen on her face since he was a child. Since he'd been told of his mothers' passing. "Severus, I...Bastila..." She started, taking calming breaths.

"Poppy." Severus said gently, using her first name for the first time in years. "Tell me my daughter will be alright."

Pomfrey shook her head sadly. "It's difficult to tell, Severus. Her physical injuries will heal more fully, with time. A few days, at most. But the mental damage..."

Severus stood straighter, looking alarmed. "Mental damage?" He said sharply.

"As you should know from all the Quidditch matches, concussions can cause dizziness, loss of coordination, confusion, and any number of temporary symptoms." Said Pomfrey quietly, taking Severus's hand. "But a brain injury this severe, so much so that she almost died from it, nevermind the cutting curse or the broken arm...It's bound to cause permenant side effects."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "What kind of side effects?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

"The Muggle world has more experience with this sort of thing." Pomfrey began slowly. "But from what I know there could be changes in her personality, sudden recurring emotional outbursts, memory loss, or perpetual confusion. Even permenant physical effects like loss of coordination, the inability to move parts of her body. Loss of sight, hearing, smell or even taste."

Severus sighed as he looked at Bastila, her face peaceful despite the circumstances, and he wondered just what she'd be like when she finally awakened.

The doors to the hospital wing opened.

"Severus." Minerva said, striding up to Severus and Pomfrey. "Dumbledore needs you in his office. No need to bring a vial of Veritaserum. The Ministry sent one of their own along with Auror Shhacklebolt."

"Then I take it you have found and detained the culprit of this...This brutal attack?" Severus said, trying to control his breathing as he glanced again at his daughter.

Minerva followed his gaze, her face softening. She nodded.

Severus sneered at the thought of seeing the girl who'd quickly become friends with his daughter. And just as quickly betrayed her and attempted to murder her. "Good."

* * *

><p>"Why did you attack Bastila Phoenix?" Dumbledore began, his expression serious and harsh as he stared at the girl sitting across from him at his office desk. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody were standing behind Daphne, flanking her. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were doing the same, standing to either side of Professor Dumbledore.<p>

Daphne sat with her back straight, staring right into Dumbledore's eyes. Her face was drained and pale. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were dark. All in all, she looked insane. But her demanor was one of confidence. "All this time, Dumbledore, and you never knew." She said without mirth. Her voice was a combination of fear and disgust. Though for Bastila or Dumbledore, no one could say.

Albus stared at the girl curiously, but when she didn't continue speaking Dumbledore said. "I am unaware of a great deal of things, Miss Greengrass. The most important of which is the reason why you attacked Miss Phoenix."

Daphne surprised everyone in the room by breaking into high pitched laughter. "They're one and the same thing! I tried to kill her, you don't know why, but if you did you'd have done the same thing!"

Dumbledore's face was expressionless. "I would never try to murder one of my students, Miss Greengrass, whatever the reason. Now, kindly tell us YOUR reason."

Daphne's laughter subsided. She ignored Dumbledore and flashed an ugly smile at Professor Snape. "This is going to be fun for YOU the most. I wonder how much will it hurt when you find out who you've really adopted."

Severus stared at the girl for a long moment, then sneered. "This girl is deranged. We will not be getting any answers willingly. Administer the Veritaserum, Shacklebolt." He said, giving a nod in Kingsley's direction.

Kingsley stepped forward with the flask in hand, and Daphne seemed to come back to herself. "WAIT! I'll tell! Just don't make me drink that!"

Dumbledore raised a hand and waved Kingsley off. He stared at Daphne expectantly, clasping his hands together on the desk.

"It started in the dorm." Daphne began softly. "We had come back from a dueling practice match with Draco out on the grounds and-"

"Good lord, all the commotion and rumors of the past few days have been about you three?" Minerva huffed. "Dueling isn't permitted unless officially sanctioned by the staff."

"If you want to find out the truth about Phoenix you better not interrupt me again, you old hag-"

"GREENGRASS!" Dumbledore bellowed, his eyes blazing. "You will tell us the truth without Veritaserum, but I will not tolerate your disrespecting the staff!"

Daphne, to her credit, didn't even flinch. Instead she grinned at Dumbledore. "As I was saying, Phoenix and I went down to the dormitory after the match and we started talking about family." She continued, as if she hadn't just been interrupted again. "She wanted to know about her real parents. She asked about any spells that would help her with that, so I suggested the Lineage Spell."

Everyone gasped and gave expressions of shock except for Dumbledore. "Continue." He prodded simply, his anger giving way to curiosity.

"Well, it went off without a problem. And I found out who her real parents were." Daphne said casually. Though everyone in the room could see she was starting to tremble. "I didn't recognize the name of her birth mother. Now her father on the other hand...He's someone I know all about."

"You tried to kill my daughter over the identity of her birth father?" Severus said, his voice dangerously silky. Minerva shot him a warning look.

Daphne was shaking very visibly now, but not because of Severus. She looked about to be sick. She looked down at the floor and whispered, as if to herself, "Of course I did. Who wouldn't? She's the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody didn't react. But McGonagall, Dumbledore and Severus did. McGonagall gasped, Severus went white with shock. Dumbledore simply unclasped his hands and set them flat on the desk, showing remarkable control. "Kingsley, give her the Veritaserum."

"No! I told you the truth! SHE'S THE BLOODY HEIR TO THE DARK LORD!" Daphne shouted in panic, rising from her chair. "SHE'LL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ENTIRE SCHOOL AND YOU'LL LET IT HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!"

Dumbledore simply stared at the raging girl before him. "If what you say is true, then you have nothing to fear from Veritaserum. We will not ask any questions that don't pertain to the subject at hand, I assure you."

Kingsley pressed his wand to Daphne's stomach, causing her to freeze up. But she hadn't been hit by a spell. "Please do not make this difficult." Kingsley said smoothly. Daphne sat back in her chair again, silent as she opened her mouth and drank the truth potion.

They all waited a few seconds for it to take effect, and then Dumbledore began with the questioning. "What is your name?"

Daphne didn't hesitate under the effects of the potion. "Daphne Greengrass."

"When were you born?"

"July 4th, 2001."

Dumbledore leaned forward slightly as he said next, "Did you attack Miss Bastila Phoenix in the Girls dormitory earlier today?"

"Yes." Again, she didn't hesitate. She just sat there calmly.

"Did you cast the Lineage Spell upon Miss Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Did it reveal to you the names of her birth parents?" Dumbledore said.

Again, Daphne answered with a yes.

Albus paused before asking the next question. "Did it tell you that her father was a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Severus gripped the back of Dumbledore's chair tightly, but Albus didn't seem to notice.

"Yes."

Dumbledore slumped in his chair, resting his head on the desk. No one said anything for a long time. Mad-Eye hit Daphne with a stunning spell, muttering "Constant vigilence. Never ignore an enemy..."

"Professor Dumbledore, who is this Tom Riddle?" Kingsley inquired.

Dumbledore raised his head again, looking distraught. "Tom Riddle is the young man who grew up to become Lord Voldemort." He replied softly.

Kingsley was aghast. "Albus, you cannot be serious."

Dumbledore sighed. "You heard it from the girl yourself, Kingsley. I'm afraid that Bastila Phoenix is indeed the Heir to the Dark Lord." Dumbledore rose from his chair and turned around to face Severus, who was standing completely still. "I'm so sorry, my boy." Dumbledore said, grasping Severus's shoulders.

"No. This is impossible." Severus said stiffly. "She...Cannot be. She is NOTHING like the Dark Lord. She is kind, curious, caring, and gentle."

"But she is also powerful, intelligent, and socially charming. All things Tom was as well." Dumbledore rebuked him gently. "She is a Parseltongue, an ability we know can only be inherited by direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself. Voldemort was the last one known to us." Dumbledore gave Severus's shoulders a light squeeze of comfort. "There is also the matter of her minds' reaction when she is close to Harry. It makes sense to me now. She is the daughter of Voldemort, therefore she carries his blood in her veins, just as Harry does for Lily. Lily's protection also extends to Bastila."

"I refuse to believe this." Severus murmured.

"But you must my boy." Dumbledore said with a hint of urgency. "Because of Bastila being raised in the Muggle world by her adopted mother, she has turned out to be what Riddle COULD HAVE, had he not lived the childhood that he did. You see, Severus, Bastila Phoenix is in many ways very different from her father. She has had the life he never had the opportunity to live. She has recieved care, love, and nurture. Had Riddle gotten the same things he would not have become Voldemort at all."

"Albus is right, Severus." Said Minerva quietly. "Your daughter was never on the path to becoming the next Dark Lord and following in Riddle's footsteps. Rather, she is on the way to becoming the next Albus Dumbledore." McGonagall smiled wryly at Dumbledore, who beamed back at her.

"Precisely!" Dumbledore agreed. Severus finally came back to himself. "However, if you abandon her now, Severus, you will surely abandon her to a life of pain, sadness and solitude. Conditions that could very well push her towards the ways of Voldemort. at worst. And at least, an unhappy life."

"She knows nothing of our world. She still grieves for her mother. She would be lost without you." Added McGonagall.

"I...Had thought the task of ensuring she does not end up like myself would be difficult." Severus said slowly. "I had wanted to protect her from the ways I fell into after losing my own mother. Now I feel my task will be much more challenging in stopping her from turning out like the Dark Lord. She...Is nothing like the Dark Lord. She will NOT become him, I will make sure of this."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed at Severus. He turned to Kingsley. "Kingsley my old friend, I believe you know what you need to do, for Bastila's sake and for that of the Order. We cannot expel Miss Greengrass without revealing Bastila's bloodline to the Wizarding World and sacrificing what protection she has in her anonymity."

"I understand perfectly, Albus." Kingsley stepped in front of Daphne and aimed his wand at her forehead.

Severus and Minerva both caught on to what he was about to do, and Minerva looked resigned to it. Severus, meanwhile, spoke up quietly. "Replace everything that happened today as far back as the duel she mentioned, Shacklebolt. Perhaps the friendship can be salvaged."

Kingsley nodded and began the Memory Charm process. Then he froze. He turned his eyes to Severus. "I think you should be the one to do this. There is...Something in her mind that I feel I should not see. I don't believe I should erase it..."

"What do you mean?" Severus raised a curious eyebrow and stepped over to Shacklebolt and Daphne.

"It would be better for you to see for yourself. It is...Before the attack, but after the duel." Kingsley said softly. "It should not be my decision on whether to erase it or not."

Severus stepped in front of Daphne, then began to use Legillimency. He searched through her mind, catching flashes of her escape. Then he saw her attack, the flashes of spells. Daphne and Bastila laying on a bed in the dormitory, kissing and feeling-

Severus withdrew from her mind, then nodded at Kingsley. "Thank you." He said gratefully. "I...Would not want my daughter to have her newfound relationship ruined. Perhaps I can ensure it suffers no damage.." Then he dived back in. He sought out the point where they had begun talking about their families, and he set to work modifying the memories. He replaced Daphne's memories of the attack and escape with memories of speaking to Bastila about her mother, and then Bastila breaking down over it. Then he planted one of Daphne rushing to Severus for help.

When he was done, he stood and looked around the office. "What?" He said harshly, to McGonagall in particular.

She looked at Severus with caculating eyes. "Miss Phoenix will still remember everything, as will her serpent. It is a kind gesture on your part to be sure, Severus, but it's impractical."

"No, it's not." Severus said softly. "I will go to the Hospital Wing and modify my daughter's memories of the same events. Pomfrey told me that due to the severity of Bastila's brain injury, certain symptoms included are memory loss and confusion in most other cases. This is a very workable solution. Nyssa must remember everything, but I will ask her to remain quiet about it. If she is to protect and help Bastila stay on the path of Light, she must remember. Nyssa spends far more time with the girl than anyone else. I will also continue with Bastila's Occlumency lessons to ensure her...Connection with Potter does not disturb her."

Albus nodded in understanding. "Very good of you, Severus, to find a way of preserving your child's happiness. I suggest you hurry along and enact your plan before young Bastila wakes."

Severus wordlessly swept from the room, his gait full of determination and his head full of thoughts.


	5. Coming To Terms

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a good ten minutes after Severus left the room, Kingsley floo'd back to the Ministry, and Mad-Eye followed after Severus (Along with an obliviated Daphne), that Nyssa became visible again. She had been watching the entire office from the shelf that held the Sorting Hat. The serpent had heard and seen everything, and she personally agreed with Severus and the staff's decisions. She would protect and watch over Bastila just as she always had, only her job was now even more important. She would have to make sure the girl didn't stray from the Light.<p>

Nyssa flew off the shelf and landed on Dumbledore's desk, eliciting a gasp from Minerva. Albus didn't seem at all surprised to see her. "Hello, Nyssa. I trust you will abide by Severus's wishes, and my own?"

Nyssa nodded silently.

"I'm afraid your task of protecting Bastila has become much more important." Dumbledore said softly, as if having read Nyssa's mind and sensed her earlier thoughts. "I believe if any Death Eaters were to learn of her identity, it would be much more severe than even what has occurred today. They might even seek to rally behind her." Dumbledore smiled at the snake, closing his eyes momentarily. "I think you should proceed to the Hospital Wing. I sense that Bastila has need of you."

Nyssa tucked a wing in front of herself and lowered her body in a bow. Then she flew out of the office, bound for the Hospital Wing for the second time this week.

* * *

><p>Bastila Phoenix opened her eyes, only to have them meet darkness. She turned her head from side to side. It was late evening. She immediately recognized where she was. 'Why am I in the Hospital Wing?' She thought blandly. She tried to remember the duel with Draco and Daphne. But it was all a huge blur, and difficult to recall. What she COULD remember very clearly was going back to the dorm with Daphne...Kissing her, falling asleep in her arms. Waking up later on and confronting two girls who had seen them together, and then spending a long emotional time talking about her mother to Daphne. Bastila weakly wondered if it was still even the same day, and what had happened to her.<p>

Then she became aware of Severus, who was sitting at her bed-side. He simply watched her, his face a worried frown. Bastila sat up. "What happened to me? I feel horrible."

"That would be because of the aftermath of your duel with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass." Severus replied quietly. "And I will assume you were not aware that dueling is against school rules."

"The rules only said no using magic in the corridors. It didn't say anything about dueling out on the grounds." Bastila countered quickly.

Severus smirked. "Marvelous." Then his face softened. "How do you feel? Are you having any trouble with anything at all? Confusion, memory loss?"

Now that he mentioned it... Bastila nodded. "I can't remember anything much about the duel. But I remember after..." She trailed off, realizing what she'd been about to say. She was silent for a moment, wondering if she should tell her new father about it. Bastila thought back to her mother, and knew she would have wanted to know. "I...Sort of...Was...WITH, Daphne, after the duel." She said, forcing the words free. She braced herself for her father's reaction.

Severus simply blinked, then smirked. "The two of you have been quite smitten lately. Do you think I have not noticed your hand holding and fliratious behavior after my classes, or your overall close proximity to one another in the corridors?"

Bastila blushed a deep red. "Yeah well now you know a little more." She said, trying to regain her cool.

"Yes, well, you suffered an emotional breakdown in the dormitory after the duel. Miss Greengrass came to me for help, and I brought you here." Severus said softly.

Another overload? That would explain the memory loss, Bastila thought, feeling annoyed. Then a thought struck her. "The Champion selection! And the feast. I have to be there. What time is it?"

Severus smiled. "To my knowledge the feast is well underway. You may attend it. There seems to be no lasting damage done to you from your duel. However I will still ask that the next time you engage in magical combat that you not duel so...Intensively. It was reported by other students that you used several advanced spells. I don't want any accidents." That was a lie on his part, of course. He'd seen it in her mind when he'd modified her memory.

Bastila nodded quickly, already getting out of bed. "I promise." She paused for a moment, searching through her recent memories. "Oh, and pretty much the whole school knows about Nyssa by now. I think. She showed herself at the duel...We had a crowd." Bastila finished sheepishly.

Severus groaned and shut his eyes for a second. "Perhaps it will turn out for the best. But I would still like for her to remain invisible as often as she can. But...I will not oppose her if she wishes to be seen by your classmates."

"Thanks daddy!" Bastila said with a grin, though it faded quickly as she looked around. "Where is Nyssa anyway?"

As if on command, Nyssa slithered out from underneath Bastila's bed and flew up onto her shoulders. Bastila smiled at her and patted her head gently. *Time to see who gets to be in the Tournament!* She told Nsysa excitedly, already rushing out of the hospital wing. In her well of good cheer, Bastila hadn't noticed that Severus had flinched when she'd called him "Daddy".

* * *

><p>As the feast ended, Professor Flitwick anxiously awaited Dumbledore's arrival, and was relieved when the Headmaster strode into the Great Hall not a moment later, along with Professor Mcgonagall. McGonagall took her seat at the head table, her face grim. Mad-Eye Moody was leaning back in his chair, his eyes on the Goblet of Fire.<p>

Dumbledore gave each of the other teachers a nod of acknowledgement, then turned to face the students. "I apologize for my tardyness. However it appears I arrived just in time for the selection, so no harm has been done." Dumbledore didn't elaborate on his absence. Nor did Minerva. "NOW! The moment you have all been waiting for. The Champion selection!" Dumbledore waved his hand around the great hall, dimming the candles. Everyone's eyes turned to the Goblet of Fire. A few seconds later the flames turned red, and out came a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it and smiled. "The Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum!"

There was mass cheering as Victor made his way up to Dumbledore. They shook hands before Krum went past the head table and into the trophy room.

Next came Fleur Delicour, of Beaubatons. She too went into the trophy room after shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"And now, our third and final Champion! The Hogwarts Champion is: Cedric Diggory!" This was met with applause from all around, but most especially the Hufflepuff table. Cedric grinned as he disappeared behind the head table.

Just then, Severus and Bastila Phoenix entered the Great Hall. Bastila immediately spotted a cheerful Draco and Daphne at the House table and went to sit beside them. Severus sat at the end of the head table, as usual.

Dumbledore gave them each a smile before continuing. "Excellent! We now have our three Champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this challace of Champions. This vessel of victory. The Tri-Wizard cup!" Barty Crouch dramatically swept away a cloak in front of the head table, revealing a shining, crystal cup with a handle on each side.

Before anyone could say anymore, the Hall was filled with gasps and whispers as the Goblet of Fire began to flare up once again. And just like the previous three times, it spat out a paper that held a Champions name on it.

Dumbledore was surprised as anyone else, but he caught it with his quick reflexes. He stared at it in his hands. The Hall was deadly quiet now. "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore looked over the Great Hall, his eyes roaming. "HARRY POTTER!" He bellowed.

Bastila watched as Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and walked as slowly as possible toward the front of the Great Hall. Murmurs and whispers broke out like wildfire, and Bastila heard someone shout what everyone was thinking. "He's a cheat! He's not even 17 yet!" Bastila shook her head at them all, even the Slytherins at her table. Harry couldn't have done this. It just wouldn't make sense, from all she knew about him. Harry was an extremely famous Wizard, but he never seemed to relish it, she'd heard from people. He was shy and always tried his best to cover his scar. And he'd faced Voldemort, a Basilisk, and endured being hunted by a mass murderer, Sirius Black, last year!

There was no way Harry did this himself, Bastila concluded. He wasn't a sucker for fame, and he didn't have an ego at all. But then she wondered just who could have possibly put his name in the Goblet of Fire? And why? Was it a prank, or something worse? Maybe they thought Harry would get hurt or die-

The sound of rushing flames took Bastila out of her scrambling thoughts. The Goblet of Fire apparently wasn't done tossing out names. 'So now there are three legal Champions and two illegal ones...' Bastila thought, feeling amused as she watched Dumbledore read off the slip of paper silently.

His next words brought her world into chaos. "Bastila Phoenix!"

Bastila sat there in shock. Her brain stopped working entirely. It was one thing for someone to prank a famous Wizard like Harry by putting his name forth, but hers? She was a nobody, she was only a medical fascination! She was intelligent, very powerful in magic, sure, but she wasn't someone anybody would want to do this to! Why her?

"BASTILA PHOENIX!" Dumbledore said a great deal louder, his eyes staring straight into hers.

Bastila was suddenly aware of Nyssa's invisible weight on her shoulders, aware of Draco looking at her with surprise and wonder, and Daphne giving her a look of pity and concern. But Bastila ignored her friends. She stood up slowly from the table and walked up to Dumbledore, keeping her face cool and calm, as well as her emotions. She stood before Dumbledore, ignoring his gesture beyond the head table at the door that led to the trophy room. "Professor, this is a mistake. I was thinking about it when Harry's name was put forth, and now me...It's...It's a prank. A joke." She said calmly, keeping her voice under control. "Someone thought it would be funny to put us in the Tournament. Or maybe there's some other reason, something worse, like they expect us to get hurt."

Dumbledore stared at her for the longest time. His eyes looked as if they were searching deep into her soul, and that's when Bastila felt it. She felt his presence in her mind, and felt him looking through her memories. He was using Ligillimency on her! Bastila didn't put up her Occlumency shield though. She just stared right back at the Headmaster. She even lowered her natural shields. She wanted Dumbledore to KNOW she was telling the truth, that she hadn't done this.

"I believe you, Miss Phoenix." He said finally. "But regardless, you must join your fellow Champions. I'm afraid Champions are under a binding magical contract. There is no way to avoid competing."

Bastila tried to wrap her mind around his words. What did he mean, a binding magical contract? Did that mean she would...What, die if she didn't compete? Would the magic of the world force her to act? She sighed to herself and looked toward the trophy room, then back at Dumbledore. "Fine." She glanced at Severus, wondering what he was thinking of her now. His face held fear and worry, but no accusation or anger. So he believed her too. Bastila wasn't done yet, though.

She turned around and looked over the entirety of the Great Hall. She pulled out her wand and cast the Sonorus charm. "Listen up, all of you. Not that you have a choice..." Bastila trailed off, letting her booming voice wash over everyone in the Hall. "I will discover which one of you did this to me and Harry. I will find out which one of you put our names into the Goblet of Fire against our wishes. Everyone keep in mind that whoever did this is sitting in this Hall right now. This person could be sitting beside you. This person is most likely a Hogwarts student, since Beuxbatons and Durmstrang weren't aware of me before today. But they knew about Harry. Everyone does. So that leaves a Hogwarts student. Someone who knew about us both."

She paused, gathering herself and calming her voice once more. "Now. I speak directly to the one who did this to me. To you I say this: When I find you, and I will, I won't give a damn about school rules. I won't care what year you're in or who you are." She said dangerously, her eyes giving a glare that would make Severus proud. "You're going to wish you never messed with my life." Then she spun on her heel, pocketed her wand and went to join the other Champions.

Bastila traded glances with Harry as she entered the trophy room, making sure her Occlumency shields were in place. She braced herself for anything, but felt nothing at all like the last two times she'd been around him. Satisfied, she then slid her gaze to Cedric. Cedric gave her a small nod to show that he'd heard her words in the Great Hall, and Bastila assumed he believed her. Krum was unreadable, and Fleur just looked disgusted.

"Five Champions?" Fleur muttered, practically sticking her nose up at Bastila and Harry.

The Champions all waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Bastila heard the students leaving the Great Hall. Then Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall, Kakaroff, and Madam Maxime came into the trophy room. Mr. Crouch and Ludo Bagman were among them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Bastila said, her eyes going right to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madam Maxime cried, interrupting before Dumbledore could say a word to Bastila. "Hogwarts has three Champions!"

"I'd like an explanation too, Dumbledore." Kakaroff growled out, crossing his arms. "If I had known we needed more than one Champion this time, I would have brought more candidates."

"Maybe Dumblydore did not tell us this on purpose! He has undermined us and now his school has a greater chance of winning than ours!" Madam Maxime shouted angrily.

"Ridiculous!" McGonagall fumed. "You cannot accuse Albus of foul play! He would never do that!"

Dumbledore raised a hand for silence, and everyone quieted. "What do you think, Severus?" He asked the potions master.

"I agree with my daughter." Severus said firmly, mirroring Kakaroff by crossing his arms. "Her theory makes sense, and it is far better than anything the rest of you have come up with. Someone has entered both her and Potter into the Tournament for reasons unknown. I don't know if you were paying any attention to her out there in the Great Hall, but her emotion and words were genuine."

"Of course you would stick up for your child." Fleur said, wrinkling her nose. "I think no matter how this happened that these two should not compete! They are too little!" She waved a hand airily at Bastila and Harry.

Bastila fixed Fleur with an angry look. "I'd be more than happy to not compete, but as Professor Dumbledore said out in the Great Hall, I'm magically bound to this Tournament."

Everyone looked to Ludo Bagman, who shrugged apologetically. "It is true. Every Champion is bound by an unbreakable magical contract. Choosing not to compete in the Tournament at this point would have...Grave consequences."

Dumbledore sighed. "I agree with Miss Phoenix as well. Her theory is the only one that makes any sense."

"How can you believe her?" Kakaroff barked. "A lying little miscreant!" Severus's hand found its way to his wand, and Dumbledore gave him a warning look as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I used Ligillimency on Miss Phoenix in the Great Hall. I saw the truth in her mind." Dumbledore answered Kakaroff levelly. "I trust that is good enough for the rest of you?" He added, looking around the room at teachers and Champions alike.

Kakaroff was silent. While everyone else nodded and murmured their agreement.

"I'll keep a lookout for the little son of a Goblin who entered these two into the Tournament." Mad-Eye said gruffly, jerking a thumb at Bastila and harry. "Might see something out of the ordinary in classes or out in the halls. If I do, I'll report it to you Albus."

"Thank you Alastor." Dumbledore said gratefully. "I believe we should all keep an eye on things at Hogwarts." His eyes lingered on Bastila for the briefest of moments, something that didn't escape her notice. But she chose not to comment on it. "How this situation arose, we do not know," Continued Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Bastila and Harry, as well as Cedric have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do.…"

"Ah, but Dumbledore-"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes…the first task…"

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Bastila thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," He told Bastila, Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. Very important..."

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges."

"The Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment.…I've left young Weatherby in charge.…Very enthusiastic…a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Bastila could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"As for you three, I suggest you go up to bed." said Dumbledore, smiling at the Bastila, Harry and Cedric. "I am sure Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at Cedric, who looked at Bastila, who nodded, and they left together.

The Great Hall was deserted now. The candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality. "So," Cedric said to Harry, with a slight smile. "We're playing against each other again!"

"Looks like it." Harry replied blandly.

"So…tell me…" Cedric said, glancing back at Bastila who was trailing behind the two boys. They reached the entrance hall, which was now lit only by torches in the absence of the Goblet of Fire. "Who do you think put yours and Harry's names into the Goblet?"

Bastila shrugged, feeling tired all of a sudden. "I can't think of anyone specific."

"Ah…okay," said Cedric. His eyes seemed stuck on Bastila for a moment before he turned away. "Well…See you, then. Hope you find out who did it."

Cedric nodded at Harry, then headed for a door to the right of the marble staircase. Bastila and Harry stood listening to him going down the stone steps beyond it, then, slowly, Harry started to climb the marble ones.

Bastila sighed and went down the steps into the dungeons. She lost herself in her thoughts and found herself in front of the Slytherin portrait. She gave the password and entered the common room when the portrait swung open for her. She was met with dead silence. But the common room wasn't empty, on the contrary. Every student was sitting around, and they all looked up at Bastila when she stepped into the room.

Draco immediately rushed up to her, as did Daphne. "We'll find the scum who did this to you!" Said Draco fiercely.

"You're one of the most powerful and skilled witches in the entire school. There's no way you'll loose the Tournament." Daphne put in, her voice smug.

"Thanks guys." Bastila said meaningfully, grabbing both her friends into a hug. "But I get the feeling that whoever did this wants me to DIE in this Tournament."

"Not a chance." Daphne said instantly, all confidence.

Bastila smiled. "I'm feeling exhausted. I'm going up to bed. See you in the morning." With that said, she went up to the dormitory. She felt Nyssa lift off from her shoulders, no doubt going to find a safe place to sleep herself, then Bastila lay on her bed and fell asleep within a minute.

* * *

><p>When Bastila awoke the next morning she was laying on her side. She was acutely aware of the warm and familiarity of Daphnes' embrace and the feel of her body pressing up against her from behind. Bastila couldn't help herself. She smiled. Carefully she extracted herself from Daphnes' clutches and dressed herself, then she smoothed out her hair and pocketed her wand.<p>

Bastila was about to go down to breakfast when Daphne woke up. She smiled at Bastila as she yawned and stretched. "What are you up so early for?"

Bastila smirked. "It's not early. It's about ten minutes to breakfast. And what did you get into my bed for, exactly?"

Daphne just grinned, swinging her feet off the bed and standing. "I think you snuck a love potion into my juice. I'm obsessed with you."

"Maybe it's YOU who snuck a love potion into MY juice. I never thought I'd accept girls sneaking into my bed." Bastila countered playfully, wrapping her arms around Daphne and kissing her lips.

Daphne returned the kiss for a few moments. But then she pulled back. "Are you complaining?" She asked, half serious.

Bastila took Daphne by the hands and kissed her again quickly. "Not in the slightest."

It only took a short time for Daphne to dress and make herself look presentable, and then the two girls were headed out of the dungeons, bound for the Great Hall, with Nyssa flying behind them. The serpent was completely visible, something she was immensely enjoying.

"Thanks for yesterday." Bastila said to Daphne as they made their way through the corridors.

"Which part of it? The kissing, the dueling, supporting you as Champion?" Daphne replied, smiling and taking Bastilas hand while they walked.

"When we had that discussion about my mother." Bastila said, her voice quiet. "When I broke down, and you...You got help for me. You were there for me. Again."

"You're welcome."

For the rest of the trip across the castle, they didn't speak. At least not until they reached the Great Hall.

"Are we girlfriends now?" Bastila said, stopping at the Great Hall entrance and pulling Daphne aside.

Daphne didn't even hesitate. "I think we've been girlfriends for weeks now, Bas. We've just never publically or personally admitted it." She laughed. "All those times of kisses, hand holding and touches...I think we just weren't ready to admit to ourselves about what we were really doing until recently."

"You're right. We've already pretty much been dating." Bastila laughed. "But...I'm ready to make it official if you are."

Daphne held her gaze and smiled brightly. "I've been ready for a long while now. I'll be glad to get it out in the open."

"I guess this is for the best." Bastila sighed dramatically. "After all, three weeks to enjoy being with me openly before I die in the first task is better than nothing."

"You're ridiculous, Bastila." Daphne swatted her arm, and not at all gently. She took hold of Bastila's hands and held her close. "You are not going to die in this Tournament." Daphne said firmly.

Bastila hugged her tight. "I'm glad someone has confidence in me." She tipped her head at the open doors to Great Hall. "So, shall we do this?" Daphne smiled and squeezed Bastila's hand. "Let's do it."

Bastila and Daphne entered the Great Hall hand in hand and made their way to the Slytherin table. They sat at the very end of the table, closest to the Great Hall entrance. Nyssa landed on the table directly in front of them and lay down, as if she did this every day. Several people gasped and a few screamed, but for the most part she didn't cause any disturbance.

Bastila ate her breakfast and read the Daily Prophet. She also chatted to Daphne and many of the other Slytherins, and even translated a few conversations between the students and Nyssa. She was in an extremely joyous mood, and she felt that it was going to be a good day.

When breakfast was coming to an end, Bastila recieved a nudge in the ribs from Daphne.

"Your father is looking at us." Daphne said, pointing to the head table.

Sure enough, Bastila looked over to see Severus Snape staring at the two girls. He had a half smile on his lips, and his eyes shown with a rare joy. Bastila gave him a hearty wave, and he rewarded her with a casual wave of the hand in return.

"He's happy for us." Bastila said with a smile.

After breakfast they headed for Defense Against The Dark Arts class with the Gryffindors. When they entered the room Mad-Eye Moody was sitting at his desk with quill in hand, grading papers. All the desks were moved against the walls, leaving the entire classroom empty.

"Just sit anywhere on the floor." Mad-Eye barked at the students filing into the classroom without looking up.

Bastila and Daphne sat in a corner, and they were joined shortly by Draco. Nyssa perched herself on a window-sill so as to bask in the sunlight. Bastila also spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione (the Golden Trio as they were called) sitting together across the room.

To their surprise, Professor Moody announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"But- but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione uncertainly. "You said- to use it against another human was-"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way, when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely, fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door.

Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave.

Bastila watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state, having become very familiar with the boy's clumsiness. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

"Potter," Moody growled, "you next." Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Harry, and said, " Imperio!"

Bastila watched him closely. He seemed to be actually fighting the curse as he prepared to jump on the nearest desk. He ended up doing a little half leap, banging his knee on the desk as Moody lifted the curse. "See that! Potter fought it! Damn near beat it too!" Moody explained proudly. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

After Harry, Draco and Daphne were put under the curse next. Draco did cartwheels, while Daphne acted like a cat.

Then it was Bastila's turn. She was the only one who hadn't had the curse preformed on her yet, so she was the last one left. She focused her mind and calmed her breathing as Moody pointed his wand at her and uttered the curse.

It was the most wonderful feeling. Bastila felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching her.

And then she heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of her empty brain: Pull out your wand...Curse Potter...Curse Potter...Use the Avada Kedavra...Use the killing curse!

Bastila came back to herself in a rush, her Occlumency shields slamming up. She felt alarmed. Her racing thoughts shoved their way into her head again. She was a calm, cool and collected person, and she'd never curse anyone without provocation, much less use the killing curse! And worse, he was a TEACHER! A teacher telling her to kill another student! It was unbelievable, inconceivable!

Bastila soon realized that with all of her mental activity, she had shoved Moody's Imperius curse out of her mind. She was completely aware of her surroundings again, and what Moody had just tried to make her do. Bastila was standing with her wand aimed right at Potter. She was horrified and disgusted. But most of all: She was pissed. Bastila spun on her heel towards Moody without warning and shouted, "Stupefy!" Her spell shot out of her wand, the red bolt striking Moody in the chest. His face registered shock before he slumped to the floor with a heavy thud.

The other students gasped in shock, muttering surprise and other such things. Daphne grabbed Bastila's wand arm, her face livid. "What the hell was that?" She said, trying to force Bastila to look at her.

But Bastila only had eyes for the unconcious Mad-Eye Moody. She tore her arm out of her Girlfriend's grasp and crouched down beside Moody. She stared at him for a moment, wondering if she should do what she was thinking about doing. She'd been practicing for months, and she was sure she wouldn't cause any damage to Moody's mind. Besides, there was no other way to figure out just why he had tried to get her to kill another student.

Bastila looked back at Daphne, then her gaze swept over the other students. Her voice was deadly calm and clear when she said, "Listen to me, and listen well. Mad-Eye Moody tried to make me use Avada Kedavra on Harry Potter while I was under the influence of his Imperius Curse." Several students gave gasps of horror. Hermione squeaked, and Ron looked terrified. Harry's face darkened as he stared at the unconcious Moody. Daphne and Draco drew their wands and trained them on the unconcious teacher's form.

"That's why I'm going to use an advanced form of mental magic I've been learning, called Legillimency, to dive into Moody's mind." Bastila continued. "I'm going to look at his thoughts, his memories, everything. And I'm going to find out why a damn teacher tried to make one student murder another." She paused to collect herself, as well as to send two more stunners into Moody with a casual flick of her snakewood wand.

"Anyone who doesn't want to be a witness to anything that might happen in this room, leave now." Bastila told the other students firmly. No one moved. "Good. Now if anyone knows how to magically seal the door, I'd welcome that. I'd rather not risk Moody waking up and escaping to go on a rampage. As for my Legillimency, I'll need everyone to stay quiet and let me focus."

Bastila took a deep breath and knelt beside Moody. She took his wand from his grasp and tossed it across the room to a surprised Hermione Granger, who had just finished erecting a magical barrier around the door. "I think you're one of the most talented people in the school, and in this classroom." She told Hermione quickly. "Please hold onto that wand for dear life. If anything happens, don't let Moody get it." Hermione smiled briefly at the praise, then nodded. Bastila turned her eyes on the rest of the students. "Don't let him get any of your wands either."

Bastila glanced back at Draco and Daphne, taking them in as well as the other students. "If Moody so much as twitches, hit him with more stunners." She told them all calmly. "If he manages to get up, go to the more extreme routes like Incarcerous or Petrificus Totalis. Even Diffindo or Incendio. Whatever it takes. If he's willing to murder one student, I doubt he'll take issue with slaughtering a room full."

"While I'm inside his mind, I won't be able to do anything physically if he gets out of hand. Odds are he'll attack me first, too. So I'm counting on every one of you to protect me, yourselves, and each other." Bastila explained quickly. She got several nods and affirmatives in return. Several students drew their wands and aimed for Moody.

Bastila gave the room one last look before pointing her wand at Moody and saying, "Legillimens."

Her world went black and she felt herself lift out of her body. She focused on Moody, and it was like she was hurtling down a dark tunnel before bursting out into the open. She was still disembodied, something that unnerved her. But she pushed past it. She'd expected this from her reading. Of course, every Legillimens experienced the process differently. To her, she was in a dark sphere, and there were memories and thoughts streaming around that she could see and hear.

But Bastila knew what she was searching for. She focused on the killing curse, and Potter, and Bastila was suddenly struck by an overload of information. She heard glimpses of conversation, saw a dark room and a fireplace, saw...No! Focus!

Bastila concentrated hard, and felt everything slow. She saw from the viewpoint of Mad-Eye Moody now. She saw him talking to the back of a chair, and a high cold voice emenated from it that made her skin crawl.

"...You will take the form of the esteemed Auror, Alastor Moody and arrange for Potter to arrive in the Graveyard by way of the Tri-Wizard Cup. You will turn it into a Portkey." Said the voice.

"Yes, My Lord." But the voice didn't belong to Moody, despite the fact that it was coming from his perspective. His body.

Bastila's mind was in overdrive as she tried to comprehend what she was witnessing in Moody's head. The Tri-Wizard Cup was a Portkey? Moody wasn't Moody? Someone had taken his shape?

Bastila supposed she shouldn't be surprise about this. Given that Wizards and Witches could turn into animals. Of course they would be able to change their appearnce to look like someone else! Bastila focused on this idea, and the scene shifted to a montage of Not-Moody taking several potions. Bastila watched through a mirror in the memory as he changed from a thin dark haired man into Mad-Eye Moody, the gruff teacher. Then she saw him open a large trunk and climb in and out of it, where another Moody, no, the REAL Moody was trapped inside.

Bastila felt sick. This man was an imposter! A fake! He was the one who had put Potter and herself into the Tournament. But why would he do this to HER too?

Bastila was taken into another memory, another scene. It was the same room with the high backed chair and fireplace. But there was a large snake with them this time.

"My Lord...I have discovered some...Disturbing news at Hogwarts..."

"This had better be quite important, for you to come here unannounced. You are expected at the Champions Selection, are you not?" The cold, high voice said dangerously, making Bastila shudder.

"It is, My Lord!" The man who had taken Moody's shape, Crouch, said quickly. "Today a...Student was almost murdered by another."

"You are trying my limited patience, Crouch." The other voice whispered.

"My apologizes, My Lord!" There was pause before Crouch continued. "A student tried to murder another. The attacker was taken to Dumbledore's office, and I was brought there as Moody, being an Auror. It was there that I learned, just earlier this evening in fact, that...The attacker, Daphne Greengrass, had preformed the Lineage Spell on a girl named Bastila Phoenix. She attacked Bastila Phoenix because of who her parents were discovered to be."

Bastila's mind was reeling now. This event had NEVER HAPPENED! Daphne had never used any spell on her, she'd never discovered who her parents were, and she'd certainly never tried to kill Bastila over it! How could this be?

"I hardly see how this concerns me, Crouch." The high voice replied in irritation.

"There were several teachers there, as well as Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt! Greengrass was put under Veritaserum after she revealed who Bastila Phoenix's father was! She confirmed it under the truth potion!" Crouch said desperately. "Albus Dumbledore...It...It was you, My Lord!"

The room was quiet for a long time. "What?"

"You're the father of the girl, of Bastila Pheonix." Crouch said, his voice going very quiet now. "My Lord...My Lord?" Another memory surfaced in the silence. It was Dumbledore's office. McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Severus were speaking together, and Bastila saw Daphne there as well. She listened closely as they talked about her parents, about LORD VOLDEMORT being her father, and then Severus spoke of fixing the shattered relationship between Bastila and Daphne. Then Bastila watched as Daphne had her memory modified and changed by Severus-

"So..It seems my young Heir has finally surfaced..." The high voice muttered to itself, pulling Daphne back into the current memory. "Crouch, you will need to return to Hogwarts immediately and place Bastila Pheonix's name in the Goblet of Fire. Ensure that she survives the Tournament and utilizes the Portkey along with Potter."

Crouch didn't argue. "I..Yes My Lord."

Bastila suddenly felt herself flying back, out down the tunnel again. She was aware of herself again, aware of being back in her body once more.

She was laying on her back, staring up into Daphne's concerned eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. Several students looked fearful and shaken. Bastila then looked at Moody. He was laying on the floor a few feet away from her, his body bound by dark ropes. He also looked like he'd been struck by a light cutting curse or two. It was nothing fatal, but it would sure hurt.

Bastila got to her feet and was surprised to find that she was shaking. But she kept her voice cool as she surveyed the room. "What happened?" She asked.

A fourth year boy, a Gryffindor, spoke up. Though Bastila didn't know him. "Moody woke up again and shouted about getting you out of his head. He jumped at you, but me and Dean here hit him with the cutting curse. Then Greengrass over there," The boy motioned at Daphne "Got him with Incarcerous and a Stupefy."

"Thanks." Bastila said sincerely, smiling at the Gryffindor boys. "That was really quick of you. I owe you guys my life, no doubt. What's your name?" She asked the unknown boy.

He seemed surprised at that, but said all the same, "Names Seamus. Seamus Finnigan."

"Thanks Seamus." Bastila replied, still smiling. "For saving me." Then she turned to Daphne. Bastila stepped up to her and, without caring about anyone in the room, kissed her full on the lips. A few boys let out whistles and jeers, and several girls let out gasps of shock. "Thank you for saving me too." Bastila told Daphne, staring into her eyes with great intensity, her arm still wrapped around her waist.

"I've had your back for this long haven't I?" Daphne said, rolling her eyes and stepping away. "Why would I stop now?"

Bastila grinned. "Right." Her grin quickly faded as she glanced down at Moody, though, and Seamus called out with, "What did you find out in old Mad-Eyes head?"

Bastila sighed and turned to address them, quickly sorting out what she wanted to tell them and not tell them. As well as what she'd tell Daphne when they were alone. "That's the first thing. This isn't Mad-Eye Moody. It's someone else who took his appearance. I don't know if there's any magic that can do that, but I wouldn't be surprised given what Wizards can do. His real name is Crouch or something."

Several people looked alarmed, and Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked at one another in shock. "Polyjuice potion!" They said in unison.

"It's a potion that lets you look like anyone, as long as you have a piece of their hair. And it only lasts for an hour." Hermione explained to Bastila, her face going pink. She was still clutching Crouch/Moody's wand.

"Alright. That would explain it." Bastila said thoughtfully. "I saw Moody, Crouch, drinking vials of potions in his memories. They looked exactly like the ones he keeps with him all the time here at Hogwarts. I'd guess those are filled with Polyjuice, and he has to keep himself from reverting."

"Did you find out why he tried to get you to kill me?" Harry asked quietly. His eyes locked with Bastila's, and she didn't hesitate to reply. She owed Harry an answer.

"He was talking to someone in a few memories. Someone with a high cold voice who owns some large snake. Crouch kept calling this man 'My lord' and the guy called Crouch his 'faithful servant'." Bastila said softly. She saw Harry's eyes light up with comprehension at that.

Bastila, too, was sure she knew who the man with the snake was. She'd read The Rise And Fall of The Dark Arts, and other books about Wizarding conflicts. And with what she knew personally about Harry's years in Hogwarts, and the discussion in Dumbledore's office with Daphne...There really was only one person it could be.

"It was Voldemort." Bastila said without hesitation. Then that made her remember the other crucial information she had learned. "Crouch put your name in the Goblet of Fire. And mine. He was supposed to help both of us win, because he transformed the Tri-Wizard Cup into a Portkey that would take you and me to a graveyard. I don't know why, but I'd imagine to meet Voldemort so he can kill you once and for all, if he's back at full strength again. No offense."

"None taken." Harry replied, looking overwhelmed at the information.

"That doesn't explain...Why you too?" Said Dean Thomas loudly.

Bastila shrugged him off. "I don't know why me. I didn't get that far through the memories before I was kicked out. Maybe he just needed a spare to kill or something." Bastila's eyes snapped to Crouch/Moody as he stirred, her wand coming up fast as lightning. A few other students raised theirs as well.

Bastila walked up to the tied up man, and he focused his eyes on her. Bastila smirked. "Hello, Crouch. Nice to see you awake again. How's Voldemort? Still living off the back of people's heads?"

Crouch/Moody glared, but said nothing.

"You know, my little jaunt into your sick head was really informative." Bastila said casually, twirling her wand in her hand as she took a few steps back for safety. "I gotta say though, Voldy's plan with the Tri-Wizard Cup and all...Not a great plan. It sounds like it would depend on luck, for the most part. If Harry and I don't get killed in the tasks...That's a risk."

"How dare you mock the Dark Lord! He is beyond you, beyond any of you! I'll be rewarded for my services, once I get you little brats to him!"

Bastila let out a laugh. A cruel, mocking laugh. "Good luck with that. It'll be pretty hard to manipulate Hogwarts from inside an Azkaban prison cell." Bastila then turned her eyes to Hermione. "Get Dumbledore, or any teachers you can find, if you can't find Dumbledore first. I'm sure they'll want to interrogate this evil piece of filth about the big bad scary Voldemort and his plans."

Hermione nodded and left the room quickly.

Bastila sighed dramatically as she returned her attention to Crouch/Moody. "So how does it feel to have been subdued by a group of fourth years? Just wondering. I bet old Voldy won't be leniant if he ever gets ahold of you. The guy's a psychopath. A total nutjob."

"The Dark Lord will never lose faith in me!" Crouch cried, unable to restrain himself.

Bastila smirked with triumph. "Fanatic much?"

They fell into a silence again, and it wasn't long before Hermione returned. She was accompanied by Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, and Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh look! Here they are." Bastila said, grinning nastily at Crouch/Moody. "How long until your Polyjuice stops working? Tick tock, tick tock...Azkaban is beckoning, Mr. Crouch."

"Miss Phoenix, if you would allow the staff to take over from here." Dumbledore said, his spectacles twinkling as he looked at her.

Bastila nodded and retreated to sit on a desk. McGonagall went to motion all the students out of the room, but Dumbledore stopped her. "They were all here, and from what Miss Granger has told me, they played an integral part in detaining and ensuring Crouch remained subdued. They must stay, Minerva."

McGonagall huffed at that, but stayed quiet.

Bastila watched as Dumbledore went still and stared at Crouch, and she realized he was using Legillimency.

A moment later, he came out of it. His eyes were no longer twinkling. He was furious. He motioned for Pomfrey, who stepped forward and healed the injuries from the cutting curses. Then Severus approached. His eyes were hard and dark, and he looked murderous. "You attempted to have my daughter handed over to the Dark Lord. You are lucky this room is full of children and staff members or you would be dead where you lay." He hissed out. He waved his wand over Crouch/Moody, and then Crouch began to shake uncontrollably.

It looked as if he were having a seizure. Dumbledore regarded him calmly, however. Crouch/Moody began to change, and soon he looked like the man Bastila had seen in the memories. The dark haired, skinny man.

"Return to your dormitories, if you would." Dumbledore said, his eyes roaming over the students. "I believe some of you will be needed in my office later today." He turned to McGonagall as the students began to leave with Madam Pomfrey. "Minerva, notify the Ministery, and bring the Aurors as well as Cornelius."

Bastila was headed for the door as well when she was stopped by Severus. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her back towards Crouch and Dumbledore. "You are directly responsible for this, my child." Severus said, his voice full of pride. "I believe you should see it through to the end."

Dumbledore flashed Bastila a smile. "He's right, Miss Phoenix. As well as your incredibly quick thinking, you showed amazing leadership qualities when dealing with the other students. And less important, if I may say, you managed to unite Slytherins and Gryffindors without trouble." Dumbledore paused. "I believe an award for special services to the school would be in order for you, as well as for Misses Greengrass, Granger, and Misters Finnigan and Thomas."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Bastila said with a bow. "But I...I just didn't want to...Kill Harry..." Bastila ended up retelling the entire story to Dumbledore, with Severus's hand on her shoulder, and Minerva's watchful gaze.

And she told it again when the Minister for Magic arrived, along with Auror Shacklebolt and a woman who introduced herself as Auror "Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks".

"You have the makings of a fine Auror in you." Auror Shacklebolt told Bastila after she'd finished with her story. He had a deep, smooth voice, and a friendly demeanor that Bastila couldn't help but like.

"Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt." Bastila replied respectfully. "And who knows, maybe I'll train to be an Auror after Hogwarts. It would be great to work with good people like you and Auror Tonks, and Minister Fudge and Professor Dumbledore."

After that, things moved quickly. Minister Fudge questioned Crouch under Veritaserum. Fudge and Dumbledore went to the Ministry with Crouch, while Minerva went with Pomfrey to Crouch/Moody's office. Bastila and Severus also went with them. They found the real Moody in the trunk, just as Bastila had seen. Alastor personally thanked Bastila for her actions, saying much the same as Shacklebolt; She'd make a good Auror. Bastila accompanied Pomfrey and McGonagall when they took Moody to the Hospital Wing. Bastila stayed with Moody for as long as she could before she was told to go to the Slytherin dungeons, and that she was exempt from the days' classes due to the horrifying ordeal she had gone through.

Bastila didn't feel upset or traumatized about it all though. Sure, she was shocked and confused and her brain had been thinking about everything non-stop since she'd delved into Crouch's mind, especially about who her father was, but she wasn't as terrified as she probably should have been.

Bastila entered the Slytherin common room, which was empty except for a sleeping Draco Malfoy, and went up to the Girls Dormitory. First she would have to tell Daphne about everything she'd learned, and then they would confront Dumbledore and Severus about the memory loss. Bastila mused as she climbed the stairs. She only hoped Daphne wouldn't try to kill her, as she'd allegedly done before they had had their memories modified.

She would need to deal with this very carefully. She'd have to make Daphne see that she wasn't on her way to becoming the next Dark Lord. When Bastila entered the dormitory, it was to find Daphne laying in bed with a worried expression on her face. But it changed instantly into joy when she saw Bastila. Bastila sighed and went to lay beside Daphne. "We need to talk." She told her quietly, wrapping her arms around her lover. "And it's really important that you don't...Freak out. No matter what it is."

Daphne smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't. What is it you want to talk about?"

"I saw things in Crouch's mind." Bastila began slowly, tightening her grip on Daphne. "More things than just what I told everyone about." Bastila paused as Nyssa floated out of the dormitory. Daphne sat up now, as did Bastila. "You know most of the Slytherins here have dark parents...Death Eaters, even."

"Are you saying you found out who your real parents were from inside Crouch's head?" Daphne asked, ever the quick study.

"Just my father." Bastila admitted after a long silence. "But you need to promise me, swear to me that no matter who it is, no matter what I say next that you won't see me any different and that you won't try to...Hurt me."

"I would never hurt you over something like that." Said Daphne firmly, her eyes boring into Bastila's as she hugged her.

"You have before. Yesterday. The day of the Champion Selection." Bastila replied, remembering what she'd witnessed in Dumbledore's office from Crouch's viewpoint.

"What?" Daphne was confused.

"Yesterday after the duel we had, when we talked about my mother and I had another meltdown...That wasn't real. It was a false memory put into our heads by the teachers. To cover up what really happened. To protect our friendship." Bastila said calmly. "They used memory charms on us to protect us from what happened. What REALLY happened is that you...You used a dark spell called the Lineage spell on me to find out who my real parents were. You...Became terrified, upset, at who my father was. You attacked me."

"You tried to kill me." Bastila continued. "You were taken to Dumbledore's office and interrogated under Veritaserum by Dumbledore himself. Crouch was there, because of Moody's Auror status. He saw it all. That's how I know. And then they modified your memory because they didn't want our friendship to be broken. Or our blossoming love. Then they visited me in the hospital wing and did the same thing to me. That's why I was in the hospital wing that evening: Because you tried to kill me over who my father was."

Daphne, to her credit, was horrified. She sat in shocked silence, her eyes brimming with tears. "I...I can't believe I would even do that! But if you've seen it and Dumbledore himself..I have to believe it. I'm so sorry Bas, I swear I won't do anything like that..Ever again..."

Bastila hugged her tighter. Then she tipped Daphne's head up and kissed her lips softly. "It's alright. You were just afraid, and you reacted. Knowing who my father is, I don't blame you either."

"So, who...Who is he?" Daphne asked tentatively, wiping away her tears.

Bastila shut her eyes "Tom Riddle." She whispered.

"What?"

Bastila opened her eyes again. Daphne was frozen in her arms. "My father is Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord."

They sat in silence for a long while. Niether girl moved or said anything to the other. Until Daphne spoke. "It doesn't matter." She said, her voice firm.

Bastila was confused, but secretly grateful. At least she wasn't being attacked this time! "It doesn't?"

Daphne shook her head, relaxing back into Bastila's arms. "No. You weren't raised by him. Your adopted mother raised you in the Muggle world. I know you, Bas. Over the last few months...You're kind, you're sweet and soft and wonderful and loving. You care. The Dark Lord is NONE of those things. Besides, he dumped you off in the Muggle world. You might have picked up his skills and powers, like Parseltongue or how you're so good at spells, but there's no way you obtained his evil and cruelty. If he had raised you, I'm sure you would have. But he didn't. Your soul and heart are your own and they're beautiful."

They were closer now. So close Bastila could feel Daphne's breath on her face. "Are you sure about all that?"

"Very sure..." Daphne breathed. Her lips met Bastila's slowly. Blood rushed to Bastila's head, making her feel light and fuzzy. Daphne made to pull away, but Bastila ran her fingertips through her hair, and pulled her back in. Their lips moved together, and their hands moved over each-other's bodies. She felt Daphne glide her tongue against her lower lip. Unsure, Bastila opened her mouth to let Daphne in. Their tongues slid against each other, and their lips were still in motion. Bastila could feel Daphne's smile through the kiss as Daphne cupped her hand over Bastila's cheek. Daphne pulled away from Bastila's lips, but she kept her lips lingering on her skin. She kissed down her jawline and traced Bastila's collarbone...


	6. The First Task

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this all straightened out. Severus, on Dumbledore's orders, modified our memories of the events in order to allow us to have our relationship left intact and also as a way of protecting Bastila from Death Eaters, and from other students like me who would have freaked the hell out. You knew about all of this and didn't tell us?" Daphne asked of Nyssa, who was floating along beside her and Bastila. It had been three weeks since the Crouch incident. Three weeks since Bastila had told Daphne about her father's identity. It was the morning of the first task, and they were on their way to Dumbledore's office.<p>

*It made sense at the time. Everyone was worried about how it would have affected you both. It DID go very poorly after all.* Nyssa hissed. If a snake were capable of rolling its eyes, Nyssa would have done it right then. *But, you two handled it wonderfully when it came to light again after Crouch was apprehended.*

Bastila quickly relayed to Daphne what Nyssa had said, then added her own comment. "Nyssa's right. At the time, it made sense to do. But with Crouch, we handled it ourselves and we got past it." She told Daphne. She looked at Nyssa and added, "I don't blame you for following orders and not telling us. Severus and Dumbledore just wanted to protect us."

"Speaking of protecting people, do you think you're ready for the first task?" Daphne asked as they reached Dumbledore's spiral staircase that was guarded, as ever, by the Gargoyle statue.

Bastila smiled and grabbed Daphne's hand. "I'll be fine. I've been practicing every spell I can get my hands on for weeks now. I'm sure I'll be able to get through whatever they throw at me." And it was true. Bastila, along with help from Draco and Daphne, had taken every spellbook she could find out of the library and had mastered the spells to perfection. They'd met every day in an empty classroom for practice, and Bastila felt like she could take on anything. She hadn't just learned basic spells, either. She'd gone into advanced ones that most adults had trouble with.

She had an arsenal of spells at her disposal now. Aguamenti, the water jet charm. Accio, the summoning spell. The Bubble-Head Charm, a spell that created an air bubble around the caster's head allowing them to breathe underwater or walk through poisonous gas, and Confringo, a particluarly nasty Blasting Curse that sends a fireball out from the caster's wand that explodes on contact. She had also learned spells such as Lumos, Incendio, and the Flame-Freezing Charm, a famous ancient spell used by old Witches during the Witch Burning era. It's effect caused fire to become harmless to those caught in it, creating only a gentle, tickling sensation instead of burns.

And that was just to name a few!

"We have important business with Professor Dumbledore." Bastila told the Gargoyle statue. "Can you let us in please?"

The Gargoyle remained motionless. But Bastila wasn't fooled. She'd seen it speak and move of its own accord. "I have to be to the first task in about two hours, so please let us in."

When the Gargoyle still didn't move, Bastila narrowed her eyes and snarled. "This is about Voldemort, for christ's sake! MOVE!" Bastila watched in surprise as the Gargoyle stepped backwards and the spiral staircase moved into place. "Thank you." Bastila told the statue as her, Daphne and Nyssa started up the stairs.

They reached the top and found the door to Dumbledore's office was locked. Daphne suggested they come back later, but Bastila was undeterred. She knocked politely a few times until she heard the click of the door unlocking. Then she pushed it open and entered the room.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking as cheerful and serene as ever. He had been reading a book, but he set it down when the girls (And Nyssa) entered his office. "Welcome Miss Pheonix, Miss Greengrass, and of course the ever enchanting Nyssa. What brings you to my office at this time?" Albus leaned forward slightly across his desk as the girls took up seats opposite him. "I presume you have adequately prepared yourself for the First Task, my dear?" Albus directed at Bastila, his eyes twinkling familiarly. Nyssa perched herself lazily on Bastila's shoulders.

"Oh she's prepared." Daphne cut in before Bastila could answer. "We've spent WEEKS getting her ready."

Bastila tossed her a sideways glare before smiling at Dumbledore. "I, we, wanted to talk to you about a few things before I have to head down for the First Task."

Dumbledore smiled. "Anything, my dears, anything."

"Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he prefers to be called nowadays, is my birth father."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. His eyes lost their twinkle, and his whole demeanor seemed to grow sad and weary. "I am sorry, my dear. The truth is often a terrible burden to bear."

Bastila shook her head. "Maybe. But it's necessary." She unashamedly held Daphne's hand and took a breath. "We know about the modified memories, and about everything else that happened the day of the Selection. I told her everything after I found out about it in Crouch's head."

Dumbledore's face grew sadder at that, and he said in barely a whisper. "I hope the two of you can find it within yourselves to forgive me, as well as Severus. We were-"

"-Just trying to protect me, I know." Bastila interrupted. "If you hadn't done what you did that day, Daphne and I wouldn't be where we are now with each other. So I thank you for that. It was the right thing to do AT THE TIME, Professor. But not forever. Daphne and I worked the issues out the day I told her everything. It just had to be handled..." She sent a half-smirk Daphne's way. "Delicately."

"I see." Dumbledore said, his eyes regaining their twinkle. "I'm incredibly glad to hear that the two of you managed to overcome that little snag."

"It really doesn't matter who her father is." Daphne said strongly. "She wasn't raised by him, she was raised by her adopted mother in the Muggle world. She was taught love, devotion, caring, and kindness. It's like I told her before. She might have gained his abilities and powers, but her soul and heart are entirely her own."

"That is incredibly wise of you, Miss Greengrass." Said Dumbledore kindly.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, Professor," Bastila said after a short silence. "But do you have any idea why the man who's basically the Hitler of the Wizarding World decided to have a child? And then put that child in the Muggle world instead of killing it or something? I mean if he's a brutal psychopath and everything, why would he have any qualms about killing me? Why would he care about any woman enough to...Have a child with her?" Bastila sighed and shook her head. "I just don't get it. My existence doesn't make sense, considering everything I've heard and read about him."

"Your guess would be as good as mine." Dumbledore replied. "I have known Tom Riddle throughout his entire childhood, but I must profess that I know little about his life after Hogwarts. Forgive me, but your existance perplexes me as well."

"Well, that's that then. Thank you, Professor." Bastila smiled as she stood and headed for the door with Daphne in tow. She stopped at the door, turning to face the Headmaster again. "Are you going to watch the First Task?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Of course, my dear girl! I am Headmaster! I could not miss it even if I wanted to."

Bastila flashed a grin. "Alright. I feel better knowing you'll be there. You know, in case it gets out of hand or something."

"I will do my utmost to ensure that it does not." Dumbledore assured.

"Great." And with that, Bastila, Daphne and Nyssa left the Headmaster's office. They went to Severus's office next, down in the dungeons. When they arrived outside Snape's office, it was to the sound of conversation. Bastila could hear quite easily that they were speaking about the meeting Bastila had just had with the Headmaster.

When Bastila knocked, all conversation ceased with the sound of rushing flames.

"Enter." Came Severus's usual calm voice, though it was tinged with warmth, as if he already knew who was outside his door.

Bastila practically skipped into the office. Daphne rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm and allowed herself to be dragged into the room along with her.

"Hey daddy!" Bastila cried, barreling into Severus and hugging him.

"Hello." Severus said warmly, returning the hug before pulling away. "Is there any particular reason that you are down here when you should be with the other Champions in the Great Hall?"

Bastila just grinned. "I wanted to see you. And talk to you about something. Besides, we don't have to go down for the Task for another hour or so."

Severus nodded. "Go on."

"I know Voldemort is my birth father." Bastila said. "But that's not important. He doesn't matter and he never will. As if I'd ever love some mass murdering despot. He will NEVER matter. YOU are what matters to me daddy. I love you."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Severus replied softly. "I'm also pleased to have you as my daughter, regardless of who made you. You have very clearly shown to have no inclination towards darkness. I could not be more proud."

They exchanged another hug before going to the Great Hall, where all the other students and Champions were gathered, along with their families.

Bastila spent some time chatting with Ron Weasley's family and friends, as well as Cedric's mother and father. Things went well until she came across Draco and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Of course she'd heard how dark they were, and that Lucius was accused of being a Death Eater. He however, had claimed he was under the Imperius Curse and was forced to do the Dark Lord's bidding.

Bastila didn't know what to believe.

"Draco!" Bastila said, flinging her arms around him as soon as she reached him. Draco shoved her off after a few seconds, straightening himself out and glancing at his parents surreptously.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, glaring. "It isn't like you don't see me every day."

"True." Bastila smirked. "But today is a special day." Draco had nothing to say to that, so Bastila turned her focus to his parents. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She said respectfully, giving them a flourishing bow.

They glanced at one another, something Bastila might have missed if she wasn't so perceptive, and Lucius's face registered surprise for the shortest of seconds. Then he stuck out his hand and shook with her. "Lucius Malfoy." He said, his tone soft and pleasant. Narcissa mirrored her husband.

"I couldn't help but notice your trophy while my wife and I were traversing the halls." Lucius said quietly, his eyes on Bastila like a monster waiting to strike.

"I captured and interrogated a disguised Death Eater." Bastila replied, narrowing her eyes as she stared back at him, her gaze unyielding. She kept her eyes and tone of voice cool and calm. Not threatening. Just firm. Unfortunately, Lucius had to go ruin that for her in the next second.

"At fourteen, my my. One must wonder if the articles in the Daily Prophet were exaggerated, or perhaps covering up the fact that you had used powerful dark magic against Mr. Crouch." Lucius said, his tone almost mocking, his eyes glinting.

That was it for Bastila. She leaned in close, getting face to face with the man. Her wand was out of her pocket and pressed up against his stomach. Licius's eyes widened slightly, betraying shock. "One must also wonder what Dumbledore would do to you if he found out you were harrassing a student. I recommend you keep that tongue of yours in check, Mr. Malfoy." Bastila hissed, her eyes dark. Lucius took two steps back, his eyes fearful. But his calm mask was back in place as soon as Bastila pocketed her wand. She smiled at him and turned on her heel without another word, heading over to the table that consisted of Cedric and the other Champions.

As Bastila chatted with the Champions, she reflected that she was pleased with herself. Her words to Lucius Malfoy worked on any level. If he wasn't a willing Death Eater and had been Imperiused, it would serve to protect him from the Dark Lord's wrath. And if Lucius was a Death Eater by choice and still serving the Dark Lord as Crouch was, then it was a direct threat rather than a warning.

As Bastila was in the middle of eating her lunch and talking with Harry, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and came hurrying over the Champions table. Lots of people were watching.

"Here you all are, right. The champions have to come down onto the grounds now. You have to get ready for your first task."

The Champions left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself though; in fact, she looked very anxious. As she walked them down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, Bastila watched as she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now, don't panic," Bastila heard her say, "just keep a cool head. We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand. The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you. Are you all right?"

"Yes," Bastila heard Harry say. "Yes, I'm fine."

McGonagall was leading them around the edge of the forest, but when they approached a clump of trees, they saw there was a large stadium up on the rocky cliffside. A tent had been erected as well, its entrance facing them.

"You're to go in here now, champions." said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "And wait for your turn. Mr. Bagman is in there. He'll be telling you the- The procedure. Good luck."

"Thanks," said Harry, in a flat, distant voice.

Bastila muttered her thanks as well. She felt nervous now as the reality set in. She was here, right now, about to go through with the task, whatever it would be. McGonagall left them at the entrance of the tent. Harry went inside, and everyone else followed suit.

Fleur Delacour sat in a corner on a wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Bastila supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric started pacing up and down the tent. When Bastila caught his eye, Cedric gave her a small smile, which she returned.

Bastila dropped gracefully onto the tent floor, sitting cross-legged and taking calming breaths. Her brain was working quickly to guess at what they'd have to do. Due to the arena, and how they were told on the Selection night that it would be something designed to test their daring, the most obvious conclusion Bastila came to was that they would need to fight some sort of dangerous magical creature.

While Bastila was in the middle of trying to figure out which creature they'd most likely have to fight against, Bagman entered the tent. He looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, a joyful man standing amid all the nervous champions. He was wearing old Wasp Quidditch team robes as well.

"Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" He held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different, er, varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too...Ah, yes...Your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Bastila glanced around. Harry was standing stock still, as if he couldn't move, or was afraid to. Cedric had nodded once to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again. He looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouths. That was certainly how Bastila felt. But they, at least, had volunteered for this...

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking...Bastila felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur and Bastila.

Bastila nodded at Fleur to go first. She did.

Fleur put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number four around its neck. Bastila found it strange that she showed no sign of surprise. Bastila herself felt like fainting now, unable to keep up her calm veneer. How the hell was she supposed to fight a DRAGON?! And on that note, Dragons were REAL?!

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out a scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came a blueish-gray Swedish Short Snout, the number two tied around its neck.

Harry put his hand into the silk bag next, and pulled out a Hungarian Horntail, and the number five. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

As Bastila reached her hand into the bag, she almost gulped like the cartoon characters she used to watch as a child. She pulled out the last Dragon. It was a huge green one that needed to be held in both hands, with the number one on it. But it wasn't like all the others. This one had no wings. It looked like a- Yes! Bastila thought. It had to be the magical equivelant of a Komodo Dragon. Bastila then wondered just how big her life size Dragon would be.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Miss Phoenix, you're first, just go out into the arena when you hear a whistle, all right? Now...Harry...could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er…yes," said Harry blankly, and Bastila watched as he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked him a short distance away, into the trees.

Bastila decided to focus her attention on their conversation while she waited anxiously now. But she could only get little snippets of their talk. Something about preparations and plans.

A whistle had blown somewhere.

"Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.

Harry walked back into the tent just as Bastila was emerging from it, her wand in hand. Harry opened his mouth as she walked past, maybe to wish her luck, she thought, but all that came out of his mouth was a sort of hoarse grunt. Harry stayed inside the tent with Fleur and Krum as Bastila walked into the arena.

The arena, Bastila found, was a mock mountain. Large boulders and rocks everywhere, and a huge jagged rocky plateu in the center, upon which sat the giant, green wingless Dragon. The live counterpart to Bastila's miniature from the bag. It was even more massive than she could ever have imagined, and it was all she could focus on. She completely ignored the cheers and screams from the crowd. Her eyes were glued to the massive monstrosity standing in the arena with her. It had scales, three spikes on its forehead and spikes along its spine, even down to the tail. There were extremely sharp and huge claws on the Dragon's feet. The Dragon's mouth was so large it could swallow several people whole! The legs were thicker than tree trunks!

Finally, Bastila tore her eyes away from the Dragon. But it wasn't without effor, seeing as she thought it would kill her the second she looked away. She turned her eyes to the stands, searching through them. She found the teachers section, and was relieved to see Dumbledore and Severus sitting there and watching her below. Bastila chanced a little wave before returning her attention to the chained Dragon. When she looked this time she spotted eggs under its body. She saw several real eggs, and one large golden egg.

Get the golden egg, she thought. Yeah right. I'll have to take out the Dragon first, or at least get it away from the eggs so it doesn't crush them. Who knows how delicate they are? That has to be part of the task, otherwise why would anyone have put them there?

Against her better judgement, Bastila closed her eyes. She let everything slip away, going into her own raging, doubt and horror filled mind. Time stopped for her as she sifted through her thoughts and sorted out her head. Her spells flashed before her closed eyes, and then she felt it. She felt her familiar calm. The cool confidence. The intelligent, sharp view of things that she usually held settled in again.

Bastila heard a roar, followed by a rushing noise and screaming around her. She snapped her eyes open and cast the Flame-Freezing spell with a mere thought just as she was engulfed in the massive Dragon's stream of fire. Bastila stood there in silence, letting the tickling sensation wash over her body. When the flames died away, the screams turned to gasps of shock and cheers of joy. Bastila just shrugged. "So that's what that feels like..." Then she cartwheeled to the left, out of reach of another burst of fire. She kept running in that direction, around the arena.

Bastila flicked her wand and thought, Confringo! A massive fireball was sent at the Dragon. The fireball struck the the beast in the side and exploded, sending the Dragon stumbling towards the edge of the plateu. None of the eggs were damaged, as the Dragon purposely stepped over them.

The cheers grew even louder. Bastila again aimed her wand at the Dragon and concentrated hard on the thought of a whirling tornado. Deprimo, she thought calmly. The Dragon was suddenly caught up in a huge whipping wind. The wind formed into a tornado, which took the Dragon up and up, high into the air. It was held there high above the stadium, and that's when Bastila made her move. She ran at the plateu and thought, Wigardium Leviosa! Instantly she was lifted into the air, and she flew up to the top of the plateu. She landed delicately and ran straight for the eggs. She was almost there when people let out shocked cries, pointing into the sky.

Bastila looked up to see her tornado dissipating. Which meant the Dragon was coming down at her. Bastila watched as the Dragon began to fall, like a meteor coming down to strike the planet. She was completely calm as she did something she'd never done before. She pointed her wand into the sky and pictured a large slide going from below the dragon down to the side of the arena. Then she swept her wand through the air. To her incredible surprise, a marble slide formed exactly as she'd imagined. The Dragon landed on it with a thud and slid down it haphazardly, where it slammed into the side of the arena.

Bastila waved her wand again and the slide disappeared. Then she continued toward the eggs. When she reached them, she felt the ground shaking behind her and heard another rush of flames. She mentally swore and threw up the strongest Protego she could think of. The flames hit the shield, washing over them, but never touching Bastila or the eggs. Once the flames fell away, Bastila spun on her heel and blasted out at the Dragon with Incarcerous. The Dragon was bound by massive dark ropes that sprang from Bastila's wand, and it fell back off the plateu it had been climbing. Bastila looked back to the eggs and cast a hover charm and Duro, a spell that made objects harden. Or, in other words, more durable.

Then she sent the eggs flying off towards the tent entrance, where they disappeared into the tent. That is, all the eggs except for the Golden one. Damnit, Bastila mentally swore. It had to be charmed against such spells! Bastila heard the Dragon roar, and it was once again on the plateu. It had gotten free of the ropes. The Dragon faced Bastila angrily, but it didn't move toward her, as if it knew it was futile at this point.

Bastila smirked up at the Dragon as a crazy idea came to her through her rapidly moving thoughts. The Dragon opened its mouth wide, about to douse her in more flames, but Bastila was quicker. She flicked her wand at its wide open mouth and thought rapidly: Impedimenta! (The Dragon stumbled backward a few steps, causing the flames to miss, and it moved as if in slow motion for the next few seconds) Accio Nyssa! (Nyssa came sailing toward her from the teachers section of the stands, hissing indignantly) Engorgio!

Nyssa grew in size so that she was now the length of a large mattress, and almost as wide as a single. Her wings were, needless to say, huge. Bastila wasted no time in climbing onto Nyssa's back, putting her feet where Nyssa's wings met her body and resting a hand on the serpent's head.

*Hey! I'm a bona fide Basilisk!* Nyssa exclaimed in pure elation, flexing her wings and tail. *Why have you never done this before?* She directed at Bastila, her voice full of adoration.

*Never mind that! Start flying or we'll be-* Bastila paused to throw up a Protego, blocking them both from the barrage of flames. *Toast.* She finished, waiting for the flames to die down.

*You already sent the eggs to safety, Bastila. What are you hoping to accomplish with this? Not that I mind.* She added hastily, lest her owner change her back to her normal size.

*The point is to get the Golden egg, not the real ones. That's what we're going to do.* Bastila explained quickly. *Go!* She added as the flames disappeared and she started lowering her shield.

Nyssa twisted around and bolted forward, straight for the Dragon. *Use a cutting charm on the eyes!* Nyssa said as she weaved around another burst of flames.

Bastila obliged, gouging out the Dragon's eyes with two flicks of her wand. She was rewarded with a roar of fury and pain, as well as a blind stumbling Dragon. Nyssa banked sharply, going back for the egg. Bastila took the time to send a series of Confringo spells at the Dragon's feet, sending it into a frenzied panic. *Do a barrel roll!* Bastila cried as they were coming up on the egg. She hooked her feet under Nyssa's wing bones, bracing herself. Nyssa thankfully didn't question her, and rolled over in the air.

Bastila reached down with her arms and grabbed the egg as she was hanging upside down, gripping it tightly as she was swung into an upright position as Nyssa came out of the roll.

They flew towards the tent and breezed through the entrance, much to the shock of the other Champions. Nyssa curled up around the real eggs and landed on the tent floor, oblivious to Krum and Fleur, who had drawn their wands. Cedric was holding back laughter, while Harry was smiling. There was no way they'd mistake Nyssa, no matter what size she was.

Bastila hopped off Nyssa's back and shifted the golden egg under one arm. She immediately aimed her wand right at Krum and Fleur. "If you dare curse my companion I'll make damn sure you won't be fit to compete in the next two tasks." She told them both fiercly.

"That thing is your pet?" Fleur said, looking faint now, though she did lower her wand.

"SHE, is my FRIEND." Bastila stressed, her eyes darkening. She turned her eyes on Krum, who still hadn't lowered his wand, but was looking uncertain all the same. "Don't even think about it, baldy." Bastila said, tightening her grip on her wand.

After a two second staring contest, Krum finally put his wand down. Bastila sighed in relief and did the same. She sat on the floor and propped her back up against Nyssa's sides.

"So what did you do?" Cedric asked, smiling cheerfully.

Bastila smiled back, but only briefly. "A whole lot of magic." Was all she said before closing her eyes. She listened to the sounds outside the tent. It was a short time after when the next whistle sounded, signaling Cedric Diggory's turn.

Bastila opened her eyes again, watching Cedric shakily walk towards the tent door. "Cedric." She said suddenly. Cedric turned to look at her, his face paler than ever.

"Ancient Flame-Freezing Charm. It's Frigidus Igniso." Bastila said slowly, her eyes never leaving Cedric. "You can walk through fire and not get burned."

"Frigidus Igniso...Thanks." Cedric replied, giving her a genuine smile. Then he left the tent. Bastila closed her eyes again and, realizing how exhausted she really was from her fight with the Dragon, fell asleep against Nyssa.

When she awoke once more it was to find all the Champions had fought their Dragons. She, along with Nyssa, was led by Bagman into the arena once more. The Champions stood there, surrounded by cheering and whistles from the audience. Bastila didn't pay it any mind, though. She wasn't a fame seeker, and if she was honest with herself, it was really a little annoying. Still, she smiled and waved with the other Champions. She could at least appear to be involved. Then came the announcement that Bastila had been expecting. They were to be given scores based on their preformance in the arena.

Cedric, it turned out, had used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract his dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task. So he lost points for that.

Viktor Krum was third, facing a Chinese Fireball. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he was docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs.

Fourth was Fleur Delacour, who faced a Common Welsh Green. She enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She extinguished the flames, and retrieved her egg.

Harry Potter had drawn the fiercest of them all, the Hungarian Horntail. He had used a Summoning Charm to bring his Firebolt broomstick to him, and maneuvered past the dragon to retrieve his egg. Though he was slashed on the shoulder, which took off points, he was successful.

Bastila and Harry were tied for first place, with Victor Krum in second, Cedric in third, and Fleur in fourth. The champions were told that the Golden egg they retrieved contained a clue on how to pass the Second Task. Without it, they had little chance of succeeding.


	7. Winter Wonderland and The Yule Ball

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>The air in the common room over the next four weeks was one of celebration. Though Bastila was thoroughly annoyed by it all (and the practically heroworship she was receiving from the other Slytherins, younger and older alike) she spent the free time with Daphne out on the school grounds. Draco refused to speak to Bastila after what had happened with his parents, and had taken to avoiding her whenever he could.<p>

Nyssa meanwhile, had taken to roaming the Forbidden Forest and the school grounds freely. Only at Hogwarts could a giant snake slithering through the corridors not cause mass panic. She had always been liked by the students before, and accepted by the staff based on the words of Dumbledore. Now since the first task Nyssa was being regarded with outright respect and admiration for the part she had played. The staff too seemed to have become more taken with the serpent, and after the shock of seeing her travelling around had worn off, no one was batting an eye. Bastila hadn't had the heart to reduce the serpent to her normal size, and with the protective spell she had cast over her, Salvia Hexia, and a great many others she had learned since the first task, Nyssa was now impervious to most magic and non-magic attacks.

With her whole life now close to perfect, (Minus Draco's avoidance) Bastila threw herself into her classes, and had even spoken with Professor Dumbledore about picking up a new one: Care of Magical Creatures.

After the first class with Hagrid, the class immediately became one of Bastila's favorites. She was fascinated by all the different creatures the Wizarding world had to offer, and was surprised to find that all the mythical creatures she'd read about as a child in the muggle world were in fact real. Centaurs, Unicorns, Mermaids and too many others. This led to Bastila spending a great deal of time at Hagrids house. They were occassionally joined by Nyssa, who often took to roaming the Forbidden Forest. (Bastila couldn't convince Daphne to go with her, as Daphne had claimed an inexplicable fear of magical creatures brought on by seeing Bastila fight the Dragon in the first task.)

Which also meant that Bastila was having to spend time with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Alone. Bastila didn't mind Hermione, or even Harry, but Ron Weasley grated on her nerves like no other. Though she did get pleasure out of Ron's fearful behavior whenever Nyssa was around.

In no time at all, snow, ice and chilly winds had descended upon Hogwarts. Winter had arrived, and with it, Christmas. It was the day before the Christmas Holidays (Which would last two weeks) when the announcement was made: Hogwarts would be hosting a Ball, called the Yule Ball, and the Champions were required to attend. They were also required to have dance partners, since it was traditional for the Champions to open the dance.

The announcement of the ball caused something of a panic in Harry and Ron, who were worried about their abilities to find dates, while Hermione was oddly quiet and secretive about her own date, or lack of.

But for Bastila and Daphne, they didn't worry at all. It was a given that they would be going to the Yule Ball together, and Bastila was excited to no end about it. Drinks, music, and dancing in the arms of the girl she loved on Christmas Eve! However, there was still one small problem for Bastila.

"I don't have a dress."

Severus looked up from the potion he was brewing to find his adopted daughter standing before him, staring at him coolly. "I presume that statement relates to the announcement of the Yule Ball this morning?" He replied with an amused smirk. Bastila could never keep her composure around him, and Severus knew it.

Sure enough, Bastila found her lips twisting into a smile, and her eyes glittered warmly. "You presume correct! So, where do Witches get fancy dresses in the Wizarding world? Or am I going to need to pass all the way back into the muggle world and find a shopping mall?"

"Diagon-"

"Don't say it!" Bastila cried, exasperated. "Is that seriously the only place in Britain for magical people to go shopping? It's not even that big of an alley!"

Severus laughed softly, something that was becoming increasingly easier to do around Bastila. "Then I shan't say it, my child. Though it isn't the only place in our world to shop, it is the most prominent and well known." He resumed stirring his cauldron.

Bastila glanced at the contents of the cauldron, then smiled. "Blood-Replenishing Potion. Is someone hurt?"

Severus returned her smile. "Very good. There's no need to worry, however. This potion is not for anyone in particular, it is merely going to be placed into my private stores. It is never wrong to be prepared."

"Speaking of preparations...My dress?" Bastila raised an expectant eyebrow.

Severus's smirk returned. "I hadn't forgotten. I will speak with the Headmaster about taking you to Diagon Alley-" Bastila swore. "-To have you fitted with a dress during the Christmas break."

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Severus braced himself against Bastila's fierce embrace and gushing, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Now, have you discovered a way to open the golden egg?" Severus asked as they drew apart.

Bastila let out a sigh of frustration at the mention of the egg. "Not yet. I've tried millions of spells, I've tried breaking it, I've tried everything!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "You tried to break it?"

"It was a last ditch effort!"

"The answer will come to you in time. Don't worry." Severus paused. "Try to remember to keep the egg with you at all times. You might very well come up with the answer to opening it at the most...Unlikely of times."

"Not you too. You sound like Professor Dumbledore! He's always so CRYPTIC!" Bastila complained. Bastila saw something flicker in Severus's eyes for the briefest of moments, and then it was gone.

"Yes, the Headmaster does have a tendency to shroud himself in secrecy and riddles." He said, his voice all of a sudden carefully neutral. Then the warmth returned. "You have Care of Magical Creatures very shortly. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late, given how much of an interest you've taken in it."

"Hagrid will forgive me for being late. I need to talk to you about one last thing though." Bastila answered, not moving from where she stood. In fact, she was visibly nervous. She toyed with her hair as she tried to work out what to say. Severus just waited patiently, not saying a word. Finally Bastila said, "You know the Christmas Holidays start tomorrow. I was wondering if I'd be spending it with you. At Snape Manor."

Severus met her eyes and smiled. "I was hoping to discuss this with you as well. I think it would be...Prudent for you to spend the Christmas Holidays here at Hogwarts." At Bastila's dismayed look, Severus hastened to explain further. "It is not that I do not wish to spend the Holidays with you! It is just that Snape Manor isn't yet an appropriate place for me to raise a teenage girl. It is not clean, it is not organized, it has hardly any lights or foods you would like. And that is not to mention that a room for you needs to be prepared."

Bastila smiled with relief. "So your mansion is smelly and gross, and you don't think a girl like me could live there?" She teased.

Severus's nostrils flared before returning to normal. "If you want to say it like that...Yes. I was hoping to make the Manor more fitting for you over the year and then move you in at the start of Summer. It was also supposed to be a surprise." He finished with a mutter, looking put out.

"Blue."

Severus's face showed his confusion. "What?"

"When you get me a bed, the sheets and blankets and pillows, it all needs to be blue. Blue is my favorite color." Bastila answered, supressing a giggle.

"Whatever you desire." Severus replied sincerely. He again reminded Bastila about her Care of Magical Creatures Class, and Bastila gave him one last hug before reluctantly leaving the dungeons.

When Bastila arrived at Hagrid's Hut for class, it was to find Hagrid (Along with the usual odd assortment of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors) gathered around the Blast-ended Skrewts they'd been caring for. Blast-Ended Skrewts were hybrid creatures bred by Hagrid. They had six legs at odd angles and could shoot sparks out of their backsides that propelled them forward. The males had stingers and the females had suckers on their body to suck blood. The skrewts didn't hibernate during winter.

"Hello Hagrid." Bastila greeted the large man, who she'd long suspected was half giant, not that that made a difference to their friendship. "Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to my dad about the Yule Ball and Christmas Break and...Sorry."

"Ah 's alright Bastila." Hagrid waved her apology away with his large hand. "Jus' get to caring for yer Skrewt, eh?" He said with a grin.

"Have you seen Nyssa around?" Bastila asked curiously.

"Matter o' fact I did. Saw her 'bout an hour ago heading inter the Forbidden Forest. She likes spending her time in there." Hagrid replied, chuckling.

Bastila nodded her thanks and began work on her "Assignment" with great enthusiasm.

The end of class came quickly, and with it the end of the school day. Bastila found herself trudging through the snowy grounds of Hogwarts back up to the castle with her classmates. They were all glad to be away from the Skrewts, except Bastila, who was only happy to be out of the cold.

Climbing through the portrait into the Slytherin dormitory was the most wonderful thing for Bastila. She wasted no time in sitting in one of the plush armchairs in front of the fireplace. Bastila and just one other Slytherin girl were the only ones in the common room, since everyone else had gone home for Christmas break. To Bastila's immense joy, the other Slytherin was Daphne Greengrass.

"You're not going home to your family?" Bastila asked tentatively as Daphne sat in her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're not going home to yours?" Daphne countered, giving Bastila a quick kiss on the lips.

Bastila submitted to the kiss for a moment, then pulled back and shook her head. "Daddy says the Manor isn't an appropriate place for a teenage girl. He'll have it ready by the time Summer comes."

"He's right you know. He probably has all sorts of dark artifacts laying around." Daphne said with a laugh.

"At least he'll be getting rid of them now. Let's watch his mood improve drastically. I've read that continued exposure to dark artifacts and dark magic turns the person themselves dark. It seduces them."

"That explains you and me." Daphne said, breaking out into giggles.

"What do you mean?"

"Your blood family is dark, my blood family is dark, we can't help but be drawn to one another!" Daphne explained through fits of laughter.

Alone in the common room, the girls laughed and talked all through the night, lapsing into silence only to move up to the dorm room, where they climbed into bed together. Despite this, it was a long time until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bastila awoke on the first day of Christmas break to find Daphne had already awoken and had left the dormitory. Bastila felt a tiny pang of hurt at this, but then ruthlessly crushed it beneath thoughts of all the kinds of fun and joy she was going to have with Daphne during the break. Bastila dressed quickly, brushed her hair and went down into the common room. Not finding Daphne there, Bastila figured she had gone to breakfast, and went to the Great Hall.<p>

There, Bastila found nearly every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff at their tables. There were also Beuxbatons and Durmstrang students here and there. All the teachers were at the Head table, as usual. Apparently almost everyone had decided to stay for the Yule Ball. There was only one student seated at the Slytherin House table.

Daphne.

Bastila walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to her, then gave her a quick and passionate kiss before helping herself to breakfast.

"Hey, you." Daphne giggled, giving Bastila's thigh a squeeze. "Sorry I didn't wait up. I was just so hungry!"

Bastila rolled her eyes. "A likely story." She replied in between bites of muffin.

"A true story." Daphne shot back, her eyes light with amusement.

"Have you seen Nyssa around?" Bastila asked.

"If I have, she's gone invisible again." Daphne answered with a smirk.

Bastila laughed, spitting muffin bits everywhere. "You could have just said no!"

"That wouldn't have been as fun."

"True." Agreed Bastila. "So what do you want to do today?"

Daphne just shrugged. "I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"Well..." Bastila said thoughtfully. "Have you ever had a snowball fight?"

Daphne shook her head in confusion. "Is that a Muggle thing?"

"I guess so! I haven't seen any magical people doing it. But it's a really fun Muggle thing!" Bastila said excitedly. "I used to have them all the time with a friend in the Muggle world!"

"So, right after breakfast?" Bastila added, reigning herself in.

Daphne smiled widely and kissed Bastila's cheek. "Right after breakfast. If it's really so fun, then I can hardly wait."

Half an hour later, they were down at the lake in the snowy, cold weather. (Bastila had insisted on going back to the dormitory to pick up her golden egg.)

"Why again, did you need to bring that?" Daphne asked, pointing to the egg Bastila had in her arms.

Bastila just rolled her eyes. "Because, my dad said to keep the egg with me at all times. He said I might find a way to open it at the strangest of times. A snowball fight down by the lake seems like a pretty weird time for that to happen, don't you think?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Snowball fight time!"

"Bas! I don't even know what to do!" Daphne cried, holding up her hands helplessly.

Bastila smiled patiently and set her egg on the ground. "I'll show you." She then bent down, scooped up snow in her gloved hands, pressed it together carefully and showed it to Daphne. "Snowball, see."

"That's it? A ball of snow?" Daphne said, her voice full of disdain.

Bastila grinned. "What else did you expect from a SNOW BALL?"

"Okay, how do we fight with snow?" Said Daphne, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Like this!" Bastila tossed her snowball at her Girlfriend and laughed maniacally when it hit her right in the face.

Daphne stood silently for a moment, then broke into laughter herself. "You're kidding! That's so stupid!"

"It's FUN stupid!" Bastila countered, starting her work on another snowball. When she was finished, Daphne gave her a weary look, but Bastila just stepped up to Daphne and handed her the snowball. "Your turn. You get a free hit!"

Daphne shook her head, muttering about how incredibly stupid snowballs were before she raised her arm and- Daphne pressed the snowball against Bastila's chest and let it fall down into her sweater. Daphne stood back, laughing as she watched Bastila hop around like a frog as she tried to get the freezing snow out of her shirt.

"You are so evil!" Bastila cried after she'd freed her breasts of the snow.

"I'm a Slytherin." Daphne replied, smiling sweetly as she held up another snowball.

"You're going down!" Bastila quickly made her own snowballs, though she was struck in the butt by two of Daphnes' during that time.

Soon the snow battle was on in full. With the girls running around each other, using an old tree to hide behind, and snowballs being thrown with abandon. It wasn't long before it escalated to incorporating magic. They were able to levitate and aim several snowballs at once, and Bastila had even created what she affectionately called "Snow waves" which were exactly what they sounded like. Daphne had to throw up shield charms every time these came her way, least she be swept away in the currents of snow.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the fight was called to a halt in favor of lunch, and they returned to the castle and entered the Great Hall to eat. Bastila spent most of the lunch hour talking to people. First with Daphne, then with Severus and Dumbledore at the Staff table. With Severus, their talk was about potions and schoolwork, as usual. Bastila knew full well at this point that her adoptive father wasn't the type for small talk. But at the same time, she could tell that he sometimes at least tried. Bastila's conversation with the Headmaster was entirely different. It was about Tom Riddle and his childhood. Since only few knew that Voldemort was once a boy named Tom Riddle, Bastila was free to talk about Tom with Dumbledore.

Before she and Daphne went back out to the lake again, Bastila had asked Severus and Dumbledore about going to Diagon Alley for her dress. Dumbledore had told Bastila that she and Severus would be able to go the next day, a Sunday. When Bastila had then asked Daphne if she'd like to come, Daphne had said she already had her Ball outfit. Which lead to Bastila pestering her for the next hour or two about what her dress looked like. Daphne refused to budge, however, and would only say that Bastila could see it on the night of the Yule ball, so Bastila soon dropped the matter.

Still, it was a very happy Bastila that accompanied Daphne back to the lakeside. Once there, Bastila proposed yet another "Crazy Muggle idea" as Daphne called it.

"Ice skating!" Bastila declared. Looking out at the lake, she could tell that it was definitely solid enough. And if it wasn't, Bastila could reinforce it with a quick cast of Duro, or one of her more recently learned spells: Glacius. The freezing spell. Glacius, when used, would conjure ice from the tip of the wand, which in turn could extinguish fires, create ice blocks and cool off fire salamanders. The spell was also capable of freezing several feet of water solid within seconds. All in all, it was one of the more pratical and useful spells Bastila had learned since coming to Hogwarts.

When Bastila explained the concept of ice skating to Daphne, Daphne had surprisingly expressed interest in it, but pointed out the problem of not having ice skating boots. Bastila, on a spur of the moment decision, sat on the snowy ground and took her boots off. She pointed her wand at the bottom of one and concentrated her magic, visualizing the shining metal forming along it, wililng her magic to make ice skate blades just like the ones she'd had when she used to ice skate as a child.

A few seconds passed before, remarkably, liquid metal appeared on the bottom of the boot. Bastila watched in awe as the metal twisted and elongated before solidifying into ice skating blades. Bastila gave a whoop of delight, and shot a quick grin at Daphne, who looked completely dumbstruck.

"Close your mouth before I decide to kiss it." Bastila teased.

"You just keep amazing me with what you can do." Daphne replied, giving a rare blush.

Bastila just smiled, then started doing the same metal forming technique with her other boot. She put them on and tested them for a moment, then had Daphne sit down so she could create hers as well. When Bastila was done she cast the freezing charm on the lake, completely solidifying a sizable amount of water. Looking it over, she was satisfied with her work. She now had a large pond sized area of icy surface to work with.

Taking hold of Daphnes' arm, Bastila led her out onto the ice. Keeping hold to be sure Daphne wouldn't fall, she began to glide around the ice.

"This is fun." Daphne commented, giving an uncertain smile. "It feels like flying, almost."

"It's supposed to. If you let yourself get lost in the feelings and the movements it's amazing." Bastila said, smiling brightly. "Here, watch me." She let go of Daphne and glided to the edge of the ice, then she turned around and went back the other way. She rocked her feet and hips, gaining momentum as she glided across the ice. Then she lifted a leg up and did a complete twirl, ballerina style, before sliding to a halt in front of Daphne.

"It's sort of a dance." Bastila breathed as she took hold of Daphne again. Standing so close and looking into her eyes, Bastila couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her passionately.

"That was..Beautiful." Said Daphne, gesturing toward the ice marks Bastila had left from her spin. Her eyes were shining, and her face was lit up by a warm smile. "You used to do that in the Muggle world?"

"Not so much lately...But when I was younger, yes." Bastila answered, thinking back to her childhood. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And that almost frightened her.

"Of course. I almost forgot, coma girl." Daphne teased.

"I'm your coma girl." That earned Bastila a kiss on the lips, and she grinned broadly.

"My turn to go ice skating. I want to see if I can preform that spin you did!"

"Alright." Bastila grinned. "Ten Galleons says you fall on your butt though!"

Daphne matched Bastilas' grin as she began to glide away over the ice. "You'll regret those words, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Bastila stared hard at the ground. She clenched her wand tighter while her mind went through every spell she knew. If she was going to die, then she was going out with a bang. She looked at Voldemort, right into his evil red eyes.<p>

Voldemort cried out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" quicker than Bastila could ever have anticipated. There was a flash of green light, and then a jet of green lightning came flying her way.

Bastila's mind was frozen. Everything was in slow motion now as she thought furiously about how to keep that lightning bolt from striking her...

Her mind clicked, and a wall of pure ice simply appeared in front of her. The ice wall shattered in the next instant when the killing curse struck it, but Bastila was still standing. Still living.

Time started up again, and Bastila was already on the move. She threw herself sideways behind a headstone and looked around desperately for Harry and Cedric as she listened for the approaching footsteps of Voldemort-

Bastila woke up screaming and fighting against the blankets and the arms wrapped around her. Bastila clawed herself free after a moment and fell, hard, off her bed. Her head hit the nightstand, and Bastila heard her wand clatter to the floor in the dark. As she sat there in a daze, hearing the concerned voice of Daphne, Bastila became aware of where she really was.

She was in the Slytherin dormitory at Hogwarts, and it was the middle of the night.

"Bas, are you alright?"

Bastila grabbed her wand and got to her feet, rubbing her forehead where it had struck the nightstand. 'Lumos' She thought absently, causing the tip of her wand to light up and illuminate the entire dormitory room. Then she sat on the bed beside Daphne, letting herself be pulled into a loving hug. It was a long time before they spoke again. Bastila just sat there in Daphnes' arms, with Daphne stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort.

"Was it about your mother?" Daphne whispered softly after around half an hour had passed. They were laying back down again. Bastila was still in Daphnes' arms, laying on her chest.

Bastila had finally calmed down enough to speak, and her voice trembled when she said, "No...It was something else this time."

"You don't have to tell me." Daphne replied quietly.

Bastila was quiet again for a few seconds. Then she relaxed further into Daphnes' arms with a sigh. "I was in a graveyard. I was surrounded by Death Eaters...And, HE was there. Voldemort. I was dueling him, and I..I was so terrified and it all felt so REAL! I was there, Daphne, I could feel the cold air and I could...I was there. So were Harry and Cedric. We were all THERE!"

Daphne tightened her hold on Bastila, though from stress or in an attempt at comfort, Bastila couldn't tell. "Oh, I'm sorry Bas...That's awful." Breathed Daphne. "But it was a dream, that's all. Everythings okay Bas. And hey, the Yule Ball is tomorrow night!"

Bastila finally brightened at mention of the Ball. "I'll get to see your dress, right? The one you haven't let me see or have any information about at all for...Oh, about two weeks?"

Daphne gave a short laugh. "Of course you'll get to see it. I'm not showing up to the Ball naked."

"That wouldn't be too bad..."

"For you, maybe."

* * *

><p>As the evening of the Yule Ball arrived, the air in the Slytherin common room was full of nervousness and anticipation. Chief source of these feelings was Bastila Phoenix, though she kept it hidden beneath her usual air of coolness and no one was any the wiser about what was really happening inside her head.<p>

She'd never been to a dance in her life, and she'd been stressing herself to death over the fear that she'd do something wrong. Maybe spill a drink on someone, or trip during a waltz or even tear her dress open! What an embarrassment that would be!

Severus entered the common room while Bastila was in the middle of her mental gymnastics, and he spared her a kind smile, as if he knew what she was thinking right then. Bastila thought that was very possible, given his mastery of Legillimency.

"I have been instructed by the Headmaster to bring the lot of you to the Great Hall. The Ball is about to begin. Follow me." Severus addressed the crowd of finely dressed students.

Bastila immediately dashed up to the dormitory room, nearly tripping on the floor-length, strapless, moon blue dress she now wore. Idiot, she cursed herself mentally. Her hands shot up to check that her silky smooth, shining black hair was undisturbed before she pushed the door open and walked into the girls dormitory.

When she entered the room, she was met with the sight of her Girlfriend. Except that she was nearly unrecognizable as Daphne Greengrass.

Daphnes blonde/white hair had been tied up into a ponytail, and she wore a sleek black dress that hugged her body tightly in all the right places. Bastila was struck speechless, and a part of her thought that Daphne had to have incredible guts to wear something so snug and slim! Bastila's own dress was puffy and wide, with the aim of NOT doing exactly what Daphnes' dress was doing for its wearer.

"You look gorgeous!" Bastila exclaimed, getting her mind back under control as Daphne approached with a magnificent smile.

Daphne, in typical Daphne fashion, rebuked the compliment. "Not as gorgeous as you! I can't wait to get you out of that dress!"

Bastila felt the heat rising in her cheeks, but she grinned nonetheless. "Wow, you're already thinking about after the Ball?" She teased, taking Daphnes' hand and leading her back into the common room.

"I like to plan ahead." Daphne replied as she was dragged down the stairs.

"Yeah well...You should try to plan for the here and now, just for tonight." Bastila said back, smiling brightly. "There's only one Yule Ball, if the books about Wizarding History are correct."

"Funny, it looks like you're planning ahead." Said Daphne, pointing to the wand holster strapped to Bastila's forearm.

"It's just in case." Bastila said in a quiet voice. "After what happened with Crouch Jr...I'm not taking chances. I guess I'm a little paranoid. But being around all those people at the Ball..." Bastila had bought the wand holster during her trip to Diagon Alley when she had gotten her dress, but she'd never told Severus the reason: She didn't think Voldemort was the type to give up after one failed plan. Surely he'd find some other way to get at her and Harry. And a crowded Ball full of unsuspecting students and staff was the perfect place to strike. As for Bastila's wand holster, the holster was magically charmed so that no one but her could touch it and remove the wand. It was charmed to be feather weightless, and Bastila could also cast a disillusionment charm on it if she wanted to. Though she knew she'd feel better having it in sight.

"I understand. I'm bringing mine too." Daphne said quickly, flashing Bastila a comforting smile. She pulled up her dress to reveal a wand holster strapped to her left thigh, then dropped her dress back down again. "Hexes will be cast if anybody tries to screw with you, or me for that matter."

Bastila smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

When Bastila and Daphne joined the other Slytherins, Severus finally led them out of the dungeons to the entrance hall. Students from all the Houses were milling about, and soon after that they were joined by the Durmstrang and Beuxbatons students.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall called.

"See you in a minute." Bastila said to Severus with a shrug. After getting a bemused look from Sev, Bastila and Daphne headed over to McGonagall and the other Champions with swan-like grace.

Finally, the champions were led into the Great Hall. But, like Daphne, it wasn't entirely recognizable. The walls of The Great Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. Bastila could see several people already making note of where the mistletoe was placed. The House Tables had vanished. Instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Bastila wasn't entirely sure what to think about the judges. Dumbledore was smiling benignly at the Champions, while Karkaroff wore a sulky expression not unlike the one that frequented Severus's face during potions class. Ludo Bagman was clad in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, and was clapping more enthusiastically then many of the students. Madame Maxime had, for once, changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, and was applauding politely. But Barty Crouch Senior wasn't there. Instead, the Head Boy of Gryffindor, Percy Weasley was holding out the chair beside him to Harry Potter. He wore brand-new, navy blue dress robes and was smiling smugly as Harry sat down next to him.

"So, er, when do we get food?" Bastila asked as she and Daphne sat at a table of their own. Bastila was starving. The golden plates before them were empty, but each of them had a small menu. Setting the example, Dumbledore looked from his menu to his plate and said, "Pork chops!" Pork chops appeared. The rest of the hall began placing their orders with their plates.

"Excuse me, is there room for one more here?" A low voice said in Bastila's ear.

Bastila felt ripples of fear and panic go through her body. Her mind was awash with terror as she jumped in her seat, her wand sliding out of its holster and into her waiting palm. She was on her feet and spun around in an instant. She shoved out with her hand, hard, catching whoever it was in the chest, a move that sent the assailant reeling backwards and landing on the hard stone floor with a heavy thud. Bastila's wand was aimed down at the person before she could even think.

The inhabitants of the Great Hall nearest Bastila were quiet, and McGonagall was on her feet as well scolding sharply, "Miss Phoenix, what do you think you're doing?! Put that wand away!"

Finally, Bastila's mind caught up with her body, and she realized who it was she had just shoved and nearly cursed into oblivion. Still trembling with adrenaline and fear, she raised her arm parellel with her body, letting her wand slip down into the holster and lock back into place. She bent over and helped Draco Malfoy to his feet, apologizing repeatedly to him even as she still trembled and felt her heart seized by fear that wouldn't leave.

Draco just scowled. "Glad to see your reflexes haven't faded. I was wondering if I could sit with you and Greengrass." He looked down for a moment, then back up. "I know I've been avoiding you since the day of the first task, and... Sorry, Phoenix."

"Right, okay. Apology accepted! Go right ahead. Sit." Bastila said quickly, sitting down again and gesturing for Draco to do the same. Her throat felt strange, and she felt upset and tearful, though she was doing her utmost best to hide it from everyone around her.

Daphne moved over grudgingly to allow Draco to sit between her and Bastila.

McGonagall, seeing that the situation was resolved, simply seated herself once more, her eyes sharp, her nostrils flaring.

Severus, however, came swooping over to Bastila, his calculating eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? You appear to be quite...Unnerved." Severus said softly, leaning down to look her in the eyes while he spoke to her.

Bastila smiled weakly, balling her hands into fists and trying desperately to stop her body from shaking. She couldn't stop the water in her eyes, however, and a few small tears fell down her cheeks. What in the world was wrong with her?! She was going to pieces over Draco? "I'm okay. I guess...Maybe. Damnit." She whispered, looking down at her clenched fists and shaking knees.

Bastila looked cautiously at Daphne out of the corner of her eye, half expecting her to whip out her wand and hex Draco, given the furious look on her face. Severus's hand on Bastila's knee brought her attention back to him.

"Do you need to leave the Great Hall to collect yourself?" Severus asked, his face now showing his worry and alarm openly.

"No!" Bastila protested, her voice a little louder than she'd intended. Several people stared at her.

Severus sighed and reached into his cloak, from which he drew out a little vial full of a blue potion. He pulled off the stopper and held it in front of Bastila. "Then I suggest you drink this. It is a Calming Draught." He said kindly. "It will allow you to regain control of yourself within moments."

Bastila accepted the potion and drank it down before handing the vial back to Severus. Sure enough, Bastila felt an eery sense of peace and calmness descend over her mind within the next few seconds. She smiled gratefully and hugged Severus. "Thanks."

"It was not a problem." Severus replied, smiling back. Though his eyes still regarded her with concern. He stood straight and stepped away before heading back to the Teachers table with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

As Bastila ordered her food and chatted with Daphne and Draco (After having assured them she was indeed fine now) Bastila could hear McGonagall's harsh words to Severus a few feet away.

"I cannot believe you, Severus! How can you not punish the girl?! She assaulted Mr. Malfoy and nearly cursed him!" Said McGonagall furiously.

Severus remained calm in the face of McGonagall's wrath, and Dumbledore just sat with his usual twinkling eyes moving between the two teachers.

"If you knew anything about the sufferings children often undergo in life, you would have realized that my daughter suffered an automatic bodily reaction. It was an instant defense undertaken by her mind without any concious thought in reaction to a threat." Severus said calmly.

"A THREAT?" McGongall screeched. "Good heavens, Severus, I hardly consider a fourth year to be-"

"You foolish woman! Do you not realize what my daughter is going through?!" Severus snapped, his eyes blazing. "I have seen what just occurred with her in many children before her! It is an instinct, a pure reflex brought about in children who have undergone intense traumatic events too terrible for the mind to even cope with! It is no more preventable or thought about than blinking every time the sun strikes your eyes!"

McGongall was quiet now and her eyes were wide. "Surely you are not saying that your daughter has been-" She began quietly.

"I'm not sure." Severus cut her off quickly, his eyes troubled. "But what we have just witnessed with her is, as I said, quite common in children who have been...Mistreated. I am quite surprised, however, not to have seen any such signs before this evening. I will endeavor to pay closer attention to her."

That was the point in which Bastila stopped eavesdropping. She'd heard enough. She hadn't been abused, she thought furiously. She was just on her guard against Death Eaters and other people who wanted nothing more than to kill her! What was so wrong about that? Bastila's anger at what she'd overheard vanished quickly, however, as she started to bite into her steak and potatoes and began to chat with her friends again.

She had to admit, she'd really missed Draco.

An hour passed, and the tables were cleared away. The Great Hall was turned into a dance floor, and a stage was made. A Witch musical group called the Weird Sisters went up on the stage and began playing, and Bastila had to admit they weren't half bad. Bastila listened to the slow song for a minute before she realized she and Daphne were supposed to be dancing, along with the other Champions and their partners who were already out on the floor. She seized Daphne's hand and led her into the center of the Great Hall, feeling happier than she ever had in her entire life.

The two easily slipped together, but for a few seconds Bastila just stood staring at Daphne. Realizing her date had no idea how to dance, Daphne took Bastila's hand and placed it gently on her waist, gripping the other with her own hand. She steered, so that all Bastila had to do was revolve slowly on the spot. Several teachers had now joined them: Dumbledore was dancing with Madame Maxime, and even Moody was dancing, if rather ungainly, with Professor Sinistra. Bastila's right hand holding Daphne's waist, the left holding her hand as they danced in a circle, Daphne's free hand slowly slid down Bastila's lower back, coming to rest a few centimeters above her butt. Bastila could feel Daphne's fingers on the top of her butt, though Bastila didn't comment on it and merely praised herself for picking the style of dress that she had. Due to the tumescent nature of her dress, it would be very difficult for any onlookers to tell just where Daphne's hand was positioned on her body.

Bastila lost herself to the dance as she stared into Daphne's eyes, grinning like an idiot. Bastila didn't care, though. This was her dream come true! Feeling more confident, Bastila stepped up closer to Daphne and started to lead them around the dance floor, maneuvering around the other dancers.

"You should have told me you had no idea how to dance!" Daphne exclaimed as a way of breaking the silence, grinning as well. "I could have saved you from looking so stupid!"

"Way to rub it in." Bastila replied, giggling a little. "I'm sorry I never took dance lessons as a child. I guess you have, though. You seem to know what you're doing."

"It's a pureblood thing." Daphne sighed, her grin fading a little. "We're taught to be perfect, proper supremists. Which means dinner parties and dances with other blood supremists."

"Hey, at least it means we get to dance together." Said Bastila cheerfully.

Daphne smiled at that. "I suppose that's a good way to look at it."

They continued to dance across the floor until the song ended. Another song started up, though, which brought about quick, energetic dancing that Bastila really didn't care for. Some of the tables were set up in the entrance hall, which was where Bastila and Daphne found themselves after nearly an hour of dancing. They sat together, just talking, joking and laughing and having a very good time. Soon after, Bastila suggested they go for a walk out on the grounds, and Daphne readily agreed.

"You'd think there would be a spell to clear out hot air." Bastila said, sighing gratefully as they walked through the courtyard in the cool of night.

"Maybe you should invent one." Daphne teased.

Bastila instantly stopped and turned to face Daphne. "Invent a spell?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. How do you think the Wizarding world gets spells in the first place? It's not like they're just there. Spells go in and out of style like anything else; People make new ones all the time." Daphne said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Bastila's mind reeled, wondering why she'd never thought about this in all her time in the Wizarding world. "Do you know how that would work?"

Daphne shook her head. "How to create a spell? Not me, no. You could find some spell inventor and ask them if you really wanted to find out."

"Or read a book about it..." Bastila said thoughtfully, resuming her walk through the courtyard. Then again, she already had so many books right now that she could hardly keep track of them. Learning about the Wizarding world wasn't an easy task.

"You read way too much already!" Daphne said teasingly. "Why add more books to your growing collection?"

Bastila was quiet as they reached the edge of the courtyard. She looked out over the grounds, and her eyes were drawn to the frozen lake. The site of so many good memories.

"You okay?" Daphne asked, bringing Bastila out of her remembrance.

Daphne was looking at her closely. Bastila smiled and took her hand without thinking. "Just remembering all the good times. All the love, joy, and..Everything really. My life has never been better since joining the Wizarding world. It's like..." Bastila paused, searching for the right words to express herself. "It's as if my whole life was a dream, in the Muggle world, and now that I'm here...I've woken up. I feel brighter, better...More real."

Daphne layed a hand on Bastila's cheek and drew her into a long kiss. "That's because this is where you truly belong." She whispered to Bastila after they pulled apart, her eyes sparkling with tenderness. Bastila leaned in to return the kiss, but a loud bang followed by the appearance of a man swathed in a heavy black cloak caused both of them to jump apart.

He reached out and grabbed hold of Bastila's arms without a word. Bastila resisted, and Daphne drew her wand on the man. But before Daphne could do anything, the world fell into chaos for Bastila.

Everything around her began to spin and twist, color and light flashed around her, and then just as suddenly it all stopped. Bastila found herself rolling across the ground, but it was snow and grass rather than the stone of the Hogwarts courtyard. Her dress was smeared with green, was soaked with mud and snow and it was thoroughly disheveled, but she figured that was the least of her worries.

She leapt to her feet when she finally stopped rolling, her wand sprang into her hand as she looked around wildly, trying to figure out just where the man had brought her.

Her eyes now fully adjusted to the sudden darkness, Bastila could now see exactly where she was.

And then her heart stopped.


	8. The Graveyard and The Second Task

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>She was in a graveyard. Not just any graveyard, though. It was exactly the same as the one from her most recent nightmares. Bastila's eyes fell upon Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory who were both staggering to their feet, and she couldn't help feeling extremely confused at the entire situation. How could dreams come true? She'd read about Seers, of course, but never imagined herself to be one. And from what she had read, this wasn't at all how it worked!<p>

Bastila's sweeping eyes fell upon a large simmering cauldron nearby, and then she found the man in the cloak, and felt anger boiling up inside. She thrust her wand at the man, not even uttering any incantation, and shot forth a wave of intense flames. Bastila didn't wait for the flames to die down before blasting the man with bombarda. The spell struck him in the chest and sent him flying back through the air. He slammed hard against a headstone, and his wand flew from his grasp and landed somewhere in the snow.

Bastila ran towards the man, firing off multiple spells consisting of stupefy, incarcerous, and petrificus totalis. Her spells missed the man, as he was running between headstones toward his wand, and as she drew nearer she watched incredulously as he transformed into a rat. Bastila continued her pursuit, but none of her spells could hit the frantically scurrying rodent. Suddenly, more spells joined hers, and one of them struck the rat.

Bastila looked in the direction of the casters and found Harry and Cedric on their feet with wands aimed at the rat. "What the HELL is going on?" Bastila exclaimed as they approached the man turned rat.

"How did you get here? Are you okay?" Harry asked her, though his eyes were showing pure hatred as he stared down at the rat.

"I have no idea! This Wizard just came out of nowhere while I was in the courtyard and grabbed me, then we teleported here!" Bastila said, her voice rising pathetically in panic. "I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts!"

"The same thing happened to us." Cedric nodded, picking up the rat by its tail. "Harry and I were talking out on the quidditch pitch, then this bloke appears and grabs Harry. I managed to get my hands on the man, and I was brought here with them."

"I dreamed about this." Bastila said, not caring if she sounded crazy. "I saw this graveyard in my nightmares. I mean this EXACT graveyard! You two were in the nightmare as well. It's been happening for the last two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Harry said, his eyes widening.

"What the hell does that matter?" Bastila replied as she tried to regain her usual calm. So far she wasn't having much success. "Maybe I'm from a line of Seers or something. It wouldn't be the first time I discovered a special magical power I have. My Parseltongue, for example." Bastila didn't think Voldemort was a Seer, but it was possible his grandparents or great grandparents, and so on and so on, had borne a Seer somewhere in the family tree.

"I've been having the same nightmares for the last two weeks." Harry said quietly.

"Guys, I think we should figure out a way to get out of here." Cedric interrupted, still holding the rat.

"Good idea." Bastila said quickly, looking around. There was a mansion not too far from the graveyard, and a little village down the hill in the other direction. Then she looked at the rat. She finally felt the calculating calmness within herself once again. "Do either of you have any idea who the rat man is?"

Bastila saw something happen in Harry's eyes, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Is there something you want to share, Potter? Because I'd love to know why someone you're famliar with would kidnap me. YOU got me into this."

Harry held up his hands to stave off her words, but after a moment he said, "Peter Pettigrew."

Cedric's face was one of shock, and he too seemed to recognize the name. "What?"

Bastila herself felt that the name was somehow familiar, but it was in the back of her mind. "I'm Muggle-Born. I'm not exactly up to date on Wizarding criminals." She said, staring at the boys expectantly. She waited a few seconds, but neither of them spoke. Bastila sighed and retrieved the rats wand from the ground, then started walking in the direction of the village.

She wasn't surprised to hear the boys following her. "Who's Peter Pettigrew?" She asked as they fell into step beside her.

Cedric gave her an apologetic look. "He's supposed to be dead. It's a long story. He was killed by one of Voldemorts biggest supporters fourteen years ago. A man named Sirius Black. Sirius Black also killed thirteen Muggles the day he killed Pettigrew."

Again, Bastila saw Harry's face flicker subtly. Bastila badly wanted to try Legillimency on him, but she didn't think it was the time or the place. "How tragic. It seems like Pettigrew has become a bit of a dark wizard himself over the years." Bastila said coolly. "Then again...Looks like he faked his death. What was it for? To hide from Voldemort, or something else?"

Cedric just shook his head. "I dunno. All I know is we have to get back to Hogwarts. We need to tell Dumbledore. I think we're in way over our heads here." He gave a quick glance around. "Any idea where we are?"

"Little Hangleton." Bastila replied, pointing to the sign on the graveyards entrance gate. Little Hangleton Graveyard, it read. "I think we're still in England."

Harry was silent, and he frequently kept looking at the rat, no, Peter Pettigrew. His face held mixed expressions of anger and hopefulness.

"Is it cold to anyone else?" Bastila said, shooting envious looks at the boys, who were wearing plush velvet dress robes.

Cedric gave her exposed upper body a sympathetic look. "I don't know any spells to help with that, sorry." Then he gave a weak smile. "But you look nice."

"Thanks." Bastila said dryly.

Just as the trio was about to pass through the gate, several things happened at once.

Black flames sprung up in front of them, blocking their path. The flames spread quickly to the left and right, travelling along the fence and going until it was out of Bastila's sight. Bastila had a dreadful feeling that the flames were circling the entire perimeter of the graveyard, leaving them with no escape route: No matter which direction they were to choose.

Bastila suddenly felt a stinging pain in her arm. She saw a large cut on her arm, and wondered what could have happened, and why she hadn't noticed it before. A large amount of blood streamed out of her wound, up into the air, as if gravity had been reversed. The blood twisted into a sphere, then flew off and placed itself inside the simmering cauldron. In the next moment something else fell into the cauldron, something that looked like a deformed, lanky infant. Bastila watched, horrified, as the flames beneath the cauldron sprang to life, engulfing it, licking the sides as if eager to burn the creature that had just fallen in...

To Bastila's right, Harry suddenly cried out in pain and pressed a hand to his forehead, directly over his scar.

The cauldron was roaring now, sending bright diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Bastila, so that she couldn't see the cauldron, nor the graveyard around her. She could see nothing but vapor hanging in the air like an impossibly dense fog.

The cauldron began to melt. Black smoke swirled around it, forming a dark sphere. Through the whirling smoke, a long, thin figure appeared out of thin air.

Harry seemed to be in agony now. Bastila felt an all too familiar surge of pleasure and malice within herself, and she kept her wand aimed at the man inside the smokey vortex. Cedric was doing the same.

The smoke faded, and the fog suddenly cleared. A robed, pale, handsome man with short black hair and glowing red eyes stood in the liquified remains of the cauldron.

Bastila stared across the graveyard. Brown eyes met red. The man with the red eyes smiled at her and raised his hand. The long, white wand Bastila had taken from Peter Pettigrew flew through the air, into the man's waiting hand. He raised his wand at her, and Bastila felt a great burst of joy. That was when she finally understood. This man was her father.

Lord Voldemort had returned.

Bastila's mind inexplicably flashed back to her dreams, and she remembered the green bolt of death coming toward her. She also remembered conjuring up a wall of ice to block the killing curse. That was the one weakness of the spell. The ONLY weakness. It couldn't travel through solid objects like walls, statues, or furniture.

Before Voldemort could even utter the words, before his wand was fully pointed at her, Bastila focused all her magical powers on bringing up a wall between herself and the Dark Lord. It worked. A massive wall of pure ice appeared in front of her just as Voldemort spoke the dreaded words "Avada Kedavra". The ice blocked Bastila, Cedric and Harry from the Dark Lord's spell. But only for a moment, because in the next instant when the killing curse struck it, the wall exploded into a million pieces.

Bastila rolled to the side. She came out of her roll crouched behind a large headstone. Her heart was pounding. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her hands were shaking. She barely registered the coldness of the fresh snow on her body that she had picked up from her roll.

"Don't you turn your back on me, you insolent girl! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Voldemort shouted after Bastila.

She ignored her father's words, instead she looked around for Harry and Cedric. She saw Cedric hiding among the headstones to her right, just as she was. She caught Cedric's eye and directed hand signals at him, but it was clear from his face that he didn't have any idea what Bastila was trying to convey. She would have to be more direct. She held her wand horizontally across her chest, pointed right at Cedric, and thought 'Ligillmens'.

Bastila felt the world fall away, and then she was inside Cedric's mind. She didn't attempt to penetrate it, or discern his thoughts and memories, however. She simply planted a vision of what she had planned at the surface of Cedric's mind, then Bastila withdrew herself from his mind.

Cedric gasped in shock at what had just happened, but after a moment he nodded at Bastila, his face twisting into grim determination. She held up three fingers and counted down.

Three.

Cedric clenched his wand, his entire body tensing up.

Two.

Bastila listened to the slithering of Voldemort's cloak, now very, very close.

One.

Voldemort's foot entered Bastila's line of sight.

Cedric threw himself out from behind the gravestone, sliding across ground, throwing up snow and mud, his wand pointed straight at Voldemort.

As Voldemort turned his own wand on Cedric, Bastila sprang into motion. She rushed out into the open, running sideways as she threw up an ice wall to shield Cedric. Bastila then sent a barrage of nonverbal spells at Voldemort, all within milliseconds of each other. 'Bombarda, Expelliarmus, Incendio!' She thought furiously.

The Dark Lord blocked every spell seemingly with ease.

But this only made Bastila even more determined. The fact that she had put the Dark Lord on the defensive at all was shocking to her. She approached Voldemort, tossing out spell after spell. Soon she was standing right in front of him. She was staring into his eyes now. What she saw there surprised her. She saw incredible rage, and, amazingly, a flash of fear.

There was the slightest lull in her spellwork, and Voldemort took that opportunity to attack. He jabbed his wand at Bastila, crying out "Avada Kedavra!"

Bastila had already moved at the sound of the first syllable. She twisted to the side and stepped past Voldemort's arm, placing herself flat up against his body. Her hand found his wrist and wrapped around it, redirecting his aim, causing his spell to shoot off far to the right.

Then, Bastila did the only logical thing that someone raised in the Muggle world would do in a fight. She lashed out with a fist that connected with Voldemort's nose. She saw pure shock on the Dark Lord's face. But she didn't wait around for him to recover. She took a step back and, putting all her strength into it, kicked Voldemort's kneecap in.

As the Dark Lord went down, shrieking in pain, Bastila ripped his wand from his grasp and then kicked him square in the jaw, laying him out in the snow.

Bastila stood over Voldemort with her snakewood wand, as well as Voldemort's own yew wand, pointed down at him.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU DARE TAKE THE DARK LORD'S WAND!" Voldemort screeched, his eyes blazing. He didn't try getting to his feet.

Bastila just stared down at him. "Hello father." She said softly.

Voldemort's eyes went wide with shock. "So you know, do you? It was Dumbledore, wasn't it? That meddling fool! Will you kill me, girl?" Voldemort said, panting in pain. "Will you kill the one who created you, who is the reason for your existence in this world?"

"You're a monster." Bastila replied quietly. "You deserve to die." Still, she didn't move, didn't think about the killing curse, the spell that could end everything. End her father's reign of terror before it could even begin.

Voldemort's eyes flashed. He struggled into a sitting position, then moved a hand to grasp the opposite arm. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a strange, green tattoo of a snake coming out the mouth of a skull, all the while staring at Bastila. "You are right, of course. But I am not the ONLY monster, now am I?" His hand hovered over his forearm for a moment, then he pressed a lone finger into the tattoo.

The mark seemed to come to life, squirming and darkening, with the snake circling around the skull.

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the trees, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. They all stood still, taking in the sight of Voldemort sitting on the snow covered ground with Bastila standing over him.

They were Death Eaters. Voldemort's loyal followers from the last war. Bastila knew this. She also knew they weren't Voldemort's core followers for nothing. They were deadly, as evil and sick as Voldemort himself.

The Death Eaters began raising their wands.

Bastila grabbed Voldemort and yanked him to his feet, forcing him to stand on his overextended knee, making him gasp from the pain. She wrapped an arm around Voldemort's waist, aiming her snakewood wand at his gut, while pressing Voldemort's yew wand into the square of his back, against the Dark Lord's spine.

"Nobody move!" Bastila ordered, her eyes moving over all the masked Wizards. Her voice was remarkably calm, something that seemed strange even to herself, given the circumstances. Bastila counted over a dozen Death Eaters, and she felt the beginnings of fear resurfacing. She crushed that fear ruthlessly. If she, Cedric and Harry were going to survive, she needed to have a clear head. "You can't kill me without hitting your precious born again Dark Lord. I don't imagine he'd be too happy about that. And besides, the second any of you even try anything, I'll just blast him to pieces myself."

"Do nothing!" Voldemort told his Death Eaters, his voice full of angry resignation.

"Let's do this the intelligent way, shall we?" Bastila directed at the Death Eaters. She glanced over her shoulder and found Cedric and Harry standing there with wands pointed at the Death Eaters. Bastila walked slowly backwards, dragging Voldemort with her. "Me and my friends are going to get out of here, and we're taking Voldemort with us." Bastila continued.

Bastila leaned in, putting her mouth next to Voldemort's ear. "We'll get some quality father daughter time over the next few decades, don't worry. I promise I'll visit you in your Azkhaban prison cell."

She straightened up, smiling as Voldemort spasmed and nearly screamed with every step on his injured knee.

"I don't suppose either of you know how to teleport?" Bastila asked Cedric and Harry.

Harry shook his head, while Cedric looked as if an idea had struck him.

"Cedric? Any suggestions?" Bastila said quickly, keeping her eyes on the Death Eaters closing in on them. They wouldn't attack for fear of hitting Voldemort, but Bastila doubted that fear would last.

"None of us can Apparate, and we don't exactly have any Flood powder at hand, but we could try to create a Portkey." Said Cedric, his face pale with fear.

Bastila almost groaned. "I know what a Portkey is, but I don't know how the hell to make one! If you know, you should tell me!"

"Just...Take any object and cast the Portkey spell on it while thinking of a destination. A Portkey will activate as soon as you touch it, or you can set a specific time for it to activate. The spell is, Portus." Cedric explained quickly.

The Death Eaters were close now. Too close. Some of them were circling around Bastila, Cedric and Harry.

Bastila was starting to unravel now. Thoughts of death chased each other in her mind. Her fear rose up like a massive snake. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her throat clenched tight. The Death Eaters had them surrounded now. She looked around at them, and closed her eyes. Images flashed before her. Hogwarts, shining in the night. The forbidden forest in winter, the trees of pure white, and the glittering mountains of ice behind them. The sparkling surface of the black lake in the fall. Daphne, laying on the lakes shore with Bastila. The rays of dawn giving Daphne's hair an angelic glow, bringing tears to Bastila's eyes. Bastila's mother, holding her after a day of an upsetting day of school. Her mother, smiling at her with pure love, telling Bastila she could do whatever she wanted with her life, that it didn't matter what anyone else said or did to her, or what they thought about her.

'We're born free, all of us. Free!' Bastila thought in the darkness. 'Free to love. Free to live! Some don't believe it. Some try to take it away. To hell with them! Water like fire, mountains of ice. The whole bit! Lay your eyes on that, and you'll know what freedom is. That it's worth fighting for! Fight to win, risk it all for even a glimmer of real freedom! It doesn't matter what comes next, or what's come past! It doesn't matter how cruel the world can be, or how unjust! Fight! FIGHT! FIIIIIIGHT!'

Bastila opened her eyes. Her magical core was burning with an incredible intensity. All of her magic exploded outward, sending ripples through the air, blasting the Death Eaters away, ripping up the ground, and tearing gravestones out of the very Earth itself. Everything around Bastila, Cedric, Harry and Voldemort was swept away by the waves of Bastila's magical explosion.

And then there was silence.

Bastila felt completely exhausted as her power died away. Her eyes started to close, and she almost fell to her knees. But she remained standing, holding onto Voldemort and keeping her eyes wide open. She pointed her wand at her dress and pictured the Hogwarts courtyard in her mind. "Portus." She muttered, doing everything she could to keep her voice strong. She wasn't going to give Voldemort any quarter.

Her dress glowed blue for a moment, then the light faded.

"Hold onto me." Bastila told Cedric and Harry. The boys stared at her for a moment, then looked at each other. Cedric shrugged and placed his hand on Bastila's shoulder. Harry gingerly put his hand on her other shoulder.

Bastila wrapped her arm more tightly around Voldemort and cast a stunning spell point blank into his stomach. He fell to the ground, completely limp, and it took all of Bastila's physical strength to keep herself from falling down with him.

Bastila, Cedric, Harry and the unconcious Voldemort appeared at Hogwarts in the Courtyard. Exactly where Bastila had been taken from. They stood there for a few seconds, simply glad to be away from the graveyard. Bastila dropped Voldemort, And then Dumbledore and a few Aurors who had been talking in the Courtyard turned their attention to Bastila, Cedric, and Harry.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting alone in the Great Hall. All the students had been sent to their Dormitories following the kidnapping of Bastila. His heart was heavy with fear and trepidation he hadn't felt since he'd realized Voldemort would be going to kill Lily Potter. The doors to the Great Hall opened. Severus glanced up and saw Dumbledore and three Aurors coming into the Great Hall, along with Cedric, Harry, and Bastila, who was levitating a man in a cloak who was strangely familiar to Severus-<p>

No.

Severus got to his feet and rushed towards his daughter, running faster than he ever had in his life. He made it to the other end of the Great Hall within seconds. Severus swore his heart skipped a beat as he came up in front of the small gathering. It was unmistakably, HIM. Voldemort. Severus drew his wand in an instant. But in his mind, Severus was furiously wondering how the Dark Lord could be here in Hogwarts. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Severus couldn't ponder it any longer on account of being tackled by his daughter and hugged so hard he almost fell over.

Before Severus could say a word though, Bastila tensed up and spun towards the unconcious Voldemort with the Dark Lord's unmistakable yew wand raised. Thick ropes shot out and bound his arms and legs. Then she hit him with a stunning spell, even though he was clearly already stunned.

"How is he here? How do you have his wand?" Severus asked, trying to stay calm. "Did you...Capture the Dark Lord?" Severus's eyes went to Albus, who's face held a look that made Severus scared for his life.

But Albus wasn't the only one. As Severus turned his eyes back to his daughter, Bastila's eyes were murderous, and her expresion was cold. Severus could see the resemblance to Voldemort clearly in that moment, and he hoped never to see her face like that again for as long as he lived.

"It's a long story." She said, her voice shaking.

Dumbledore gave Bastila, Cedric and Harry a look. "The three of you will accompany Severus and myself up to my office. There is, I believe, much we need to discuss."

Severus embraced Bastila once again, and he thought he'd never let go.

* * *

><p>"...And that's how we got back here." Bastila said, finishing her story. She'd told everything to Dumbledore, Severus and McGonagall, as well as a group of Aurors in Dumbledore's office.<p>

She'd told them about the Graveyard, the apprehension of Peter, using Legillimency on Cedric, dueling Voldemort, the arrival of the Death Eaters, and then finally the return to Hogwarts via Portkey. She had endured their questions and comments the entire time, and Bastila had had to stop several times to regain her composure, as well as her balance.

Peter and Voldemort had both been taken into Ministry custody over an hour ago. Peter had been forced out of his animal form, and identified by Dumbledore and Ministry officials, and had confirmed the events of the past year that Harry had told everyone about. This also meant that, apparently, a man on the run called Sirius Black, who had taken the blame for Peter's crime, was in fact innocent. As for Voldemort's wand...Bastila had been forced to hand it over to the Ministry, though she would have preferred to have kept it. Having a spare wand seemed like a smart idea.

"I'm glad we made it back, no matter what Bastila had to do to get us here. Without her we would've been dead..." Cedric said in a quiet voice.

Bastila flashed him a smile. A Hufflepuff sticking up for a Slytherin! Who knew?

"And that Peter's finally been captured." Said Harry. He threw a half glance at the Aurors, then added, "Minister Fudge will have no choice but to believe me about last year, now."

Bastila shot a hard glare in Severus's direction at that. She knew he had issues with Harry's father, and the he treated Harry badly because of it, so she'd been working all year to get him to ease up, if not stop entirely. To see how juevenile and wrong his behavior was. Now it was time to truly put it to the test. "Ahem." Bastila faked a cough in Severus's direction. "Don't you have something to say to Harry?" She said pointedly.

Severus seemed to struggle with himself for a long time, then he gave a great sigh. "Fine...Potter. I...A-Apologize..For my...Behavior last year regarding..The incident in the Shrieking Shack." He said haltingly, as if he were wrenching the words out of the depths of his very soul.

Bastila gave Severus a wide smile.

"Err...Thanks Professor...?" Harry said just as awkwardly.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "I believe our young Champions would like to return to their Dormitories now. If everything is in order..."

"Of course, Albus. I think we have everything we need." Kingsley motioned to the other Aurors, and they trooped into the fireplace, vanishing with bursts of flames.

Bastila stole another glance at Severus, then stepped up to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, would it be alright if I go with Sev to his private quarters? I think I'd like to spend a little time with him."

"Understandable, my dear, highly understandable. You have all been through a very upsetting experience." Dumbledore told her, Cedric and Harry. Albus turned to Severus. "I will allow this. But do not keep her too long, Severus. I'm certain Miss Greengrass is still quite worried over the disappearance of Miss Phoenix, and Miss Phoenix needs time to recuperate."

Dumbledore's words pierced Bastila, and she felt a twinge of guilt. "We could stop by the dormitory and let her know I'm back." Bastila said quickly. She got a nod from Dumbledore, then left the Headmaster's office with Severus close behind her.

Father and daughter made their way to Severus's private quarters, though they did stop by the Slytherin dungeons for a few minutes so Bastila could talk with Daphne, just as she'd said, then they continued on to their original destination. Along the way, Bastila finally gave in to her exhaustion, and fell to the ground. Severus showed amazing strength by carrying her the rest of the way to his quarters.

"You did a good thing back there, with Harry. I'm proud of you." Bastila said quietly. She and Severus were sitting together on a couch in front of a fireplace in his private quarters. Bastila was curled up against Severus, and they had been laying in silence for the past thirty minutes.

"It was my understanding when I agreed to adopt you that I would be the parent in the relationship." Severus said, scowling.

"It's mutually beneficial." Bastila replied, her voice low.

Severus sighed. "You are right, I suppose. And perhaps it is time I changed my ways. Potter...Is not his father. James Potter would never have had the spine to confront an old friend turned dark..."

"So you'll finally stop bullying Harry because of what his father did to you? Like I've said before, that's pretty pathetic, and wrong."

"Indeed..." Severus said softly, his eyes glistening in the firelight. "I could not be more proud to have you as my child. You bested the Dark Lord, and ensured his capture."

"I never want to repeat the experience." Bastila said as she drifted off to sleep.

"You will never have to." Whispered Severus, his words unheard by the now sleeping Bastila.

* * *

><p>Bastila's arrival in the Slytherin common room nearly two hours after her time in Severus's quarters was met with an an unexpected welcome. Several students approached her and expressed their worry over her disappearance, and their relief at having her back. Though some of their reasons were inane ones, such as, "You always get Slytherin so many House points! I don't think we could win the House Cup from those Gryffindors without you!" Bastila was still grateful that her Housemates cared about her and seemed genuinely upset at her kidnapping.<p>

Before Bastila could reach the girls' dormitory, she happened upon one of the two Housemates she'd hoped most to see.

"Glad you're not dead." Draco said casually by way of greeting, with his hands in his pockets. "Then again, it's not like I ever doubted it. You can take on dragons and come out alright." He added quickly, looking sheepish in the face of Bastila's glare.

Her face softened when Draco took a hand out of his pocket and extended it for her to shake. She didn't take it, instead leaning forward and giving him a bone crushing hug. Draco's pale face was redder than ever, and he coughed once Bastila released him and stepped away.

"You're still wearing that thing?" Draco said, eyeing her ruined, filthy dress.

Bastila glanced down at herself, then took her wand from its holster and waved it at her dress. "Scourgify." Instantly, it became cleaner and less wrinkled, but it would still need some work to make it perfect again. "I haven't exactly had the chance to change yet."

Draco laughed shakily, then looked at the floor. "I kept thinking about you when you were missing. I kept thinking about how if you were dead I'd never get the chance to make it up to you for how I've treated you lately."

"I already forgave you at the Ball."

"I know." Draco looked up again and met her eyes. "But I still feel like I should make it up to you."

"You do that." Bastila grinned, placing her wand back in the holster. "In the meantime, I have something I want to give you."

"I swear, if it's another one of your hugs-" Draco began, eyeing her warily.

"It's something much better. Stay here!" Bastila rushed past Draco and into the girl's dorm room. After a quick rummage in her trunk, she dashed back out to the common room with a small, bow tied package with silver and green wrappings in her hands.

"You got me a present?" Draco asked dubiously. Bastila wordlesly held the gift out to him, and he reluctantly took it. "Go on, open it!" Bastila prompted, watching Draco with expectant eyes.

Draco sighed and tore the wrappings off, then opened the small box. He gave an exasperated laugh when he found even more wrapping stuffed into the box. "You had to make this so difficult?"

Bastila just rolled her eyes. "Like fighting with paper is such a challenge."

A second later Draco was holding the object hidden inside the box. His eyes went wide in confusion as he looked at the item in his hand, and then at Bastila. It was a silver ring with a large emerald gemstone.

"Is this a bloody joke?" Draco screeched, his voice going high. He dropped the ring and the box as if they had burned him, his eyes never leaving Bastila.

Bastila was as confused at Draco's behavior as Draco was at being given the ring, and she was also more than a little hurt. Why was he so upset about her gift? Had she broken some Wizarding custom without even knowing it?

"What?" She said blankly.

"I thought you and Greengrass were together!" Draco cried, waving his arms frantically.

"We are? What does that have to do with your gift?" Now Bastila was really confused.

Realization dawned in Draco's eyes, and then he was quiet. "You don't know, do you? Why would you, being Muggle-Born..."

"Just tell me what I screwed up here."

"You basically offered to bind yourself to me until we come of age." Draco explained. He hesitated, then finished, "And then you... You'd marry me..."

"You're kidding. Kids can do that in the Wizarding world?" Bastila said after a long silence. She didn't know whether to be amused at what she'd done out of her own ignorance, or if she should be banging her head against the nearest wall.

"Yeah. Witches pledge themselves to future Pureblood lords, and the Pureblood Wizard keeps the proposals on a list. I have about a hundred going for me." Draco was now looking extremely uncomfortable with the conversation. "But I wouldn't have to accept any of them if I didn't want to. And you could always withdraw your pledge."

Bastila wasn't sure how she felt about this Wizarding custom, so she chose to say the most neutral thing she could think of: "Okay."

"Okay?" Draco said cautiously.

"Okay." Bastila repeated, for some reason feeling the urge to laugh. The entire situation was ridiculous! "Let's just forget about this marriage business. The ring is supposed to be a plain old gift. It has magical properties, and it was very expensive, so I hope you like it."

Draco retrieved the ring from the floor and slipped it onto a finger, looking it over carefully. "What exactly is it supposed to do?"

"Well the shop owner told me it's supposed to activate a series of incredibly powerful mental barriers whenever someone tries using Legillimency on you, and it'll alert you to any intrusions."

"Why would I need this, and when did you even get it?"

Bastila pursed her lips into a frown. "When I went to get my dress for the Yule Ball...Look, it's to make you feel safe around me alright? I'm really, really good at Legillimency, and you're around me all the time. Now you don't have to spend your life wondering whether I've seen that embarassing Christmas photo of you at Malfoy Manor, or whatever else floats around inside your head."

The look on Draco's face showed that such a thing hadn't even occurred to him, which Bastila thought was rather sweet.

"Thanks." He finally said, giving Bastila a faint smile and slipping the ring on.

"Don't mention it." Bastila replied. She went back into the Girl's dormitory and shut the door once she was inside. She went over to her bed, where Daphne was already laying down and asleep. Bastila collapsed next to Daphne and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>The next two months up until the second task were peaceful and normal, something Bastila relished, despite the irony of magic not being "normal" by Muggle standards. Bastila had even gone on several visits to the Wizarding village of Hogsmeade with Daphne, as well as Draco, once Severus had finally decided to sign the permission form for it. (He had been holding out all year for fear of her safety, and the incident in the Graveyard hadn't helped that insecurity. Though Bastila had managed to convince him, finally, after berating him with how she had preformed in the first task and within her classes, as well as with the fact that Voldemort was captured.)<p>

It was on one of these warm spring days in early February that Bastila and Daphne were hanging out by the lake, when Bastila finally figured out how to open the egg. Or rather, Daphne had figured it out. Bastila had gone swimming near the shore, and had tried to coax Daphne into it. But Daphne hadn't budged, so Bastila had splashed her with water, and Daphne had, in retaliation, tossed Bastila's golden egg into the lake.

When Bastila swam down to retrieve it, she saw the egg was open and glowing, and she heard a beautiful voice singing.

Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

Bastila had trudged over to Daphne and took her into a dripping wet hug, telling her about the egg finally opening, and the clue within. They had quickly worked out that the clue meant that Bastila would have to retrieve something from underwater. Something that she'd miss, which meant it had to be something important to her. For the life of her, Bastila couldn't figure out what was going to be taken, and it bothered her all the way up to the day of the second task.

She wasn't worried or anxious as she walked down to the black lake, where there were stands on floating platforms filled with students and teachers and their families. She was prepared, of course. She'd already learned and mastered the bubble head charm months ago during her intense and wide ranged preparations for the unknown first task.

She'd be able to last the entire hour underwater without any trouble, and she was an incredible swimmer, having spent most of her summers at pools in the Muggle world. She also had the Lumos spell long mastered, to see better under the waters, depending on how far down she'd have to go, and a water repelling charm which would enable her to move through water as if she had a shield around her body that would stop the water from touching her at all. She would be completely dry while underwater. She was particularly thankful for this spell, because her movements wouldn't be hindered when she were to swim. But even so, as a precaution, she'd put on her two piece bikini before going down for the task. That way, if the water repelling spell were to fail for some reason, she'd still be able to swim effectively.

Bastila was confident and collected. She was sure she'd be able to get whatever was lost and bring it back to the surface before any of the other Champions. Bastila reached the platforms and stood with the other Champions on the edge, ready to dive into the lake. She smiled around at everyone, ignoring some of the whistles from the males in the crowd that she was getting for her outfit. Bastila saw Hermione swat an open mouthed Ron Weasley on the arm, who was staring wide eyed at Bastila from the stands.

Returning her attention to the Champions, Bastila almost laughed when she saw Fleur's outfit. Apparently bikini's weren't a thing in the Wizarding world, as the French girl was wearing some sort of half dress robe thing. Next Bastila's eyes drifted over to Cedric, and he looked away the moment their eyes met, his face red with embarassment. She looked at Victor Krum, who was standing all surly like, as usual, and she noted that Harry wasn't among the Champions.

However, it was a few minutes later that an out of breathe Harry Potter came running to join them. The Judges looked displeased at his lateness, particularly Madam Maxime, but Dumbledore and Bagman gave Harry encouraging smiles.

After checking on Harry, Bagman returned to the judges' table, pointed his wand at his throat and said, " Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water to the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…three!"

As Bagman had been speaking, Bastila gripped her wand tight, concentrating hard on the bubble head charm, the water repelling charm, and the lumos spell. All three spells activated simultaniously.

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air. The stands erupted with cheers and applause. But Bastila had dove down into the lake the moment the word "Three" had come out of Ludo's mouth, leaving the other Champions behind by a good three seconds.

Bastila grinned to herself as she slipped into the water, reveling in the feeling of being completely submerged yet not feeling soaked or cold in any way before swimming down further into the lake.

The lake did become darker, though, the further down she went. That's where the Lumos spell came in handy. She could see a good twenty feet around herself in all directions. Finally she went down into a small canyon, and she assumed she was near the middle of the lake at this point, or at least close to it. That's when she saw it: A mermaid.

Bastila would have thought she was seeing things, had she been anywhere else in the world, but this was Hogwarts! Of course Bastila had read about Mermaids before from the books in the school library, but she'd never expected there to be Mermaids in the Hogwarts lake!

The Mermaid was female, and she was beautiful. She was golden, glowing, and had a fish-like face with pouty lips and long hair. She also had flippers instead of legs, true to Mermaid accounts in both the Muggle and the Wizarding worlds.

Bastila swam closer to the Mermaid after making a split second decision. "Can you help me find whatever I need to find for the second task?" She asked the Mermaid, her voice clear and normal inside the bubble charmed around her head.

The Mermaid, surprisingly, talked back in a harsh, gutteral voice, though it was still easily female in tone. "That's what I'm here for, student of Hogwarts. Follow me to retrieve what we have taken."

"You mean what Dumbledore gave for you to take?" Bastila grinned, gladly following the Mermaid through the watery trench.

The Mermaid whipped her head around and looked at Bastila in surprise. "You are intelligent, for a Human child. But yes, the Headmaster gave us what we needed for the task, what you are required to retrieve."

The Mermaid led Bastila to an underwater village, full of other Mermaids and even Mermen swimming about, or poking their heads out of hollowed out structures that Bastila assumed were their versions of houses.

Bastila was led to a clearing, and was shocked at what she saw. Five students were unconcious and tied to seperate poles. She rouned on her Mermaid guide with an ice cold glare. "What the hell is this? Dumbledore gave you students to hold at the bottom of a lake for an hour?"

"The students agreed to do their part for the task. They knew exactly what would happen." The Mermaid said placatingly.

Bastila calmed at the Mermaid's words and swam closer to the poles to look over the students. Her eyes fell on an unmistakable girl with blonde hair. Daphne. Bastila turned back to the Mermaid. "I assume they've been charmed by Dumbledore not to drown or anything like that?"

"That's correct. And were any other sea creatures to try attacking the students, we Mer-people would protect them."

Bastila flashed a smile of relief, then swam behind Daphne and aimed her wand at the ropes binding her to the pole. A quick diffindo and Daphne was free. Bastila thanked the Mermaid, then began the long process of pulling her unconcious Girlfriend back up to the surface. It was very slow going, however, and Bastila let out a frustrated growl. Her mind went through every spell she knew or had ever heard of, desperate for some way to speed things up. She looked down below herself and saw Harry in the distance. He had reached the city of the Mer-People. Cedric and Krum didn't seem to be far behind him.

Bastila's mind finally settled on a spell she could use, or at least she hoped she could use. It was called Ascendio, a spell meant to lift the caster high into the air. She only hoped it would work underwater. She gripped Daphne tighter to herself and pointed her wand up at the far distant surface, then shouted, "Ascendio!"

The effect was instantanious. Bastila felt as if the hand of God itself had closed around her and was lifting her up. She shot straight up through the water at an impossibly high speed, almost losing her grip on Daphne from the sheer force of it. Five seconds later the two girls burst out past the surface, flying high into the air. They came sailing back down and hit the water a bit too hard for Bastila's liking.

But on the positive side, Daphne was awake once more. She clutched Bastila's neck tightly, and Bastila could feel her shivering against the cold already. Bastila shifted in the water for a moment to allow Daphne to get on her back, piggy-back style, then began making broad strokes through the lake, taking them toward the water platforms. They reached it within a few short moments, and they both collapsed in a heap as soon as they were safely out of the water.

"That..Fucking...Ass!" Daphne said through chattering teeth. "I'm never helping him with anything ever again! The next time he comes to me and asks for my help I'll say: Oh Headmaster, remember when you put me at the bottom of a lake?! I'd rather eat a slug than help you-"

"Hello, Miss Phoenix, Miss Greengrass." Dumbledore's voice said as he approached with the other judges. Bastila and Daphne sat upright in an instant, with Daphne looking mortified. Dumbledore's expression only held amusement and concern, however. "I trust that neither of you came to any harm under the lake?"

Bastila shook her head, and after an elbow to the ribs, Daphne did too. "We're fine, thanks Headmaster." Bastila replied quickly. She gave a look around the platform, then grinned at Dumbledore and the other judges. "I guess we're the first ones out?"

"Indeed you are." Dumbledore smiled. "Also, if you would allow me to..." He flicked his wand at Daphne, and she found herself instantly dry. She gave a muttered thank you, then fell back against the deck.

Bastila got to her feet a little unsteadily and looked at the clock. It had only been twenty minutes so far. She spotted Fleur sitting near the judges panel, and Bastila was confused for a moment before she came to the conclusion that Fleur had to have forfeited the task, or had been in some sort of trouble under the lake that she couldn't have escaped on her own.

Bastila gave a sigh of relief, feeling incredibly pleased with herself at her performance in the task, as well as glad that it was all over, then sat back down beside Daphne and took her into a loving embrace. Daphne leaned back against Bastila, submitting to the arms wrapping around her waist.

"You made it out alive, and in first place again." Daphne congratulated Bastila. Bastila responded by kissing Daphne's neck and wrapping her arms around her a little more tightly.

"Yeah. Let's see if I can do the same on the final task and make it a flawless victory." Bastila grinned, now placing little kisses all the way up to Daphne's ear.

Daphne pulled away a little, giggling loudly. "You can't do that here!"

"Says the one who always puts her hand in a certain place under the breakfast table..." Bastila countered, her voice a whisper in Daphne's ear, not stopping her kissing.

Daphne froze, then relaxed into Bastila's embrace once more. "Alright, fair point." She sighed, though from her tone Bastila could tell she was smiling.

As the hour went on, everyone waited. Cedric appeared first with Cho Chang, then Victor clutching Hermione Granger, and then finally, ten minutes after the hour's end, Harry emerged from the lake carrying Ron Weasley and a young girl that looked remarkably like Fleur. Bastila assumed it was Fleur's little sister, and she was proven correct when she listened in on the conversation between Fleur, Harry, Ron and the girl.

Amusingly, Hermione fretted over Harry far more than she payed attention to Victor.

Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water. Clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think."

The judges went into a huddle. Madam Pomfrey had gone to rescue Ron from Percy's clutches; she led him over to Harry and the others, gave him a blanket and some Pepperup Potion, then went to fetch Fleur and her sister. Fleur had many cuts on her face and arms and her robes were torn, but she didn't seem to care, nor would she allow Madam Pomfrey to clean them.

Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows.…"

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble Head Charm, was second to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd. Bastila saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Bastila watched Harry's face fall, and she thought she knew what he was thinking. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, Harry most certainly had been!

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was third to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

Bastila repressed a snort. Daphne had no qualms about it, and loudly broke into laughter at Karkaroff's facial expression, earning herself several glares from the Durmstrang students.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was second to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

Bastila shot him a smirk, and she saw his face heat up as he turned away.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However…Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Bastila frowned at that, thinking. That would put Harry in a tie for second place with Cedric. Still, she applauded nonetheless.

Ron and Hermione, in their surprise, stared at Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.

"There you go. Harry!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all - you were showing moral fiber!" Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Harry to listen.

Bagman wasn't quite finished, though. And spoke again when the noise died down. "Now, finally, Bastila Phoenix made an incredible use of a multitude of spells, including Lumos, Ascendio, the Bubble-Head charm, as well as a water repelling charm. In addition to this, she was the first to reach the hostages, as well as the first to return to the surface, all within the first twenty minutes of the task. Therefore the judges have unanimously agreed to award miss Phoenix the full fifty points!"

The Slytherins in the stands were in an absolute uproar, shouting and clapping madly, and Bastila grinned and waved at them all.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of May," Finished Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

"Your preformance in the second task was magnificent." A low voice said from behind Bastila as everyone began leaving the stands. She turned around to find a smiling Severus Snape standing there. "I find myself once again reminded of how...Lucky I am to have you as my daughter. You make me proud." Then for the first time this year, Severus opened his arms and hugged her in full view of everyone, and without any of his usual awkwardness.

"Thanks, daddy." Bastila whispered against his chest.

Next time she was in Hogsmeade, Bastila decided as she, Daphne and Severus walked back up the stone steps into the castle, she was going to buy Severus as many mugs of butterbeer as she could afford.


	9. An Unraveling mind

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>One of the best things about the aftermath of the second task was that everybody was very keen to hear details of what had happened down in the lake, which meant that Ron was getting to share Harry's limelight for once. Although, Bastila noticed that Ron's version of events changed subtly with every retelling, something that made her break into fits of laughter every time she caught him telling his stories to other students. She'd had one of these laughing fits at Breakfast in the great hall and had spat food everywhere, which caused more than a few heads to turn her way. At least, more heads than usual.<p>

Annoyingly, she was also being hailed as a legend of sorts. Her flawless preformance in the first two tasks, combined with her award for apprehending Crouch, and then the news finally being released by the Ministry about her capture of Voldemort had made Bastila a very famous person. She had initially refused to be given an Order of Merlin for the defeat and capture of Voldemort and, and to a lesser extent Peter Pettigrew, stating that it was overkill and she wasn't interested in any reward for ensuring that the evil bastards were caught, but she had given in eventually at the urging of Severus, Albus, and the Minister for Magic himself.

And despite her protests, Bastila was being followed around by mobs of students and reporters nearly every moment of every day. Thankfully Dumbledore had put an end to most of this, and had at least banned the reporters from entering the grounds and had told the other students to give Bastila her space after such a traumatic ordeal. Still, the students crowded Bastila every chance they could get. Some wanted details on what had happened, some just wanted to say they had talked to her or touched her. The students that didn't approach her were no better, in her opinion. Always staring at her, gossoping and whispering about her behind her back.

Still even more annoying than all of this was the fact that everyone wanted to be her friend! The irony wasn't lost on Bastila. In the Muggle world, her above average academic preformance had caused her to be viewed as an outcast by everyone in the school. Now, in the Wizarding world, everyone at Hogwarts was friendly and kind to her, and wanted to be her friend and get to know her. But of course, in the Muggle world, Bastila hadn't captured two mass murderers.

On the day before it would be exactly a month until the third task, Bastila found herself in Hogsmeade, spending time with Severus. Severus had intially rebelled against being pulled away from the dungeons and his precious potions, but he had soon given in to the girl's demands due to the very attractive idea of being free from grading school assignments for a few hours and having to deal with "Unruly children".

"Of which you are most certainly not, I assure you." He had proclaimed at the look on Bastila's face. And so she had dragged Severus around Hogsmeade, marvelling at all the magical candies and other items. They'd gone by a magical shop for pranksters, a sweets store, and finally had ended up in the most well respected pub around, which was called "The Three Broomsticks."

"What can I get for you?" Asked Madam Rosmerta, smiling at her two newest customers.

"Two Butterbeers please." Bastila answered as she and Severus seated themselves at a table in a corner of the Three Broomsticks. "I'll pay." She added, throwing a sideways glance at Severus. He scowled at Bastila, looking as if he wanted to protest, perhaps because he thought it wouldn't be the fatherly thing to do to allow her to pay, then gave a sigh of resignation.

"You heard her." Severus told Madam Rosmerta curtly. Rosmerta gave a brief smile and told them to wait a few minutes while she got their drinks.

"I am beginning to rethink my decision to leave the Castle." Muttered Severus. At the hurt expression that passed over Bastila's face, he was immediately ready to kick himself.

However, instead of shooting back with an angry remark, or expressing her hurt feelings in any other way, Bastila simply laughed. "It's been a while since you've been out just for fun, hasn't it?"

"Yes." Severus admitted, his voice barely audible now, least he be overheard by any of the studentsat the other tables. Hogsmeade was teeming with students, owing to the day being a sunny Saturday afternoon. "Not since I was a student at Hogwarts..."

"Well, you'll have to get used to it with me around." Bastila said, smirking broadly at him. "Especially come Summer!"

"Oh I have no doubt about that." Severus replied wryly. "Believe it or not, I'm well aware of the amount of time that teenage girls spend out and about. They hardly enjoy staying anywhere for too long."

"How did you come by that information? Hogwarts sweetheart?" Bastila teased.

Now it was Severus's turn to look hurt. But a brief expression of pain was all he showed. "Indeed." He said slowly. "She forced me into coming to Hogsmeade with her many a time, and in much the same way you have today."

"I guess I should be glad it still works on you after all this time." Bastila dared to say after an uncomfortably long silence.

Severus smiled lightly. "Perhaps."

A short time later, and Rosmerta had returned with their butterbeers. Bastila handed Rosmerta the Galleons and thanked her, and Rosmerta bustled off to to another table.

"I hope you have not been abusing your Ligillimency prowess. The use of it on an unconsenting person is illegal, barring extenuating circumstances." Said Severus after they had finished their Butterbeers, and were wandering around Hogsmeade once again.

Bastila frowned at his words, but kept silent as she walked. She hadn't known it was illegal, as no one had informed her, and the book on Ligillmency that she'd been given by Severus had only helped to train her in its use, and hadn't said anything about the legality of the magic itself. Sure, she'd known it would obviously be rude and intrusive to go around looking into peoples heads, hence why she'd given Draco the magic ring that produced mental shields, but she hadn't known it was illegal.

She wondered for a brief second why Severus would bring it up now, out of the blue, and then she thought that maybe it was a test of some sort.

Maybe Severus wanted to know whether she had been using it wantonly, to see how she'd react to knowing it was illegal, to test her morality and ethics.

Well, Bastila wasn't going to disappoint him.

"I've only used it during our sessions, and once on Cedric during Christmas." She replied honestly. "I already know it would be pretty rude and wrong of me to go peeking into peoples' minds, but I didn't know it was illegal."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have said something at any time this year. Someone could have said something in Dumbledore's office at Christmas, too. Now that I think back on it, why didn't anyone?"

"It was of no consequence, considering the situation. It must have simply slipped everyone's minds." Severus smirked at his own wit and let out a soft laugh.

Bastila was about to reply when she was struck in the back by a ball of cold, hard snow. She groaned, knowing who she'd see before she even turned around. "Decided to abandon your studying?" She said, turning and smiling at the blonde haired girl who was preparing to toss another snowball.

"Yeah. I thought I should spend some time with you instead, and daddy dearest." Daphne flashed a grin at Severus, who scowled. Daphne conjured a fresh snowball out of the air, then sent it flying towards Severus. The potions master disintegrated the snowball with a wave of his hand, looking sour.

"I never should have told you about that spell." Bastila said, laughing at Daphne and Severus's antics.

"Now we're even." Daphne countered. "Do I have to remind you about Serpensortia?"

"You just did." Severus interjected, a small smile on his lips.

"How close are you to finishing the Manor?" Bastila asked, cutting into Daphne and Severus's banter.

"It will be ready for your arrival by the time Summer starts. Don't worry." He answered, putting a hesitant hand on Bastila's shoulder.

"And what about Daphne?" Bastila gestured at her Girlfriend, who was now very quiet and still. "Would it be alright if she maybe came over sometimes?"

Severus's eyes moved between the two girls, and then he sighed. "I don't see why not. However, I will ask that the two of you try your best not to destroy the place with your...High-spirited behavior."

"It won't be anything a good Repario can't fix." Daphne vowed. Then she hugged Severus without warning.

"What, might I ask, is this for?" Severus said quietly, staring down at the girl in confusion.

Daphne pulled away and stared into Severus's eyes. "My parents aren't the best. It would be good for me to stay away from them as much as possible." She answered, unhesitantly.

Severus stared back at Daphne for a long time, so long that Bastila suspected him of using Legillimency, and then he broke eye contact. "I see. You're welcome to enter my Manor any time you wish." He said, his voice strikingly gentle. He busied himself with straightening his black robes, then turned to Bastila. "I sincerely doubt I will be getting any sleep whatsoever come Summer holiday."

Bastila smiled widely, though her eyes were on Daphne, who was looking triumphant behind Severus's back. "You're probably right."

After another hour of wandering, Severus announced it was time to go back to the Castle. Bastila and Daphne complained, but still heeded Severus's words and followed him back. Severus parted ways with the girls at his private quarters, so Bastila and Daphne were left with no choice but to go to the Slytherin dormitories.

On the way there, Bastila suggested they go to the library instead, reasoning that Severus had only told them to return to the castle and hadn't said anything about exactly WHERE in the castle they had to go. Daphne had just shrugged and smiled, going along with the change of plan with dignity, though she had stressed the point that lunch started in half an hour, and that she was VERY hungry. Bastila assured Daphne that they'd make it to the Great Hall in time, and left it at that.

"What are we here for?" Daphne asked as soon as they entered the Library.

Bastila didn't answer, instead she stalked right up to Madame Pince, who looked up in surprise at the confident girl approaching her. "Could we get access to the restricted section please?" Bastila asked, her voice light.

Madame Pince narrowed her eyes instantly. "Do you have a permission slip from a teacher?"

Bastila just smiled. "No."

"Then why are you wasting my time with this?" Snapped the Librarian.

"Well you see, I was hoping I could find more information on Voldemort." Bastila said, her eyes locked with the Librarian's.

"I doubt there's anything in the restricted section that you couldn't learn from a history book." The Librarian snapped.

Daphne was now looking extremely uncomfortable, and she began tugging on Bastila's arm in an effort to drag her out of the library.

Bastila ignored Daphne, focusing her eyes soley on Madame Pince. "I disagree." Bastila said softly.

"Whether you disagree or not, is irrelevant, Miss Phoenix! Now get out of my library!"

Bastila heard faint whispering in her head, and she felt a surge of insane, twisted rage. How DARE this mere Librarian try to keep Bastila from what she wanted? "I think a child has the right to know about her father, and you are NOT going to keep me from finding out everything that I can about him."

Bastila's magic holster, sensing the rage in Bastila's magical core, dropped her snakewood wand down into her waiting hand.

The Librarian's eyes went to Bastila's wand, which was still held at her side, pointing at the floor, and then back up to Bastila's face. "Miss Phoenix, put that wand away this instant! I don't know what nonesense you are trying to throw at me, but no matter what stories you concoct you will not be getting access to the restricted section of this library without a signed permission slip!"

All through the Librarian's rant, the whispers in Bastila's head had grown stronger and louder until the voice was all but screaming at her, and she felt sick to her stomach with rage and the craving for violence. She was sweating now, and her face had gone pale.

"Bastila!" Daphne shouted, grabbing Bastila's wand arm and pulling it aside just as Bastila raised her wand. Huge bursts of blue flames exploded out of Bastila's wand, coming perilously close to scorching the bookshelves. Had Daphne not redirected Bastila's wand, Madame Pince would have been the recipient of those flames.

Daphne trapped Bastila's arm between hers, twisted her around and tripped her, sending Bastila to the floor. The snakewood wand fell out of Bastila's grasp and went clattering across the floor.

Bastila was oblivious to Daphne's shouting, and to Madame Pince's screams of alarm as the old woman drew her wand. Bastila fought with Daphne wildly, throwing elbows and knees at Daphne, rolling around on the floor with her. Bastila untangled herself and got to her feet, her eyes glittering dementedly. Bastila's gaze fell on the Librarian, who was aiming her wand at her. Bastila opened her mouth to speak, and a jet of flames burst forth.

The Librarian threw up a shield, and Bastila's flames engrossed the magical dome protecting the person she furiously wished to murder: To make pay for stopping Bastila from-

Bastila felt a spell hit her square in the back. The flames disappeared. Then her vision went black, and she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"That was very quick of you Miss Greengrass." Madame Pince said, staring down at Bastila.<p>

Daphne ignored the Librarian, instead she got to her knees beside Bastila and ran her hand through Bastila's hair, wondering just what in the world had happened to the girl she loved. It was as if she had been possessed, Daphne thought, recalling the insanity that had blazed in Bastila's warm, kind eyes...

"I think we should take Bastila to the Headmasters office." Daphne said shortly. She got to her feet and suspended Bastila in the air with a quick spell.

"That would be best. But I'm coming with you, Miss Greengrass." Said Madame Pince, still flustered and weak from blocking Bastila's flames. She would never have admitted it, but it had taken almost all of her magical energy put into her shield spell to hold back the flames.

Daphne retrieved Bastila's wand from the floor, then started off out of the Library with Bastila floating beside her, and Madame Pince trailing behind with her wand pointed at Bastila's unconcious form.

* * *

><p>"Headmaster." Daphne greeted as she entered the office with an unconcious Bastila floating next to her, and an exhausted Madame Pince right behind her.<p>

Albus could tell that this wouldn't be a light hearted visit. "What has happened?" He asked immediately, his eyes concerned as he got to his feet and swept over to examine Bastila. He drew his wand and began running diagnostic spells, frowning as he listened to Daphne and Madame Pince tell him about what occurred in the Library.

"Round up the rest of the staff and tell them to meet me here as soon as possible." Albus told Madame Pince. The Librarian spared a last look at Bastila before leaving the office in a hurry.

Dumbledore went back to his desk and sat down. He smiled at Daphne and gestured at the chair opposite him. Daphne reluctantly sat down, fidgeting and looking at Bastila every few seconds, who had been layed down on a small bed Albus had conjured for her.

Bastila was still stunned and unconcious. Laying there, she looked incredibly peaceful, oblivious to what had happened. To what she had done.

"What's going to happen to her? She attacked a staff member. She won't be expelled, will she?" Daphne asked bluntly, chewing her lip in worry. If Bastila were to leave Hogwarts, then so would Daphne. Daphne didn't even have to think about it.

"No. She will not be expelled." Albus said gently. "It seems that fate has conspired to do everything it can to keep yourself and Miss Phoenix at Hogwarts..."

"What do you mean?"

"When you attacked Miss Phoenix earlier this year, I was forced by the circumstances to allow you to stay at Hogwarts. Now, the circumstances regarding Miss Phoenix's situation has given me no choice but to allow her to stay as well." Albus offered a kind smile. "Destiny must have something quite extraordinary in store for you and Miss Phoenix."

"I can understand Bastila being so important. She's powerful, smart, beautiful, and Tom Riddle's daughter. She fought him and won. But I don't get why destiny and fate would take an interest in me..." Daphne shook her head, again looking back over at Bastila.

"Perhaps it is not what you can do for the world directly, but rather what you can do for Miss Phoenix." Albus said with twinkling eyes. "You are very important to Miss Phoenix. Perhaps you are meant to be with her to support her, and to help and encourage her."

"Maybe." Daphne shrugged. "Are you going to tell the teachers about her being the Dark Lords kid?" She suddenly asked, surprising Dumbledore.

Albus sighed. "That is my intention, yes. This incident with Madame Pince has made me believe it cannot be kept hidden from them any longer. Surprisingly, Voldemort himself has seemingly opted to remain quiet on the matter. As has Barty Crouch Junior."

There was silence between them for a long time as they waited for the teachers to arrive. Daphne spoke up again after a good five minutes. "What Bas did with the flames...After she lost her wand...It was incredible wandless magic. I've never seen anything like it before, but it sounds like what she told me she did in the Graveyard. It wasn't just an accident. It was controlled. Powerful. But how did she do it? How can she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Albus said thoughtfully. Just then the door to his office opened, and in came Severus Snape, followed by Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, and Madame Pince.

Severus ignored everyone and headed straight for Bastila, kneeling down beside the bed and beginning to examine his daughter for injuries.

"What is all this about an attack in the Library?" McGonagall asked, her eyes on Albus.

"Yes, yes, and that the perpetrator was Bastila Phoenix!" Filius squeaked, looking at the unconcious Bastila. "That girl is very controlled and level headed, even with all her troubles! I can't believe she would make an unprovoked attack on anyone, let alone a member of the staff!"

"Miss Greengrass, if you would please tell the rest of the staff what you have told me?" Albus said, his eyes growing serious.

Daphne nodded, then retold the entirety of the events in the Library to the other teachers. She made sure to stress Bastila's crazed appearance, the almost desperate seeming blows that Bastila had rained down on her. "I think she was under the influence of a cursed object, or some kind of spell." Daphne said firmly, looking at each of the teachers in turn.

"That is my thinking as well." Dumbledore agreed. "I believe Miss Phoenix was under the influence of something very dark, though whether curse or spell, I cannot say."

Severus looked distraught as well as furious at the fact that someone could have managed to bewitch his daughter.

"What was that hogwash about Miss Phoenix's father being You-Know-Who?" Flitwick piped up. "Clearly the girl was bewitched, and was being used to get access to dark books!"

"She spoke the truth, Filius." Sighed Dumbledore. "Miss Phoenix is the child of Lord Voldemort." Everyone gasped and fliched except for Daphne, Severus, and McGonagall.

"But how is that possible, Albus?" Asked Madame Pomfrey, who was next to Severus, looking over Bastila.

"I do not know, Poppy. But I do know that it is the truth." Albus said, refusing to elaborate any further.

Pomfrey huffed and looked between Severus and Minerva. "I suppose the two of you know about this as well?"

"Yes." Severus said shortly. McGonagall gave Poppy an apologetic nod.

"If the truth of this were to ever get out, Miss Phoenix would be in terrible danger." Said Albus gently.

"She is already in considerable danger, Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed. "The poor girl has been Imperiused by a Death Eater impersonating a teacher, kidnapped by a man we thought to be dead, dueled with the Dark Lord, and now she's been put under the influence of someone with no doubt just as nefarious purposes as her previous attackers!" McGonagall's outburst shocked everyone in the room. She rarely questioned Dumbledore. And she wasn't done yet. "I believe the secret of her heritage is already out amongst the dark forces! If it isn't, then her fame alone in beating and capturing the Dark Lord is cause enough for dark wizards to take an interest in her just as much as the Ministry and the rest of the wizarding world has! And I think it would be highly advisable for serious arrangements to be made to protect the girl!"

"What would you suggest?" Severus asked quietly. Minerva looked at him with soft eyes.

"A teacher could accompany Miss Phoenix to and from every class, and we can have one member of the staff with her at all other times outside the classrooms, such as Hogsmeade visits, weekends and study times." McGonagall said readily, obviously having thought it through a great deal in the past few minutes. "We would also do well to have guards posted outside the Slytherin dormitory during the night."

"With respect, Professor, I'm with Bastila almost all the time and these things have still happened." Daphne said, feeling frustrated. "All those overblown protective measures aren't going to do a thing to stop Dark Wizards and Death Eaters if they really want to get at her so badly. Can you wake her up now, anyway?" She added, turning to Severus.

Severus got a nod of approval from Dumbledore, and then waved his wand at Bastila. "Ennervate." Severus murmured softly. Everyone waited, but Bastila didn't even stir.

"I don't understand. Why is she not waking up?" Said Minerva, shaking her head.

Daphne felt the creepings of panic setting in, and took a few deep breathes. It didn't help. 'Oh God, all I did was hit her with a stunner! Please be okay Bas...'

As Pomfrey began casting medical spells, Severus layed a hand worriedly on Bastila's arm and started stroking it gently. "Bastila my child, please wake..."

* * *

><p>A hand. A hand was on her, rubbing her arm in the darkness behind closed eyes. That was the first thing Bastila was aware of as she awoke. Or maybe it was the hand that had woken her. Bastila stayed as still as she possibly could, hoping the hand would leave her. She was terrified and panicked beyond belief. Her brain was locked down. She couldn't think. All she could do was focus on the hand, and how horrified she was at her situation.<p>

Bastila heard whispered voices within her head, talking to her, pleading with her. But the voices were unclear. Bastila couldn't tell what they were saying to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She pushed her fear and panic down into the depths of her mind. Bastila opened her eyes. She was staring right into the face of Severus Snape. Only for a brief moment, the face wasn't Severus's, but that of a man she didn't recognize. Her horror rushed to the surface of her mind like a bursting dam. How could Severus be DOING THIS TO HER?! How could he be violating Bastila IN HER SLEEP?! Bastila shut her eyes tight, then opened them again. Severus was still there, still muttering, staring at her, his hand now moving up to her shoulder! Bastila didn't even think. She rolled violently to the side, falling off the bed she had been laying on and taking Severus down to the floor. Bastila aimed a quick punch at Severus's face. His nose broke with a loud "crack". Bastila grabbed Severus by the sides of his head and slammed his skull against the stone floor, then got to her feet. Her eyes scanned the room, finding several teachers standing in front of the door! Bastila didn't calm her wild breathing, and she didn't notice the little wimpers she was making. Bastila had spotted the door, and she bolted for it. The teachers drew their wands and pointed them at Bastila, but too late. Bastila was already plowing into McGonagall, twisting Minerva's wand arm towards the wall even as Bastila aimed a kick at Flitwick that connected with the side of the little dwarfs head. Bastila shoved the surprised Mcgonagall aside with strength borne of her desperation to leave this room, to leave the place where the teachers she trusted had been keeping her and had been VIOLATING HER!

Bastila was oblivious to anything anyone was shouting or saying. She was going to reach the door, and she was going to get the hell out. Bastila grabbed the front of Madame Pomfrey's hospital robes and spun her around, sending the nurse stumbling across the room. Bastila didn't care where or in what condition the nurse landed, she was satisfied with only the sound of the woman crashing to the floor.

Bastila's hands fell flat against the wooden door. She pulled the iron ring door-handle, but it didn't budge. She pulled again and again, putting all her strength into it, but it never even moved an inch. She screamed in frustration and panic, then spun around and put her back flat up against the door when she heard foosteps approach her. It was Severus.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched, her voice reaching a level of high pitched she never would have thought possible. Her breathing was uneven and crazed, and even to herself she sounded like some kind of wild animal.

"Bastila, I-" Severus began, his face bloodied. He never got to say anything more. He had taken another step forward.

"NO!" Bastila lashed out with her fists, her feet, and everything she had. "I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU TOUCH ME IN MY SLEEP?!" She drove Severus back, pushing, hitting and scratching the potions master with all her strength and ferocity. Bastila turned on her heel, rounding on the teachers as they took aim with their wands again. "FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOU LOCK ME IN HERE AND LET ME BE TOUCHED IN MY SLEEP! STAY BACK!"

Bastila's eyes fell on someone standing in the corner of the room. Someone with blonde hair and familiar eyes. Voices whispered in Bastila's head. "NO." Bastila choked out, shaking her head and backing away from everyone, back to the door. "No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Bastila's back hit the door. She slid down to the cold stone and drew her knees up and wrapped her hands around her knees. "No no no...Daphne how could you, how could you let them do this to me..."

Bastila stared at the floor, sobbing hysterically. Anyone that tried to get near her was promptly screamed at, or in some cases, struck with fists and feet.

Half an hour later, Bastila had descended into complete silence. She sat there, motionless and unblinking, as if she were dead inside.

At least, it appeared that way to Albus Dumbledore. Albus felt his heart ache for the girl. It was as Severus had feared in his discussions with Albus about the girl. She had to have suffered some form of traumatic event in her childhood, a raping, and now it appeared she was having a mental breakdown. Given the girl's words about the situation, it seemed fair to say that Albus could make a guess on the exact circumstances of her assault. "You touch me in my sleep..."

Albus had never personally dealt with, nor witnessed any of his students suffering the after effects of such traumas. But he'd certainly heard about it all many times from the other teachers and Head of Houses, and so knew the details of the depths of the suffering these children went through. But to see it first hand was an entirely different thing for Albus, and it shocked him to the core. The look in Bastila's eyes, so desperate, so terrified and unreasonable. Her voice like that of a wounded animal, the ferocity behind her attacks...

Albus couldn't have done anything but stand there and watch, for so shocked was he at the girl's behavior. After the girl had gone into her almost empty looking state, which didn't seem better than her blind terror, Albus had had to restrain Daphne from trying to approach Bastila. After a few tries, no one else had attempted to get close to her either. But Albus had also had to hold them off from stunning her, for attacking the girl wouldn't help her at all in her present state. Though Albus did surreptiously flick his wand at Severus, healing the man of his injuries, for which he recieved a grateful look. Then Severus had returned to staring at Bastila from across the room.

"Let me out." Bastila spoke. Her voice was flat, devoid of any expression or inflection. Combined with her dead eyes, it was just as terrible as her previous, wild demeanor.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow that." Albus said gently.

Bastila continued to stare straight ahead. "Let me out." She repeated.

"You might hurt the other students."

"I can't hurt them more then you do." Bastila's voice was still perfectly flat, her eyes still unblinking and dull.

Albus was about to reply when Severus gave him a shake of the head. Severus reached out to Albus with Legillimency, and Albus let him in for a few seconds. Long enough to receive the mental message the potions master had for him. 'It would seem she has just relived her trauma. Her dormant memories have come to the surface after all these years. Now she has withdrawn into herself to escape the terror. To engage her in a discussion of what has happened, or what she mentally perceives to have happened, would only cause her to regress into her previous state of mind. We must let her be.'

'Should I allow her to leave? I will defer to your expertise in this matter, Severus...' Albus mentally replied.

Severus didn't respond for minute or two. 'Yes. Allow her to leave. I can assure you that no harm will come to the rest of the students. She will most likely attempt to find and shelter herself in a location that is familiar and safe to her while her mind tries to process what it has experienced, or re-experienced, as it were. Her mind is in an extremely fragile state.'

'Very well, Severus.' Albus closed his eyes and brought his Occlumency barriers up again as Severus's presence left his mind. Albus unlocked the door to his office with a thought, watching Bastila for a reaction.

Bastila heard the distinct "Chink" of the door being unlocked behind her. She didn't think. She got to her feet without a word, without a change in expression and opened the door. She felt nothing. She thought nothing. She left the room after gently closing the door, barely aware of her own actions, and only wanting one thing: Safety.

* * *

><p>Bastila sat on the lakeside, her bare feet under the cool evening waters. She looked out over the lake. She was slowly coming back to herself, and in this time she started to remember.<p>

A child in her bed at night...A child silently crying as a pair of big, evil hands roamed her body...

Bastila shut her eyes tight against the images and feelings, blocking them out and replacing them with her racing thoughts. 'Damnit. Where the hell is this from? Why can't I remember? When did this even happen?! Why would my mother keep this from me? Did she even know?'

"Bastila?"

Bastila turned her head to find Daphne standing there, looking frightened, cautious, worried, and clearly upset. "What do you want?" She replied dully.

Daphne's eyes went wide, then she stared at the ground. "I just needed to know that you were okay."

"Right." Bastila laughed bitterly. "Well, I'm perfectly fine. Between memories I never knew I had, the occassional mental breakdown, a mass murderer for a father, and attempts on my life, I'm doing just fine thank you. What else would I be?"

"Pissed off and afraid?"

Bastila smiled a little. But the smile faded as quickly as it had come. "You can sit with me. I've thought about what happened in the Headmasters office, and I wasn't...I wasn't in my right mind."

"Seems like there's a lot of that going around today." Daphne joked. She sat down beside to Bastila.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, Daph." Bastila whispered hopelessly. "I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do about anything! And I HATE that I feel like I don't know myself anymore!"

No answer.

Bastila closed her eyes, her thoughts straying back to her completely irrational, dangerous actions in the library. "You should just stay away from me. I don't want to end up hurting you anymore than I already have. Hell, Dumbledore should kick me out of school."

"You didn't mean to hurt me, or anyone else." Daphne finally spoke. "Headmaster Dumbledore understands that. He's not going to expel you. Besides, you still have to compete in the final task."

"I don't care." Bastila replied flatly.

"Damnit, Bastila, stop talking like this! It's breaking my heart, okay?!"

Bastila's eyes opened. She turned her head slowly and stared at Dahne in shocked.

"I'm sorry." Daphne said quickly, looking away. "You have every right to feel terrible. Your life has been hell..."

"Yeah...It has. But it's been good, too. I met you, and Sev." Bastila said, attempting to smile.

"What about Voldemort and his followers?"

"What about them?" Bastila asked.

"He's your father. You have an obligation to stop him. To stop them all."

Bastila shook her head. "I'm not responsible for anything he's done. And last I checked, he's in Azkhaban. I don't need to stop him."

"What about what he's GOING to do? What they're going to do! You know they'll find a way to break him free! His Death eaters, they have the motivation now, with his return!" Daphne said sharply. "And when they do set him free, can you really say that you'll be fine with standing back and letting him terrorize Britain when you could be out there doing something to stop him? What happens when you get out of school? Are you going to settle down, raise a nice family and IGNORE Voldemort, ignore the bodies piling up around you?"

"Enough already!" Bastila cried, putting her hands over her ears. "Damnit Daphne! I know! Just...GOD DAMNIT!" Bastila slammed her fists into the dirt, letting her magic burst out. Rocks went flying in every direction, the dirt exploded up in tall plooms and the calm lake surface was suddenly disrupted by a crashing wave on the shoreline.

Daphne's face was pale, as if she realized she'd gone too far. But Daphne didn't cower from Bastila's display of magic, nor did she even flinch. She simply scooted closer to Bastila and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. Just holding her.

Bastila stayed in Daphne's arms for a long time. "I need to find out who...Hurt me, when I was a child. I need to find out about these memories." Bastila said quietly, putting an end to the silence.

"I understand that, Bas, I really do, but I just don't see how you could ever track down whoever it was that did that to you." Daphne answered back in a gentle tone.

"I'll start simple. I'll go back to my old neighborhood in the Muggle world and ask around. I'll find out if my neighbors knew if...If A man was seen with or around my mother when I was younger." Bastila explained.

"I'll go with you."

Bastila let out a short laugh. "I expected you to say that. And...I want you with me."

Daphne turned Bastila around in her arms and hugged her tight. "I'll be with you every step of the way, and that's a promise."

"And you're right about my father."

"I am?" Daphne asked in confusion as they drew apart.

"You are." Bastila nodded. "He's my father. My responsibility. I could never live with myself if I just ignored everything he's done, and everything his followers are doing."

"The Aurors can handle it. They did it before, in the first war." Daphne assured.

"Well I don't think they can do it this time! You weren't there, Daph. You didn't see him, you didn't see all of his Death Eaters..." Bastila trailed off. Then she refocused. "It's like you said. His Death Eaters are getting together again. They're starting to murder and torture just like before, and they're probably planning a way to set Voldemort free as we speak."

"What do you want us to do about it? We're just students."

Bastila gave Daphne a fierce look. "You said it yourself. I can't just ignore what's happening, I can't go to school and act like people aren't being murdered and kidnapped daily on my father's orders, or in his name! His Death Eaters are out there, planning their next move, and none of us knows what it is!"

"Bastila, I was only saying most of that to get some kind of reaction out of you! Which I did, by the way. Besides, even if I did believe a word of it, we're just students!"

"You were still right. Voldemort's followers aren't going to just sit around and wait for us to graduate!" Bastila countered.

"So, what? You think we should just skip out on Hogwarts and go chasing after Death Eaters? Take them out on our own? Is that it?"

Bastila didn't answer. That had been exactly what she was thinking.

"We're not ready." Daphne said softly.

"And we may never BE ready!" Bastila cried, pulling away from Daphne's embrace. Bastila got to her feet and looked across the lake again, trying to calm herself. When she spoke again, it was in soft tones."They're planning something right now, and we have no idea what's coming...But it IS coming, whether we're ready...Or not." Daphne got to her feet as well and stood beside Bastila, looking out at the lake for a moment before turning to face her.

"Alright then..." Daphne took a deep breath and held Bastila's hands in her own, staring intently into her eyes. "If you want us to become the youngest Witches in all of history to single-handedly try to take down a corrupt criminal organization hellbent on conspiring against the Ministry and wiping out the good people of Britain...Then I'm with you, until the end."

Bastila leaned in and gently laid a kiss on Daphne's lips. Looking into her eyes, Bastila knew right then that the Wizarding marriage laws were something she could definitely get used to, when it came to Daphne. Bastila would marry young for this girl, this girl who was willing to die for her, willing to fight AGAINST her in Bastila's moments of dark possession to save her. That was how much Daphne loved and cared about her, Bastila realized.

Bastila also realized how much she truly loved and cared about Daphne in return, for all those reasons and more.

"Till death do us part, is how you say it." Bastila whispered. Daphne blushed and stood in shock for a moment, but only a moment. She smiled, her eyes shimmering with joyful tears, then lost herself to Bastila's passionate embrace...


	10. Meeting Of Shadows

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>Nyssa had followed Bastila and Daphne on Severus's instructions, invisible, unseen by the two teenage girls. The serpent would often do this, in fact. So strong was her desire to protect and watch over Bastila that Nyssa had occassionally been privvy to certain scenes of Human intimacy that she definitely thought shouldn't be intruded upon. But Nyssa had gotten over her feelings about it, and had stuck through the intimate moments. After all, what better time for anyone to attack a pair of Humans than when they were locked together, totally unaware of their surroundings?<p>

Nyssa was again witnessing one such scene between the two Humans as she perched herself up in a lakeside tree. Still, Nyssa felt annoyed at the girls' behavior, especially in this particular instance. It was late evening, the time when most magical creatures came out to hunt! The Humans were out on the grounds, where any meat eater could come looking for prey from out of the forbidden forest! And they were also beside the lake that was full of dangerous magical sea creatures that wouldn't hesitate to snatch up a Human! AND Voldemort's followers were on the move again!

And the Human teenagers were completely oblivious to any of these facts. Well, except that last one.

Sometimes Nyssa wondered how Humans even survived as long as they did in the world. They were VERY prone to absent-mindedness, loss of memory, or even loss of conciousness! Humans were blind to the world, and very easy targets for any creature wanting a nice meal!

Nyssa then wondered what a Human would taste like. (And who could fault her? Dozens of other creatures ate Humans on a daily basis, obviously there had to be SOME appeal!)

Of course, Nyssa was also very happy for the Human girls she was watching over. Over the past few minutes Nyssa had watched the girls reconcile, reaffirm their support for one another, (Albeit over a vow to leave Hogwarts and take on Voldemort's followers, as well as to find a man who had done Bastila serious harm in her past.) and the serpent had also heard what was unmistakably a marriage proposal.

Nyssa was torn from her thoughts when she spotted something moving far across the Hogwarts grounds, near the edge of the forbidden forest. The serpent gave a glance down at the girls, and thought that they would be safe for the time being, then spread her wings and flew towards the forest.

As she got closer she could see that it was a Human, but couldn't recognize who it was, as she was still too far away. When she came to a hovering halt in the air above the Human, she still didn't recognize whoever it was, something that caused her great alarm. The Human was male. Tall, muscular, and seemed to be moving with purpose and stealth. He wore a heavy concealing cloak with the hood up. It was rather impressive, Nyssa had to admit as she floated along above the man.

From his position on the grounds, no one in the Castle would be able to see him. As the man sneaked along the edge of the forest, Nyssa figured out where he was going. He was heading towards the lake. Which meant Nyssa would have to stop him.

'Wishes do come true.' She thought as she swooped down on the unsuspecting Wizard. Of course Nyssa couldn't poison the man...

But she could still tear him to pieces with her fangs, all the same.

Nyssa swept past the man, clamping her jaw down on his arm, ripping and tearing at it violently, her fangs piercing all the way through his arm and out the other side. She pulled with all her strength and- Off came the arm, torn free just above the elbow. Nyssa flew straight up into the air, then shook her head and tossed the man's arm into the forest.

'Humans taste disgusting!' Nyssa thought. She ignored the howls of agony coming from the man as she came down again for another attack. The man took out a wand with the arm he still had and began blasting off random spells in every direction. Every direction except straight up.

Nyssa waited for a lull in the man's spellwork and quickly darted forward, wrapping herself around him, binding his arm, constricting his chest. She squeezed the man's body. Hard. She heard the cracking of bones, felt the reverberation of his screams. She reared up, opening her mouth as wide as she could. She struck. The man's entire skull was in her powerful jaws. He dropped his wand. With her mouth around his head and her fangs hooked into his neck, Nyssa pulled upward and tore his head clean from his body.

The man's decapitated corpse fell to the ground. Blood gurgled out of the neck stump. Nyssa dropped the man's head next to his body, then began her flight up to the highest tower in the castle, or more specifically: The Headmasters office window.

As she was flying over the grounds of Hogwarts, Nyssa spotted Bastila and Daphne making their way towards the entrance to the great hall. Nyssa watched the two girls long enough to be sure that they made it safely inside the castle before she continued on to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>"Can you at least agree that we should wait until Summer to do this?" Said an exasperated Daphne.<p>

"No." Bastila said simply as she shovelled more food into her mouth, looking around the great hall. First her eyes fell on the students at their House tables, then at the teachers sitting up at the head table. It was a comfort to know that in her unpredictable, ever-changing life in the magical world, at least food was a constant, Bastila mused over her dinner.

"We need to start as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more of a chance the trail goes cold." Bastila elaborated.

"I don't understand how a month or two could make that much of a difference."

"He could die. People who knew him could die. I can't lose this. I have to know." Bastila said evenly.

Daphne smiled briefly. "As soon as possible, then."

"I love you." Bastila sighed, reaching across the table to take Daphne's soft hand in her own.

Daphne smiled again, letting her hand be held. "In the future it won't be so easy to get me to cave in to your demands."

"That's alright, I've already thought of a few alternative methods." Bastila replied, smirking.

"What are these alternative methods of yours, exactly?" Daphne raised an eyebrow, her voice playful.

"You'll find out the next time you try to disobey me!" Bastila cried, letting out an exaggerated evil laugh.

"That doesn't help your image." Daphne giggled, jerking her head in the direction of the staff table, where the two Slytherin girls were being watched by more than one of the teachers.

"They'll get over it." Bastila said dismissively, taking a sip from her pumpkin juice as she glanced up at the head table. As she was watching, she noticed Dumbledore seemed to be very distracted. In fact, he looked to be muttering to himself. The Headmaster got to his feet after a minute of this, then beckoned for Severus and McGonagall to follow him as he left the Great Hall, heading out of the castle.

"What was that all about?" Daphne wondered aloud as they walked to the Slytherin dormitories with their Housemates.

"Probably another one of Hagrid's latest beasts of terror has gotten free." Bastila said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter, because now's our chance to-"

"To investigate your past, or to start on our...Other assignment?" Daphne said carefully, in a low tone of voice, so as not to draw suspicion from the other Slytherins.

"We're just going to start with the investigation. Nothing too difficult or dangerous. It'll be alright. Promise." Bastila assured Daphne as they walked.

Daphne gave a little grin and took Bastila's hand. "When it comes to you, danger comes at the most unlikely of times."

Bastila returned the grin with one of her own. "True."

They lagged behind the other Slytherins, and Bastila immediately cast a nonverbal disillusionment charm on both herself and Daphne. The girls slipped back the way they came, all the way back to the great hall. They went past the House tables, past the head table, and stopped at the door to the trophy room. Bastila unlocked the door and walked in, still holding hands with Daphne so as not to lose her in their state of invisibility.

Daphne shut the door behind them and relocked it. Bastila removed the disillusionment charm, making them visible to each other again, then grabbed the bowl of Floo powder that sat above the fireplace.

"How are we going to do this without Apparating, Bas?" Daphne moaned. "I don't think there are any fireplaces in the United States that are connected to the Floo network. And even if there were, we have no idea where they are to use them. Say there is, and we get there. Then what? It would take weeks to travel on foot, or-"

"Hey." Bastila squeezed Daphne's waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Stop worrying. I have this all figured out." Bastila said confidently. "We're going to Diagon Alley first though. We need supplies." Bastila took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." Bastila said calmly, letting the powder drop into the fireplace.

She was gone in a burst of green flames.

Bastila stepped out of an old fireplace, into her new surroundings. It was exactly where she had intended to go: The Leaky Cauldron.

A few seconds later the fireplace roared to life, and Daphne stepped out of it.

"Okay, we're here. What's the plan? The full, detailed version of the plan?" Daphne said, scowling at Bastila. Before Bastila could answer, Tom the inn-keeper came out of a door behind the bar.

Tom's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the girls. "Miss Phoenix? What are you doing here? And with Miss Greengrass? Students are not allowed off Hogwarts grounds unless they are accompanied by a teacher, parent or guardian."

"We're just here to do some late night shopping, then we'll be gone." Bastila answered honestly, staring right back at the inn-keeper. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone we're here. This is very important."

"Miss Phoenix, I cannot-" Tom started to protest.

"It's about my mother."

There was a long silence, then Tom sighed. "I understand. A child's need for closure...Yes. I will keep your visit a secret. But be quick about it."

"Actually, we might come back a few more times. Especially in the Summer." Said Bastila, regarding the inn-keeper warmly. "And there may be a time when we'll be staying here in one of your rooms, in the long term."

"Very well." Tom said, smiling weakly. "You are a true Slytherin, my girl. I hope that you find the answers you're looking for concerning your mother. I truly do."

He bade them goodbye, and Bastila and Daphne went through the back-door into the alley. Bastila tapped her wand against the brick wall, and the entrance to Diagon Alley opened up in front of them. Surprisingly, the Alley was very crowded, though not nearly as much as it would have been if Bastila had chosen for them to come earlier in the day.

"Now will you tell me the plan?" Daphne said irritatedly as they pushed through the crowd.

"Sorry." Bastila replied apologetically. She gave Daphne a smile and a squeeze of the hand. "I want to get us some extra pieces of clothing. Scarfs, watches, bracelets." Explained Bastila as she led the way towards a promising looking shop called Tukson's Trunks. "We can wear little clothing items and turn them into Portkeys, just like I did to my dress in the graveyard. That way, if we're ever in trouble, or we ever need to go somewhere, we can just activate the right Portkey and off we go."

"That's brilliant!" Daphne grinned, kissing Bastila on the cheek as they stopped in front of Tukson's shop. "But why are we here?" Daphne gestured at the shop in confusion.

"I've read about magical trunks, in my many hours of reading during the night."

Daphne rolled her eyes at that.

Bastila grinned and continued. "You can have magical locks, mutiple compartments, they can be charmed to be weightless, and even be spelled with expansion charms where you can have entire apartment houses inside of them. Having a portable, secret base will be incredibly useful to us." Bastila looked at Daphne with lustful eyes. "And besides for the sake of the plan to save Britain...Having an entire apartment inside a trunk...Just imagine it Daphne! I want one of those. I NEED one of those. I don't care how much it costs!"

"Lucky for you, you've promised to marry a very, very rich Pureblood girl." Daphne said with a laugh.

"What? No! Daph!" Bastila said quickly. "I don't want to use you as a money sponge!"

"A...Money sponge?" Daphne choked out. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as she erupted into peals of laughter. "Do you even know how wealthy my family is?" Daphne said after she had regained control of herself.

Bastila shook her head.

"We have the accumulated Galleons of every family before us in the long line of Purebloods! Trust me, a few thousand Galleons missing from the family vault to fund our crusade for justice won't even put a dent in it." Daphne assured Bastila. Then she grinned wickedly. "Besides, it's the least my horrible family can do for me."

Bastila smiled. "Alright then. If you're sure about that."

"We should check yours!" Daphne exclaimed. "Not the Phoenix vault, the Riddle vault and the others in your bloodline." She whispered, glancing around for eavesdroppers.

"I assume the Goblins can identify my true lineage?" Bastila raised an eyebrow.

"They can." Daphne nodded. "And they wouldn't dare tell anyone else. That's their policy. They never reveal what's in another's vault, and they never tell anyone anything that isn't their business. They'll keep it secret from the Minister himself. They might even like it, having information like that to hold over all of Wizard-kind."

Bastila's smile grew wider. "Then I guess our first stop is Gringotts."

It was dark by the time they climbed the steps and walked into Gringotts Bank, but that suited the girls just fine. Night would soon be the new day for them.

"May I help you, Madames?" A Goblin teller greeted them, his voice rude. Bastila surprised the Goblin by giving a deep bow. Daphne did the same after a moment of hesitation.

"My name is Bastila Phoenix. Could I speak with Master Goblin Scarhook please? I would like to clear up a few matters regarding a vault or two that I SHOULD be able to access. I'm afraid I can't say more than that, but this matter must be handled by either Master Scarhook himself, or no one." Bastila kept her tone respectful and pleasant, but also firm.

"I am also afraid, that I must ask for a little more information than that from you, young Miss Phoenix." The Goblin said nastily. "No one comes into this bank and asks Master Scarhook to see them on a whim."

Bastila glanced at Daphne, suddenly at a loss. Daphne pointed her eyes at a little knife on the desk, and Bastila smiled gratefully. Bastila picked up the knife and drew it across her finger, then held her bloody finger out to the Goblin. "I think this will sufficiently inform you of all that you need to know in this matter." She said respectfully.

The Goblin swiped the blood off her injury, then smeared it over a strange glass sphere beside a stack of parchment. The blood seeped into the sphere and swirled around inside before it went still, leaving the sphere a misty red inside. It pulsed once. The blood vanished, and the Goblin stared at Bastila in pure shock. However, he regained his composure very quickly. "I understand. Follow me, Miss Phoenix." Bastila couldn't help but notice the emphasis the Goblin placed on her last name. The Goblin walked around his desk and motioned for Bastila to follow him.

He held up a hand when Daphne started after them. "You stay. This is not your business."

Daphne glanced helplessly at Bastila, her eyes clearly saying 'Do something!'

Bastila nodded, then looked down at the Goblin. "I'd like Daphne to come with me. We're promised to marry. She's family."

The Goblin considered it, then nodded briskly. "Very well. Come, now."

Daphne grabbed Bastila's hand as they followed the Goblin back behind the desks. They were led down a short tunnel, around a corner, and then to a door. The Goblin knocked once and recieved a short "Enter". He opened the door and stepped inside with Bastila and Daphne behind him.

"I apologize a thousand times over, Master Scarhook, but this is a matter of great importance and it could not wait." The Goblin said, bowing deeply to an older Goblin sitting at a fancy desk. "These are Miss Bastila Phoenix and Miss Daphne Greengrass. Miss Phoenix asked to speak only to you, and provided blood verification on the matter..."

"Miss Phoenix? It has been too long." Said Scarhook with a smile.

Bastila and Daphne bowed. "Hello Master Scarhook. I hope your gold has multiplied since we last met." Bastila responded, smiling back.

Scarhook's smile turned to a grin. "Indeed it has, Lady Phoenix." Scarhook shoo'ed the shocked teller out the door, then turned his eyes back to Bastila.

They stood in silence for a moment. Daphne shifted uneasily, and Bastila chose to speak again. "Master Scarhook, this important matter we must discuss involves a vault of mine. Several, actually, if what my future wife here has told me is true." Bastila waved a hand at Daphne, smiling pleasantly.

"Lady Phoenix, our records are impeccable." Scarhook said, his eyes showing his confusion. "They show that you only have access to one vault. The Phoenix vault that your mother opened with us four years ago."

"Yes." Bastila agreed. "But that was before a blood test was preformed on me, which confirmed my true lineage."

"And what is your true lineage, Lady Phoenix?" Scarhook asked slowly.

"Riddle. I want to claim my birthright as the Head of the ancient House of Riddle, among others." Bastila stated, her voice unwavering. "You can test my blood, the same as I offered to the teller out front." She said, smirking and offering her bloody finger when Scarhook didn't reply.

Scarhook smiled gleefully. "There is no need for that, Lady Phoenix- Ah, Lady Riddle. If the teller has confirmed your identity by blood, I have no need to do the same."

Bastila graced Scarhook with another bow, recognizing the trust the Goblin was putting in her, and how big of a deal that was when it came to relationships between Magical Humans and Goblins, who had always had strained relations. After all, Bastila could have been someone in disguise, or she could have bewitched the Goblin teller somehow. Yes, Scarhook was putting a great amount of trust in her.

"If you will be seated, I will read out your inheritence." Scarhook said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Bastila and Daphne seated themselves gratefully. Scarhook then snapped his fingers, and a large scroll appeared in his hands. He unfurled the very, very long piece of parchment, and began to read from it.

It took over an hour, and several times towards the end Daphne had to stifle a yawn. Bastila herself passed off a few of her own yawns as coughs.

But when it was over, Bastila and Daphne were both very excited at their prospects. Bastila had ownership over more than a dozen different mansions, including a castle that had been owned by Salazar Slytherin himself, mountains upon mountains of gold, access to hundreds of vaults full of jewels, cursed objects, wands, potions (As well as poisons and brews meant to cause all kinds of torture), and much more.

Bastila's mind was whirling with all the possibilities. All the ways she and Daphne could use all of this to take down the Death Eaters. And not just them, but ALL Dark Wizards and Witches, if Bastila and Daphne chose to go after them. Somewhere in Bastila's racing thoughts, she registered Daphne saying "Wow. You have WAY more Gold than me." And that was an understatement, as Daphne had gone on to explain. Bastila was now among the top five wealthiest people in the wizarding world, and was also one of the wealthiest Heirs in the history of the Wizarding world.

"Master Scarhook." Bastila said suddenly, getting the Goblin's attention. "Do you know how one would summon a House Elf?" During the long reading of her inheritance Bastila had been told she owned several House Elves, as well as their names and which manors they resided in. It was a very disgusting notion to Bastila to know that she was a slave owner. She knew House Elves enjoyed their work, and that some Elves were treated better than others, but Bastila still wanted no part in being a slaver. And she was going to set that right.

"Of course, Lady Riddle. Simply say the name of your House Elf aloud and they will apparate directly to you." Scarhook nodded, his eyes curious.

Bastila thanked Scarhook, then, feeling foolish, cleared her throat and said: "Eve."

There was a loud crack, and suddenly there was a House Elf standing on Scarhook's desk. The Elf bowed lowly to Bastila, causing her long ears to droop. Eve looked as if she were wearing an old pillow case. "Mistress Riddle has called me? What is Mistress be needing of Eve?" She asked, her green eyes wide. The Elf's entire demeanor was full of excitement at the prospect of getting to serve a new Master.

Bastila felt sick, but at the same time, she thought that it would be good to get the Elf out and about, rather than letting her stay cooped up in some old dusty manor taking care of knick-knacks and furniture.

"Yes, Eve. Could you please grab a Goblin and go down to the Tagiuri and Nightingale vaults and get...Oh, ten thousand Galleons, then come back here and give it to me please?" Bastila told Eve gently, smiling at the little Elf.

Eve's voice rose into a high pitch, and she sounded as if she was trying not to cry when she said, "Of course Mistress Riddle! Eve is be doing anything Mistress Riddle is wanting!" There was another crack, and the Elf was gone.

"Scarhook. You wouldn't happen to also know if I could give Eve clothes would you? Within the bounds of Elf/Wizard relationship laws." Bastila addressed the Goblin immediately. Bastila couldn't bring herself to say 'Without settting Eve free.'

"I believe if you were to present to her a uniform, something as a symbol of your House and family, that would be acceptable." Scarhook said after a moment.

"Great. I'll have to get that done sometime soon. I don't want her wearing those rags. She's probably so cold all the time..."

"You truly are an oddity among Wizard-kind, Lady Riddle..." Scarhook said, his expression unreadable. But Bastila could read in his eyes that she had just gained even more respect from the Goblin Bank Master.

Daphne was looking at Bastila with a slight smile on her lips.

"Do you know how she identified me as her Master?" Bastila asked of Daphne, presuming that the Pureblood Witch would know more about that than Scarhook, since Goblins didn't seem to know too much about Wizarding magic.

"Hell if I know. It's some kind of magical blood bind. They can only be summoned by those in the bloodline they serve. If anyone else tries to summon them, they won't hear the call, and they won't show. Except in cases where the Elf is free, or the Master tells the Elf to follow someone else's instructions-"

"Yeah yeah I get the picture." Bastila interrupted. "It depends on a lot of things."

"Pretty much." Daphne laughed.

"Okay. And...House Elves can apparate when we can't? Inside non-apparition wards, like the ones around Hogwarts, for example?" Bastila said slowly, thinking hard.

"Right."

"Then Eve will be more helpful to us in our...Crusade, than anyone else." Bastila said carefully, her eyes flickering to Scarhook, who didn't seem to mind her secretive talk. Bastila guessed that Daphne was right. Goblins took privacy very seriously.

A few minutes passed and Eve appeared holding a large sack of Galleons. Given that Eve was clutching it in both hands, Bastila assumed it was heavy. Then she scolded herself for that thought, since of COURSE Gold was heavy!

This was confirmed a moment later when Bastila tried to lift the bag, and found it to be a great deal heavier than she expected. Bastila set the bag of Galleons down again and flicked her wand at it. The bag flew up and hovered in the air.

"I believe our business is concluded. Thank you for everything Master Scarhook." Bastila said warmly, standing up. Daphne did the same.

"Gringotts will welcome you, should you return." Replied Scarhook.

"We'll definitely be back, and probably sooner than you think." Bastila extended her hand to shake, unthinkingly. Scarhook froze for a moment, then put out his hand and shook with her, his smile wide.

Bastila plucked the bag out of the air, holding it awkardly in her arm like cradling a baby. She glanced at Daphne and took her hand, then looked down at Eve and took the Elf's hand as well. "Alright Eve, can you please apparate us to Tukson's Trunk shop? It's here in Diagon Alley."

"Oh yes Mistress! Eve is knowing exactly where that is! Eve is be taking you there right away!" And she was as good as her word. No less than a second later, Bastila felt a pulling, twisting sensation much like the use of a Portkey, but somehow different altogether, and then she found herself standing inside a shop full of different trunks in cases and on the walls.

A middle aged man noticed them the instant they appeared, and bustled right up to them. "Ah, customers! How can I help-" He froze on the spot, his eyes glued to Bastila. "Bastila Phoenix! What an honor it is to have you in my shop! How can I help such a well reknowned, powerful Witch such as yourself?"

Daphne and Bastila looked at one another.

Daphne gave Bastila a shrug. "You're the one who actually knows what we're doing. You have the plan."

"I'm actually modifying the plan as we speak. I never expected the Gringotts trip to turn out how it did." Bastila laughed, then turned her attention to the shop owner. "You're Tukson?" A nod. "Do you make custom trunks?" Another nod.

"They're pretty pricy, normally! But for the Witch who captured the Dark Lord, I'll do it for you free!" Tukson cried.

"Thanks" Bastila smiled radiantly. "So, I need a trunk with a blood lock. It needs to be made out of metal and sheathed in dragon skin to protect it from harm, physical or magical, and it needs a built in spell for weightlessness, and four compartments. One of those four compartments needs to be a studio apartment house. The other three can be walk in closets for storage, unless I come back wanting you to swap them out for anything else, which is a possibility. Oh, and make sure there's a self replenishing refrigerator, and a two person bed, otherwise you can fill it with whatever furniture you want."

Tukson was practically jumping up and down at the opportunity to help Bastila. "I'll get started on that right away! Please wait here!" He cried, his eyes shimmering with happiness as he hurried into a back room. He stuck his head out and pointed to a little couch in the corner of his shop. "Just sit there and I'll have your order done in about twenty minutes!"

Bastila spent the time catching Daphne up on the plans she had in mind, and talking to Eve. Daphne, despite her grumbling and reluctance, expressed excitement at the plans. With their trunk, the vaults full of useful items and mountains of gold, as well as Eve and all of Bastila's properties, they now had a real, solid basis for their plans to take shape. And a means of pulling them off, in Eve especially. Her ability to apparate from anywhere, period, was going to prove invaluable to their little group.

"We need a team name." Bastila said, wrapped up in Daphne's arms as they waited for Tukson to return.

"It's not like anyone's going to know who we are except for us." Daphne snorted. "What's the point in giving ourselves a team name?"

"We're going to have a name, that's final." Bastila giggled. "What do you think, Eve? Do you have any ideas for a name?" She asked the Elf.

Eve gave Bastila a smile, looking thoughtful. "Shadow Hunters can fit what Mistress Riddle plans."

Bastila smiled indulgantly at the Elf. "Great pick, Eve. But can I ask you to please not use my true last name when you speak to me, or about me to anyone? Call me Mistress, or Mistress Phoenix. No 'Riddle'. Okay?"

Eve readily agreed to the change. Bastila would have liked to have made Eve drop the "Mistress" business entirely, but Bastila knew that was hardwired into the Elf in her role as a slave, and that she'd never be able to break her of that habit, so Bastila decided to not even bother.

Tukson returned, levitating the trunk over to them and setting it down on the floor. "Here is your order, Miss Phoenix!"

"It looks nice." Bastila told Tukson, her eyes on the trunk. Though truthfully, it looked like any ordinary trunk to Bastila. But that was always the case with magic, it seemed. Something so ordinary hiding how extaordinary it really was.

"Miss Phoenix. And Miss..." Tukson glanced at Daphne.

"Greengrass." Daphne answered, smirking and causing Tukson to blush a deep red.

"So your trunk is all ready. Blood lock needs to be set up. If you'll just drop a bit of blood on it." Said Tukson. Bastila did so, and she heard a click as the trunk unlocked itself. "There you go Miss. All you need do to lock and unlock it is to swipe some blood on the locks. It doesn't matter how much blood. Now, in order to shift through the different compartments you just need to tap your wand against it and say 'compartment' followed by the number." Tukson gestured to Bastila to demonstrate.

Bastila smiled at the man and stepped up to the trunk. She took her wand from its arm holster and rapped it against the top of the trunk. "Compartment one." The trunk lid popped up to reveal a metal sliding door. Bastila slid the door open and found herself staring down into a brightly lit apartment. A ladder automatically lowered itself for Bastila. Bastila grinned at Tukson. "Mind if we inspect it? Just to make sure everything's alright?"

"Be my guest, Miss Phoenix! I want you to have only the best!" Tukson said jubilantly.

Bastila waved at Daphne before climbing down inside.

Bastila looked around the apartment in awe. It was rectangular and long. She was standing in one large room at one end of the apartment. There was the double sized bed, a small table with three chairs, a bookshelf and a dresser. Bastila walked to the other end of the apartment, down a short hallway with a door on the left that opened up into a bathroom with a bathtub, sink, mirror and toilet. There were also cabinets above the sink. Continuing down the hall, the apartment opened up into a small L shaped kitchen. There was a dining table against the wall, cabinets and drawers above and below the sink, a refridgerator stocked full of food stuff, a stove with an oven, and extra countertop space for preparing meals.

Bastila ran back into the living room/bedroom area just as Daphne was descending the ladder. Bastila grabbed Daphne's hips and pulled her the rest of the way down, causing her to shriek in surprise, then burst into laughter as they fell to the floor together.

Bastila led Daphne around the apartment, and Daphne was just as ecstatic over it as Bastila was.

"Hey, you finally have a place for all those books of yours." Daphne had joked at the sight of the bookshelf. Bastila had swiftly slapped her on the arm.

"So does it meet your expectations?" Tuskon asked when they came back up, and had finished viewing the three walk-in closets that they found had several shelves inside.

"It EXCEEDS our expectations." Bastila smiled, shaking Tukson's hand. She opened up her bag of Galleons and waved her wand. Exactly one thousand Galleons floated out, then flew over into Tukson's cash register, which Bastila suspected had an extension charm of its own.

"What's with Galleons? You don't need to pay me!" Tukson said.

Bastila fixed him with a stare. "Are you complaining?"

"N-No."

"Okay then. Consider it a gesture of good faith. I expect the same quality of work from you Tukson, when, if, we return to have some modifications made to the trunk." Bastila replied, smirking at the man. She held the trunk by the handle at the end and decided that the weightlessness spell worked just fine. It was like holding a feather!

"Ready to go buy some clothes, or should we leave it for another time and go back to Hogwarts?" Bastila asked Daphne as Tukson disappeared into a back room.

"I vote we go back to Hogwarts." Daphne said, yawning loudly.

Bastila smiled. "Hogwarts it is! Can you take us directly into the Slytherin dormitories, Eve?" She directed at the Elf.

Eve nodded enthusiastically, squeaking out "Eve is gladly be taking her Mistresses to Hogwarts!"

Once again Bastila, Daphne and Eve clasped hands. Bastila cast a disillusionment charm on the three of them. "Alright. Let's go." She told Eve. The Elf bowed her head (Though Bastila couldn't see it, on account of them all being invisible) and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>Deep in an underground tavern in Paris, France, three people sat around a table in silence. A fourth chair was empty. There was a palpable tension in the air, and no one wanted to be the first to say what they all were thinking.<p>

"Let's not waste any more time. Ruon is dead. Sitting around won't bring him back." Said a woman in a sleeveless black cloak. Her voice was husky and low, but it held an amused undercurrent. Her green eyes glittered under the curtain of her long black hair, and her lips were curved into a smile. Her ears were long and pointed, and her face was smooth and beautiful to a fault. Her most defining feature, however, was that she had no arms. Each limb ended in rounded stumps halfway between shoulder and elbow, though they were hidden under her cloak.

"I wouldn't have expected that reaction from you, Kelisia." Said a man with a smooth, sophisticated voice. He unfolded his arms, which had been crossed over his chest up until now, and set them flat on the table. "Ruon had an integral role to play in the mission, one that cost him his life, and his sacrifice should be well remembered."

Kelisia leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table, perfectly balanced. "I'm just stating the obvious." She shrugged. "Ruon is gone. Now we need to see the results. I don't see the point in getting sentimental. Do you, Miles?" Kelisia's smile twisted into a smirk.

"Oh you needn't worry, my dear Kelisia. We will get our results soon enough. This will prove beneficial to the cause." Miles reassured smoothly.

"Oh please...That's just an excuse so that you can carry on with your little experiments." Said a quiet voice that belonged to a girl of twelve with flaming red hair and scarlet eyes.

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes." Miles grinned, idly stroking his chin.

"Can we move along? There are other things we need to discuss." Said Kelisia with a trace of mild irritation in her voice.

"Quite right, Kelisia. I believe we should start with our progress in Egypt. Have our delightful contacts located the dark artifacts we requested?" Asked Miles.

"I spoke to them last week." Kelisia supplied. "They agreed to meet us at a safe location of our choosing."

"Oh, most excellent! But they will need to be killed the moment we meet, of course. I'm afraid their usefulness has reached its end." Miles leaned forward and began to speak in earnest...


	11. Bastila's First Kill

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>The day had come for Bastila. The day she and the other champions were to be told what the third task would be. Unfortunately for Bastila, she spent the entire day half-asleep. This was due, in part, to her and Daphne's trip into Diagon Alley last night. The other cause for Bastila's exhaustion, was her nightmares. They were worse now than they had ever been before. Twice last night she had woken up Daphne and the other Slytherin girls with her hysterics, and she had even caused Nyssa to come rushing into the dorm room thinking that Bastila was in some sort of danger. And Daphne wasn't much better off than Bastila when it came to her sleep, something that didn't please Severus, nor any of the other teachers until Bastila and Daphne had explained to them in each class about Bastila's night terrors.<p>

The teachers had then been sympathetic of the two girls' troubles and been softer on them during the day's lessons. Severus had even gone so far as to forbid them from brewing their potion, saying potion making was hazardous enough even when one was fully awake, and that it would be very dangerous to allow two tired girls to attempt it. He called them up to his desk after class was over and told them they needn't worry over one missed potions lesson, and that they would recieve full marks for the day.

The day went by in a blur for Bastila, and it was at dinner that she finally broke out of her stupor. Ludo Bagman entered the Great Hall and called for the Tri-Wizard champions to follow him down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Any ideas about what it is?" Cedric asked, stepping into stride with Bastila as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds.

"No idea." Bastila answered, shaking her head. "But if it's a Quidditch match I think I'll pull my hair out. I've never been on a broom before, I don't know the rules, and three out of us five champions are star Quidditch players. I'd lose the task for sure."

"That would be pretty disappointing, especially to all your fans. You've held the lead so far." Cedric said, smiling appreciatively at Bastila.

Bastila kept her eyes looking ahead as they neared the Quidditch pitch, trying not to smile. She knew Cedric was teasing her. She also knew that she didn't give a damn about her fans. The only opinions that mattered to Bastila were those that came from the people closest to her. "I guess they'd just have to learn how to live with it if I lost." She said sweetly.

The champions arrived at the Quidditch pitch to find that the goal posts had been taken down, and the stands were all moved to one side of the field. Massive hedges stretched across the pitch.

Bagman stopped and turned to face the champions with an expectant look on his face.

"What is it?" Bastila asked, her gaze sweeping over the impossibly tall hedges.

"Excellent question! What do you think it is?"

No one answered. Then-

"Maze?" Grunted Victor.

"Very good, Mister Krum! Yes! The final task will be a maze!" Bagman clapped his hands together in excitement. "The goal is a simple one. All you need to do is reach the center of the maze where you will find the Tri-Wizard Cup. The first person to touch the Cup wins!"

Bastila felt a wave of relief pass over her. After dragons, diving to the bottom of a lake, and then fighting Voldemort, getting through a maze was going to be the easiest thing she'd done all year. She wondered if there were any spells to help with navigation, and decided she'd have to look through her books as soon as she returned to the Castle to see if she could find anything.

Bagman brought Bastila's anxiety back in full when he resumed speaking. "But though the goal is simple, the journey won't be so easy! The Tri-Wizard coordinators will be placing a very wide variety of fearsome creatures throughout the maze, as well as a few magical puzzles to get through if you happen to make a wrong turn!"

It was with a heart full of renewed stress that Bastila returned to the Castle. The knowledge that she would have to get through a giant maze without any clue as to what sort of monsters or enchantments she'd be facing while she was inside it had done nothing to improve her state of mind.

"Hey. Did anyone see you up there? And are we going out tonight?" Daphne asked as Bastila came down the ladder into the trunk's apartment. "Because I was thinking we could start with my parents."

Bastila gave Daphne a long stare."First of all, no one else was in the dormitory when I opened the trunk, don't worry. Second of all, are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. They aren't Death Eaters, but they're still sadistic evil monsters who should be put down." Daphne said, her voice burning with anger. "I know more about them than they could ever imagine. I know what they've done. All the lives they've ruined, the people they've murdered! I've wanted to make them pay for it all for so many years, and now here's my chance!" Daphne let out a breathe and tried to get herself back under control. "Nobody has ever stood up to them. That's how it is in Wizarding society. The Purebloods can do whatever they want, and everybody knows about it, but NO ONE does anything to stop it. If it's not going to be the Aurors, and it's not going to be the courts, then it's going to be me. I know you want to start with your investigation first, but...I really think we should deal with my parents as quickly as possible."

Bastila went over to Daphne and sat on the bed with her, looking her in the eyes for a long time. How could Bastila refuse Daphne's desire to make her parents pay for all the horrible things they had done, and save many lives in doing so, when this whole thing was about Bastila stopping her own father's minions? She couldn't. "Okay. We'll go after them. Tonight."

"We need to kill them, Bastila." Daphne said with a steely tone in her voice.

"I know that. And we will." Said Bastila calmly. "But we need a plan first. We can't just rush over to the Greengrass Manor and trigger off any protection wards, or catch them in the middle of dinner with twenty guests."

Daphne's face softened. "We're in luck then, because I have a plan."

"You have a plan?" Bastila said skeptically.

"I have PART of a plan." Daphne admitted.

"That's awesome. With our not-really-a-plan-but-part-of-a-plan, we're guarenteed to pull this off." Bastila's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Help me come up with a plan then."

"Okay..." Bastila paused. "Can you draw?"

"I'm not an artist, but, sure. Why?" Daphne said, looking confused.

"I need you to draw a floor plan of the Manor for me." Bastila explained.

"I'll get right on that. As soon as you explain to me what a floor plan is."

"A floor plan. A map of the house." Bastila said patiently.

"I'll see what I can do. The Manor is pretty large."

"Thanks. This will be really helpful." Bastila smiled to herself as Daphne set about rounding up a quill, as well as several pieces of parchment.

"Eve?" Bastila said uncertainly.

The Elf apparated in front of Bastila, giving her customary bow. "What is Mistress Phoenix be needing of her Eve tonight?"

"Oh. Well I was actually just trying to figure out if you could apparate directly into the trunk's apartment. I guess you can." Bastila explained, giving Eve a bright smile.

"Eve can be doing many things Witches and Wizards cannot." Eve replied proudly, smiling back.

"That's right." Bastila said encouragingly.

"Hey Eve." Daphne greeted, sitting back down on the bed and laying out large pieces of parchment.

"Mistress Greengrass." Eve said with a bow.

"I want you to help us get in and out of Greengrass Manor." Bastila directed at the Elf, getting her attention again.

"Eve will be doing whatever Mistress wishes of Eve."

"This isn't about doing whatever I order you to do. This is about what YOU want to do. To be honest, I'd rather be your friend than your Master." Bastila said carefully. "But I'm still proud to be your Master, of course."

"This is our first mission as the Shadow Hunters." Daphne put in helpfully, looking up from the map. "My parents have hurt and killed a lot of people, Eve. We're taking them out."

"What's your opinion, Eve? Do you WANT to help us? I mean are you okay with what we're going to do?" Asked Bastila.

"Eve is happy to be helping her Mistresses stop bad Wizards and Witches!" The Elf nodded furiously, making her ears flap.

Bastila stared hard at the Elf, wondering if she was answering truthfully, or just telling Bastila what she wanted to hear. Bastila glanced at Daphne, who gave a shrug.

"That's good. I'd like you to feel free to speak whatever is on your mind. If you want to give your opinion, you can. If you want to stay quiet, you can do that too." Said Bastila, looking back at Eve. "Oh, and you don't have to bow to us if you don't want to. That probably gets pretty tiring."

The Elf smiled. "Eve is being grateful to her Mistresss. Mistress is be treating Eve like an equal!"

"Let's hatch a plan." Bastila patted the space next to her on the bed. After a moments hesitation, Eve climbed up on the bed and sat with her and Daphne.

After two hours of discussion, reciting all the spells they knew, flipping through all of Bastila's books to find others that could be useful, and pouring over Daphne's map of the Manor, as well as apparating into Diagon Alley to get some ready made Polyjuice potion, new clothes, and masks, they were ready to put the plan into action.

Bastila and Daphne drank the potions, then endured the horrible transformation pains. And then it was finished. They were now two completely random adult women in their mid-twenties, wearing clothes several sizes too small. They changed into their new clothes and donned their plain white masks.

It was time to begin.

At Bastila's word, Eve Apparated the trio into the Manor.

They appeared inside a small, dimly lit room that contained several bookshelves, desks, and tables, upon which lay dozens of trinkets and jewels that exuded an unmistakably dark power.

"My father's study room." Daphne commented in a tone of disgust, in the voice of the woman who's body she had assumed.

"At least we're right where we need to be." Bastila assured, moving towards the only door in the room as quietly as possible. "Eve. You know what to do. Just wait for either Daphne and I to summon you." She said, thowing a glance at the Elf.

Eve nodded once, then disapparated.

"How long is this stuff going to be good for again?" Daphne whispered in that voice that was not her own.

"About fourty five minutes. Maybe. So we better get going." Bastila replied.

One silently cast unlocking charm and two disillusionment spells later, Bastila and Daphne were out of the study and moving down the hall. They met no resistance. They heard nothing. The only light was from the moon that poured in through large windows on the left side of the hall. A short time later, they stopped upon reaching a set of stairs that led to the ground floor, and a side hallway that led deeper into the Manor.

Bastila pulled Daphne as close to her body as she could, her back against the wall. Were it any other time and place Bastila would have thought about the strangeness of feeling another woman's unfamiliar curves on her, and yet not seeing them, as if they were ghosts.

"This is it." Bastila whispered almost inaudibly in Daphne's ear, her hand gently holding the back of Daphne's head. Bastila couldn't get over how strange it felt to be someone else.

"I'll see you soon." Came Daphne's own whispered reply.

"Right back at you." Bastila felt Daphne pull away, and the warmth of her body left Bastila's.

"Don't underestimate my parents, Bas. They aren't Voldemort, but they're crafty and powerful in their own right." Daphne's voice warned.

"I won't." Bastila promised. There was the sound of light footsteps moving down the side hall, and then Bastila was alone in the silence. She took a moment to center herself and calm her mind, pushing her worry for Daphne deep down. She cast a silencing charm on herself, and then moved down the stairs.

Bastila moved through the Manor, silent and invisible. It wasn't until nearly ten minutes later that she found what she was looking for. Bastila passed through a dining room and into a short hallway. There, just as Daphne's map had shown, was a single door at the end of the hall. Bastila swiftly approached. She paused to look over her shoulder, looking back down the hall, then she pushed open the door and entered the bedroom.

Inside, Bastila found a lone woman asleep in a large bed.

Daphne's mother.

The woman wore a flowing black, regal nightgown that Bastila imagined had to have cost hundreds of Galleons. Bastila silently shut the door, locked it, and cast her strongest imperturbable charm on it. The charm made it so that the door was indestructible. Unkbreakable and unyeilding. Nothing could get past it, not even sound. Anyone approaching the door would be flung back so violently that their bones would break when they came to rest.

Bastila walked over to the bed, her wand held on the woman, alert for any signs of movement. But there were none. Bastila stood to the side of the bed, just staring at Daphne's mother. Bastila willed herself to cast a spell, any spell that would end the woman's life, but nothing happened. Her wand was held uselessly in her hand. She had faced a Dragon. She had faced Death Eaters. She had fought Voldemort himself and had emerged the victor of their duel.

Why, then, was Bastila seemingly incapable of casting a deadly spell on this woman who had murdered and tortured innocent people, who was just as dangerous to the world as Voldemort and his followers? Why was it so hard? Why was it so different?

Bastila stood frozen, a war raging within her heart and mind. She was barely aware that her hands were shaking, that she was shaking all over. Her thoughts were racing, her emotions were scrambled. She was a storm, a storm that only she knew of, and only she could quell. Suddenly an image rose up and swam before her eyes, as clear as day: Her mother. Jennifer Pheonix.

The chaotic storm within Bastila came to an abrupt stop.

Bastila closed her eyes, keeping the image of her mother preserved in her mind. A flash of light blasted out of the end of her wand, burning brightly against her eyelids for a full second before dying away. Her eyes opened. Daphne's mother was laying on the bed, exactly as she had been before Bastila had shut her eyes.

Bastila turned and left the room without so much as a glance back.


	12. Daphne's First Kill

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>"Astoria." Daphne called out in a quiet voice as she came to a stop in front of her bedroom door. There was no answer. Daphne risked pushing the door open, and she was met with the sight of an empty room. "Damnit." She muttered, closing the door. She leaned against the wall and ran a hand through her hair.<p>

If Astoria wasn't in their room...There was only one other place she could be.

It was a place Daphne never wanted to go again. But she would have to if she wanted to rescue Astoria. And that would mean facing her father. Alone.

Daphne dispelled the disillusionment charm Bastila had placed upon her and continued through the halls. Each step she took sounded heavier and heavier to her own ears. She gripped her wand tightly as she neared door that led to the Manor library. She reached out to open it, then drew her hand back. She squared her shoulders, pushed her dread and paralyzing memories aside, and pointed her wand at the door. "Bombarda." The door was blasted inward. It flew off its hinges and slammed against the bookshelves on the opposite side of the library. The shelves were smashed to pieces with a loud crashing noise. Books fell to the floor, covered in wood and splinters, torn to bits.

Daphne strode across the room and thrust her wand at the wall and the broken shelves that still stood. The wall exploded. Daphne was struck with debris, bruised and bloodied, but she didn't pay it any attention as she stepped into the hallway that had been hidden behind the bookshelves. She walked to the end of the hall and blasted the next door open, revealing to her what she had already suspected, but hadn't wanted to be right about.

High pitched screams mixed with cruel laughter met Daphne's ears. In the darkness of the room she could see her father pointing his wand at a girl of twelve who was chained to the wall. He hadn't taken any notice of Daphne's arrival, but Astoria had. Over their fathers' shoulder, the girls' eyes met. Astoria's, wide and pain filled, and Daphne's, narrowed and rageful.

Daphne moved her eyes away, unable to stand the sight of Astoria's tortured gaze. She instead focused on their fathers' back. Daphne stepped closer to him. Closer and closer until she was right behind him.

Daphne swiped her wand at his legs, focusing everything she had on a single spell. Her father fell to the floor, seperated from his limbs, blood gushing out as he screamed in agony. His eyes looked up and found Daphne's. His eyes went from agonized, to astonished, to angry in half a second. He started raising his wand. Daphne swiped her own wand at him again, severing his wand arm at the shoulder and eliciting another howl of pain.

He was close to death. His face went pale, he gurgled and made strangled noises, twitching feebly.

Daphne crouched down in front of her father, staring into his blazing, furious eyes. The same stare he had fixed her with so many times before in her life. "I don't know what I expected from you in your final moments, Father. An expression of remorse? Some sign that you realize all the pain and death you've caused were wrong? Oh well. I can live with that dream being crushed. I've got plenty more to look forward to that will definitely come true." She leaned in closer, almost face to face with her father. She could see the realization in his eyes. That she was polyjuiced. That the masked woman before him was his own daughter, come to murder him.

"I'm going to marry a Muggle-Born." Daphne whispered.

Her father took a breathe and coughed, spitting blood in Daphne's face.

Daphne jerked back. She slowly got to her feet, wiping the blood away. "Good-Bye, Father." She said simply. Then she swept her wand at him for a final time. Her spell cut through his neck entirely, decapitating him.

Daphne raised her eyes to Astoria, then slashed her wand at the chains, releasing the girl. Daphne caught her, holding Astoria in her arms. "You okay? Damnit, of course you're not okay. I never was after...But you will be. I promise." Daphne got to her feet with Astoria and started out of the room. Astoria's eyes closed, and she wrapped her arms weakly around Daphne's neck.

"Don't worry sis, I'll get you to St. Mungos and you'll be alright. And hey, you can meet my future wife too..." Daphne was hardly aware of what she was saying now. But she was saying anything, everything she could to comfort her little sister.

By the time she arrived back in the study room, Astoria was unresponsive. Daphne checked her pulse every few minutes to make sure Astoria was ONLY sleeping, but that still didn't do much to reassure her.

Bastila came into the study room a minute later, and her eyes immediately fell on Daphne and the unconcious Astoria. Bastila didn't waste time with questions. She called Eve, who appeared as promptly as ever. "We need to get her to St. Mungos. Now." Bastila told the Elf urgently.

Eve obediently put a hand on Daphne and Astoria, grabbed Bastila's hand, and apparated them out of the Manor.

Their appearance inside the lobby of St. Mungos was a shock, to say the least. A few Healers almost instantly took Astoria from Daphne, examining her and magicking her into the air. Bastila held Daphne back from going after the Healers as they took Astoria into an elevator.

"We need to get out of here." Bastila said quietly, looking around the Lobby. Everyone was staring and whispering. The receptionist, a young man, started over to them, along with four St. Mungos security guards. And a woman Bastila definitely recognized: Nurse Sarah.

"Right." Daphne replied as the St. Mungos security drew nearer. She knew as well as Bastila did that they would be asked questions that they definitely couldn't answer.

To make matters worse, the Polyjuice potion was starting to wear off.

"Take us back to the trunk's apartment." Bastila told Eve quickly. That's when her head became its' normal size again, and her mask slipped off. Bastila cursed, turning her head to curtain her hair and hide her face from Sarah, even as a security guard was saying, "We'd like to ask you a few things about the patient you brought in-"

Half a second later, Bastila, Daphne and Eve were gone from St. Mungos.

* * *

><p>"Did you kill my mother?" Daphne asked after they reappeared inside the trunk's apartment and Eve had disapparated back to one of Bastila's many mansion properties. (Eve had said she wanted to keep them all properly maintained in case Bastila ever wanted to use one of them, something Bastila only agreed with because it gave Eve something to do, moreso because cleaning seemed like something the Elf apparently LIKED doing.)<p>

Bastila didn't answer Daphne right away. She went over to the bed and lay down on it, closing her eyes for a moment. "Did you kill your father? That girl was your little sister, wasn't she? And he tortured her."

"Yeah." Daphne went over and lay beside Bastila, staring up at the ceiling. "He used to torture me, too. Until I got older. Started to defend myself, that is. Then I wasn't worth the effort, and he turned to Astoria..."

"It's over now. We did it. You saved sister, your parents are dead. You and Astoria can have a better life now." Bastila said soothingly, wrapping her arms around Daphne. "Your parents will never hurt you again."

Daphne leaned into Bastila, with silent tears running down her face. Soon, she was asleep in Bastila's arms. Bastila fell asleep shortly after, running a hand through Daphne's hair, holding her close to her chest.


	13. Lights In The Dark

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>Bastila recieved a surprise at breakfast the next morning. Along with her usual atrophy potion from St. Mungos, there was also a letter attached from Nurse Sarah.<p>

It read: "Bastila, I'd like to meet with you soon to talk to you and to check up on how you've been doing. Though from the sounds of things in the Prophet, you've been doing remarkably well. I wish you luck in the final task, and that you have a peaceful Summer after. Send the owl back to me with the time and place you'd like to meet."

That was it. No mention of Bastila's appearance in St. Mungos last night. No word on Astoria. Bastila felt relieved. She hadn't been recognized. Or Sarah was simply unwilling to talk about it through Owl post. And if she was withholding the fact that she knew it had been Bastila the other night, then that probably meant that Sarah didn't have any intention of telling Dumbledore or Severus about what she had seen.

Bastila wrote a quick letter back, telling Sarah they could meet next weekend in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks, and attached it to the owl's leg. The owl gave an annoyed hoot. Bastila took out a few stray Galleons from her jeans pocket and put them in the pouch tied to the owl's leg next to her letter. The owl flew out of the Hall after giving another hoot, leaving Bastila alone with her thoughts and worries.

That is, until Daphne entered the Great Hall a few minutes later.

"You're up early." Daphne said by way of greeting. She stifled a yawn as she sat down next to Bastila, and then snatched up a piece of toast.

"No, you're just late." Bastila smiled. She gave Daphne a little nudge with an elbow, causing the blond girl to smile back. "I got a letter from Sarah. You know, the one who took care of me at St. Mungos during my coma. I think she might have recognized me last night. She was there in the lobby."

Daphne frowned "Did she say anything about it?"

"No." Bastila admitted. "But she says she wants to meet with me. She spent years taking care of me. If anyone could recognize me on the fly, even with me being partially shapeshifted, it would be her."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Meet with her, of course. Figure out what she knows. I've already sent her a letter back. And besides, I've missed her. Getting the chance to talk to her again after so long will be nice."

"She really cares about you doesn't she?" Daphne asked.

Bastila smiled, remembering how she had been treated when she had first woken up, when she had been so afraid and confused. "She's really nice. Hmm...I wonder if Severus would like to date her..."

"I don't think he even knows HOW to date." Daphne laughed.

"You're probably right." Said Bastila, laughing as well.

"I'd like to meet her." Daphne said after a brief silence while they ate.

"Really?" Bastila asked, surprised.

Daphne gave her a long stare. "Bastila, if it's important to you then it's important to me."

Bastila smiled. "We'll be meeting her in Hogsmeade on Saturday, if that's okay with you."

"I can't wait."

The day went by far too slowly for Bastila's liking, so it was a relief when evening finally came, and she made her way down to the dungeons for her latest Occlumency session with Severus. When she entered his office, Severus was sitting at his desk. But the chairs they used during their Occlumency lessons weren't set up.

"Are we still having the session?" Bastila asked, feeling confused.

Severus gave her a brief smile, but his eyes were troubled. "I think you have all but mastered Occlumency."

'What? After only a year?' Bastila thought. "That can't be true." She protested aloud.

"You will not find a better teacher than I when it comes to Occlumency, nor will I ever find a better student than you, so believe me when I say we have done all that we can to ensure your mind is protected."

Bastila stood dumbly for a moment, wondering why she was even arguing about this. Was it because she didn't want to lose this quality time spent with her father every night, where she had come to know him so well, where they had shared their hearts and minds, literally? Or was it because...Something felt wrong to her about this entire situation?

"Occlumency took you years to master. Why would I master it in just one year?" Bastila questioned as her mind began to whirl with thoughts, with possibilities and scenarios.

"You are an exceptional student." Severus replied in his usual tones, though his eyes still betrayed his true emotions to Bastila, who was watching him closely.

"Why are you so worried about teaching me Occlumency now?"

There was a long silence between them.

"I'm worried about you." Severus said bluntly. "I do not feel it would be right to subject you to having your mind broken into considering recent events. Surely there are things in there that you would rather not have me force you to relive every week that we meet?"

Bastila felt shock course through her body. She was shocked that she hadn't considered such a thing herself, and shocked at the fact that Severus would end their sessions simply in order to protect her from her own childhood terrors.

"Thanks for being so considerate of me." Bastila whispered, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"That's what fathers do." Came Severus's quiet reply.

*And magical snakes.* Hissed a female voice as a large and familiar winged snake appeared out of thin air, hovering in front of a rack of potions.

"Nyssa?!" Bastila stared at her, uncomprehending.

*Do you know any other magical snakes?* Nyssa replied, hissing with laughter. She stopped herself at the sight of the hurt look on Bastila's face.

"You told him about my nightmares, didn't you? Now he's gone and overreacted because I've had a few bad dreams!" Bastila accused.

*Yes, I told him. Waking up in the night and screaming as if you are being attacked is not just having a few bad dreams.*

"You've been spying on me?!" Bastila exclaimed, her voice rising into a high pitched shriek. She felt angry. Betrayed. HURT, by her companion. Her PET. No, this LOWER LIFE FORM! This SNAKE. Barely audible voices whispered inside her head, but Bastila payed them no mind.

Nyssa simply lowered her head in a bow. *I'm sorry, Bastila. But you would not tell him about something so important...Somebody had to. For your well being.*

"It doesn't matter if it was important or not!" Bastila suddenly screamed. "It was MY problem, MY secret to tell or not, and I chose not to!"

"Bastila-" Severus began, only to be cut off.

"Screw you!" Bastila snapped at Severus, feeling her rage boil over. She raised a shaking finger and pointed at Nyssa. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU PATHETIC BEAST?!"

"BASTILA! REGAIN CONTROL OF YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Severus shouted, his voice sharp as he rose from his chair, placing one hand on the desk, and the other drawing his wand. "I will not lose you again to whatever dark force is preying upon you! This isn't you, and I know you can fight against it!"

Bastila continued to draw her wand from its holster.

"Try to think. You know that this behavior goes against everything that you are." Severus pressed on in a quieter voice. "You are an intelligent, well mannered and calm individual. Do not let your reasoning skills be overcome by whatever is causing you to have these dangerous outbursts."

Try to think? Bastila froze. A small bubble of confusion pushed its way up through her rage and cut through the voices that were now screaming at her within her mind. 'Why am I doing this?' She thought to herself. 'Severus is right. This isn't me. I'd never attack the people I love over something so...So...'

Bastila's rage released its hold, slipping away into the dark recesses of her mind. And with the anger gone, the voices were replaced with silence. She fell to her knees on the stone floor, not even caring about the pain. "Why the hell does this keep happening to me?" She said quietly, closing her eyes. "I would NEVER attack you daddy. I'd never hurt you, OR Nyssa. Not for anything or anyone! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but I will do everything I can to find out what is affecting you." Severus said gently, stowing his wand away in the folds of his cloak.

*I'll help as well.*

Bastila opened her eyes, looking at Nyssa with anguish. *I'm so sorry...I can't believe I was just about to curse you...And you were only helping me by telling Severus what was going on with me...Both of you were just trying to help me...*

*You were the one who made me impervious to magical attacks. I would have been fine.* Nyssa replied, giving a faint siss of laughter.

*I'm not so sure...* Bastila said shakily. She got to her feet again, but didn't she move from where she stood.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, walking over to her.

Bastila took an involuntary step back and shook her head, fearful. Not of Severus, but of herself. "I don't know...It comes over me so fast that I don't even know it's happening. Please don't come any closer. If it happens again and I hurt you..."

But Severus never broke his stride. He stopped right in front of Bastila and held out his hand. Bastila stared at him for a long moment, then tentatively reached out and placed her smooth hand in his.

"You see? You are not hurting me." Said Severus gently.

Bastila sighed and pulled her hand back. "For the moment. But who knows when I'll go off next? I have to figure out what this thing is and how to make it stop, but I don't know where to even start."

Nyssa glided over to the two and butted her head against Bastila. *You start by letting people help you. You are not alone, Bastila. And, while we are on the subject, I'll tell you right now that two school children cannot possibly win against the Death Eaters.* Nyssa ignored Bastila's gasp of shock. *However, two school children and a magical serpent might have a chance at success...*

*How do you know-*

*Please, I can turn invisible, and I can do it with or without your permission. I'm not a dog, you know.* Nyssa huffed.

*Good point. Okay, look, if you really want to be in on this, then I'll explain things to your more fully back in the dormitory.* Bastila was still getting over the shock at what Nyssa had revealed, but she pushed it aside and gathered herself quickly. "Nyssa and I are going to head back to the dormitory." She told Severus, giving him a radiant smile. "She and I really need to talk, and I need to get some studying in for History of Magic class."

Severus looked at her intently for a moment, then he smiled. "If you are certain that you are alright, then I won't stop you."

"I'm back to normal, so for now I'll be fine." Bastila assured before she and Nyssa headed for the door. Bastila opened the door and paused, her hand on the doorknob as she turned back to Severus. "And I agree with you daddy. I don't think it's a good idea to continue my Occlumency sessions. At least not until I deal with my...Mental problems." Without waiting for a reply, Bastila strode out of the office, with Nyssa trailing along through the air behind her.

* * *

><p>"This is where we're operating from." Bastila proclaimed, waving a hand theatrically at the interior of the apartment.<p>

*When did you learn how to do a Blood Lock and an Undetectable Extension Charm?* Said Nyssa, staring around the apartment, clearly impressed.

"I didn't. I got the trunk from a shop in Diagon Alley. It's custom made." Bastila grinned as she sat on the bed, where Daphne was sprawled out unceremoniously.

*You really are serious about this...* Sighed Nyssa, curling up in front of the currently empty bookshelf.

"We've already gone on a mission." Bastila replied.

Nyssa stared at Bastila. *When did you even get the time to do all of this? I follow you around!*

"You don't follow us around ALL the time." Bastila said with a laugh.

"Which is a huge blessing." Daphne added, still laying flat on her back.

*Daphne's parents were found dead in their home this morning. Last night, two masked vigilantes apparated into St Mungos and left an Astoria Greengrass at the Hospital. It's believed that these two women also committed the murders. It was in the daily prophet. I assume you've read it.* Nyssa paused for the longest time. Then- *Was that your doing?*

Bastila met Nyssa's gaze unflinchingly. "Yeah, that was us." She glanced at Daphne and switched to Parseltongue. *But they deserved it. They were evil, Nyssa...They were torturing Daphne and her little sister, and had been for YEARS.* Bastila unconciously put a comforting hand on Daphne's leg.

"What was us?" Daphne asked, looking at Bastila in surprise.

"Your parents' deaths."

Daphne smiled. "Oh. Yeah, that was definitely us. And it was long overdue. You're not going to report us to Dumbledore, are you?" She added, sending a half worried half angry look at Nyssa. "There's no link to us whatsoever unless you squeal. Because I know me and Bas will never tell anyone."

*If you don't want to wait on the Ministry to find justice then I will not stop you. But if you cross any lines, I will not hesitate to turn all of us in. Death Eaters and confirmed criminals like your parents will be our only targets.*

Bastila translated for Daphne.

"We're not out to become the monsters we're taking down. We just want to take them down, know what we're doing, and what we won't do." Daphne said, her voice firm.

Nyssa stared at Daphne for a moment before nodding. *I just don't want the two of you to lose yourselves...*

Bastila gave Nyssa a reassuring look. "We'll be okay. I promise."

"So who are we going after next?" Daphne asked.

Bastila shook her head. "We're not. We need a break. We need to recover from the last few nights of hard work. We should just relax and enjoy the next few days until we meet with Sarah. Then we can figure out what to do afterwrds."

"Sounds good to me." Daphne said with a yawn. "I really could use a break. Between schoolwork and saving the world, I'm tired out."

"You had to mention schoolwork." Bastila said, shaking her head and groaning.

"I could have mentioned the Final Task that you still need to win."

"It doesn't matter if I win or not. We have bigger things to worry about now than school competitions." Bastila replied. "But it WOULD still be nice to win." She added after a short pause.

Daphne smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to wait?" Daphne complained.<p>

"As long as it takes." Bastila replied, sipping her butterbeer while she stared out the window of the Three Broomsticks.

Daphne paused. "What time did you tell her we were going to meet?"

A little smirk played across Bastila's face. "I didn't. I just told her to meet us here on the weekend. She could have already been here and left, or she won't be here for a few hours."

Daphne laughed. "Or she just got here." She pointed Sarah out to Bastila. But there was no need. Bastila had spotted Sarah coming into the Three Broomsticks at the exact same time as Daphne.

Bastila rose from her seat and waved to Sarah. Sarah smiled and made her way over to Bastila's table at the very back of the Three Broomsticks.

"Bastila, oh, you look..." Sarah began, sitting across from Bastila and Daphne. "Healthy."

"You were going to say something else!" Bastila said, smiling widely. "Say it!"

Sarah smiled back. "I was going to tell you that you looked beautiful. You really ARE doing well for yourself."

Daphne chose that moment to cough.

"Oh, right, ahem!" Bastila giggled. "Sarah, this is Daphne Greengrass, my girlfriend, and Daphne, this is Sarah, my favorite person in St. Mungos, and the one who got me up and running again."

Woman and girl regarded each other for a moment, then they smiled.

"It's good to finally meet you and all." Said Daphne. "All it's been is Sarah this and Sarah that- Ow." Bastila had elbowed her in the ribs.

Sarah laughed at the girls. "It's good to meet you, too." She told Daphne, her voice sincere. "I'm glad Bastila has someone she's so obviously in love with."

"Love? Yeah, you could call it that." Daphne said with a grin. Then she gasped as Bastila elbowed her again. "See?"

"How have you been doing?" Bastila asked Sarah, giving her another smile.

"Oh it's just been business as usual, now that I haven't had you, my little pet project." Sarah joked, letting out a laugh.

"I read in the Prophet...That my sister was...Rescued, I guess, by some people who are rumored to have killed my parents." Daphne said suddenly, carefully, staring at Sarah.

Sarah looked surprised, but quickly composed herself. "Oh, of course you'd want to...I've only been in to check on Astoria twice, myself, but she seems to be recovering well."

"Pretty weird, right? Why kill them off, but save my sister? Why not kill her?" Daphne said off-handedly.

Sarah was quiet for a long time. "One possibility is that someone else committed the murders, and these...Vigilantes, saved Astoria from whoever attacked your parents. At least, that would make a bit more sense to me than the Prophet's insinuation that the rescuers and the murderers are one and the same."

Bastila felt surprise at Sarah's frank terms, but she supposed Sarah was just taking her cue from Daphne's own bluntness about the situation.

"Has my sister said anything yet, to anyone?" Daphne asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm afraid not. She hasn't been in any state to talk."

"But you said she was recovering well." Bastila put in, confused.

"I'm sorry. To be specific, her physical injuries."

"I get the feeling that you're holding a lot back. Don't hold out on me about my little sis, Doc." Daphne said, letting out a frustrated breath.

Bastila slipped her hand into Daphne's. Daphne squeezed her hand tight.

"Alright." Sarah said finally. "Your sister's physical injuries, while startling, are healing well. Her...Mental injuries, aren't."

Daphne squeezed Bastila's hand tighter than ever. "Are you saying my sister is crazy or something?"

"We don't use that term-" Sarah began.

Daphne silenced her with a glare.

Sarah sighed. "Yes. Diagnostic spells revealed that she's been put under the Cruciatus Curse for hours at a time. And, I'm sure you know that the curse can cause insanity, due to its nature of destroying nerves..."

"I get it, yeah." Daphne's eyes were unfocused. She seemed to be staring through Sarah instead of AT her. "I know what happened to the Longbottoms."

"If it's any comfort, the damage done to your sister isn't nearly as severe as what was done to the Longbottoms." Sarah said quietly.

Daphne blinked, and then she was staring at Sarah, as if noticing her for the first time. "Your bedside manner is terrible, but yeah...That's a comfort. Thanks." Daphne replied, smiling weakly.

"You're welcome."

"Check my parents wands." Daphne said suddenly.

"What?"

"Standard procedure, isn't it? Investigating Aurors should have checked their wands at the scene, and then they should've questioned Astoria."

"We were interviewed about the patient, and an Auror did TRY to talk with her..."

"Did the Aurors say anything about my parents wands?"

"Of course not. They're still investigating, and attempting to find the vigilantes." Sarah looked down at the table, then back up at Daphne. "I think I know what you're implying, but..."

"I'll say it right out for you. My parents did this to Astoria." Daphne said, her voice flat.

Sarah's eyes were serious. "You know that I have to ask how you know that."

Daphne took a deep breath, and Bastila thought she was about to tell Sarah what they had done. But what Daphne said was something entirely different.

"I know because they did the same thing to me. And I'm glad they're dead. Overjoyed, actually. If I could meet whoever did it, or those vigilantes who saved my sister from my parents...I'd thank them a thousand times over." Daphne's voice was strangled and soft. She even let out a sob. Bastila knew it wasn't an act. The emotions were real. And Bastila admired Daphne's ability not to let anything slip, even while dealing with such an emotional topic.

Sarah reached across the table and took Daphne's free hand, to the surprise of Daphne and Bastila. "Freedom, relief, elation. You're just glad that your suffering and the suffering of the ones you love is over. No matter how it ended. It feels like justice, doesn't it? It feels good to be free?"

"How do you know how I feel?" Daphne choked out, looking down at the table.

Sarah leaned across the table, her eyes soft. "Because it happened to me, too." She whispered.

Daphne's head whipped up so fast her hair hit Bastila in the face. "What do you mean?"

A long silence stretched between them, and just when Bastila thought Sarah wouldn't answer, she said, "I had a good husband, once. A good family. Until someone came along and destroyed us. They took my husband from me. My children. The one who did it got away with it. For years, I wallowed and suffered. All I wanted was for my suffering to end. I thought that, as long as the person who took them from me was still alive, that I would never feel good again. But one day, the man who took my family from me was killed. Murdered. But it had nothing to do with me. It was another criminal who killed the man, for their own reasons. But I still felt relieved, I felt happy. He was dead, and I could live. I could move on."

"So I moved on." Sarah finished. "I became a nurse. I dedicated my life to helping people that I COULD help, instead of being griefstricken over the ones I couldn't."

"So, what? Is it wrong for me to be happy about it?" Daphne said after a long silence.

"It's not wrong or right. It's just how it is."

"Thanks, that's helpful."

Sarah let go of Daphne's hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you any comfort-"

"No, I really mean it! I wasn't being flippant." Daphne said, laughing. "Thank you for telling me all that. It really IS helpful. I think I can process all of what's going on in my head a little better now."

"You're welcome, then." Sarah replied, smiling.

"Miss Nightingale?" A familiar voice said.

Bastila looked over her shoulder and saw Severus swooping over to the table, having just entered the Three Broomsticks. He came to a halt in front of the table. His eyes were fixed on Sarah.

"Hello, Mr. Snape. Whatever happened to 'Nurse'?" Sarah greeted Severus with a smile.

"I...Miss Nightingale is...More respectful..." Severus murmured, his face flushing uncharacteristically. "My behavior towards you at the start of the year was atrocious and I...I would like to make up for that."

Daphne's face brightened considerably as she watched Severus and Sarah's exchange. She elbowed Bastila, smirking as she jerked her head at Severus.

Bastila smirked, too.

It didn't take a genius to see the beginnings of a romance between Severus and Sarah. Or at least, the beginning of Severus pining after Sarah, with her being completely oblivious to it, or ignoring his behavior on purpose.

Bastila would just have to wait and see which way it would go.

"...I appreciate that, Mr. Snape." Sarah was saying when Bastila tuned back in to the conversation.

"Please, call me Severus."

"Only if you'll start calling me Sarah."

Severus looked uncomfortable now. "Miss Nightingale I...Alright, Sarah, then. You're here on a social visit, yes?"

Bastila almost pitied her adoptive father.

Sarah smiled again at Severus. "Yes. I've been reading the Prophet, but I wanted to hear everything that's been happening in Bastila's life from her own perspective. The Prophet doesn't know everything."

"I see." Said Severus. He seemed to be at a total loss as to what he should say.

"Okay, well, I think we've gotten all we can out of this conversation." Bastila said loudly, finally taking pity on her father and Sarah. "It was nice seeing you again, Sarah."

"We didn't even talk about your classes, or the Tri Wizard-" Sarah started in confusion.

Bastila froze. Then she smiled. "Classes? Classes are great! I'm learning a lot and I'm doing great in them. Oh, and I'm going to win the Third Task and make it a flawless victory. There's not much to say past that. Okay see you later bye!" Bastila jumped out of her seat and grabbed hold of Severus's arm and started dragging him towards the exit to the Three Broomsticks.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Daphne told a bewildered Sarah, getting to her feet and following Bastila. "Hope you can find the time to stop by Snape Manor this summer! That's where I'll be, what with me being an orphan and all now."

Bastila glared hard at Daphne, mentally willing her to shut up. Whatever skills Daphne had, matchmaking clearly wasn't one of them. She was about as subtle as...Nothing! Daphne wasn't being subtle at all. And if Daphne tried too hard to push Severus and Sarah together she would just end up driving them apart.

Bastila sighed with relief when they were finally out the door and into the sunny streets of Hogsmeade. The attraction was clearly there, at least on Severus's end. Now Bastila had to let it sit for a while, to see if the feelings would either grow, or die out, before making any efforts to put Severus and Sarah in the same room together again.


	14. Double Dose of Trouble

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since Bastila and Daphne's rescue of Astoria.<p>

Three weeks since they had killed Daphne's parents. The two girls had thrown themselves back int their day to day lives, keeping up with their schoolwork, spending time having fun together, as well as spending some time with Severus and Sarah, whom the two girls had managed to lure into spending time alone with each other on several occassions. Purely by coincidence, of course. To Bastila and Daphne's relief, their matchmaking efforts seemed to be paying off. Sarah had been broken down so that she finally started to show a clear romantic interst in Severus, and Severus had finally begun to speak to Bastila about his liking Sarah.

Although Severus hadn't actually admitted to Sarah herself yet that he fancied her, or that he could see that she fancied him in return.

It was a work in progress. Bastila and Daphne were confident that Severus and Sarah expressing their romantic feelings for one another was just around the corner.

Though Bastila and Daphne were busy with their lives in these rapidly passing weeks, they managed to sneak out of Hogwarts with Nyssa and kill off, and interrogate, four confirmed Death Eaters. Of course, Bastila and Daphne always were under their cloaks, masks, and polyjuice potions that ensured they would be random adult women every time they went out. Bastila was personally happy about the potions, since she finally had a use for the walk in closet compartments of her custom trunk.

Bastila had also taken several trips to Gringotts, taking out jewelry, cursed blades, and a few thousand pieces of gold, which she had stored in another one of her trunks compartments. And beyond that, Bastila had nearly bought out every book in the finest bookshop in Diagon Alley, so that she could also, finally, fill up the bookshelf inside the apartment in her trunk.

Finally, it was the last week of May. The third task was looming for Bastila. In just a few short days, she would be inside the maze, ready to compete against her fellow Champions and be the first to touch the Tri-Wizard Cup that would be at the center of the maze. And after that, she'd get the thousand galleon prize money, as well as fame and admiration, which she already had too much of that to know what to do with, on account of having captured Voldemort and everything.

And then, it would be summer. Bastila would get to go home with Severus and live in his Manor, which he had finally told her was prepared for her arrival. And Daphne...Daphne would be staying with a relative that didn't want to kill or abuse her. A young woman of twenty-seven had won the court case over Daphne's guardianship. One of Daphne's cousins, a woman named Elsa, whom Daphne had described as "The black sheep of the family tree".

And, after having met Elsa personally, Bastila found that to be an accurate description. Daphne's cousin was extremely...Soft. She was kind, nice, and acted more like a big sister to Daphne than a mother figure. Bastila knew that Daphne would be in good hands, come summer.

As for Astoria...That was another matter entirely. Which was why Bastila and Daphne were at St. Mungos on Monday evening, courtesy of Sarah, who had managed to get both Hogwarts staff and St. Mungos to let Daphne and Bastila in to visit. Of course, Albus Dumbledore's personal assistance in that little matter had to have helped persuade St. Mungos as well.

Bastila and Daphne were in the lobby, waiting in line for their turn to talk to the witch at the front desk labelled "Enquiries". Thankfully, the line was short, so they didn't have to wait long. Besides, Bastila found no interest in all the posters with helpful little phrases or words of encouragement, or in the portraits of famous Healers.

"Hello. We're here to see Astoria Greengrass. She's my little sister." Daphne told the lady at the front desk when it was their turn.

The lady gave her a long stare, then she shook her head and flipped through a portfolio in front of her on the desk. "Astoria Greengrass...Here she is. Fourth floor, last door on the right. Be sure to keep a St. Mungos security guard with you at all times. This one's been a handful."

"She's my sister." Daphne said firmly. "She wouldn't hurt me."

The lady gave Daphne a sympathetic look. "The girl is too addled. She's barely aware of where she is most of the time, I'm afraid, and she's constantly kept dosed up to her eyeballs. Take security with you. She's already attacked several members of the staff, and keeps barracading herself inside the room."

"Whatever." Daphne growled out. Bastila squeezed Daphne's hand, and Daphne let out a breath of air and gave a short, "Thanks" to the lady at the desk.

Daphne and Bastila proceeded through the double doors into a narrow corridor beyond. They walked to the other end of it and entered the stairwell, then climbed up several flights of stairs until they reached the fourth floor. When they stepped out into the hall, it was remarkably different from the rest of St. Mungos. It was dark and quiet, and the ceiling lights weren't giving off very much lighting at all, and occassionally they would flicker off. The hallway looked worn down and old, as if no one really made sure to maintain this part of the Hospital. They couldn't see into the rooms as they passed them, and given the nature of the ward, Bastila was sure that was a good thing.

Then they reached the final door on the right side, at the very end of the hall. It was a dead end. A dark, depressing dead end. The door to Astoria's room had a little window in it, so Bastila and Daphne were able to see inside. The room was small, dark, and windowless. Astoria was wearing a hospital gown, sitting curled up in the corner of the room between the wall and her bed. She was staring straight ahead, unblinking, with her hands hugging her knees.

Bastila recalled the desk lady's words then. 'The girl is too addled...She's kept dosed up to her eyeballs...' She wondered if it would be such a good idea to enter the room after all. Unconciously, Bastila's hand went to her wrist holster.

Daphne's eyes followed the movement, and she shook her head. "I don't care what my sister does, you're not going to stun her or anything, alright? That'd just make her afraid of you, and probably me too. Who knows what the idiotic Healers here have been doing to her. They probably don't even care about her feelings, or her reactions to anything."

Bastila gave Daphne a reassuring smile. "I know. And I'm sorry...It's just a nervous habit. I don't have any intention of hurting her or anything like that."

Daphne gave Bastila a look, then she said, "Can you wait out here for a few minutes? Please? I..."

"I get it. You want to be alone with your sister." Bastila said gently. "Go on in. Be with her. I'll wait."

Daphne nodded shakily, kissed Bastila on the lips, then pushed open the door and stepped into Astoria's room. Daphne shut the door behind her. It gave an audible click that echoed through the small room.

The prison. The cage.

As Daphne crossed the room and stood at the foot of the bed, she felt anger growing within herself. How could St. Mungos treat her sister this way? Astoria had lived her entire life locked up, only seeing three places. A dark, tiny bedroom, a series of dark hallways, and then a dark torture room.

And St. Mungos had put Astoria in a dark, tiny hospital room at the very end of the hall, in one of the crappiest wards they had. THEN, they had numbed her to death with medication and had strangers with wands examine her. How could they not spare a thought for how all of this would affect her? How it would bring up memories of her torture and anguish?

"Astoria?" Daphne stepped around the bed and walked the small space between wall and bed, getting closer to her sister until she was right in front of her. "Sis?"

Astoria didn't respond. She didn't move. Didn't even blink. It was as if she was somewhere else entirely, or, just sitting there, dead on the floor. Daphne got down on her knees in front of Astoria, and she almost fliched at how deathly cold the floor felt to her legs, even through her jeans. Then Daphne wondered just how long Astoria had been sitting like this. Astoria had to be suffering from the cold. Maybe Astoria even had frostbite, something that Bastila had once told Daphne happened to people who were exposed to the cold for too long.

Daphne was staring into Astoria's eyes now. Her vacant, expressionless eyes.

"Sis?" Daphne whispered softly. "It's...It's me. Daphne." She couldn't stop her voice from cracking, or stop the lump that was forming in her throat. Nor could she stop the tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes. "Come on sis...You're...You're okay now. I'm okay. We're both okay...We're finally free, we can..We can live and...And..."

Daphne reached out slowly with a trembling hand and just got a fingertip touching Astoria's knee when she suddenly came to life. She wrenched herself back, pressing herself against the wall, her eyes wide and full of terror. Then she scrambled over the bed, practically throwing herself into another corner of the room, where she curled up again and resumed staring out at nothing at all.

Daphne's heart was beating furiously, and it had been all she could do not to jump back in surprise at Astoria's rapid flurry of movement. Her desperate, terrified, wounded movements. Daphne was still sitting on her knees, frozen to the spot, her hand still outstretched. Then the tears started running down her face, and she let her hand drop to the cold stone floor.

Daphne stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She didn't try to hide the fact that she had been crying from Bastila.

Bastila peered into the room through the little window, then she looked at Daphne. "Oh, damnit...I'm sorry Daphne..." She whispered, pulling Daphne into a bonebreaking hug. Daphne returned the hug, clinging to Bastila long after she had let go of Daphne.

"We'll visit her again next week. First week of Summer. She might be...In a different state of mind then." Bastila said comfortingly into Daphne's ear, not knowing if Daphne was listening or if she was deep in her own thoughts.

Finally, Daphne drew in a shuddering breath and let go of Bastila, stepping back to look her in the eyes. "Okay." Daphne said. Her voice held so much sadness in that one word that it broke Bastila's heart just to hear it.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning came, and Daphne seemed to be back to her usual self. Of course, she only SEEMED to be, and that was only when Bastila was around. When Bastila would look at Daphne when Daphne thought she wasn't looking, Bastila would catch glimpses of Daphne's face, twisted into an expression of great sorrow, with a look in her eyes that made Bastila think she was somewhere else entirely.<p>

And Bastila suspected she knew exactly where Daphne would go in those moments. She would go back into that hospital room with Astoria.

*Daphne doesn't seem well. What has happened?* Nyssa asked Bastila, having slithered into the Great Hall at breakfast. She wasn't even invisible.

*We went to visit her sister yesterday evening. Astoria...Wasn't good.* Bastila hissed back at the massive winged serpent.

*Is there any hope for her?* Nyssa said gently.

Bastila sighed. *I don't know. But I'm hoping there's hope. It was only one visit, and for all we know that was an off day for her.* Bastila really DIDN'T know.

Trauma did different things to different people. Bastila had been pushed to survive and rise above it, Daphne had learned to shut herself down most of the time and act like it didn't exist, and Astoria...Astoria simply couldn't handle it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daphne asked.<p>

"You faced your troubles with your sister yesterday, so I'm going to face my troubles with my mother today." Bastila said in answer.

It was evening now. Bastila and Daphne were standing in the streets of suburban Las Vegas, after having been apparted there by Eve. Bastila had finally given in to her own feelings. She needed to have what Daphne had gotten the day before: Clarity.

Bastila needed to find out more about her mother's death. She needed to see the tombstone and grave for herself. She needed to know what had become of her home, and all of her and her mother's possessions, in the past four years.

And she needed to discover more about the nightmare man from her repressed childhood memories.

Bastila located her old house, and she took Daphne's hand without even thinking. "This is it." Bastila breathed.

"Yeah, it is." Daphne replied, giving Bastila's hand a squeeze. "But it's not some abandoned place. See?" Daphne pointed out the red car parked in the driveway, and the lights that were on in the house behind the curtains.

"I wasn't going to just barge in." Bastila said, laughing shakily. The truth was, some part of her HAD been thinking that. Some part of Bastila had thought that she would get here, and her home would be abandoned, untouched, and exactly the way it had been before she had fallen into her coma.

Seeing it now, clearly changed and inhabited by a stranger, Bastila felt her heart twist.

"We don't have to check out the house first, Bas." Daphne said gently. "We could go see your mom first, then come back."

"No!" Bastila shook her head furiously. "We...We do the house first. I'm not ready to see mom just yet." She continued, taking calming breathes.

"Okay." Daphne agreed. She gave Bastila a reassuring smile. "Whenever you're ready. But don't take TOO long. We shouldn't stand in the street all night. Just saying."

Bastila laughed again, feeling her anxiety slightly subside. Bastila took a few more breathes, then, making sure not to let go of Daphne's hand, she started off across the street and onto the sidewalk.

Bastila could feel her heart pounding in her chest with each step she took on the pathway up to the front door. Every few steps, she thought about just turning back and leaving, but she forced those thoughts down every time they surfaced. She had to do this. Bastila needed to KNOW. Having spent the entire year NOT KNOWING, Bastila thought that KNOWING couldn't possibly be any worse.

Bastila's eyes focused on the little lights along the pathway that lit up the night. Those lights hadn't been there before, only a year ago. For everyone else, four years ago. It didn't matter. Bastila's eyes raised to the door as she stepped up to it, with Daphne at her side.

Bastila raised a shaking fist, poised to knock. She looked at Daphne, who gave Bastila another soft smile and a nod of encouragement.

Bastila knocked, wrapping her knuckles feebly on the door three times. As her and Daphne stood waiting, Bastila was sure the sound hadn't carried. It hadn't been enough to alert anyone inside. She wouldn't have to go through with this, after all. Bastila wouldn't be able to go through with it-

There was the sound of a dog barking, muffled calls of "Back!" from a male voice, and then the door opened.

A young woman stood in the doorway. She looked to be around twenty-five years old, and her hair was a shining golden-red. She looked at Bastila and Daphne in confusion, then looked back into the house.

"Can we help you?" A young man asked, appearing beside the red haired woman.

"That's sort of what I'm here to find out." Bastila said, forcing her voice to stay calm and casual, despite the torrent of emotions going through her at the sight of these people inside what was once her home. "See I...My name is Bastila Phoenix. I used to live here in this house almost four years ago. But I was in an accident, and I fell into a coma. I woke up about a year ago. And a little over TWO years ago...My mom passed away." Bastila took a deep breath, clutching Daphne's hand very tightly now. "I haven't felt ready to come back here yet. Until now, that is. So here I am." She finished quietly.

The man and woman didn't say a word. They still seemed to be digesting Bastila's words.

Daphne gave Bastila a light jab in the side with two fingers.

"Oh, and this is my girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass." Bastila added in the silence at Daphne's prompting.

The woman looked at the man, then she started making quick, intricate movements with her fingers, a questioning look on her face. After a few moments, the man started doing the same thing back to the woman.

Bastila was surprised at the display. 'ASL. American Sign Language.' She thought. 'The woman must be deaf. That's why she hasn't spoken a word so far.' Though Bastila recognized Sign Language, she had no understanding of the language itself, so she was completely in the dark on whatever the man and woman were saying to one another. 'Now I know what it must feel like for people when I speak in Parseltongue with Nyssa.'

Bastila cast a glance at Daphne, who was looking utterly baffled at the Sign Language. Then another thought struck Bastila. Did the Wizarding world even HAVE any form of Sign Language? 'Daphne must think they've gone crazy or somethng.' Bastila thought in amusement.

The man and the woman stopped signing to one another, and the man gave Bastila and Daphne a smile. "My name is William Dekker, and this is my wife, Hannah." Said the man. "Now, Hannah here was just wondering if you'd like to come inside and have a look around. It could help you get some...Closure. I know this has to be a jarring experience for you, to come back and find everything has gone and changed on you."

Bastila hesitated. She looked at Daphne again, uncertain. "We don't want to be a bother to you. It must be weird having random strangers come up to you like this late in the evening..."

The man laughed heartily at that. "No stranger than those door to door salesmen we get every other day. We're used to it. Trust me, you won't be a bother."

"Okay. Thank you." Bastila said finally. "This means a lot to me. Like you said, I'm looking for closure."

Bastila and Daphne were led into the house, and Mr. Dekker offered them refreshments, which they both accepted only out of politeness.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask...Do you know anything about my mom's death?" Bastila asked once they were all seated in the living room. "Don't the home-owners have to be notified about that sort of thing in the history of the house or something like that?"

Mr. Dekker shook his head. "Sorry. We only moved in a couple of months ago."

Bastila stood. "I guess that's it then. Thanks for the water. I'll have to see if any of my old neighbors are still around and ask them about it." She said, her voice full of false cheer. The truth was, Bastila had felt cornered and panicked ever since she had entered the house. Everywhere she looked, memories would flood in. She was on the verge of tears.

Hannah's face adopted a deep frown. She signed something to William.

"You don't want to look around?" He translated.

Bastila motioned for Daphne to stand as well, then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't. I can't do this. I can't be here. I thought I could handle it, I thought I'd be okay with it but I'm not." Her voice was choked with emotion. She felt the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. She had to get out. Fast.

Bastila almost ran for the front door, but she forced herself to walk.

"You can come back any time. We'd welcome you here." Said William.

"I'll think about it." Bastila said almost instantly. She just wanted to get out!

No further words came from William.

Bastila opened the door, felt the cool blast of evening air hit her, and stepped outside. She almost hit Daphne in the face when she went to close the door behind her.

Now Bastila ran. She bolted down the path. She reached the sidewalk, and she didn't stop. She kept going, crossing the street and heading into an all too familiar park. She raced over the slick grass, oblivious to Daphne chasing after her and shouting for her to stop, shouting at her, asking her just WHERE she thought she was going.

When she had crossed over to the other side of the park, Bastila finally stopped. She stopped under a massively tall tree with thick branches. She fell to her knees in the grass. She was breathing hard, but it wasn't from the run. There was too much, now. Too much in her head. Too many memories, feelings...Pain. Too much pain.

"You...Run way too fast." Daphne panted, collapsing into the grass next to Bastila. "Ice skating, snow ball fighting, swimming, gymnastics...Now running. Is there anything you CAN'T do?"

Bastila was silent as she moved so that she was sitting with her back up against the tree, her hands resting on her outstretched legs. A few moments later, Daphne came over and sat next to her.

"I can't go into a stupid house without nearly breaking down." Bastila said. "I can't deal with a fucking house, I can't deal with my memories of what happened there, and YOU can face your abusive father head on AND your messed up sister." Bastila let out a bitter laugh. "Tell me who's really the stronger girl in this relationship. I used to think it was me, but lately I'm not so sure that it isn't you."

Daphne winced and shook her head. "It doesn't have anything to do with strength, Bas. Come on. Different stuff gets to different people. Like me, for example. I can't handle my memories either. I'm terrified of them, and I break down whenever they come back to me. But like you said, I could face my father without even flinching."

Daphne's hand found Bastila's. "Pretty weird, isn't it? I could face him, but not the memories of him."

In the silence, the wind brought a stray leaf down on Bastila's head. She reached up and pulled it out of her hair. She brought it to eye level and looked at it, turning the leaf over in her fingers. Bastila sighed and let it go. The wind swept the leaf up again, carrying it haphazardly on its waves until the leaf landed a few feet away in the grass.

Bastila tilted her head, looking up at the incredibly tall tree. She remembered coming here, every summer, to try and climb this tree. And every summer, she would make it up just a little bit farther, a little bit closer to the top. But that was four years ago.

She hadn't tried to climb this tree in four years.

Bastila lowered her head and looked at Daphne, a smile growing on her face. She stood up and helped Daphne to her feet. "Have you ever climbed a tree?"

"Prim and proper pureblood." Daphne reminded, laughing. "It was all formal dancing events and torture for me."

Bastila's smile turned into a playful smirk. "Well, let's see how high up you can get on this tree, miss pureblood."

Daphne wrinkled her nose at the tree. "You're serious?"

"Completely." Bastila darted forward, kissed Daphne on the lips, then turned back toward the tree and jumped high into the air. Her hand easily latched onto the third branch, skipping the closer first two branches. Bastila smiled to herself. Four years of aging had its advantages. She climbed higher still, methodically, carefully, until she was half-way up the tree. Already farther than she had ever gotten in her life. She sat on a branch and looked down.

Daphne was still standing in the grass. "You're going to get killed up there! I can't believe you! Why do Muggles do this dangerous crap for fun?!" She shouted up to Bastila, her voice filled with bemusement.

"Try it, Daph!" Bastila called back down. "It's really, really fun! I promise!" She paused. "Oh, and you get to kiss me again if you can meet me at the top!"

"Sorry, but no! You have amazing lips, but they're not THAT amazing! How about just where you are now? The half-way point?" Daphne countered, reaching for the first two branches.

Bastila giggled. "Alright! Half-way. I'll be waiting!"

A few minutes passed, and Daphne paused on her way up the tree. She was now several feet above ground. She pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell and conjured up a snowball. Then she sent it soaring up at Bastila like a rocket.

The snowball missed, but hit a tree branch above Bastila and fell apart, showering her with snow.

"WHY?!" Bastila complained, shaking her body to get the snow off.

"Hey, if I have to suffer climbing a giant tree, then YOU have to suffer the wrath of my snowballs!"

"I'm going to spit on you Daphne!"

"I believe you! That's totally your style! And it's not like you haven't done it before!" A pause. "Which is why I, fearless and awesome pureblood, lover, fighter, wearer of sexy dresses, welcomes any spit you have to offer- What the hell?!" Daphne shrieked.

"I knew you were bluffing." Bastila said, shaking with laughter. "Even if I HAVE spit on you before." She added with a grin.

Daphne's answer came in the form of three more snowballs. All of them missed.

"You're really trying your best to break the Statute of Secrecy." Daphne murmured as, an hour later, Bastila had conjured up a blanket for them to lay on in the grass.

"Says the girl who just spent the last hour tossing snowballs up a tree a few days before summer." Bastila retorted, laying down on the blanket. Daphne lay next to her. Bastila scooted over and wrapped her arms around Daphne, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Besides, it's too dark now for anyone passing by to see anything." Bastila added.

Daphne snorted. "That's what you said when we were kissing up in the tree! Then one of those Muggle cars went by and I thought we were-"

"Nobody cares here." Bastila said, smiling. "You're not a pureblood and I'm not a Muggle-Born. Well, Muggle-Raised, anyway. Same thing."

"It IS nice." Daphne whispered. "Those Muggles back in your old house didn't look at me like I was dirt for being with you. Like I was personally insulting them, or...Anything. They just saw me, Daphne Greengrass, a girl, with you, Bastila Phoenix, another girl. They were happy for us just for being us, and for being together."

"I'd like to live here when we're grown up and out of Hogwarts." Bastila said, hoping to sound casual.

"You mean...When we're married?" Daphne said cautiously. "We're still on for that, right? You haven't, I don't know, changed your mind about it?"

Bastila turned her head and looked right into Daphne's eyes. "Daphne, there's nothing, no person, no force, no power or magic in this world that could EVER make me change how I feel about marrying you."

Daphne looked thoughtful. "Actually, there IS the Imperius Curse, or a love potion, or spells like the one Sev used to modify our memories at the start of the year-"

"No." Bastila interrupted, laying a kiss on Daphne's cheek. "NOTHING, Daphne. You hear me? There's nothing. All of those things might change how I behave, but they can't change my heart."

"And your heart...Belongs to me?" Daphne murmured, turning her head so that her lips caught Bastila's.

"You're damn right." Bastila breathed, breaking the kiss for only a moment before Daphne recaptured her lips and took her breath away all over again.

* * *

><p>"You always told me to do what's right. Even if everyone else is running the other way, or staying quiet out of fear. You taught me, that if I was afraid...I should find the courage to stand up and DO something. To at least do SOMETHING. Well that's what I'm doing now, mom." Bastila sat cross-legged on the grass, in front of her mother's gravestone. Daphne was standing behind her, silent and supportive.<p>

"I'm doing SOMETHING. I'm doing what I feel is right. No...What I KNOW is right. Everyone else is too afraid to go after the Death Eaters. Everyone knows who they are, since they bribed or lied their way out of prison. But no one wants to do the hard thing, the right thing, and go after them and put them down so they can't keep murdering and torturing people. Except for me and Daphne, and Nyssa." Bastila paused, playing with the rose flower in her hands. "I don't know where you are now, mom. But wherever you are, you're probably watching me. And I know that if you could talk back to me, or if you were still alive right now, you'd tell me that what I'm doing is right. You'd tell me you're proud of me."

Bastila laughed softly and set the rose at the foot of the gravestone. "I think the only thing you'd have a problem with is me, Daphne and Nyssa risking our own safety to do this. It was the same with those bullies, those kids who used to always say the cruelest things to me. The ones who used to push me around and throw rocks at me. I wouldn't stay quiet. I'd look them in the eye and ask them how they could be so cruel, so mean. I would ask them, every time, why they were doing this. And sometimes I'd even push back. You were always pissed about that. Not because I defended myself, not even because I was an idiot to be one girl against ten, but because I got beat up trying."

Bastila stood. She glanced at Daphne, then back at the grave. "You were pissed off about it because you loved me. And with this, hunting down Death Eaters, I'm going to get beat the hell up more than ever before in my life. I'm going to get hurt and probably killed trying to take them all down. But I'm going to keep on trying, I'm going to keep at it until I DO die, because that's the right thing to do."

Bastila took a deep breath, then let it out again. "Alright mom, I gotta go. Daphne and I have to be back at Hogwarts before anyone realizes we're missing and not just wandering around the castle grounds. But I'll be back again, soon. I'll probably bring Sev and Sarah, too. I know you'd like them. You'd approve of them. I'm in good hands, and I'm happy, and I'm LOVED. And that's all you've ever wanted for me."

Bastila walked over to Daphne. Smiling, she held out her hand.

Daphne took it.

"You feel any better?" She asked.

Bastila shook her head. "Not really. But I have a clearer head now about everything in my life. No more wallowing or worrying or grieving. So at least there's that."

"What about the man from your nightmares? Are you still going to try to find out who he is and what else he might have done to you? Who he was to you and your mom?"

Bastila smiled again. "No."

"No?" Daphne echoed.

"Case closed, Daph."

"But we didn't even start the investigation yet. There's no case TO close." Daphne said pointedly.

"That's the point."

Daphne was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure about this?"

Bastila leaned in and kissed Daphne's lips. "I know who I am."


	15. Moonlight Sonata, The Third Task

Just a short time before his defeat in Godrics Hallow, Lord Voldemort sired an heir and hid the child away from the Wizarding world. Eleven years later, the girl is accepted to Hogwarts. How will this affect the flow of time, the pressure of destiny, and the call of fate? (AU, obviously!) Gay romance between OC and Daphne Greengrass, so if that's not your thing, don't read it!

* * *

><p>Be sure to review and all that! Oh, and Year 5 will start going up soon! Also YAY this is the first long fanfic I've ever actually completed to the end! HURRAY *Throws confetti everywhere*<p>

* * *

><p>End of author note!<p>

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Bastila called down the corridor.<p>

Draco turned, saw Bastila, and stopped walking.

"Today's the day! Can you believe it? The Final Task is at hand!" Bastila said excitedly, swooping Draco into a fierce hug.

"Yeah, great, but you don't have to choke me to death over it." Draco said gruffly, pushing her away.

"How have you been?" Bastila asked, calming down a bit.

Draco hesitated a moment, then said, "Not so good, actually."

"Why?" Bastila asked, surprised.

Now Draco looked uncomfortable. But he met Bastila's eye and started to speak in a quiet, upset voice. "You've been reading the Prophet, right?" At Bastila's nod, he continued. "Some vigilantes have been killing off all the former Death Eaters. It's only a matter of time before my father's name is the next one they decide to cross off on their list."

"But all the Death Eaters that have been killed so far have had solid evidence delivered to the Ministry by the vigilantes that proved the Death Eaters were all still secretly murdering and torturing innocent people." Bastila countered evenly. "Men. Women. Even children. Do you really think people who torture and murder children deserve to live?"

Draco was silent. His face flushed. He looked away from Bastila. "Of course not! That's...Sick. But my father isn't like them! He's given back to the Ministry and to the Wizarding world! He's more than made up for the things he was forced to do under the Imperius Curse!"

"Well...If your father has truly repented, and he isn't still doing the things he was...Forced to do, then I don't see why the vigilantes would go after him. They'll leave him alone." Bastila said carefully.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Look, Draco, I just think these viglantes are trying to set the world right."

"Right." Draco sneered. "Did you see Nott, or Pansy, or Crabbe and Goyle when they were all told their parents were killed? Is that setting things right by taking away their parents?"

"It's doing them a favor, actually." Bastila answered calmly. "Do you even realize how messed up they all are? How cruel, how sadistic? They're bullies. Because of what their PARENTS, their child murdering parents, did to them. How they were all raised. What they were taught."

"You don't know anything about that!" Draco snapped.

"She knows a hell of a lot more than you do. And so do I." Said the familiar voice of Daphne, who had come up beside Bastila. Daphne stared at Draco with cold eyes. "My parents, my pureblood parents, TORTURED ME, tortured my little sister. With magic, with knives, with poison, it didn't matter. They brought me and my sister to the brink of death time and time again just so they could heal us within a few minutes and do it all over again. And they weren't even Death Eaters. Now imagine what goes on with the children behind the closed doors of those Death Eater's homes."

"In a way, I feel sorry for them. But on the other hand, they can make the choice to not be so cruel, to NOT be bullies, to NOT follow in the footsteps of their parents." Daphne continued. "Every day, I choose to be everything my parents weren't. Nice, loving, kind, happy, caring, sensitive. The children of the Death Eaters can make that same choice. And I'll be waiting for when they do." Daphne took a calming breath, her eyes still on Draco. "But from what I've seen so far...I won't hold my breath about it."

Without another word, Daphne grabbed Bastila's hand and pulled her along the corridor, leaving Draco behind.

Once they had reached the end of the hall and rounded the corner, Daphne came to a halt. She spun around and shoved Bastila up against the nearest wall.

"Don't you ever let me see that weak, disgusting little shit again, because if I do I'll beat the living daylights out of him with my bare hands." Daphne hissed, her face harsh. "How DARE he make those pathetic excuses for his own assholish behavior, how dare he make excuses for his murderous father, for all the children of the Death Eaters who don't have hearts! THERE IS NO EXCUSE, NOT WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE, AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, AND I'M NOTHING LIKE THEM!" Daphne was shouting at the end of her rant, and Bastila wasn't sure if Daphne realized it or not.

"Do you understand me, Bas?" Daphne whispered with ragged breath, her chest rising and falling heavily.

Bastila could only nod in reply, stunned as she was at the display of raw emotion from Daphne.

And then it was over. Daphne let go of Bastila and stepped back, blushing and looking extremely nervous and wringing her hands together. "We should go get lunch, I'm starving." Daphne said quickly. "I mean you're probably starving too, right? With the big maze coming up this evening."

"Daphne..."

"I know, I know, you might just throw it all up, but it's still better to eat before you try and take on the Final Task-"

"DAPHNE!" Bastila said loudly.

Daphne startled and went quiet.

"Are you okay?" Bastila asked softly.

Daphne just grinned in response, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I told you, I'm starving! So let's get going!"

Bastila stared at Daphne for a long time, then she nodded. "Alright. I'm hungry too." She said honestly.

Lunch passed by quickly, and Bastila and Daphne spent the rest of their day skipping class and hanging out at the lake. As she had taken to doing over the past few weeks, on account of the beautiful weather, Bastila went swimming in the lake. Daphne sat on the shore, watching.

Bastila tried to convince Daphne to join her in the lake, but she refused, telling Bastila that she wouldn't be able to handle being in the lake after what had happened to her during the second task.

But Daphne had been more than happy to blast Bastila with jets of water from afar using the spell Aguamenti. And of course, Daphne didn't think it was so funny when Bastila returned fire.

"Cheater!" Daphne cried from her cover behind an old tree. "You can always just go underwater and my spell won't even hit you!"

"You're hiding behind a tree! Who's the real cheater?" Bastila was treading water, her wand poised and ready to continue the battle.

As it happened, their water battle continued on for several hours. Unfortunately, the battle couldn't go on further still, as Nyssa flew in and landed on the shore.

"What's up?" Daphne grinned at Nyssa.

*It's dinner time. You need to eat before you are to go down for the Final Task.* Nyssa told Bastila, ignoring Daphne completely.

*I'm glad you came to get us.* Bastila replied after she had gotten out of the lake and dried herself with a quickly cast spell. *I need you to help me with the Final Task.*

Bastila quickly told Nyssa her idea.

Nyssa wasn't pleased. *That would be cheating in the extreme!* She hissed loudly.

*Would it be any more cheating than when you helped me in the First Task?* Bastila countered.

Nyssa was silent.

Bastila sighed. *Well...If you won't help me, I can always find a spell or potion that will do what I want. I just wanted YOU to do it because I trust and love you so much...We've been through a lot, and I'd rather rely on you than some stupid bit of magic to keep me safe. But then again, I doubt I can find anything that can help keep me alive within the next half an hour-*

*Alright, I'll help you!* Nyssa hissed, exasperated.

Bastila smiled to herself. She knew appealing to the serpent's protective nature would work.

"Hey! Are you just going to leave me all wet here?" Said a drenched Daphne.

"Didn't you JUST complain about that very same thing last night?" Bastila said with a saucy smirk.

"Oh my god!" Daphne blushed deeply and looked torn between wanting to bury herself in a hole or hit Bastila with a blunt object.

"You said that too." Bastila giggled.

"That's it, you're dead!" Daphne, soaked with lake-water, threw herself at Bastila, wrapping her into a hug and dragging her down onto the grass.

Bastila shrieked as she tried to get free. But Daphne already had the advantage, and had gotten atop Bastila and pinned her to the ground with ease. Bastila was still shrieking and squirming under Daphne a few minutes later, even though Daphne had Bastila's arms trapped in the grass and held over Bastila's head, and was straddling her legs to keep Bastila from kicking at her.

Finally, Bastila gave up. She lay under Daphne, laughing and taking deep breaths.

"Hah! You have nothing funny to say now!" Daphne gloated, her slender body bent over Bastila's so they were face to face.

"Yes I do..." Bastila broke laughter again, tears of mirth streaming down her face. "Because now it really IS just like last night!"

Daphne shook her head and sat upright on Bastila, biting her lip to keep from laughing herself. "I'm pretty sure you weren't laughing when I had you like this last night."

"And I don't think you were QUITE this wet-"

Bastila's words were cut short as Daphne leaned down again and pressed her lips to Bastila's.

*You don't have time for this right now! The Final Task starts in half an hour!* Nyssa hissed frantically.

Both girls froze. Daphne rolled off of Bastila and got to her feet. She held out her hand and helped Bastila up. They both started laughing again.

"Right...Sorry." Bastila said, wiping away her tears. She flicked her wand at Daphne, and Daphne was instantly dry again.

Daphne looked at Bastila. "So..."

Bastila stared back at her. "Yeah...Dinner..."

Daphne gave a completely fake cough. "Right. Dinner."

They went up to the castle, with Nyssa flying around overhead and complaining about how slow they were walking.

"I think she's more anxious about the Final Task than I am." Bastila had joked when they finally reached the Great Hall. Daphne had nodded her agreement and shot Nyssa a look of annoyance.

The serpent was laid out along the length of the bench at the Slytherin table, her eyes glued to Bastila and Daphne. Nyssa didn't even flinch when a passing Ravenclaw girl with blond hair patted her firmly on the head and said, "Look out for Nargles." before continuing on her way.

Bastila and Daphne both grinned at that, and they teased Nyssa endlessly about it throughout the entire of dinner.

And then, all too soon, the food disappeared, and Albus Dumbledore stood and announced that the champions were to go down to the start of the maze, and that the rest of the students would follow them shortly.

Bastila gave Daphne an extremely passionate kiss that lasted for a full ten seconds before pulling away. "See you after the maze." She told Daphne, feeling slightly dizzy from the kiss.

"I better." Daphne said, her face split in a wide grin.

Bastila gave Nyssa a very pointed look as she rushed out of the Great Hall to catch up with the other champions. Nyssa stared back at her until Bastila was nearly out of sight, and then she turned invisible.

"So this is it. This is the big finale. Where it all ends!" Bastila said cheerfully, falling into step beside Cedric Diggory.

Cedric smiled and shrugged. "Yeah. Let's just hope we all make it out of the maze alive."

"Oh come on, you and I faced Voldemort together. A little maze full of enchantments and magical creatures is NOTHING compared to that." Bastila said, trying to be encouraging.

Cedric just shook his head. "It was you who did all the work. I won't be surprised if you come out of the maze first. I'm expecting it to happen, really."

Bastila frowned. "It's still anyone's contest."

"If 'anyone' means you, then yeah." Cedric laughed.

"Cut it out with the defeatist talk!" Bastila said, laughing as well. "I won't be able to enjoy crushing you if you've already resigned yourself to that fate!"

Cedric grinned. "Takes all the fun out of winning?"

"Exactly."

"Seriously though, Bastila, I'm rubbish at dueling. I don't think I'll make it through this." Said Cedric softly. "I might make it through any of the enchantments and traps, but if I come up against any dark magical creatures I'll be done for."

"Um. Okay...How about if I see you in any trouble, I'll help you out?" Bastila said quietly, thinking of her plan with Nyssa.

Cedric gave her a look of surprise. "Really?"

Bastila raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. We're friends, aren't we?"

"I- I guess so." Said Cedric, looking as if he had never thought about it before.

Bastila smiled. "Stop thinking about me as a Slytherin, and start thinking about me as a PERSON."

"I wasn't!" Cedric protested. "Thinking you were just a Slytherin." He added quickly.

"Right." Bastila said, feeling amused.

They continued on across the grounds, walking along as the sky grew darker and darker until they reached the entrance to the maze. Several stadium-like stands had been put set up around the maze's entrance, and Bastila wondered why they were even there if nobody would be able to tell what was happening inside the maze. It had been the same with the second task!

All the teachers, and Ludo Bagman, were already milling around the entrance. Albus Dumbledore, who had somehow gotten there ahead of the champions, Severus, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and the others, and then there was Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff, and, finally, Mad-Eye Moody.

Wait, what?

Bastila froze in front of the group of adults. Her wand instantly ejected out of its holster and slid into the palm of her hand. She raised her wand and pointed it right at Mad-Eye Moody. Or at least a man Bastila could ASSUME was Mad-Eye Moody, and not just-

"Miss Phoenix, put that wand away!" McGonagall shouted, her eyes flashing.

Everyone else looked at Bastila now. Bastila didn't lower her wand as she advanced on Mad-Eye Moody.

Mad-Eye just looked back at her calmly. But his face held a slightly prideful look.

"What are you doing here? I haven't heard any word about you being here." Bastila said quietly, her eyes narrowed.

"It was a last minute change." Said Mad-Eye, his voice as calm as his demeanor.

"Right." Bastila laughed sharply. "Who authorized it? Why hasn't anyone said anything about it?" Her eyes rounded on the other teachers. "Who made sure you aren't just another Death Eater trying the same old Polyjuice trick? It would be a pretty smart move. Send someone in doing the exact same thing as Crouch Jr. No one would suspect it. No one would POSSIBLY think that the Death Eaters would try and impersonate Mad-Eye Moody a second time in a row, and so they wouldn't think to even check for it."

Mad-Eye let out a little chuckle. "You've got the right stuff, kid. That very well could be a possibility." He looked over at Albus and the others. "She's right you know. None of you even bothered to check." He looked back at Bastila. "To answer your questions, it was authorized by Albus Dumbledore, who conferred with the Minister for Magic two hours prior to my arrival. The reason no one has said a word about it is that they wanted to keep my being here a surprise. It was thought that my presence here would dissuade any Death Eaters from trying anything tonight, once they saw me. At the same time, it wouldn't give them any time to react, and alter their plans."

Bastila looked at Dumbledore. He nodded seriously in confirmation. She began taking slow steps backward, and she only lowered her wand when she was out of Moody's lunging distance, in case he tried to get her wand.

"It won't matter if you are a Death Eater or not." Bastila said, still not taking her eyes off of Mad-Eye Moody. "The last one had me in a room alone full of students. You're going to be out here in the open with all the teachers and Heads of schools, not to mention the entire student body. One person against hundreds. You'd never get out alive, much less pull anything off to begin with."

"You've definitely got the right stuff, Miss Phoenix."

Bastila finally tore her eyes away from Moody. She walked over to Severus and hugged him with all her strength. Severus wasn't even surprised or embarrassed about it anymore. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"It is my dearest wish that you come back out of that maze after you-" Severus began softly.

"Try not to die, I got it dad." Bastila interrupted.

Severus paused, then he smiled. "Yes. Try not to die, my daughter."

"I fought a dragon and lived. I fought Voldemort and lived. I seriously doubt that there's anything in that maze that could kill me." Bastila suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh, wow, if something DOES kill me in there then that's going to be the most anti-climatic death ever!"

Severus laughed as well. "Indeed. So I expect you to do your best to avoid such a thing."

Bastila smiled and glanced up into the sky. But of course Bastila wouldn't see her, since she was invisible... "It won't be a problem." Bastila said confidently.

"At the sound of the cannon, our five champions will enter the maze and begin their journey to reach the Tri-Wizard Cup, which lies in the very center of the maze!" Albus said loudly, addressing the students and their parents. "The first person to touch the Cup will be instantly returned to the start of the maze."

"If a champion wishes to withdraw from the task, or gets into any sort of danger that they cannot handle, they need only hold their wand over their head and cast up red sparks. A teacher will be along to retrieve them within moments, as they will be patrolling the outside of the maze and watching for any sign of trouble."

Albus paused and nodded at Mad-Eye. "In addition, we have the reknowned Auror, Alastor Moody, here to provide extra security around the maze."

"Now!" Albus shouted, turning to Cedric, Harry, Bastila, Fleur, and Krum. "The first champion to enter at the sound of the cannon will be Bastila Phoenix, followed by Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, who tied for second place, then Victor Krum, and lastly, Fleur Delacour."

Bastila's eyes searched the stands in the ensuing silence until she found Severus. To Bastila's surprise, Sarah was sitting next to Severus. Bastila smiled at them both and waved. Severus sent her back a smile and a wave of his own. After a light prodding from Severus, Sarah did the same.

Next, Bastila's eyes sought out Daphne. Daphne was sitting not far from Severus, next to her cousin and guardian, Elsa. Elsa, a spectacularly pretty woman with long blond hair, was smiling brightly and looking around at everyone else. Elsa had an arm thrown lazily around Daphne's shoulder, and Daphne didn't look at all uncomfortable with it.

Bastila stared at Daphne, and stared some more. Then Daphne's eyes met Bastila's, and Daphne grinned and waved energetically.

The cannon sounded just then.

Daphne's wave turned into a bunch of shooing motions toward the entrance to the maze.

Bastila stuck her tongue out at Daphne before she turned around on her heel. She looked up at the maze walls. The hedges were even taller up close, Bastila decided. But she didn't go in just yet. She stood still and closed her eyes, blocking out the world around her. She took a few calming breaths, then she opened her eyes and ran into the maze.

Bastila ran, and ran, and ran, going forward, then left, then right, and then straight ahead again. It went on and on and on. She was sure she was deep in the maze now. Still, she went further. She went right, then left, then left again. Then she slowed to a stop, and she waited. Sure enough, Nyssa appeared in front of her.

*Where to?* Bastila asked.

*Continue going straight along this path, then turn right. Take the first left path, and you will find a Boggart. You will have to get past it before I can give you more directions.* Nyssa explained softly.

*And you're sure you can lead me to the Tri-Wizard Cup?*

Silence. Nyssa stared at Bastila.

*Right! Of course you can! I wasn't doubting you, it was a rhetorical question.* Bastila said quickly. *I don't have any problem with your directions. Sorry.*

More silence.

Another cannon sounded off in the distance.

*Uh..Nyssa?* Bastila prodded.

Nyssa seemed to snap out of some kind of trance. She shook her head at Bastila, a learned Human gesture. *You should hurry. I smell something...Very dark, outside the maze. It is coming from the direction of the forest, and it's coming closer.*

Bastila sighed. *That doesn't sound good. Go see what it is, then get back to me after the Boggart. I'd bet a thousand Galleons that it has something to do with a Death Eater plan.* Bastila added as she started off again through the maze.

*That's what I fear as well.* Nyssa replied. Then she flew up into the sky and turned invisible once more.

Bastila followed Nyssa's directions, and when she turned down the maze corridor where she would find the Boggart-

Bastila froze.

She was staring at a mirror image of herself. With a few differences.

Boggart-Bastila's face was gaunt. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were dark as black. She was completely naked, and she was crouched down on the ground. Her long, hidious fingernails scraped away at the dirt. The expression on Boggart-Bastila's face was one of pure, complete...

"Insanity." Bastila murmured, staring at her twisted doppleganger. "Of course..."

Boggart-Bastila's head snapped up, tilted at an obscene angle as she stared at Bastila. Boggart-Bastila's long, black hair was bundled up on the ground around her, so long had it grown.

Animallistic howls sounded in the distance, coming from the direction of the forest. Bastila listened intently. The howling wasn't from one single animal, but MANY.

Bastila's eyes seemed to be drawn up into the night sky.

It was a full moon.

Bastila had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly what animals were howling. And they weren't really animals at all.

Boggart-Bastila seemed to be listening, too. Her lips twitched and shuddered at random. Her tongue lolled out.

"Any other time..." Bastila took a step forward, bringing her wand up. "You WOULD be my worst fear. I'd be paralyzed."

She took another step forward.

"I'd be terrified. I'd be in shock. And you'd get the better of me." Bastila's voice was soft. Her eyes never left Boggart-Bastila's face.

"Any other night...And you might have gotten me. You might have attacked me. Even killed me."

Bastila kept up a steady pace toward Boggart-Bastila, who was now holding her hands up in front of her, clawing at the air as if she didn't know how far away Bastila was to her. Or maybe she was swiping at something that wasn't there at all.

"But tonight..." Bastila leveled her wand at Boggart-Bastila's face. "With that howling...If I know what it is, and I'm sure I do, then everyone in and around this maze is going to have a really, really traumatic night..."

Boggart-Bastila let out a little mewl, reaching her hand out to Bastila, as if pleading with her.

"So tonight..." Bastila whispered, closing her eyes. "You're not my worst fear."

Bastila felt Boggart-Bastila's hand grip her sweater.

"Avada Kedavra."

Boggart-Bastila's grip slackened, and Bastila heard a light thud.

Bastila opened her eyes. She lowered her wand. She didn't look at the dead Boggart-Bastila that still retained its grotesque form. Bastila stepped over it and continued on down the maze corridor.

*BASTILA!* Nyssa's voice shouted as she came flying in. *YOU NEED TO GET OUT RIGHT NOW!*

*I heard the howling. Is it what I think it is?* Bastila asked, fighting to stay calm.

*Werewolves.*

Bastila felt her heart plummet. *I thought so!* She spun around and started back the way she had come, back to the entrance to the maze, only to be stopped by a shout from Nyssa.

*Wait! You cannot go that way! There are three Werewolves running around back there.*

Bastila turned back to face Nyssa. *How many are there in total?*

*A little over twenty five.* Nyssa replied, her voice full of anxiety. *I stopped counting when I came back here for you! I have to tell you that...Karkaroff let them into the maze. I saw him blowing holes in the hedge walls. That is how the Werewolves are getting in.*

Karkaroff? Is he a Death Eater, or a Death Eater impersonating Karkaroff?

Did it matter?

*What about the other teachers patrolling the outer-* Bastila began.

*Karkaroff timed in perfectly. The entire wall facing the forest has holes along it, and ONLY that wall. But the other teachers are all near the front of the maze. They don't know, Bastila, they didn't see it!*

*Okay well, I'll just ride you out of here like we did in the first task, no problem.* Bastila said, hoping that SOMETHING she said wouldn't be instantly shot down by Nyssa.

Nyssa nodded her head and lowered herself to the ground. *Climb on.*

*How are things in the front of the maze?* Bastila asked, throwing a leg over Nyssa's backside as if she were preparing to ride a horse. She slipped her legs back, putting her feet snuggly against the points where Nyssa's large wing joints met her scales.

Nyssa sensed the unasked question in Bastila's voice.

Are Severus, Sarah, Daphne and Elsa okay?

Nyssa didn't hesitate to answer. *The Werewolves on the outside are still making their way along the side of the maze. But they will reach the front VERY SOON. As it is, the teachers HAVE noticed those Werewolves, and are going to do their best to protect the students and their families.* Nyssa paused. *Bastila...With how many Werewolves there are still coming from the forest...I don't think that everyone will escape this night unscathed. There are simply too many to keep back.*

*Let's go then.* Bastila said strongly. Though she didn't at all feel strong right now. She felt as if she were going to be sick.

Nyssa, with Bastila on her back, rose up into the air and out of the maze.

*Do you think you can carry a few people at once?* Bastila asked loudly over the rushing wind as Nyssa began soaring over the maze, toward the front entrance.

*Two or three, maybe.* Nyssa replied.

*Okay, then turn around.*

*What?*

*Go back over the rest of the maze.* Bastila shouted. *I promised Cedric that if he got into trouble in the maze that I'd be there to help him out! I'm going to keep that promise!*

Nyssa didn't say word. She simply banked left, floating over the maze.

Bastila's eyes frantically searched through the maze below. She was near the center now when two things caught her attention.

One was Cedric Diggory, who was running through the maze with a Werewolf far behind him, though Bastila could tell that it was gaining on Cedric, no matter how far apart they were.

The second thing was the Tri-Wizard Cup. Bastila remembered Dumbledore's words before she had gone into the maze.

"The first person to touch the Cup will be instantly returned to the start of the maze..."

*What?* Nyssa hissed, flying over the maze corridor where Cedric was running below them.

*We have to grab the Tri-Wizard Cup real quick!* Bastila exclaimed. *Dumbledore said the first person to touch the Cup would be returned to the start of the maze. I'm betting he made it into a Portkey! We can throw it down to Cedric and get him out!*

*What about Harry, Krum, and Fleur?*

Bastila hesitated. *We'll deal with that after we get Cedric to safety. Maybe we can use you as a ferry. You know, carry one person out of the maze, then go back for another and so on and so forth.*

*I could manage that.* Nyssa answered. She veered off to the right, away from Cedric and the pursuing Werewolf in favor of the glowing blue Cup in the center of the maze.

They touched down next to the Cup. Bastila started to reach out for it, but drew her hand back. *Damnit...How do I carry this thing without setting it off?*

*You're a Witch, Bastila. Use the Locomotor spell to pull it along beside us, or you could use Incarcerous and tie ropes around it.* Nyssa suggested.

*Right, right. Thanks. Okay. Um...* Bastila pointed her wand at the Cup. "Locomotor Tri-Wizard Cup."

The Cup rose up into the air, hovering in place.

Nyssa flew up high, and the Cup followed them. She flew back to where they had seen Cedric. He wasn't there anymore. Nyssa flew higher still, and she located him again after a few tense moments.

Cedric was face to face with two massive Blast-Ended-Skrewts. The same ones Bastila had been taking care of all year in Care of Magical Creatures class. Four Werewolves were coming up behind him.

He was trapped between two different kinds of deadly creatures.

*GO!* Bastila shouted, clapping her feet against Nyssa's wings like a horse.

Nyssa needed no extra encouragement. She bolted down, down through the air toward Cedric, going faster than Bastila had ever known the serpent to be able to fly.

Bastila ALMOST broke her spell's hold over the Tri-Wizard Cup.

They flew down between the hedges, into the maze again. Nyssa surged forward, ahead of the Werewolves.

The Blast-Ended-Skrewts began to shake and stamp their feet in place. They were preparing to fire a burst of magical flames that would incinerate Cedric.

Bastila saw Cedric throw up a shield charm, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. Bastila KNEW, because she knew that even HER strongest shield charm couldn't have stopped those flames.

"CEDRIC!" Bastila screamed.

Nyssa slowed down almost instantly. She wrapped herself around in a half-circle in the air in front of Cedric. Bastila flicked her wand at Cedric, sending the Cup at Cedric with blinding speed.

The Cup hit Cedric in the stomach, and he caught it before it hit the ground.

There was a flash of blue, the world twisted around Cedric, and then he was gone.

Nyssa uncurled herself and darted forward, going right between the Blast-Ended-Skrewts just as they fired their flames.

And just as the Werewolves were coming up behind Nyssa and Bastila.

The result?

Bastila didn't dare to look. But she was pretty sure they were DEAD Werewolves now.

Nyssa and Bastila were up in the air again, flying high above the maze.

Bastila dared to look toward the front of the maze. She could see people, distantly, running around like little ants. Swarming over each other, panicking. Most of them were heading back up toward the castle.

Bastila could see flashes of light here and there. Spells to hold back the Werewolves. To kill them. But now that Bastila could REALLY see it all, she saw all of the Werewolves. Inside and outside the maze. There was just too many to count. And she could see many, many Werewolves getting past the teachers, going for the people who were running up to the castle.

It was too much. Too much for Bastila to see. Too much to comprehend.

'Damnit...I've got to do something...Something...No, anything.' Bastila thought, her mind reeling. 'Mom taught me that...Swallow your fear, and DO SOMETHING! It doesn't matter how big or small, it doesn't matter WHAT, just do SOMETHING!'

*We need to get down there at the front and help them!*

*But what about the other champions?* Nyssa reminded.

Bastila scanned the maze below them. She could see the Werewolves running around down there, She could see the other dark creatures milling about. Some were even fighting with the Werewolves. But what Bastila couldn't see, were Humans.

*They must've all gotten out of the maze. I can't see any people in there.* Bastila said finally, shaking her head.

'But if those three Werewolves got behind me when this all started, then they had to have taken another path through the maze...And that means they had to have run into Krum or Fleur or Harry.' Bastila thought.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind. *To the front.* She told Nyssa. *I'm sure the other champions are out.*

Nyssa obliged.

As they got closer, Bastila saw the horrifying, chaotic nature of the Werewolves' attacks in excruciating detail.

People running everywhere. Werewolves leaping at people, holding them to the ground and tearing into their necks. Clawing deep, fatal wounds into people's backs. Biting and ripping off flailing arms and legs.

Biting out the throats of screaming, terrified children. And then not STOPPING.

Nyssa flew low over the panicked crowd. Bastila searched and searched, looking desperately for Severus, or Daphne, or Sarah, or Elsa. She found all of them. They were huddled together in a tight group, throwing up shield charms, casting curses and hexes of all kinds at any and all Werewolves around them.

Ninety-nine percent of the spells coming out of Severus's wand, Bastila didn't even recognize.

Bastila pointed Severus and the others out to Nyssa, and Nyssa flew over to them, dodging and weaving around Werewolves that tried to jump up and bite Nyssa's wings, or grab hold of her body with their claws.

Bastila slid off of Nyssa, right beside Severus and Daphne.

There was no time for pleasantries. No time for "Oh my god you're alive!"'s.

Bastila was right there with the people she loved and cared about. She looked around at the Werewolves, at the chaos, and for a moment, she was overwhelmed. How could she even decide which one to attack? Which one to kill? How could she save someone from being-

"Bastila!" Severus shouted. He shoved her aside and shot out a dark purple jet from his wand. It formed into a long blade and speared a Werewolf through the face that had leapt at Bastila.

Bastila blinked. 'Pay attention...It doesn't matter what Werewolf you kill. Killing any one of them, ALL OF THEM, will save people.'

She raised her wand, took aim, and sent a Confringo at the nearest Werewolf.

The spell struck the ground near the Werewolf and exploded. The blast of flames and air pressure tore the Werewolf apart. As well as the student running past it at that moment.

Bastila's mind froze up. She was beyond horrified with herself. She couldn't look away. She couldn't think. She couldn't...

"Bastila! Leave it!" Said Severus, his eyes flickering to where the mutilated Werewolf and student were. "This WILL happen in battle! It cannot be avoided! You must simply-" He sent an Avada Kedavra at a Werewolf, which struck home. "Do the best that you can to avoid it, but do not become hung up on it when it DOES happen!"

Bastila almost sank to the ground. Almost dropped her wand. Almost threw herself forward to be torn to pieces by the Werewolves just like she had done to that innocent child.

Then she heard the oh so familiar whispering in her head. But this time...It was as clear as day.

Everything around Bastila seemed to go into slow motion.

'Don't think.' Said a whispered, female voice.

'I...I can't help it! I...I MURDERED that little boy..That kid...I...'

'Do you want me to help you?' The voice replied. 'If you can't handle this, I can help you.'

Bastila nodded her head. 'Help me...Help me save everyone, help me kill the Werewolves...'

'I will. Close your eyes.' The voice said softly. 'It will all be over faster than you can blink. And everyone you love will be alive and safe when you open your eyes again.'

Bastila nodded again. Without even hesitating, she closed her eyes.

The world around her changed.

Sound.

Smell.

Sense of direction.

The feel of her feet in the grass.

Her sensation of standing.

The hand holding her wand.

All of it.

Everything changed.

Bastila opened her eyes, and she gasped.


End file.
